Siempre estare a tu lado
by blackstones3
Summary: Sakura era una de los experimentos de orochimaru, Sasuke al matarlo libero a sakura y la unio a su equipo para que lo ayudara con su venganza. 100% sasusaku
1. Liberando a sakura

Liberando a sakura

Saltando entre los árboles, iban tres shinobis y una konochi.

El shinobi que encabezaba la carrera era un pelinegro muy apuesto de unos ojos negros y penetrantes, seguido por un pelinaranja muy alto y corpulento de mirada tranquila, unos metros más atrás una cansada pelirroja con anteojos y a su lado iba un albino de ojos lilas y dientes afilados, que iba igual de cansado que la pelirroja y cada dos por tres tomaba agua.

-Demonios ese sasuke cuando piensa parar.-murmuraba fastidiado el peliblanco

-¿Qué? dientes de serrucho¿ ya te cansaste?.-dijo la pelirroja burlona aparentando fortaleza pero estaba igual o más cansada que su compañero.

-no molestes zanahoria que estoy tan cansado que ni ganas de humillarte tengo.

-hn- gruño la pelirroja .-oye suigetsu.- el peliblanco voltio hacia su compañera dándole a entender quela escuchaba.- crees que sea correcto liberar a sakura.-pregunto preucupada.

-¿Qué tan fuerte es? Como para que temas , bueno aunque pensándolo bien cualquiera es fuerte en comparación contigo, ya que eres una zanahoria que solo rastrea y………………

El pobre ya no pudo continuar ya que cayó del árbol en el que iba saltar al perder el equilibrio por un golpe que le dio su compañera.

-hn- Karin voltio la cara indignada y siguió saltado de árbol en árbol para alcanzar a sus compañeros, y dejando tirado al pobre suigetsu.

Karin seguía saltando manteniendo la vellosidad que su jefe imponía y a pesar de ir muy agotada no se quejaba como su compañero suigetsu ya que seguía pensando en lo que su adorado sasuke dijo cuando salieron del la guarida del norte.

Oooooooooooooflash black oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaban suigetsu , Karin y juugo (a este ultimo lo acababa de convencer sasuke para que se uniera a él) mirando a sasuke esperando que les explicara para que los estaba reclutando.

-bien sasuke quien es ese miembro que nos falta del cual no me dijiste su nombre.- Pregunto suigetsu ya un poco desesperado y emocionado por saber.- espero que sea uno chica ya que en cada equipo se necesita una femenina. -Dijo poniendo una cara morbosa.

Y yo que soy imbécil- contesto Karin enojada.

-mmmm.- suigetsu puso su mano en la barbilla como pensado mientras la miraba fijamente.-pues la verdad aun no descubro que eres, pero mujer estoy seguro que no.-cometo con burla y picardía.

-vas a ver.- la pelirroja se disponía a atacarlo pero sasuke interrumpió aclarándose la garganta para que les pusieran atención.

-ya dejen de pelear y escuchen.-dijo firme y frio. Ambos obedecieron inmediatamente , Karin seria y atenta ante a las palabras de su amorcito mientras que suigetsu ya aburrido de tanto misterio.-bueno ahora nos dirigiremos asía la guarida que esta hacia el noroeste, y ahí libraremos a sakura haruno.-

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.- suigetsu y jugo se taparon los oídos por el tamaño grito te de su compañera mientras que sasuke la miraba sin expresión.

-que te pasa zanahoria porque ese grítate.-exclamo el peliblanco mientras trataba de arreglar su oído metiéndose el dedo haber si así podía dejar de sentir el zumbido que su compañera proboco. Karin ya saliendo del shock decidió hablar.

-pero sasuke estas seguro de eso, esa chica es un monstro, ni siquiera orochimaru-sama tenia control sobre ella, por eso la encerró.-trato de hacer entrar en razón al pelinegro que solo la vio sin cambiar su expresión. Sus otros dos compañeros solo escuchaban.

-por esa razón es que la quiero en mi equipo ya que, según lo que se es buena en las técnicas ilusorias, aparte que es muy poderosa, según dijo orochimararu era igual de fuerte que él, así que será de mucha ayuda si nos topamos con unos akatsukis de mas.- ante esto los dos chico que observaban la discusión se sorprendieron ya que no es muy común que orochimaru tenga subordinado tan fuertes, claro a excepción de sasuke.

-wau tan fuerte es, siendo así quiero conocerla así sabré hasta donde llega su nivel. - Cometo emocionado suigetsu.

-cállate idiota, ustedes no saben de lo que hablan.-comento desesperada Karin.

-ya cálmate zanahoria, lo mismo dijiste de juugo y mira aquí esta siguiendo a sasuke y bien mansito.-comento apuntando al nombrado que solo lo veía calmado.

que tú no sabes esa chica es peor que jugoo cuando pierde el control.- ante esto se sorprendieron juugo y suigetsu.

¿ tiene doble personalidad?.-pregunto suigetsu intrigado. sasuke solo escuchaba con su expresión aburrida.

idiota esa chica no tiene doble personalidad ella mata por que le gusta.-

-apoco la consistes Karin.-comento suigetsu como vieja chismosa.

-si- contesto Karin, consiguiendo que sasuke le prestara mas atención.- fue hace tiempo atrás yo tenía 12 años y ella unos 8, orochimaru-sama me acababa de reclutar y me llevo a una pequeña aldea donde tenía que recoger a sakura, cuando llegamos la aldea estaba en llamas y había cuerpos muertos y masacrados alrededor de ella, y cuando orochimaro-sama le pregunto por qué había matado a todos, solo contesto que por que se había aburrido, entonces volteo a verme y cuando vi sus ojos, me dio tanto miedo que me paralice por completo.- En la cabeza de los tres se preguntaban si Karin estaba loca o algo.- y eso no es todo según se ella mato a todo su clan cuando tenía 6 años, a pesar de que era un clan muy poderoso.- suigetsu y juugo cada vez se sorprendía mas ,sasuke no ya que el sabia la historia. - Así que sasuke por que mejor no lo dejas así .

lo decidí Karin y nada me va hacer cambiar de opinión. Si te gusta bien y si no te puedes ir. Asi que dejen de hablar y vámonos. –Dice sasuke ya molesto y dándose la vuelta para irse.

Karin decidió no seguir protestando para que sasuke no se enojara y terminara por echarla.

-yo tengo una duda, haruno no me suena de ningún clan ni menos poderoso así que no creo que hubiese sido tan prestigioso o lo que sea.-comento suigetsu un poco dudoso ya que sasuke lo volteo a ver ya molesto por tantas pregunta.

que su verdadero apellido es ryu y no haruno solo que se lo cambia, ya que no le gusta su apellido y no preguntes porque, que no lo sé. -Contesto Karin de mala gana, suigetsu solo gruño.

-Ya vámonos que ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí.-y así todos se dispusiera a ir a la guarida del suroeste.

Ooooooo the end flash blackoooooooooooooooooo

Karin salió de sus pensamientos al sentir que todos se habían detenido en una guarida muy parecida en la que estaba juugo, solo que en esta no había ningún prisionero afuera y se veía muy tranquila demasiado para el gusto de los shuinibis.

.-hablo sasuke con voz calmada. El ninja entendiendo que tenía que hacer saco su espada y corto la puerta de metal tal y como lo hizo en la guarida donde estaba Karin.

-Shets no se por qué no usa su espada.-se quejo suigetsu mientras entraba en la guarida seguido sus compañeros.

La guarida era exactamente igual que donde estuvo juugo tenía muchas celdas pero todas estaban vacías, el lugar estaba completamente desierto.

-Karin ¿sientes algún chakra cerca?.-la aludida izo unos sellos con las manos concentrándose .

sasuke, al final del pasillo se siente un chakra tranquilo y otro muy débil, me imagino que sakura está ahí ya que los chakras que hay en otros lugares son de personas normales.

-ok andando.-los cuatro corrieron hacia donde Karin había mencionado, al llegar juugo tumbo la puerta de un solo golpe.

Y se sorprendieron al entrar ya que parresia un pequeño laboratorio, y en medio de la sala había una capsula con agua y dentro había una hermosa joven de pelo rosa largo hasta la cadera, sus ojos no se veían ya que los tenia cerrados, tenía una mascarilla por la cual le pasaba oxigeno, su cuerpo era perfecto, pechos ni muy grandes ni pequeños, y estaba tapado solo por vendas, su cintura chica y caderas anchas, traía mas venda en su intimidad formado unas braga, los tres chicos la miraron anonadados y sonrojados, claro sasuke lo aparento un poco mas aunque no lo suficiente ya que Karin se dio cuenta y le molesto mucho. (por si no entienden sakura estaba en una de esas capsulas como en las de dragón balll z donde lo sayayin los curaban de las batallas.)

-karin ¿ella es sakura?.-pregunto sasuke sin apartar su vista de la pelirosa.

-si-respondió enojada y cortante

-¿que hacen aquí?.-reclamo un anciano con bata de medico saliendo detrás de la capsula donde se había escondido.

-vinimos a liberar a la chica.- respondio sasuke

-¿están locos? si la liberan orochimaru-sama los matara.-comento con temor el hombre

-eso no importa el ya murió así que ya no tiene por qué temer ni por que estar aquí, así que váyase. -Dijo suigetsu despreocupado.

-no, n…o me ire……no dejare que liberen esta chica ya que si lo hacen será demasiado peligroso.-trato de protestar valientemente solo que la voz se le quebró un poco por el miedo que sentía.

.-dijo ya sasuke exasperado . el pelineranja al escuchar su nombre supo que hacer así que rápido se posiciono detrás del hombre y lo cargo mientras el hombre protestaba y trataba de librarse, juugo lo llevo a una silla que estaba por la entrada lo sentó y lo amarro con unas vendas para que no molestara más a su jefe.

-bien.-dijo sasuke viendo que ya no había más impedimentos se acerco a la capsula, saco su espada y quebró el vidrio, de un salto se alejo para no mojarse y la maquina empezó a hacer ruidos extraños, todos observaban esperando ver qué pasaba, aunque unos emocionados otros sin expresión(juugo y sasuke) mientras que el anciano y karin veían la escena temerosos.

-cometieron un gran error al sacarla ahora todos moriremos.-grito el anciano asustado y pálido.

La capsula se vació por completo, mientras que la chica caía de rodillas aun estando en la capsula, de repente abrió sus ojos mostrando unos hermoso jades aunque estaba vacios y sin vida sorprendiendo a todos los presente por lo hermosos que eran, aunque sasuke supo disimularlo manteniendo su expresión serena. Sakura examino con la mirada a todos los que estaban en la sala. Empezando por la derecha vio una chica pelirroja, que la miraba un poco asustada usaba lentes y su cabello le llegaba abajo del cuello, sus ojos eran castaños, iba vestida con una blusa de mangas largas cerrada dejando ver su obligo con un pequeño short negro, no muy alta, luego paso su vista al chico que tenía a su izquierda la chica, él la miraba curioso y sonrojado tenia el cabello blanco y corto, ojos lilas, piel pálida, le llamo la atención sus dientes ya que parecían los de un pez, se veía delgado y vestía una playera morada pegada al cuerpo y pantalones blanco, era mas alto que la chica, después paso su vista al otro chico este la miraba sin expresión, sus ojos eran fríos, muy parecidos a los de ella, lo empezó a escanear tenía el pelo negro y alborotado, sus ojos rasgados e igual de negros que el pelo, su piel era mas pálida que el anterior chico, su cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, vestía un aiori blanco con pantalón azul. Después mira más atrás y vio a un chico alto corpulento que la miraba tranquilo pero sonrojado, vestía pantaloncillos cortos blanco y camisa del mismo color lo iba observar mas pero hubo algo que llamo por completo su atención . a lado del pelinaranja un poco mas atrás sentado en una silla y viéndola temeroso estaba ese viejo se le quedo viendo al anciano, los demás siguieron su mirada y vieron al ansiano que estaba amarrado en la silla y volvieron su vista Asia la chica que se quito la mascarilla de oxigeno y desapareció del lugar, sasuke rápidamente activo el sharingan y empezó a buscar la con la mirada hasta que la encontró atrás del anciano, todos voltearon hacia donde veía sasuke y les sorprendió lo rápida que era la chica.

Sakura estaba tras el viejo recargo su barbilla en el hombro del anciano para poder hablarle al oído, el anciano al sentir una respiración cerca palideció sabiendo quien era.

-hola koga, mira que los años te han pasado factura.- dijo amble y dulce que hizo que koga palideciera mas de ser posible. todos se sorprendieron al oír su vos ya que era muy hermosa.- recuerdas que me debías algo.- y no dejo que el anciano reaccionara cuando la mano de sakura atravesaba su cuerpo sacándole el corazón la sangre empezó a saltar y los demás en la sala miraban atónicos a excepción de sasuke que solo frunció las cejas. La chica saca el brazo del cuerpo de koga trayéndose el corazón, lo mira por un rato después lo tira al piso y lo pisa asiendo que más sangre salte, después se vuelve acercar a koga y comienza a ripiar los rastos de sangre en la bata del viejo empezó con su brazo después subió un poco la pierna con la que piso el corazón e izo lo mismo, juugo y suigetsu se sonrojaron mucho al tener una muy buena vista de su trasero sasuke miraba indiferente aunque estaba levemente sonrojado, y Karin solo volteo la cara indignada y celosa.

_-hombres- _fue lo que pensó Karin bufando.

Sakura termina de limpiarse, se endereza y voltea su rostro hacia los demás pero ve que le quedo un poco de sangre en el brazo así que la lambe sensualmente, pero al momento de probarla la escupe.- huacala incluso su sangre sabe fea, bueno que esperaba de un anciano asqueroso.- comenta déspota, levanta el rostro para ver a los chicos que estaba un poco conmocionados con la escena.-¿ y bien? ¿a que se bebe que me liberaran?.-pregunto viendo directamente a sasuke

Continuara


	2. hebi

**hebi**

-¿Y bien? ¿a qué se debe que me hayan liberado?.-pregunto sakura viendo directamente a sasuke.

-Quiero que me ayudes.-contesto sasuke sin más.

-Mmm ¿ayudarte?.- pregunto viéndole a los ojos.

-Si, te necesito para completar mi propósito.

-Con que propósito, ehh. - En un dos por tres sakura se encontraba enfrente de sasuke. . Sakura levanto su mano lentamente, sasuke ante ese movimiento puso su mano en su espada, los demás se pusieron en guardia para atacarla. sakura fue subiendo su mano hasta ponerla en la mejilla de sasuke y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente mientras miraba al pelinegro con burla y este le devolvía la mirada molesto, juugo y suigetsu al ver el gesto se tranquilizaron un poco, aunque el ultimo con un gesto de disgusto en su rostro, mientras que Karin estaba que reventar del coraje.

-(Shet maldito sasuke siempre se lleva la mejor parte).-

-(pero que se cree esa zorra…………… ahhhhhhh ni siquiera yo me eh atrevido a tocarlo asi).- esos eran los pensamientos de cierto peliblanco y cierta pelirroja.

-Sabes párese un pequeño gatito triste y solitario.- dijo con burla sakura sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla, eso hizo que sasuke se molestara y de un leve golpe quito la mano con la que la pelirrosa lo acariciaba.

-Hn- (que se cree esta idiota teniéndome lastima) pensaba sasuke.

-Baya que carácter.- comento burlona mientras se acariciaba el lugar donde sasuke le había golpeado.- no lo dije para que te molestaras, además a mí me gustan los gatos, en especial los tristes y solitarios. - Dijo con cierto tono coqueto que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los que estaban en la sala. Mucho menos para sasuke que empezaba a enojarse más.

-(kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ahora la zorra le coquetea TT-TT) Karin casi echaba humo por la orejas asiendo que juugo y suigetsu la vieran extrañados.

-Je es broma.- lo dijo sonriendo de lo más dulce, sin querer logro hacer sonrojar levemente a sasuke, así que volteo su rostro para que nadie lo vea, cosa que logro ya que ninguno de sus compañeros lo vio a excepción de sakura ya que ella si alcanzo a percatarse, así que soltó un pequeña risita burlona haciendo que sasuke gruñera.- en fin.- dijo soltando un suspiro.- ¿cual es el propósito que te falta por realizar y en el cual quieres que te ayude, gatito?.

-(kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no ahora le dice gatito) la pelirroja se empezaba a poner morada del coraje.

-Hmn, no me llames así.- gruño molesto sasuke.

-(bien echo sasukito, ponla en su lugar) los colores le volvieron a Karin

-Pero no sé cómo te llamas. -Dijo como una niña pequeña.

-(zora) bufo la pelirroja ante el gesto ridículo según ella de sakura.

-soy sasuke uchiha.

-Nah pero me gusta más gatito, aunque sasuke-kun se oye bien, no espera sasu-chan se oye mejor ooooohhh …………- mientras la pelirrosa decía mas apodos hacía gestos graciosos con la cara y cada que se le ocurría uno nuevo le brillaban los ojos.

-Dime como se te dé la gana pero cállate. - Paro sasuke sus sufijos ridículos según él, antes que le diera una enorme jaqueca.

-Ok me quedo con gatito.- contesto triunfante y contenta, como si le hubieran comprado la muñeca nueva a un niña pequeña.

-Como quieras.- contesto enojado

-(queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dejo que lo llamara así, si yo ni siquiera le digo sasuke-kun) la pelirroja casi le dio un paro cardiaco. Suigetsu miraba la escena divertido.

-(baya si esta chica entra al grupo creo que me divertiré mucho, ya que sasuke –cubito de-hielo es más aburrido que ver el fut bool , juugo-señor-naturaleza es más serio que sasuke y eso ya es mucho, y no se diga de Karin-zorra-pelos-de-escoba, esa solo alaba y hace lo que sasuke dice, aunque es divertido molestarla.)

-Mi propósito es matar a uchiha itachi y te necesito por que él pertenece a akatsuki y ellos viajan en parejas por lo tanto necesito un compañero que esté a mi nivel para no tener complicaciones.- dijo sasuke claro y fuerte sacando a los otros dos de sus pensamientos.

-Mmmmmmm con que itachi, ¿así que tu eres su pequeño hermano?, claro debí suponerlo ya que me dijiste tu apellido. Y según lo que me dijo solo dejo a su hermano con vida.- sasuke al oír eso se tenso.  
- ¿Acaso conoces a itachi?.- pregunto molesto.

-Eh.- eso saco a sakura de sus pensamientos.- ah sí lo conocí cuando orochi-pedofy-gay.-suigetsu echo una carcajada al oír el apodo que sakura le puso a orochimaru, pero cayo rápidamente ya que sasuke volteo a verlo con una de su miradas matadora.- estaba en akatsuki, tu hermano era compañero de él así que como yo siempre estaba con orochi-pedofy-gay pues lo conocí.-continuo su platica y suigetsu hacia de todo por no reirse.

-¿Bueno vas ayudarme?.-pregunto ya impaciente sasuke.

-Mmmmmm pues ya que te debo un favor por haber matado a orochimaru y mi completa lealtad por haberme liberado, acepto.- todos la miraron sorprendidos ya que fue muy facil convencerla –pero con dos condiciones.- sasuke levanto una ceja interrogante.- que me dejes matar a quien yo quiera.- dijo tan tranquila como si estuviera hablando del clima.- y que saliendo de aquí me compres todos los dulces que yo quiera.-esto ultimo lo dijo poniendo una cara de perro abandonado o para que se den una idea mejor, como el gatito de sherk, asiendo que los demás cayeran estilo anime a excepción de sasuke que solo le salió una gota en la frente.

-Mj- sasuke se aclaro la garganta.- lo de matar, solo te dejare que lo hagas con puros akatsukis.- sakura suspiro derrotada y bajo su cabeza triste.- y pues los dulces te los daré cuando lleguemos al pueblo.- el alma le volvió al cuerpo a sakura y sonrio como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, asiendo que todos las miraran con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-(sin duda me divertiré con esta chica en el equipo)

-(kya con esta en el equipo tendré mas competencia con mi sasuke)

-(……….) esos eran los pensamientos de los demás.

-Bueno y que esperamos andando. quiero mis dulce mis dulces.- sakura se dirigía a la puerta mientras cantaba y saltaba como Heidi en el campo. Los demás iban a seguirla cuando Karin se dio cuenta del algo.

-Espera rosadita ¿qué piensa ir así vestida?, digo si aso se le puede llamar vestida. - Todos pararon su andar y voltearon a ver a Karin luego los tres hombres de la sala pusieron su vista en sakura, bueno más bien en su cuerpo y se sonrojaron bueno sasuke solo se sonrojo a juugo y suigetsu les salió también sangre por la nariz. Sakura se empezó a fijar en su atuendo, después levanto su mirada y la voltea hacia Karin, después miro su atuendo, luego Karin, atuendo, Karin, atuendo, Karin.

-Mm que tiene de malo.- Karin casi se estrella la cabeza con la pared, ya empezaba a dudar que esa chica fuera la misma niña que daba miedo que ella conoció.

-Que estas casi desnuda.- la chica se le quedo viendo todavía con su cara de¿ y eso que?.- eres idiota o que, no puedes andar así, tienes que vestirte ahora.-en menos de un segundo sakura tenia a Karin agarrada del cuello, acerco su rostro hacia ella y la miraba con una mirada asesina. Suigetsu miraba la escena divertido mientras que juugo un poco asustado.

-Sakura suelta a Karin.- ordeno sasuke tranquilo

-Vuelve a gritarme o a ordenarme algo.-cada vez apretaba mas el cuello.- y te mato.- dijo con voz tan fría que puso los pelos de gallina en Karin.

-Sakura.-llamo sasuke mas fuerte. Sakura soltó un bufido y apretó mas a karin, ya que no le gustaba que le ordenaran, pero de debía lealtad a sasuke y debía obedecerlo, suspiro para tranquilizarse, y relajo su rostro.

-Nah solo bromeaba.- dijo con una gran sonrisa soltando a Karin, esta cayo al suelo y empezó a sobarse el cuello y miraba asustada a sakura, juugo solo suspiro tranquilo.- asi que dime pelos de zanahoria ¿que sugieres? ya que no tengo ropa.- Karin no contestaba todavía le dolía el cuello aparte que se había asustado tanto que la voz no le quería salir.- ya va, que solo fue una bromita para conocernos, asi que no estés asustada neh.- dijo con una sonrisa de niña buena mientras le extendía la mano a Karin para que se levantara.

-(que bipolar) eran los pensamientos de todos al ver como la pelirrosa cambiaba de carácter tan fácilmente.  
Karin un poco temblorosa extendió su mano hacia sakura y la tomo, esta ayudo a levantarla.

-Y bien tienes alguna idea mmm……

-Karin.- contesto con la voz ronca.- y no tengo idea.

-Que remedio. - Sasuke se iba a quitar su aoiri para dárselo, Karin al ver eso empezó a buscar rápido por toda la sala alguna prenda que le sirviera a la rosadita antes que su sasuke le diera su ropa, escaneo la habitación rápido hasta que … bingo hayo algo.

-No te molestes sasuke ya halle algo.- eso de tiene a sasuke de su labor de quitarse la prenda para pasársela a sakura, Karin corre hacia la prenda que había visto y se la da a sakura. Sakura empieza a checar la prenda y no era más que una bata medica, le salieron barias gotitas de sudor en la cabeza.

-(baya esta con tal de que su sasuke no me de su ropa es mas rápida que un shinobi con diarrea) pensó sakura mientras se poni la bata, ya puesta volteo a ver a los demás, y casi rompe en carcajadas al ver la escena, suigetsu casi se le cae la baba, aparte que traía un hilote de sangre saliendo de la nariz y no se diga lo sonrojado que estaba, juugo parresia un tomate con sangre en la nariz, sasuke solo volteo su cara sonrojado y Karin echaba humo por las oreja. Y no era para mas si sakura traía la bata que solo le llegaba debajo del muslo pero por delante no estaba cerrada y dejaba ver su pecho solo vendado y sus bragas hechas con vendas.

-¿Por qué no te cierras la bata?.- pregunto Karin celosa, no cabe duda que los celos le quitaron el miedo.

-Pero esta bata no tiene ni botones ni sierre.- sakura decía eso con la cara mas inocente asiendo que los tres hombres en la sala sintiera un cosquilleo en el estomago.

-Shet.-gruño Karin

-Déjala así está bien Karin.- dijo suigetsu mientras se limpiaba la sangre.- ¿o qué? ¿te dan celos que ella se vea sexy y tu no?.- cometo burlón.-

-Hijo de tu m………

-Mj.-sasuke se aclaro la garganta para que dejaran de pelear.- sakura cuando lleguemos al pueblo te comprare algo de ropa.-(ya que si la dejo asi no se si pueda controlar mis sonrojos)

-(shet sasuke siempre arruinando todo para que comprarle ropa si asi esta mejor) pensó morbosamente suigetsu.

-( sasuke si que sabe……… )

-(Que bueno que sasuke-sama haga eso ya que si no moriré desangrado)

-Ok .

-Bien ya todo solucionado, déjenme decirles unas cuantas cosas como que nuestro equipo será conocido como hebi y nuestro propósito como sabran es encontrar a itachi uchiha. Dijo firme y claro.- ¿alguna duda?. -Sakura levanta su mano como si estuviera en la escuela.-habla

-¿por que hebi? Y no mejor el quipo neko, o neko-chan y sus gatito oh el equipo de gatito, ya se los gatos con botas o los aristogatos.- Todos volteaban a verla con varias gotas en la cabeza por la pregunta tan ridícula que hizo, bueno menos suigetsu.

-Oh el equipo de sasuke y sus guerrero.- dijo suigetsu emoionado

sasuke empezaba a molestarse.

-Ohb el gran equipo de sasuke-kun. - Dijo sakura volteando a ver a suigetsu emocionada ya que este le seguía el juego.

Sasuke tenía un ticen el ojo.

-Oh el equipo de sasuke el gruñón.- comentaba más emocionado.

Sasuke tenía una vena hinchada.

-Oh mejor aun sakura y su equipo

Sasuke ya tenía dos venas hinchadas

-Wauuuuuuu sakura-chhan ese nombre esta genial.- dijo entusiasmado suigetsu

A sasuke lo rodeaba un aura azul.. haciendo que juugo y karin se asustaran mas.

-A que si verdad

Sasuke los veía asesinamente.

-Si pero no se oirá mejor el equipo de sakura y suigetsu y sus laquillos.

sasuke ahora tenía activado el sharingan, con dos venas en la cabeza, su aura asesina radiándole y rayos azules saliéndole del cuerpo.

-Oh pero ¿quien es suigetsu?.- pregunto sakura ignorando completamente el aura asesina que desprendía rayos que estaba delante de ella.

-Oh lo siento no me presente.- suigetsuse se acerca galante hacia sakura, sin ver las señas de advertencia que le mandaban juugo y Karin.- mi nombres suigetsu hermosa señorita mucho gusto .-toma su mano y la besa haciendo que sakura lo viera emocionada.

-No el gusto es mío.- en eso unos rayos iban hacia su dirección, sakura rápidamente toma a sugetsu lo voltea y se pone tras de él haciendo que los rayos le den de lleno a él, el pobre suigetsu no pudo reaccionar y cayó al piso chamuscado.

-Ya déjense de tonterías, el equipo se llamara hebi y no hay más que decir.- así que vámonos.- pero volteo a ver a sakura y vio que esta ni lo pelo y solo estaba picando a suigetsu con el dedo y peguntándole si estaba bien. Eso le molesto (demonios hacia tres años que no perdía los estribos y ahora esta molestia me hace perderlos, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de unirla al equipo, y lo peor con suigetsu siguiéndole el juego, creo que era más tranquilo el dobe) al pensar lo ultimo sus ojos fueron cubiertos por una pequeña capa de tristeza, pero rápidamente la desecho poniendo su expresion indiferente.- sakura deja de picara suigetsu, juugo carga suigetsu para ya irnos de aquí.- ordeno sasuke cortante eh inmediatamente los demás lo obedeciera, y siguieron a sasuke que ya había salido de esa habitación.,

Continuara


	3. kami los crea y solos se juntan

Kami los crea y solos se juntan

El equipo hebi iba caminando por el oscuro y solitario pasillo de la guarida. Sasuke se encontraba enfrente seguido por juugo que llevaba a suigetsu como si cargara un costal de papas, a su lado karin y por ultimo sakura.

Crash

se oyó un golpe contra una puerta, los tres voltearon hacia atrás rápidamente y preparados para atacar, pero relajaron su expresión al ver que se trataba de sakura, la cual tenía su mano metida en el hueco que su puño hizo, se le quedaron viendo extrañados preguntándose por que demonios la pelirrosa se ponía a romper puertas, cuando de pronto sakura jala el brazo hacia ella trayendo consigo algo y haciendo que la puerta se rompiera, cuando el polvo que se había levando a causa del pequeño derrumbe se dispersara dejando ver a la pelirrosa sosteniendo a un hombre por el cuello.

-Que haces sakura?. Pregunta sasuke al ver que la pelirrosa apretaba el cuello del pobre hombre asustado.

-Solo observo al ratón escondido.- Contesto tranquila y sin mirarlo.

-Suéltalo.- ordeno sasuke.

-Vale.- con su mano libre la pelirrosa le quita la boina que trai el hombre y se la pone.- me gusto, me la regalas?.- el hombre no podía contestarle solo la miraba asustado.- si, gracias.- de un movimiento brusco lo tira al suelo. Sasuke al ver que ya había soltado al hombre se voltea para seguir su camino seguido de juugo y Karin, sakura le da una última mirada al sujeto que todavía tosía tirado en el piso.

-Tsk.- y volteo para seguir a sus compañeros.

-Dame un "H".- cantaba sakura mientras iba saltando de árbol en árbol con sus compañeros.

-"H".- gritaba suigetsu emocionado que por cierto ya se había despertado.

-Dame una "E"

-"E"

-(pasiensia sasuke no los mates recuerda que los necesitas para lograr tus objetivos).- pensaba fastidiado el pelinegro ya que desde que suigetsu había recobrado la conciencia no habían parado de hacer escándalo.

-Dame una "B"

-"B"

-Dame un "I"

-"I"

-Que dije.- grito sakura mientras levantaba los brazos

-Hebi.- gritaba suigetsu haciendo los mismos ademanes de sakura

-Que dije.- grita más fuerte.

-He….. suigetsu no pudo terminar la frase ya que Karin le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que se convirtiera en agua y que se callera del árbol. Sakura se detuvo un árbol adelante y volteo para ver por qué su compañero no había completado la frase.

-(por fin hasta que se callaron ahora es cuando agradezco el haber incluido a la zana… digo a Karin al equipo) pensaba sasuke mientras seguía saltando los arboles sin importar dejar a esos tres atrás.

Suigetsu se para rápidamente y se pone enfrente de Karin mirándola feo.

-Pero qué te pasa zanahoria, porque me pegaste.- reclamo suigetsu molesto

-Porque ya me hartaron con su estúpida porra ya llevan cantándola por más de una hora.- exclamo molesta.- haber si así te callas.- sakura salto al lado de suigetsu para oír mejor la discusión.

-Mira pelos de elote tú no eres nadie para callarnos, aparte la porra que invento sakura-chan no es estúpida.- exclamo indignado el peliceleste.

-Como me llamaste estu…..- Karin callo al ser interrumpida por sakura que se puso enfrente de ella con su sonrisa hipócrita según Karin mientras que ponía ambas manos en los hombros de la pelirroja.

-Tranqui, tranqui, no te exaltes chica que te saldrán arrugas.- Coreaba mientras le da palmaditas en los hombros.- es mas creo que ya te empezaron a salir unas cuantas patillas de gallo aquí.- dijo mientras señalaba con un dedo la orilla de los ojos de Karin, haciendo que esta se pusiera roja del coraje y suiegetsu soltara una carcajadota mientras apuntaba a Karin.- sui-chan no te burles de la anciana…. Digo de Karin.- regaño sakura, suigetsu de inmediato dejo de reírse, separo y se puso en frente de karin con la cara mas serien que ambas mujeres le hayan visto en el tiempo que tienen de conocerlo.

-Lo siento.- dijo inclinado un poco su cabeza.- no debí ofenderte.- Karin case se cae de cabeza, jamás se imagino que suigetsu se disculpara con ella.- había olvidado que mi mama me enseño a respetar a los ancianos.- Karin enfureció y le dio una patada voladora a suigetsu mandándolo unos 10 mts. Lejos. Sakura solo veía volar a suigetsu con su mano arriba de los ojos como si estuviera viendo hacia muy lejos. La pelirroja volteo gruñendo y empezó a saltar los arboles para alcanzar a los demás. Sakura volvió su mirada hacia la pelirroja que se alejaba cada vez más.

-EH KARIN NO ERA PARA QUE TE ENOJARAS, SI QUIERES TE DOY UNA RESETA PARA UNA CREMA PARA LAS ARRUGAS ECHA DE AGUACATE, ERA LA QUE USABA MI ABUELITA.- grito la pelirrosa pero solo escucho un gruñido proveniente de Karin, sakura solo se encogió de hombro y volteo hacia donde había sido pateado suiguetsu, y vio como este venia caminado lentamente mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Suigetsu al ver a sakura salta poniéndose en el mismo arrbol que esta.

-Tsk esa mujer tiene fuerza de gorila en celo.- se quejaba sugetsu.- no sé ni por qué se enojo si solo me disculpe.- comento burlón.

-No te apures debe ser la menopausia.- contesto sakura de igual forma.- en fin es mejor que nos apuremos o no vamos a alcanzar a los demás. - Suigetsu afirmo con la cabeza y así ambos empezaron otra vez a saltar de árbol en árbol pero ahora callados.

El equipo hebi había entrado a un pueblo desierto, todos los integrantes se encontraban en silencio siguiendo a su líder y examinado el lugar.

-Oye sakura-chan te puedo hacer una pregunta, - suigetsu ya arto de tanto silencio decidió hablar.

-(demasiado silencio para ser verdad. En fin demasiado bello para ser verdad.).-pensó sasuke fastidiado.

-Ya las hiciste.- contesto burlona

-Vale otra

-Ya lo hiciste

-Bueno te puedo hacer dos preguntas.- dijo desesperado

-Si me compras diez cajas de pockis de chocolate en el siguiente pueblo que este habitado te dejo hacerme las preguntas que quieras.- comento viendo a suigetsu con cara de comerciante.

-hecho.- dijo resignado de perder dinero para los pockis, pero por matar la curiosidad lo vale así que recupero el entusiasmo.- ¿por que no usas tu verdadero apellido?.- todos empezaron a poner "discretamente" atención en la respuesta que daría la pelirrosa, aunque sasuke lo supo disimular bastante bien.

-Pues porque sakura haruno se oye mas cool que sakura ryu ¿no crees?.- contesto simplemente la pelirrosa asiendo que los demás casi se cayeran de la impresión incluso sasuke no lo pudo evitar, y sakura solo los veía sonriente. Ya repuestos todos siguieron caminando.

-(y yo que pensé que sería una historia interesante y traumática lo del cambio de apellido).-pensaron suigetsu y karin.

-(…….)juugo

-(a mi no me engaña con esa respuesta, se que algo esconde, y lo voy averiguar………. Espera pero que dije a mí que me importa eso yo debería solo preocuparme de hallar a Itachi, si ella no me quiere decir sus razones que mas me da total solo necesito su poder lo demás no tiene porque importarme).-pensaba sasuke

-Bueno ahí va otra.- la voz de suigetsu saco a sasuke de sus pensamientos.-¿Cómo es que si eras igual de fuerte que orochimaru, este logro encerrarte?.-una vez más todos paraban oreja esperando que la pelirrosa no saliera con sus tonterías.

-Bueno veras, orochi-pedofy-gay.- suigetsu no se burlo del apodo de orochimaru ya que quería escuchar la historia.- empezó a sospechar que yo planeaba matarlo, así que dijo que me enseñaría una nueva técnica y así lo hizo, me llevo a un salón, pero yo no me di cuenta que ese salón tenía un sello tranparente justo donde yo estaba.

Así que una vez ya mostrada la técnica por orochimaru me tocaba a mí realizarla. Y así lo hice, pero para realizar esa técnica se necesitaba mucha concentración ya que es muy peligrosa y si te desconcentras se viene hacia uno mismo así que yo estaba concentrada haciéndola y orochimaru junto con koga aprovecharon para activar el sello en el que estaba parada, y ese sello lo que hizo fue dormir mi chakra y paralizarme, entonces en ese momento entraron más hombres de orochimaru y me encerraron en esa capsula que me metió en un profundo sueño al ser conectada fin. ¿algo más?.

-Espera la ibas hacer así sin más, no tenias que practicar o algo por el estilo.- pregunto suigetsu.

-Nop…. Mmmm….. como te lo explicaría.- sakura puso sus dedos bajo la barbilla.- digamos que tengo un don ya que yo solo con ver una técnica no necesito practica ni nada. A la primera me sale perfectamente.- todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos sin dejar de caminar, menos sasuke que siguió caminando sin volteara a verla pero su rostro tenia una expresión sorprendida.- por algo era catalogada prodigio en mi clan.- comento presumida.-bueno eso y que yo nací con el kekkei genkai de mi clan, cuando por lo general solo se obtiene a los 25 años ya que debes de estar muy bien entrenado para obtenerlo y lo que eran prodigios lo obtenían a los 16.- todos estaban anonadados ante lo que la pelirrosa les contaba.- y creo que otra de las razones es que tengo el chakra de cada elemento.- Comento restándole importancia, los demás estaban sin habla incluso si caminaban era por inercia.

-Y cuál es tu kekkei genkai .- pregunto suigetsu, ya saliendo del shock, los demás al oír su pregunta salieron también del shock para oír su respuesta. Sakura paro su marcha haciendo que suigetsu la imitara volteo hacia él se puso un dedo en los labios y le cerró un demás se dieron cuenta que habían parado mas no lo imitaron ya que no querían verse tan metiche como suigetsu, pero igual caminaron mucho más lento para oír la respuesta. A sasuke no le interesaba esa respuesta ya que sabia cual era su kekkei genkai y sabia más o menos que hacía, ya que orochimaru también le había comentado eso.

-Es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o.- volteo su rostro al frente y siguió su camino sonriendo, suigetsu se le quedo viendo shokeado.-tal vez tengas la oportunidad de verlo cuando encuentre un buen enemigo y pelee con él.- suigetsu salió de su shock y le dio alcance a sakura.

-Espera dijiste que responderías mis pregustas.- se quejo el peliblanco.

-Nop. Te dije que te dejaría hacer todas las preguntas que quisieras mas nunca dije que te las respondería todas. -suigetsu casi se estrella al piso al darse cuenta que tenía razón.

-Bueno, tu ganas, a ver otra pregunta. Mmmm a ver ¡a ya se!.- exclamo emocionado .- por que destruiste tu clan?.- esta pregunta intereso mucho a sasuke. Una capa de tristeza paso por los ojos de sakura, pero tan rápida como vino se fue, así que nadie la noto.

-Me estorbaban.-comento sin más y sonriendo tétricamente, cosa que asusto un poco a su compañero, a juugo y Karin solo les salieron varias gotas de sudor por la respuesta y sasuke solo gruño molesto.

- ¿a que edad destruiste tu clan?.- suigetsu siguió con sus preguntas.

-Mmm… creo que fue a los 6 años.- comento pensativa, todos se le quedaron viendo entre asustado e incrédulos. No podían creer que una niña de 6 años hiciera eso. Sasuke no le extraño esa respuesta ya que orochimaru le había comentado eso tambien. – y antes que lo preguntes a esa misma edad me uní a orochimaru.- suigetsu solo bufo ya que se adelanto a su pregunta.

-¿a que edad te encerraron?

-9.- respondió sakura ya aburrida de tanta pregunta.

-Y qué edad tienes?

-Mmm…… según la maquina llevaba encerrada 6 años así que si hacemos cuentas tengo 15.

-Ohh la edad de sasuke.- comento divertido.-Y ¿Por qué orochimaru no se apodero de tu cuerpo? Ya que por lo que nos has dicho tienes habilidades sorprendentes.

-Pues una porque era muy chica como para que tuviera mi cuerpo, no creo que quisiera volver a ser niño y dos su técnica de traslado de cuerpos no funciona ante mi kekkei genkai .- eso ultimo impresiono a los demás y cada vez les entraba la curiosidad por saber de que trataba esa técnica.

-Llegamos.- anuncio sasuke. Todos pararon su andar y vieron que estaban enfrente de lo que parecía la entrada de una casa vieja.

continuara


	4. Guarida Uchiha y los gatos parlantes

**ESTE CAPI Y EL PASADO ES UN REGALO DE MI PARTE POR AÑO NUEVO................ ESPERO QUE SE LA PASEN SÚPER...................... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO**

**Guarida Uchiha y los gatos parlantes**

Todos iban caminado en lo que parecía un túnel, sasuke iba adelante, seguido por sakura y Karin, tras ellas iban juugo y suigetsu.

-Oye sasuke ¿Qué es este lugar?.-suigetsu interrumpió el silencio que había desde que entraron a ese lugar.

-Es una base secreta utilizada por mi familia como trinchera de descanso y recuperación, así como también de armamento.- contesto sasuke

-No me agrada ya que esta muy obscuro.- comento suigetsu mientras veía para todos lados.

-¿Qué? Dientes de tiburón, ¿te da miedo la obscuridad?.-pregunto burlona la pelirroja, para molestar a su compañero.

-¿perdonen?.- una voz aguda y delicada llamo interrumpiendo la contestación de suigetsu. Al voltear vieron a un par de gatos.

-Tenka, Hina.- dijo sasuke casi sonriendo.- ¿Cómo han estado?.- Karin se ajusto mejor las gafas para ver mejor al par de gatos a los cuales sasuke les hablaba, juugo y suigetsu miraba extrañados la escena mientras que sakura miraba indiferente.- armas, medicinas y un par de cosas más. Necesitamos prepararnos para una gran batalla

-¡pero, si es sasuke-san!.- hina olfateo extrañado el aroma de los demás. Juugo y Karin se sorprendieron al ver que los gatos hablaban mientras que a sakura y suigetsu les brillaron los ojos.

-Gatos parlantes, genial.- dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía en cuclillas hacia los gatos.-¡aquí, gatito!.- tenka rugió haciendo que suigetsu del susto callera de pompas, Karin iba a empezar a burlarse pero hubo algo que le impresiono hina aun olfateando fue corriendo hacia sakura y se tiro en sus brazos, sasuke también le sorprendió ese hecho ya que por lo general a los gatos parlante no les gustaba ser acariciados ni mucho menos cargados. Suigetsu solo bufo por la buena suerte de sakura ya que con ella si se dejaron acariciar.

-Hina ¿que haces tirándote en los brazos de una humana?.-pregunto tenka enojada. Y viendo como hina era acariciada por la pelirrosa.

-Es que me agrada su olor.- contesto ronroneando ante las carisias de la chica. Tenka decidió acercarse hacia sakura para comprobar lo que hina dijo, y sonriendo por lo que olio de un brinco se subió al hombro de sakura.

-Es verdad, huele bien.-ronroneo mientras restregaba su mejilla con sakura, mientras que esta solo sonreía sin dejar de acariciar a hina. Suigetsu se acerco hacia sakura queriendo olfatearla pero otra vez tenka le gruño haciendo que suigetsu no se le acercara.

-Mou, ahora esos gatos no me dejan acercarme a sakura –chan.- se quejo suigetsu.

-¿ibas a darnos algún regalito?.-pregunto hina.

-¿Qué tal comida para gato?.-ante la respuesta hina ronroneo restregándose en el pecho de sakura, suigetsu y sasuke la miraron recelosos.

-En marcha.-dijo tenka.- vamos con la gata matriaca.- dijo indicándole a sakura con su pata para que ella encabezara la marcha. Sasuke fue tras sakura seguido de juugo, Karin y suigetsu.

Entraron a un enorme cuarto que parecía un almacén y en medio del cuarto se encontraba una enorme gata café con facciones un poco humanas, el equipo hebi junto con los gatos entraron a la habitación.

Sasuke al entrar a la habitación se arrodillo frente a la gata matriaca. Suigetsu al igual que karin se pusieron a busca armas mientras que sakura y juugo buscaban ropa.

-He venido a saldar mis deudas contigo, gran matriaca.- dijo sasuke mientras le entregaba un gran fajo de billetes.

-Es bueno verte, sasuke. Así que vas a encontrarte con itachi, en ese caso.- soltó un suspiro con pesar.- aun recuerdo cuando ustedes dos eran solamente unos críos. No puedo creer que llegaran a esto…. Me refiero a que los únicos sobrevivientes sean ustedes dos…. Y que terminen enfrentándose a muerte.

-Tome mi decisión hace tiempo… pero agradezco su ayuda.- contesto el moreno respetuosamente.

-Mou, encontré ropa para la chica, gran matrica, pero al chico no le queda ninguna camisa.- dijo una chica quejándose.

-Entonces que se ponga esa cortina de allá.- dijo señalando una cortina celeste, juugo sin esperar jalo la cortina y se la puso encima como capa, cubriendo su torso.

-Con esto esta bien.- contesto calmado juugo.- sasuke se levanto y empezó a buscar con la mirada a sakura al no ayarla se dirigió hacia la chica que atendía a juugo.

-¿Dónde esta sakura?, necesito que escoja un arma.-

-Oh se esta cambian, Ran la está ayudando, ya que tenía que quitarle las vendas, quiere que la valla a buscar. -sasuke solo afirmó con un movimiento leve de cabeza. La chica iba hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa pero antes de entrar a la habitación se detuvo ya que la puerta se estaba abriendo, de ella salía la pelirrosa.- wau señorita esa ropa le queda muy bien.-exclamo emocionada la muchacha asiendo que los demás dejaran de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, solo para voltear a verla y quedaron impresionados, incluso Karin, sasuke volteo hacia sakura y al hacerlo si no fuera por su enorme control su boca se hubiera caído hasta el suelo, y como no si la pelirrosa iva: con dos coletas bajas y caían sobres sus hombros, la boina de color negro que le había quitado al chico de la guarida, un top negro que le llagaba a la altura del ombligo con la parte de arriba del pecho hecho de maya, unos pantalones negros a la cadera, ceñidos al cuerpo haciéndole resaltar el trasero y piernas, unas sandalias ninja (como las de naruto pero negras), un estuche de shuriken en la cadera, traía vendas en los codos y guantes negros que solo le cubrían la mitad de los dedos(como los de kakashi).

-Que tal, -dijo sakura dándose una vuelta entre sí. Y sacando a todos de su shock.

-Te vez súper sakura-chan. Dijo suigetsu levantando su dedo gordo y sonriendo, sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, juugo siguió con lo suyo al igual que Karin solo que esta soltó un gruñido de molestia.

-Sakura.- la llamo sasuke, asiendo que esta volteara a verlo para ponerle atención.- ven, necesito que escojas un arma, como una espada o chacos, etc.- sakura asistió con la cabeza y se acerco a sasuke , el chico le señalo una mesa donde había varias armas, sakura las mira examinándolas con la mirada, y su mirada presto atención a una vara de metal de 10 cm aproximadamente y con dos botoncitos, uno de color verde y el otro rojo, Sakura la tomo.

-Presiona el verde.-dijo la gata matriaca mirándola intrigada, sakura se alejo un poco de sasuke y presiono el botón, asiendo que de los orificios de arriba y abajo salieran tubos largos y así la vara se veía de u metro, sakura sin impresionarse la empezó a mover con gran agilidad pasándosela de una mano a la otra.- Ahora presiona el rojo.- así lo hizo sakura y en las puntas de la vara se formaron dos navaja como las de una oz y se veían filosas.

Sakura sonrió impresionada, y empezó a moverla como si estuviera peleando con alguien.

-Me gusta. Me quedo con esta.- dijo sonriéndole a sasuke y este le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado.

En konoha, exactamente en la oficina de la hokague se encontraba esta misma sentada en su escritorio, a la derecha shizune, a la izquierda jiraya, enfrente estaban kakashi y naruto mirándola atentamente.

-Bien los mande a llamar, para darles una noticia muy importante.- soltó un suspiro de preocupación.- orichimaru ha muerto.- hizo una pausa para ver los rostros sorprendidos de las personas que tenia enfrente.- fue asesinado por sasuke uchiha.-naruto y kakashi abrieron enormemente los ojos impresionados

-Esos es genial, ahora el teme regresara a la aldea.- comento emocionado naruto después de salir del shock. La hokague negó con la cabeza.

-No según dicen sasuke viaja acompañado y no creo que regrese hasta que mate a su hermano si es que regresa.

-Per……

-No naruto, el no va regresar. - Lo interrumpió jiraya haciendo que naruto bajara la cabeza, kakashi voltio a verlo con la mirada triste.

-Entonces, si él no viene, yo lo traeré, aunque tenga que ser a rastras.- levanto la mirada y todos se sorprendieron al ver lo decidido que se veía, kakashi solo sonrió tras su máscara.

-Sabía que dirías eso.- comento sonriente jiraya.- no por nada te conozco. Así que idee un plan, si queremos que sasuke vuelva, tenemos que buscar a ambos uchihas y si encontramos a itachi primero lo capturamos vivo ya que si lo matamos sasuke perderá su propósito y así nunca regresará.- dijo serio jiraya.

-Bien pues en marcha que esperan.- dijo entusiasmado y dando un gran salto el rubio.

-Espera naruto, necesitamos un buen equipo, para esta misión.- dijo kakaashi serio. Haciendo que naruto se desanimara un poco.

-Kakashi encárgate de buscar un buen equipo.-ordeno la hokague

-A la orden.- dijo desapareciendo en un nube de humo

-Y tu naruto, alístate para salir

-Ok.- el rubio salió corriendo del despacho de la hokague.

-¿Crees que logren traerlo?.- pregunto shizune.

-Espero que así sea.- dijo suspirando la hokague.- ya que lleva tres años entrenando solo para búscalo.

-No te preucupes tsunade.-dijo jiraya dándole un golpecito en el hombro.- ya lo conoces y sabes que siempre logra lo que se propone.

En una cueva obscura se veían 7 sombras reunidas en un gran círculo.

-Itachi, tu hermano ha matado a orochimaru.- dijo pein el líder de akatsuki.

-Baya itachi tu hermanito se ha vuelto muy fuerte.-comento kisamen burlón volteándose hacia su compañero, el mencionado ni siquira volteo a verlo estaba serio como si no le hubieran dicho nada.

-Y eso no es todo según se está reuniendo un equipo, y por lo que se tiene integrantes muy buenos así que tengan cuidado, en especial ustedes, itachi, kisame.- dijo serio pein.

-¿Y a quienes a reunido?.- pregunto kisame.

-Suiguetsu, y es de tu aldea kisame.- respondió zetsu

-Mmm… seguro ese niño vendrá por mi espada.- sonrió burlón.- pues que venga, lo matare con la espada por la que viene.-

-Ese no es el único según se también en su equipo esta juugo, quien es la fuete del sello maldito, pero de quien mas se deben cuidar aparte de sasuke es de sakura ryu, que también está con sasuke.- al oír ese nombre, barios en la sala se sorprendieron, y otros no decían nada ya que no sabían quién era.

-No se suponía que orochimaru la encerró.-pregunto deidara

-Pues sasuke la libero, así que ella ahora lo ayuda.- comento zetsu como si no fuera obvio.

-Baya y yo que pensé que jamás vería a ese mocosa creída. No se apuren que yo acabare con ambos.- dijo deidara con una sonrisa prepotente.- bien tobi vamos.

-Si, sempai.- dijo emocionado el enmascarado.

-Espero que lo logres, y no te confíes deidara, tu mas que nadie sabes que esa niña es una caja de sorpresas. -Le dijo pein.

-Mn, solo es una mocosa jugando a ser ninja, no te apures acabare con sasuke y su equipo, aparte te traeré al kyubi..- dijo deidara sin votarse, para después salir seguido de tobi.

-Espero que tobi no muera, después de todo me cae bien.-dijo kisame "lamentándose" . Volteándose hacia itachi.

-Mn.-

-Bien tengan cuidado.- dijo pein sin más desasiendo el holograma.

En las afueras de una aldea desierta estaba el equipo hebi, cubiertos por capas negras.

- Andando.-dijo sasuke para después empezara caminar.

-Si.- hebi empezó seguirlos.

Al igual que hebi, en las afueras de konoha estaban, naruto, sai, yamato, ino, hinata, kiba, akamaru, sino y kakashi, cubiertos por capas blancas.

-Están listos.- grito kakashi

-Hai.- respondieron todos

continuara

SE QUE VARIAS DE LAS COSAS QUE PUSE EN ESTE CAPI SALEN EN EL ANIME/MANGA.... ESPERO ESO NO LES HAYA MOLESTADO Y EL CAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO..................................... LES ASEGURO QUE COSAS DEL ANIME/MANGA NO VAN A VENIR MUCHAS Y LAS QUE VENGAN VAN A SER CAMBIADAS DADOLE PARTICIPACION A SAKURA..........................................

** Isakaru**

**marijf22**

**DanielitaXx**

**Karina Natsumi**

**-jocyta-**

**Cris0408**

**Nadeshko-ale13**

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS................................


	5. Comienza la búsqueda de Itachi Uchih

Comienza la búsqueda de Itachi Uchiha

El equipo hebi se encontraba caminado tranquilamente en el bosque. Bueno se podría decir tranquilamente entre comillas ya que sasuke y Karin tenían varias venas en la cabeza por el escándalo de cierto par, que no se callaba, juugo, pues él era el único que iba tranquilo.

-¡yyyyyyyyyyy anbanos cortando rabanos! ¡unos chiflabanos! ¡y otros cantabanos!.- cantaba sakura alegremente.

-Wau sakura-chan, cantas como los ángeles.- suigetsu aplaudía emocionado.

-A que si, ¡verdad!.- suigetsu movía repetidamente la cabeza de arriba abajo afirmando, a sakura le brillaron los ojos.- de hecho antes de que orochy-pedofy-gay, me ofreciera unirme a él, Sergio Andrade me invito a unirme a él y lanzarme como cantante *.*.- comento con estrellitas en los ojos, los demás oían la conversación con gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-(_solo un idiota le creería eso_)pensó Karin, ya que si lo decía en voz alta sakura se vengaría por desmentirla.

-¿En serio?.-pregunto suiguetsu emocionado. Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco menos sakura que afirmo con la cabeza.

-(_y ahí está el idiota que le cree_) pensó resignada Karin.

-Pero decidí seguir a orochy ya que Sergio Andrade no tenia serpientes.- dijo ella muy seria como si estuviera hablando de algo súper importate.- pero eso es agua pasada, sui-chan, por que mejor no cantas conmigo la canción del gusanito.

-Vale, esa si me la se.- contesto decidido a demostrar sus dotes cantores junto a saku.

-Una, dos, tres, nadie me quiere todos me odia.- cantaban a todo volumen suigetsu y sakura.- mejor me como un gusanito, le corto la cabeza, le saco lo de en…………

-QUIEREN DEJAR DE CANTAR ESAS ESTUPIDAS CANCIONES.- grito sasuke ya casi echando fuego por la boca, suigetsu se escondió tras de sakura, al igual que Karin lo hiso tras juugo, también los pájaros salieron espantados de sus nidos. Sin duda sasuke con su cara de quiero matar logro asustar a todos, bueno casi a todos.

- Oye idiota mis canciones no son estúpidas.- le reclamo sakura enojada.-incluso Juan Gabriel me pidió que le escribiera unas cuantas.

-Si claro.- dijo sarcastico.- mejor guárdate tus tontas historias que solo el idiota de suigetsu te las cree.- dijo ya sin gritar pero su cara todavía tenía esa expresión asesina.

-Oye sasuke yo no so………………. Suiguetsu trato de reclamar que le llamaran idiota pero una sola mirada de sasuke basto para que se escondiera tras sakura de nuevo.

-Oye ¿me estas llamando mentirosa?.-pregunto sakura indignada.

-No que va.- contesto sarcástico

-Ò.Ó- mirada matadora de sakura hacia sasuke

-Ò.Ó sasuke le devuelve la mirada matadora. Los demás solo veían que de ambos pares de ojos salían rayitos.

- Ò.Ó

-Ò.Ó

-Ò.Ó

-Ò.Ó

-Ò.Ó(_canaliza tu ira sasuke, canaliza tu ira, recuerda que debes mantener la compostura, cuenta hasta 10_) inhalaba y exhalaba sasuke tratando de tranquilizarse, cerro sus ojos los abrió y su mirada otra vez fue fría e indiferente. –juugo, Karin y suiguetsu, sepárensen y busquen información de Itachi. Y sakura vendrás conmigo.-

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.- grito Karin, mientras que sakura solo se cruzaba de brazos y bufaba volteando la cara ofendida.- pero sasuke, no prefieres que yo te acompañe, digo soy más tranquila que sakura, a…..

-Que esperan vayan.- dijo sasuke interrumpiendo a Karin, y sin tomar importancia sus palabras. Todos al oír a sasuke y ver su mirada partieron rápidamente antes que el moreno se le ocurriera lanzarles un chidori.- bien sakura nosotros iremos por el norte.- sasuke salto hacia un árbol y se disponía a saltar al otro pero vio que sakura ni siquiera había cambiado de posición así que dio un salto quedando enfrente de ella.- ¿qué esperas? ¿ por qué no me sigues?.- sakura solo bufo y volteo su cara a un lado.-(_paciencia sasuke_) se repetía una y otra vez así mismo. -sakura ¿por que no olvidamos lo de hace rato?. ¡Si lo haces te compro otra caja de chocolates! rellenos de fresa.- inmediatamente a sakura se le iluminaron los ojos, y volteo a ver a sasuke.

-¡Vamos gatito!, tenemos que buscar a Itachi.- dijo sakura mientras le agarraba la mano a sasuke haciendo que este se sonroje un poco.

-Yo puedo solo así que suelta mi mano.-dijo mientras estiraba su mano bruscamente y saltando a un árbol para que la pelirrosa no lo viera sonrojado.

Sasuke y sakura llevaban caminado cerca de treinta minutos, y lo sorprendente de todo es que sakura no había abierto la boca ya que sasuke le dijo que si se mantenía callada por una hora le daría dos cajas de chocolates rellenos de fresas.

-Nah sasu

-Creí haberte dicho que si te quedabas callada por una hora, te iba a dar dos cajas de chocolate.

-Lo se sasu, pero quería preguntarte ¿si existen los pájaros de arcilla?.

- No,¿ que acaso tu has visto alguno? pregunto sasuke volteando hacia sakura y vio que miraba hacia arriba apuntando algo en el cielo, el chico imito su acción y vio dos enormes pájaros de arcilla y ambos se dirigían a ellos.

-¿A qué si existen? ¿verdad?- dijo sakura volteando hacia sasuke con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Hn.- gruño el pelinegro viendo al par de akatsukis que bajaban de las aves.

-Oh mira deidara-sempai, esa chica tiene el pelo como el algodón de azúcar.- comento tobi apuntando emocionado a sakura.

-Oye gatito, ¿acaso es hallowen y nadie me aviso?. –al ver que sasuke volteaba a verla sin comprender de que hablaba.- mira haya enfrente hay uno disfrazado de hormiguero y el otro de travestí.- dijo sakura apuntando a ambos akatsukis, haciendo que a deidara le brincara una vena en la frente, y tobi le preguntara una y otra vez a deidara que es travesti. Sasuke solo soltó su tan famosa sonrisa de medio lado.

-Vaya mocosa entre más grande mas idiota.- comento deidara déspota hacia sakura asiendo que esta frunciera el entrecejo, al igual que sasuke.

-¿te conozco?.-pregunto sakura a deidara. sasuke casi se cae de cabeza al oir la pregunta de su compañera.

-No me digas que el que orochimaru te haya encerrado te afecto las neuronas.- siguió burlándose deidara de ella, sakura al ver que este no le respondía, se encogió de hombros y se encamino hacia tobi.

-Oye hormiguero, ¿por que tu amigo el travesti, habla como si me conociera?.- deidara estaba que reventaba del coraje, a sasuke esto le pareció muy gracioso y si no fuera por su autocontrol ya hubiera soltado una carcajada.

-Mmm…-tobi puso un dedo en donde estaría la boca ya que no se veía por la máscara.-no se.- deidara casi se cae al piso por lo tarado que es su compañero.

-Ahhhh, ya me hartaron soy deidara, miembro de akatsuki.- grito deidara desesperado.

-Ahhhhhhh deidara el artista.- deidara sonrio con superioridad.- ya recordé, eres el que hace arañitas con plastilina.- él rubio ya tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo.-me podrías hacer un gatito de plastilina para regalárselo a sasuke.- deidara tenia ahorta un tic en cada ojo.- también un pez para sui-chan.- deidara ya estaba metiendo sus manos en la bolsa donde tenía la arcilla.-una zanahoria para Karin y….- el rubio ya había formado varias arañas.- un pájaro para juugo.- sin que se dieran cuenta las arañas se estaban pegando en la ropa de sakura.-

-Ohhh sempai yo también quiero un perrito de plastilina.- deidara paso ese comentario y agarro rápidamente a tobi de la capa y salto unos diez metros llevándose consigo a tobi. En eso todas las arañas provocaron una enorme explosión en el cuerpo de sakura.

Sasuke alcanzo a reaccionara rápidamente y salto antes que la explosión lo alcanzara, el uchiha estaba parado en un árbol con el sharingan activado viendo hacia donde fue la explosión esperando ver a sakura ilesa.

El humo se iba dispersando, todos estaba expectantes esperando ver a sakura, el humo se disperso por completo, y se sorprendieron al no ver absolutamente a nadie en el lugar. Sasuke buscaba hacia todos lados a sakura al igual que deidara.

-(_se que está viva, esa mocosa no moriría con algo tan fácil_)pensaba deidara mientras fruncía las cejas.

-Woooo sempai, lograste desaparecerla con tu explosión.- exclamo emocionado tobi

-¿Tú crees?.-pregunto sakura a lado de tobi. Todos voltearon hacia ella y vieron a la chica bien cámpate parada a lado de tobi y comiéndose un pocky.-¿quieres?.- sakura le acerco la caja de pockys a tobi que la miraba sorprendido al igual que deidara, ya que no habían sentido en que momento había llegado hacia ellos, tobi salió rápido de la impresión y tomo un pocky. Sasuke solo suspiro.- hey sasuke, peleas tu con el travesti o ¿lo hago yo?.- pregunto sakura apareciendo a lado de moreno estaba impresionado con la velocidad con que la pelirrosa había llegado hacia él, tobi y deidara también se sorprendieron.

-(_baya, la mocosa a mejorado bastante).-_pensó preucupado deidara , ya que si paliaban con los dos chicos no creía ganar y tobi no era de mucha ayuda que digamos.

-No hay necesidad de pelear,- dijo mirando hacia sakura , esta solo suspiro resignada.- solo quiero que me digas ¿donde esta itachi?.-pregunto fuerte y claro para que deidara lo escuchara.

-Tsk, eres igual de engreído que tu hermano, vine a matarte uchiha asi que no le huyas a la pelea.- sasuke suspiro resignado.

-Yo pelearé con él, tu encárgate del otro.

-Ok. EH TOBI, ¿QUIERES PELEAR CONMIGO? O ¿PREFIERES VENIR PARA ACA Y JUGAR CARTAS?, TENGO UNAS CARTAS DE POCKER NUEVAS CON FIGURAS DE POKEMON, ME LAS COMPRO SASUKE-KUN .-a sasuke solo le salió una gota en la cabeza al igual que deidara.

-(_creo que el encierro volvió loca a esta niña, ya que antes no era asi_)eran los pensamientos de deidara.

-¡DE POKEMON!. YUPI YO QUERIA UNAS PERO SEMPAI NO ME LAS QUISO COMPRAR, ASI QUE PREFIERO JUGAR.-grito tobi emocionado corriendo hacia sakura. Sasuke rápidamente se posiciono enfrente de deidara.

-Bueno uchiha ya que los pequeños niños se fueron por qué no empezamos.

-Hn.

-Ahhhh odio a los uchihas y sus malditas monosílabas.- el rubio se dispuso a atacar a sasuke.

(nota:lamento no poner la pelea entre deidara y sasuke pero no soy buena escribiendo peleas, aparte que si la describo creo que sería una mierda a comparación de la verdadera pelea de deidara y sasuke que pasaron tanto en el manga como en el anime.

ya que sasuke estuvo fantástico.)

Sakura y tobi estaba sentados un poco alejados de la pelea, comiendo pockys, y jugando poker, a lo lejos se oían explosiones.

-Perdí .- comento tobi con voz triste.- eres muy buena sakura-chan.-comento tobi alegre.

- Lo sé,-contesto con una sonrisa arrogante..- ahora paga.- tobi saco un billete de su capa y se lo paso a sakura, la pelirrosa al agarrar el billete sintió un presencia conocida.- me tengo que ir, luego seguimos con el juego.- dijo sakura seria y fría

-Pero sakura-chan, nos estábamos divirtiendo.

-Lo siento pero tengo algo que hacer.- contesto cortante.

-Acaso piensas dejar a tu compañero, que tal si decido atacarlo junto con deidara-sempai.-dijo con voz juguetona, sakura solo soltó una risita burlona.

-Si en realidad quisieras a sasuke muerto ya lo hubieras matado Uchiha. –al terminar de decir esto sakura desapareció del lugar dejando a un tobi sorprendido, el cual después soltó una risita divertida.

-Con que lo descubrió, tal parece que esta niña es muy interesante.- comento para sí mismo tobi pero con una voz mucho más aguda y terrorífica. Después agarro una de las cartas que dejo sakura la miro por un momento para después quemarla con fuego negro.

-(_esta presencia es muy parecida a la de orochimaru, pero ¿quién demonios es?,)_pensaba sakura mientras que saltaba de árbol en árbol a una gran velocidad.

Al sentir la presencia cerca, disminuyo su velocidad y desapareció por completo su chakra, se detuvo a una distancia considerable y examino a la gente que estaba ahí.

_(demonios son cuatro tipos, cuál será el chakra que busco. Ni modo tendré que activarlo_). Pensó la pelirrosa cerrándolos ojos, al momento de abrirnos sus ojos eran rojos con una línea parada negra, (como los ojos de un dragon) y se puso a examinar mejor a los ninjas. Había un enorme perro café, a un lado una chica peliazul a la cual solo veia la espalda, pero pudo sentir que no era tan fuerte y que de ella no provenía el chakra que buscaba, a lado había un rubio, ese tenía un chakra diferente, pero no era el que ella buscaba, después paso al de pelo negro, pero igual.

-Así que es el encapuchado.- dijo soltando una risita. De pronto vio como el encapuchado se quitaba la máscara y una parte de el era parecida a la de orochimaru.- idiota intento funcionarse con él después de muerto, bueno creo que es hora de conocer a mi nuevo juguete.- comento con una mirada sádica mientras se relamía los labio.-lo bueno es que sasuke no está, si no me diría, sakura suéltalo.- lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz grave y aguda tratando de imitar a sasuke.

Estaban naruto, yamato y hinata impresionados viendo en el suelo el libro que kabuto les arrojo.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto naruto enojado, sus ojos se habían puesto rojos, revelando que estaba usando el ckakra del kyubi.

-Es información de akatsuki.- contesto kabuto con una sonrisa de psicópata.

-Con que información de akatsuki.-todos voltearon sorprendido hacia donde provenía la voz, a lado de hinata vieron a una hermosa chica de cabello rosado, pero lo que más les impresiono fueron sus ojos ya que parecían ojos de reptil para ser exactos de dragón. Sakura sabiendo que todos estaban en shock por su presencia se agacho para recoger el libro que kabuto le había aventado a naruto. Yamato fue el primero en salir del shock así que hizo unos sellos rápidamente y madera salió del piso detrás de sakura y la atrapo.

-Bien capitán yamato la atrapo.- le felicido naruto saliendo del shok, pero lo que había atrapado el capitán Yamato se convirtió en tronco, hinata estaba conmocionada al igual que kabuto, pero este ultimo lo estaba ya que el sabia quien era esa chica.

-Fue un…

-Jutsu de sustitución.- sakura termino la frase que naruto iba decir, todos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz y vieron que estaba a lado de yamato.-no se por que me atacan ninjas de konoha si yo solo vengo a matarlo a él.-dijo apuntando a kabuto.-mi jefe me prohibió rotundamente hacerle algo a los ninjas de su aldea así que se podría decir que estoy de su lado.- comento sakura sonriéndoles, haciendo que naruto se sonrojara y que yamato y hinata la vieran con duda y sin relajar su cuerpo.

-Baya, baya, nunca pensé que en verdad sakura haruno, o mejor dicho sakura ryu obedeciera a alguien.-al terminar de decir esto kabuto sonrió como psicópata de novela mexicana.

-Bueno ya ves las vueltas que da la vida, y ahora tu me podrías decir tu nombre, ya que por lo visto me conoces bien.-dijo sakura viendo fijamente a kabuto

-Soy kabuto Yakushi y era subordinado de orochimaru-sama.

-Baya ¿amabas tanto a tu orochimaru-sama como para absorberlo?, que idiota.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. eso hizo enfurecer a kabuto, y rápidamente hizo unos sellos y de su boca salió gas venenoso hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa y los de konoha, yamato y naruto se movieron rápidamente saltando hacia un árbol lejano, incluso el perro estaba a lado de ellos pero hinata había quedado conmocionada que no se pudo mover.- naruto trato de ayudarla pero el yamato no lo dejo.

-Pero capitán hinata est….

-Mira atrás de kabuto.-El capitán yamato había interrumpido a naruto señalándole al frente, el rubio levanto la vista y vio a la chica pelirrosa que dejaba a hinata en el suelo.

Sakura se puso tras de kabuto y con el arma que había obtenido de la gata matrica y rápidamente aplano los dos botones dejando salir las navajas del arma y se la puso a kabuto en el cuello.

-Ultimas palabras.-dijo sakura seria

-¿sasuke te ordeno matarme?.- hinata alcanzo a oír todo ya que estaba muy cerca de la escena, y cuando escucho el nombre de sasuke abrió enormemente los ojos sorprendida.

-No.-y rebano su cuello dejando caer la cabeza, sakura rápidamente salto hacia atrás para no mancharse de sangre.

Naruto y yamato llegaron corriendo hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa y hinata.

-¿por qué lo mataste?.- grito naruto enfurecido agarrándola de las solapas.

- ¿Por qué quise?.-respondió cortante la pelirrosa.- además le hice un favor, tarde o temprano hubiera terminado consumido por el poder de orochimaru.- dijo aventando fuerte al rubio para que la soltará, se volteo y se disponía caminar.

-Pero no debiste matarlo. reprocho el rubio.

-No debí pero lo hice. -sakura empezó a caminar.

-Espera.- grito hinata haciendo que la pelirrosa se detuviera.- conoces a sasuke uchiha.-esta pregunta hizo que tanto yamato como naruto abrieran lo ojos sorprendidos. La pelirrosa volto hacia hinata sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¿por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto indiferente.

-Lo estamos buscando.- le contesto yamato. Sakura cerró sus ojos y al abrirlo los tenia otra vez verde jades, había desactivado su línea sucesoria.- los presentes se sorprendieron al ver el cambio de color y forma de sus ojos. Sakura les mostro una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Y para que lo buscan?

-Porque somos sus amigos y queremos que vuelva a la aldea con nosotros.- contesto rápidamente naruto.

-Oh entonces si eres su amigo sabes que el no regresara a su aldea hasta que mate a itachi.- dijo sakura con una risa burlona, que hizo molestar a naruto.

-Lo sé, y si el regresara yo podría ayudarlo.-contesto con una mirada decidida.

-(_mm interesante_) y porque lo ayudarías?.- siguió sakura con sus preguntas.

- Porque él es mi mejor amigo, es mas, es como un hermano para mí.

-Mmm lamento decepcionarte amigo, el no te considera ninguna de esas dos cosas ya que prefirió reunir a un equipo y llamar a unos desconocidos en vez de a "su mejor amigo".-la forma en que la peliirroja dijo eso hizo que naruto se enfureciera y sus ojos se volvieran rojos de nuevo, así que el capitán yamato decidió hablar.

-Con todo lo que has dicho debo suponer que si conoces a sasuke uchiha.

-Si. Soy unas de las integrantes de su equipo.- contesto tranquila

-Entonces no te dejaremos ir hasta que nos digas donde está.

-En verdad ¿quieres saber donde esta?

-Si.- contesto naruto decidido

-Primero dime tu nombre chico rubio

-Naruto uzamaki. ¿El tuyo?

-Sakura haruno, y lo siento pero sasuke esta peleando con un akatsuki, así que no podrá atenderte.-dice con falsa decepción en su voz.

-No juegues conmigo.-gruño furioso. Pero abrió sus ojos sorprendidos ya que sakura estaba a pocos pasos frente de él.

Sakura le dedico una sonrisa dulce que hizo sonrojar al rubio, agarro una de sus manos y dejo el libro que kabuto había lanzado junto con una caja de pockys.

-No estoy jugando contigo.-dijo seria.-por eso te dejo esta libreta ya que ella te ayudara a encontrarlo, y yo no te digo donde está porque mi lealtad es de sasuke, así que espero que nos volvamos a ver.- la pelirrosa le dedico una ultima sonrisa antes de desaparecer dejando una ráfaga de viento, y dejado en shock a los de konoha.

Continuara


	6. ¿Dragones?

¿Dragones?

Una chica rubia con una coleta arriba y el pelo de enfrente hacia una lado, iba acompañada por dos perros ninjas. Los tres iban caminando por el pueblo mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando algo.

La rubia iba tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta que alguien iba corriendo hacia sus misma dirección, igual de distraída, y como consecuencia ambas personas se estrellaron.

-Auch.- La rubia se paro mientras que se sobaba su trasero ya que se lo había golpeado. Miro a la persona con la cual había chocado, la cual se hallaba tirada en el piso sobándose su frente.- que no tienes ojos, frentezota..- ese comentario hizo que la chica del piso dejara de sobarse su frente para ver a la persona que se había osado a llamarla así.

-Sí, tengo ojos, pero, la que parece no tener es otra ¿verdad? cerda.- contesto déspota mientras se paraba del piso y empezaba a sacudir su ropa. A la rubia le salto una vena en la cabeza al oír el insulto.

-¿Cómo me llamaste , frentezota?.-grito molesta haciendo que los aldeanos que pasaran voltearan a ver al par de escandalosas.

-Eh chica.- hablo uno de los perros, pero fue 100% ignorado.

-Mmm.. aparte de ciega, sorda, te dije c-e-r-d-a.- dijo sakura con una sonrisa arrogante. La rubia se puso más roja que un tomate.-

-Oye chica.-trato de llamar el perro otra vez, pero igual fue ignorado

-Atrévete a repetirlo, frente de marquesina.- reto, enojada la rubia.

-Ay que ricos. Son panes de vapor rellenos de chocolate.- sakura paro la oreja ante la conversación que llevaban el par de aldeanas que pasaban a su lado. – si .- ay que rico yo quiero unos.- pues yo que tu iba rápido ya que había mucha gente en el puesto y podrían acabarse.- sakura palideció al oir eso. (demonios tengo que darme prisa e ir por esos panecillos o no alcanzaré.) pensaba apurada la pelirrosa.

-EH, ¿ME ESTAS PONIENDO ATENCION MALDDITA FRENTEZOTA.- sakura salió de sus pensamientos, ante tremendo grito.

-Si, si, lo que sea cerda, bueno fue un gusto "platicar contigo" pero tengo prisa asi que bye.- sakura no dejo que la rubia protestara pues desapareció, solo dejando una ráfaga de viento.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh, maldita, pero juro que si la vuelvo a ver la moleré a golpes.- sus respiración era agitada por el coraje que había hecho.

-Hey chica.- llamo el perro, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo ya que la cara que puso la rubia al voltear a verlo en verdad lo asusto.

-Que.- dijo con la cara mas fea que medusa.- ambos perros sudaron frio.

-Etto… pues.. veras, esa chica tenía el olor de sasuke uchiha.- al ver que la rubia los miraba sin entender decidieron explicar mejor.- lo que quiero decir es que la chica pelirrosada tiene el olor de sasuke, lo que significa que hace poco estuvo con él..- esa explicación hizo que la rubia enfureciera mas.

-Y porque no me dijistes antes.

-Trate, pero por estar muy entretenida con tu pelea no me hiciste caso.-la rubia se puso blanca, ya que por su pelea perdió una oportunidad de tener una pista sobre sasuke.

-Bueno esa chica no debe de estar lejos, así que busquen su olor.- ordeno la rubia con una risita nerviosa, ambos perros solo la miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-Si no hubieras perdido el tiempo ya tendríamos una pista.- susurro uno de los perros.

-¿Dijiste algo, pulgoso?.- murmuro tétrica, ambos perros sudaron frio ante la cara tan fea que puso la rubia.

-No, nada.-negaron ambos perros rápidamente.

-Eso creí, andando.- ordeno

-Uf, menos mal que alcance a comprar mis preciados pastelillos.-dijo la pelirrosa mientras restregaba su mejilla en la bolsa donde estaban los panesillos.- bueno en lo que acaba sasuke su pelea, me comeré mis pastelitos aquí.- dijo sentándose en una de las bancas del local donde estaba. (era una de esos locales para viajeros que pasan en los animes que tienen una banca afuera del local y están en las afueras de las aldeas.)

-Desea ordenar algo.-pregunto una chica con un kimono y delantal.

-Solo un te.- contesto sakura distraída ya que estaba más atenta en los panecillos, un rato después llego la misma chica y le entrego un vaso de té, sakura ni agradeció ya que su boca estaba llena de pan, le dio un trago a su te, pero de pronto se escucho una explosión muy cerca del lugar, sakura al ver del lugar de donde provenía, agarro su bolsa de panecillos y se paro rápidamente pago su te, para luego correr eh internarse un poco en el bosque.

Ya un poco alejada la pelirrosa, se corto un dedo con los dientes, para después hacer unos sello a una velocidad impresionante.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu.- grito sakura al momento de poner sus manos en el suelo, una enorme nube de humo salió delante de sakura. Cuando la nube de humo se disolvió por completo dejo ver a un enorme dragón, (del tamaño de la ranota que invoca naruto primero), era de color verde olivo y tenía unas enormes alas.

-¿Quien osa a invocarme?.- gruño furioso el dragón, su voz se escucho fuerte y tenebrosa.

-Que tal riku.- saludo sonriente sakura, haciendo que el dragón la viera y al hacerlo se sorprendió, pero rápidamente se repuso e inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo.-

-Cuanto tiempo sin verla, sakura-sama.

-Si lo sé, solo que orochimaru me encerró por 6 años.- contesto tranquila la pelirrosa

-Ese serpiente rastrera, ¿quiere que lo mate sakura – sama?.-

-Nah ya está muerto, pero no te invoque para charlar, necesito que me lleves a verificar la zona, estoy buscando a alguien.

-Se puede saber a quién.

-El que mato a orochimaru, y me libero así que te darás cuenta que le debo un favor, así que andando que puede estar en peligro.- el dragon no cuestiono a la pelirrosa solo asistió con la cabeza para después inclinarla para que la pelirrosa subiera a su lomo de un salto. El dragon al sentir que sakura ya estaba bien acomodada, estiro sus alas para empezar a volar dejando una enorme ráfaga de viento. Sakura activo su kekkei genkai para poder tener una mejor vista desde esa altura. Riku vuela 30 mts. Asia el noreste.

-Hai.- contesto firme

Todos los de konoha se encontraban alrededor de un enorme hoyo que al parecer fue hecho por una explosión.

-Al parecer sasuke peleo con daidara.- dijo kakachi con una expresión preocupada. Todos voltearon su vista hacia el ninja copy, pero una enorme ráfaga de viento los puso alerta.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron impresionados al ver al enorme dragón que había aterrizado en medio del enorme agujeró que la explosión de deidara había dejado.

- ¿hueles algo, riku?.- pregunto sakura parándose en el lomo del dragón, todos los demás ninjas abrieron mas sus ojos si es posible al ver que una chica de pelo rosa y ojos raros se asomaba.

Naruto e ino al reconocer la chica se impresionaron aun mas.

-Sakura-chan/frentesota.-gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos rubios, asiendo que todos los de konoha voltearan a ver a los rubios con sorpresa, claro menos hinata y yamato. Sakura al oír su nombre volteo y vio a los ninjas de konoha.

-Que hay, naruto, cerda.- saludo sakura con una enorme sonrisa a ambos rubio. Los demás no entendían nada.

-No sakura-sama, solo huele a sangre del ninja de la roca, pero de ahí no hay ninguna otra.- sakura volteo hacia su invocación.

-Ok, entonces vámonos, seguro alcanzo a huir, así que busquémoslo.-ordeno sakura, el dragón asistió con la cabeza y emprendió el vuelo dejando otra enorme ráfaga de viento.- bye naruto, cerda.- grito sakura a lo lejos mientras movía su mano.

-Podrían explicar quién demonios es esa chica.- pregunto kakachio con una expresión seria, todos dirigieron su antención hacia los rubios esperando una respuesta. Yamato al ver que ambos rubios estaban impresionados todavía decidió hablar.

-Cuando buscábamos a sasuke, nos encontramos con kabuto el cual nos mostro que se había fusionado con orochimaru.- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.- después nos entrego información de akatsuki, diciendo que era un regalo para naruto, no alcanzamos a reaccionar cuando esa chica apareció, según dijo ella se llama sakura haruno, pero kabuto también la había llamado sakura ryu.- al oir ese apellido kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura.- después mato a kabuto tan rápido que ni siquiera pudimos reaccionar, después hinata le pregunto por sasuke ya que había oído mencionarlo, y asi nosotros la cuestionamos, pero ella hizo lo mismo, para al final decirnos que era un integrante del equipo de sasuke y no nos diría nada ya que su lealtad era de sasuke.- todos estaba impresionado.

-Bien. Y ¿tu, ino?¿de donde la conoces?.- todos voltearon hacia la rubia.

-Tuve un choque con ella, pero desapareció antes que los perros me digieran que ella había estado con sasuke, así que la estábamos buscando para interrogarla.- ambos perros miraban a la rubia por no haber dicho la verdad, esta solo los fulmino con la mirada haciendo que ambos perros no dijeran nada.

-Ok. Ahora buscaremos el olor de sasuke ya que esa chica dio a entender que todavía estaba con vida, y también buscaremos el olor de esa chica. Entendido.

-Hai- respondieron todos.

Sakura y riku continuaban volando por la zona, poniendo mucha atención hacia el paisaje.

-Sakura-sama, que esa no es la invocación de orochimaru.-pregunto riku señalando hacia abajo, sakura miro hacia donde le apuntaba el dragon y vio a sus cuatro compañeros ahí.

-Baja ahí riku, a y ten cuidado.- el dragon asistió con la cabeza. mientras que sakura serraba sus ojos para volverlos verdes otra vez.

Juugo, Karin y suigetsu observaban a sasuke que estaba recargado en la enorme serpiente, con heridas en todo el cuerpo.

-No puedes estar en ese estado después de haber matado a orochimaru.- exclamo Karin, tratando de esconder su preocupación.

-Orochimaru ya estaba débil cuando lo maté.- contesto sasuke serio. Pero todos fueron interrumpidos por una enorme ráfaga de viento, los tres hebi rápidamente se pusieron delante de sasuke para protegerlo del dragón que estaba enfrente de ellos.

-Es uno de ellos a quien busca sakura-sama.- al oír el nombre que menciono el dragón todos se sorprendieron, sakura se asomo sobre el hombro del dragón, los demás al ver a sakura relajaron su expresión.

-Sip, todos son mis camaradas.-el dragón al oír eso se sorprendió, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura. Sakura salto de su hombro y se puso enfrente de sasuke.- baya gatito, si que te dieron una paliza.- dijo sakura con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, sasuke solo gruño.

-Que no se supone que estabas con sasuke.-le reclamo Karin.

-Así era, pero vi que el tal tobi no era un peligro así que decidí ir a investigar un chakra parecido al de orichimaru.- todos se sorprendieron al oír eso, sakura al ver que le iban a preguntar algo decidió intervenir rápido.- mas de rato te explicare todo sasuke, lo mejor es llevarte a un hotel o algo para curarte las heridas y también alejarnos de aquí ya que konoha te esta buscado y no están tan lejos.- sasuke se sorprendió ante lo que dijo su compañera, pero decidió hacer las preguntas para después y se dejo lleva por sakura que lo ayudaba a caminar para después de un salto ayudarlo a subir a la espalda del drago.- que esperan, suban.- les grito sakura.

-Quieres que subamos a eso.-pregunto Karin asustada.

-Si sakura-chan ¿segura que no nos hará nada?.

-No. Y mejor apúrense que konoha está muy cerca.- ambos shinobis aun dudaban y no se subían, sakura suspiro tratando al darse paciencia. Vamos, aprendan de juugo.- ambos chicos buscaron con la mirada al pelinaranja y lo vieron bien cámpate arriba del dragón sentado a lado de sasuke.

Medio dudosos de un brinco se subieron, el dragón al sentir que ya estaban todos empezó a volar, asiendo que suigetsu y Karin se abrasaran del susto, ya en el cielo el dragón voló más calmado, pero aun así Karin y suigetsu no dejaban de abrasarse.

-Eh juugo no sabía que Karin y suigetsu se gustaran.- comento sakura con una sonrisa burlona. Los mencionados al ver por que sakura había dicho eso se separaron con cara de asco y voltearon cada uno a un lado diferente haciendo que sakura soltara una carcajada y que juugo sonriera levemente. Sasuke solo bufo adolorido y decidió acomodarse mejor en el dragón para descansar en lo que llegan a una aldea.

Continuara


	7. El reto

**El reto**

En una habitación estaba el equipo hebi. Sasuke estaba sentado sobre un tufón siendo vendado del dorso por juugo, Karin y suiguetsu estaban frete a sasuke observándolo y sakura estaba uno metro a lado del pelinegro, acostada, con su cabeza sobre sus manos y un pocky en la boca.

-Bien sakura, cuéntame lo que ibas a decir hace un rato.—dijo sasuke con voz cansada. Sakura suspiro y levando su mano izquierda para sacarse el pocky de la boca.

-Cuando estaba jugando con tobi a las cartas.- al resto les salió una gota en la cabeza al oír que su compañera jugara cartas con el enemigo.- sentí una presencia muy parecida a la de orochimaru, así que decidí ir a investigar, y lo hice, pero al llegar al lugar donde estaba me encontré con varios ninjas de konoha.- sasuke volteo a verla con el entrecejo fruncido.- no te apures, no los lastime, es mas ni siquiera pelee con ellos, inclusive salve a uno de ellos.- sasuke relajo su expresión.- pero con ellos estaba la persona que tenía el chakra parecido al de orochimarru.

Resulta que un tal kabuto quiso fusionarse con orochimaru.- al oír esto todos en la habitación abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.- este al parecer me conocía, así que creo que supuso quien me había liberado, y por eso menciono tu nombre y los de konoha lo escucharon, así que empezaron hacerme preguntas sobre ti.- sasuke la miraba atento escuchando todo.- lógicamente no les dije nada, a excepción que era compañera tuya, pero estos insistían demasiado en saber dónde estabas, en especial un tal Naruto Uzumaki.- al decir esto ultimo sakura miro de reojo hacia sasuke para ver su excreción y sonrió burlona al ver que el pelinegro se tensaba un poco al oír ese nombre.

-¿y, les dijiste algo más?.-pregunto sasuke cortante.

-Solo que no podías atenderlos ya que estabas ocupado teniendo una batalla con un akatsuki, después me fui rápidamente para que no me siguieran.- contesto tranquila restándole importancia.

-Y ¿Qué hiciste con kabuto?.-pregunto sasuke tranquilo

-Lo mate.- contesto la pelirrosa igual de tranquila, sasuke solo frunció un poco las cejas, pero no le reclamo, ya que sabía que si dejaban vivo a kabuto hubiera causado problemas más adelante.

-¿después, que hiciste?, ¿Por qué no regresaste con sasuke.- pregunto Karin molesta.

-Fui a un pueblo cercano para esperara a sauke.- contesto aburrida de dar tanta explicación.-ah.- exclamo abriendo los ojos recordando algo, todos voltearon a verla de nuevo.- cuando oí la explosión, y vi que venía del lugar donde gatito peleaba.- al oír el apodo de la pelirrosa, Karin y sasuke fruncieron el entrecejo.-invoque a riku para buscarlo, pero al llegar al lugar me encontré con 5 ninjas mas de konoha y con varios perros ninja, en total eras 8 ninjas, y por lo que vi están buscado a sasuke.- sasuke gruño molesto.- así que karin mantente alerta, por si se acercan.-ordeno sakura. La peliroja solo bufo molesta pero no se negó.

-Ustedes, ¿encontraron algo?.- pregunto sasuke mirando a los otros tres.

-Yo encontré varias cosas, pero de akatsuki en general. -respondió suigetsu en tono aburrido.

-Yo no halle nada.-dijo Karin mientras volteaba el rostro avergonzada.

-Yo le pregunte a las aves, y me dijeron que varios tipos de capas rojas se dedicaban a capturar personas con chakra diferente, y también me dijeron donde estaban sus guaridas.- contesto juugo tranquilo, mientras estaba sentado cerca de la ventana acariciando la cabeza de un pájaro.

-Valla hasta los animales sienten el chakra.- comento suigetsu sorprendido.-bueno debí suponerlo viendo que hasta la perra de Karin puede sentir chakra.

- ¿Que dijiste idiota?.- volteo Karin a verlo con una mirada asesina, sakura se acomodo mejor para ver la pelea.

-Lo que escuchaste zanahoria.- contesto con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que la pelirroja le diera un golpe en la cabeza convirtiéndosela en agua.

-MATAR, MATAR.- gritaba juugo con la mirada más psicópata, sakura solo volteo a verlo mientras levantaba una ceja extrañada ya que nunca había visto a juugo descontrolándose, Karin y suiguetsu se alarmaron y corrieron para sujetar a juugo, mientras este forcejeaba para zafarse.

-Se descontrolo.-gritaba suigetsu mientras lo sujetaba más fuete por los hombros.

-Es por tu culpa estúpido.- grito karin sujetando al pelinaranja por la cintura. Sakura seguía observándolos como si no pasara nada.

-**MATAR, MATAR, MATAR**.-gritaba mas fuerte juugo mientras intentaba zafarse.

-Cállate zanahoria.-gruño suigetsu.- sasuke haz algo.-grito el péliblanco.

-Juugo.- llamo sasuke viendo a juugo directamente a los ojos con su sharingan activado.-tranquilo.- sasuke lo dijo tan suave y despacio que juugo poco a poco se tranquilizo y se dejo caer e rodillas mientras que suiguetsu y Karin lo soltaban suspirando tranquilos, sakura solo suspiro aburrida para después dejarse caer de nuevo en el piso.

-Gracias sasuke.- dijo suiguetsu volteando hacia sasuke, pero el moreno seguía sentado con los ojos cerrados sin contestarle, -¿sasuke?.- los tres miraban extrañados al pelinegro ya que ni siquiera decía su tan famosa monosílaba.

-No te va contestar, ya que está dormido.-dijo sakura con voz completamente de aburrimiento. Juugo se acerco a sasuke y ayudo a acostarlo.

-No se ustedes, pero como verán yo necesito estar cerca del él, así que me mantendré a su lado hasta que me lo permita y tratare de ayudarlo en lo que pueda.-dijo juugo con voz tranquila mientras acobijaba bien a sasuke. Sus dos compañeros asistieron con la cabeza.

-(_vaya este tiene peores cambios de humor que yo)_ pensó sakura cerrando los ojos y suspirando cansada.- jugo marca en un mapa los lugares donde están las guaridas de akatsuki.-ordeno sakura con voz suave y tranquila sin abrir los ojos, el pelineranja asistió con la cabeza

Estaba la hokague sentada en su escritorio "leyendo" unos papeles, bueno más bien tomando sake, cuando de pronto entra shizune azotando la puerta y haciendo que la hokague saltara asustada.

-Shizune no entre así no ves que me asusta y podría derramar mi preciado sake.. digo.-se corrigió nerviosa.- que me desconcentras y podría equivocarme en los papeles.- trato de corregir con una risista nerviosa.

-Si claro ¬¬

-¿Dijiste algo?.- pregunto tsunade con voz de ultratumba.

-No, nada .- respondió asustada shizune moviendo rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Eso pensé.- contesto con voz firme.- ¿y bien? ¿sucede algo?.-

-Ah.-exclamo acordándose por que había entrado corriendo.- kakashi mando a paku, para traerle una información importante.

-Y ¿donde esta?.-pregunto la hokague viendo para todos lados buscando al chucho.

-¡buenas tardes hokague-sama!.- saludo paku en el piso a lado de shizune. La hokague se apoyo sobre sus manos para asomarse sobre el escritorio y ver al perro que le miraba serio, tsunade solo le sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

-Habla paku.- ordeno la hokague sentándose bien en la silla, el perro salto hacia el escritorio para ver de frente a la hokague.

-Sasuke uchiha mato a deidara de akatsuki.- ambas mujeres en la sala abrieron los ojos sorprendidas.-y nos encontramos con uno de los integrantes del equipo de sasuke, es una ryu.- al oír eso la hokague palideció un poco.- y tal parece que tiene el Ryuukossei .

-Eso no es posible.- exclamo alterada la hokague.- se supone que el clan ryu fue exterminado.-dijo ya un poco tranquila.

-Pues esa niña tenía el Ryuukossei cuando la vimos.- menciono paku calmado.

-Espera dijiste niña.-pregunto tsunade.

-Si, al parecer no pasa de los 16 años y por si fuera poco la vimos subida a un dragón tal parece que también puede controlarlos.

-Eso es imposible, se supone que los Ryu solo pueden despertar el Ryuukossei después de los 25 años.- dijo impresionada la hokague.

-Pues nosotros la vimos, y te puedo asegurar que esa niña no tenía más de 16 años.

-Bien. Mandare a unos AMBUS hacia el país del rayo, para que investiguen en la aldea oculta de las nubes sobre el clan Ryu.-dijo seria la hokague.-gracias paku, puedes retirarte.- el perro asistió con la cabeza y se fue dejando una nube de humo.- bien shizune ya sabes que hacer.- ordeno tsunade.

-Hai.- Contesto la pelinegra, para después salir corriendo del despacho.

En una habitación se encontraba juugo mirando el paisaje, mientras que sakura y suiguetsu estaban sentados en el suelo jugando cartas.

-Me rindo, eres muy buena en esto sakura-chan.- exclamo el peliblanco dejando caer las cartas al piso.- ya me ganaste todo mi dinero.- comento receloso al ver como la pelirrosa con cara ambiciosa recogía el dinero que habían dejado en el piso.

-Jojo, lastima sui-chan.- comento con falsa pena en su voz.- mmm tengo hambre.-exclamo sobandose la tripa.

-Yo igual, se supone que la perra de Karin traería comida y ya se tardo demasiado.- el peliblanco se paro con pereza.- ni hablar, tendré que ir a buscarla.- suigetsu se dirigía hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla pero de la nada esta cayó al piso aplastando a suigetsu en el proceso.

-Sasuke, despierta, tenemos que irnos. Varios chakras se acercan hacia nosotros. Al parecer son los de konoha.- grito Karin muy alterada, sasuke se despertó y se sentó en el tufon tranquilo, juugo solo se paró de su lugar, mientras que sakura se preguntaba cómo demonios Karin hablo tan rápido y sin respirar, y suigetsu seguía abajo de la puerta con una Karin parada arriba.

-Oye Karin, deberías quitarte de ahí, si no quieres que toda la habitación se moje.-la pelirroja miro interrogante a sakura. Sakura solo apunto hacia abajo haciendo que Karin mirara, y vio los brazos de suigetsu que salían de cada lado de la puerta, la pelirroja rápidamente se quito de ahí, y suigetsu aventó la puerta molesto.

-¿Que te pasa?, casi me matas.-grito suigetsu enojado.

-Es tu culpa por no tener cuidado.- contesto Karin igual de molesta.

-¿mi culpa?, tu eres la que debió de tener cuidado, aparte pesas mucho, yo creo que hubiera sido menos pesado que un elefante me cayera en sima.- contesto suigetsu ahora con burla.

-Pero ¿qué dijiste dientes de serrucho?.- grito enojada la pelirroja y estaba a punto de golpearlo.

-Dejen de pelear.-ordeno sasuke haciendo que Karin se detuviera en su tarea de moler a golpes a suigetsu.- tenemos que irnos no podemos dejar que los de konoha nos alcancen.- dijo sasuke mientras se paraba del tufon con ayuda de juugo.

-Mou, gatito, siempre los detienes cuando la pelea se pone buena.- se quejo sakura.- sasuke le mando una mirada fulminante a la pelirosa haciendo que esta le devolviera una sonrisa dulce, el pelinegro suspiro derrotado ya que no se podía enojar con ella y menos cuando le sonreía dulcemente.

-(_aun no se por qué soy débil ante esas sonrisas). _Pensaba sasuke.- andando.- ordeno sasuke mientras se colocaba una playera sin mangas color negra y pegada a su hermosos cuerpecito, con el símbolo Uchiha atrás. Hebi solo afirmaron con la cabeza.

Hebi se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea, todos traían puestas capas negras.

-Sasuke. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?.-pregunto suigetsu preocupado.

-Si, desde que absorbí a orochimaru, mi se recupera más rápido.- contesto con voz tranquila. Y así el equipo hebi empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, pero karin llamo a juugo del brazo, asiendo que se detuviera y volteara a verla.

-Oye ¿puedes hacer que tus aves hagan lo que tus quieras?.- el pelinaranja afirmo con la cabeza.- pues tengo un plan, porque no cortamos esta prenda de sasuke en pedazos.- dijo enseñándole el aoiri blanco que sasuke traía antes.- y se los das a las aves para que esparza el olor, ya que esta prenda tiene el olor a sudor y sangre de sasuke.- dijo Karin entregándole la prenda con expresion resignada.

-Y ¿porque tienes una prenda de sasuke-sama?.- pregunto inocentemente juugo haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara.

-Pues para que mas va ser juugo, quería olerla mientras se masturba pensando en sasuke-kun.- dijo con voz burlona sakura.

-N…o… es ci..erto.- contesto tartamudeando la pelirroja mas roja que un tomate.-¿por que dices eso?.-pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sakura solo sonrió con mas burla.

-Nah, apoco me vas a negar que por eso la guardabas recelosamente entre tus ropas.- la pelirrosa agrandaba cada vez más su sonrisa al ver lo nerviosa que se ponía Karin.

-Solo lo hice por si se necesitaba.- se excuso la pelirroja.- además ¿que haces aquí?, que no se supone que ya te avías ido al igual que sasuke y suigetsu.-dijo cambiando completamente de tema.

- Nah, vi que se pararon, y solo vine a molestar.- al oír esto Karin se indigno por lo descarada que era la pelirrosa.- por cierto tu plan es magnífico Karin. -karin sonrió con arrogancia mientras que sakura saco de su bolsa de viajar la bata que había usado cuando salió del la guarida y la corto en miles de pedazos con un kunai, para después darle los pedacitos a juugo.- toma, esparce esto también junto a los de sasuke, ya que los de konoha también conocen mi olor, y estarán rastreándome también.- juugo tomo los pedazos que le dio sakura y rompió en pedazos el aoiri de sasuke, después llamo a sus pájaros eh izo que esparcieran los pedazos de tela tal cual le habían ordenado.- en marcha, tenemos que alcanzar a los demás .-ordeno sakura al ver el trabajo realizado empezando asaltar los arboles, seguida de sus compañeros.

Ya habían pasado cinco días, y hebi había logrado perder a los ninjas de konoha. En este momento hebi se dirigía hacia una de las guaridas de akatsuki que juugo había señalado.

Pero ya estaba anocheciendo así que sasuke decidió acampar cerca del lugar señalado para poder estar con más energía al día siguiente para poder pelear si se requería.

-Iré a conseguir algo para comer.- dijo sasuke volteándose para empezar a caminar.

-¿no quieres que te acompañe sasuke?.-pregunto Karin mientras se quitaba las gafas y hacia una vos disque sensual.

-No, gracias.- contesto cortante sasuke para después desaparecer en el bosque. Sakura y suigetsu se empezaron a reír a carcajada limpia mientras que la pelirroja los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Jajajaja ¿vistes saku?, como la zanahoria quiso parecer sensual. - Decía suiguesu entre carcajada.

-Jajajaja si, hasta jaja las gafas jaja se quito jajaja y lo mejor jajaja fue cuando jajaja sasuke-kun dijo no jajajaj la cara que puso Karin estuvo de película, jajajaj.- sakura al igual que suigetsu estaban tirados en el piso sosteniéndose el estomago mientras se reían, la pelirroja estaba roja del coraje.

-Eh voy a traer agua.- dijo juugo tranquilo pero lógicamente ninguno de sus compañeros lo oyó ya que estaban ocupados riendo y fulminado a los que se reía con la mirada, así que el pelinaranja se encogió de hombros y se interno en el bosque.

-Ya te quisiera ver a ti siendo coqueta.- reto Karin mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa la cual al oír eso dejo de reír por arte de magia y miro a Karin con diversión.

-¿acaso me estas retando?.- pregunto sakura con una sonrisa de lado, suigetsu también dejo e reír y veía la escena divertido.

-¿crees que una niña con cuerpo de mujer, que estuvo encerrada por casi la mitad de su vida podría seducir a un hombre?-pregunto Karin con burla, mientras que la pelirrosa ampliaba cada vez su sonrisa.

-¿Así? ¿Y por qué no competimos para ver quién puede seducir mejor a un hombre?.- pregunto divertida la pelirrosa. Suigetsu se estaba divirtiendo con la escena y cada vez sonreía mas al comprender las intensiones de la pelirrosa.

-Acepto.- contesto Karin decidida, sakura y suigetsu sonrieron triunfantes.- ¿que propones?.

-Ambas trataremos de seducir al hombre más frio del planeta, ósea a sasuke y la que logre ponerlo nervioso, ganara.- dijo muy segura de sí misma la pelirrosa. –por cierto el límite es solo esta noche.- Karin dudo un poco pero finalmente acepto.

-Y ¿que obtendrá la ganadora?.-pregunto la pelirroja recuperando su actitud arrogante.

-La perdedora será esclava por una semana de la ganadora.- contesto sakura emocionada. Mientras que suigetsu se reía cada vez más.

-Ok, prepárate para ser mi esclava por una semana.- dijo karin con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que sakura solo le sonreía con superioridad.

-Mmm…. Karin la que debería preparase serias tú, ya que sakura-chan es sensual incluso sin hacer nada pero ¿tú?.- comento con burla suigetsu. Karin le dio una patada voladora mandado a suigetsu unos 5 mts. lejos para después bufar indignada e internarse al bosque en busca de leña. Sakura solo se encogió de hombros y se puso a armar las tiendas. Suigetsu ya recuperado del golpe regreso.

-Y con esa actitud planea ser coqueta.- se quejo el peliblanco mientras se ponía a ayudar a la pelirrosa. Sakura solo soltó una pequeña carcajada.

**Continuara**


	8. Coqueteando

**Coqueteando**

Sasuke llegaba al campamento cargando en el hombro a un jabalí. Vio que el campamento estaba completamente armado incluso ya había fuego prendido, suspiro agradecido que sus compañeros se hubieran puesto a trabajar en vez de pelear o ponerse a hacer ridiculeces. Después busco a sus compañeros con la mirada y vio a sakura y suigetsu entretenidos jugando cartas, juugo miraba entretenido la naturaleza y Karin estaba leyendo una revista, al pelinegro le salió una gotita de sudor al ver que su equipo no lo pelaba.

Sasuke dejo caer al jabalí en el piso a lado de la fogata, sakura y suigetsu despegaron su vista del juego de cartas para mirar a sasuke y después volver la mirada al juego, juugo no despejo la mirada del paisaje y karin se paro rápidamente del piso tiro su revista a un lado, se quito los anteojos y apareció su pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas para después acercase a sasuke y mirarlo con ojos de perro mojado.

**Primer intento de de seducción por Karin:**

-Sasu.-llamo Karin mientras que con un dedo acariciaba el torso de sasuke. El pelinegro levanto una ceja ante el modo de actuar de su compañera.- ¿quieres que te prepare algo especial para comer?.- pregunto Karin con voz insinuante. Sasuke solo dio un pequeño manotazo a la mano que karin tenia en su torso y se alejo caminado.

-Solo pon la carne al fuego.-ordeno sasuke cortante sin voltear a verla. La pelirroja bajo la cabeza y suspiro derrotada, todo esto no paso desapercibido para sakura y suiguetsu los cuales solos sonrieron con burla sin despegar su mirada del juego.

**Primer intento de seducción por Karin-= fallo total**

**Segundo intento de seducción por parte de Karin:**

Suiguetsu y sakura habían dejado de jugar cartas, para empezar a jugar damas chinas, sasuke estaba afilando su espada y juugo miraba las estrellas que empezaban a salir, mientras que Karin estaba en friega cocinando el jabalí que sasuke había traído.

-AY, ¡PERO QUE CALOR HACE! ¡ME DESABROCHARE UN POCO LA BLUSA.- grito la pelirroja mientras se desabrochaba los botones de su blusa hasta dejar ver el inicio de sus pechos.

Sakura y suiguetsu la voltearon a ver con varios signo de interrogación en la cabeza por tamaño gritote, juugo volteo a verla y al ver que su blusa dejaba ver gran parte de sus pechos se sonrojo por completo y sasuke ni siquiera volteo a verla, siguió con su tarea de afilar su preciada espada.

-(_chet, sasuke es de piedra o que ni siquiera un pequeño sonrojo, es mas ni me volteo a ver, como no aprovecha la oportunidad de ver los pechos de una bella mujer (si, claro) . ¿será gay?, na no lo creo_)eran los pensamientos de karin gruñendo mientras seguía en su labor de preparar la carne.

**Segundo intento de seducción por parte de Karin= fallo total**

**Tercer intento de seducción por parte de Karin:**

Sakura y suiguetsu seguían en su juego de damas chinas, juugo seguía viendo las estrellas, y sasuke había acabado de afilar su espada, ahora se encontraba sentado recargado en un árbol con sus ojos cerrados y Karin estaba dándole vueltas a la carne con una expresión pensativa.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, UN BICHO. grito Karin corriendo hacia sasuke y tirándose sobre este mientras lo abrasaba y escondía su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro.- sálvame sasuke-kun.- exclamo Karin con "lagrimas" en los ojos, y restregando sus pechos sobre sasuke.

Suiguetsu y sakura la volteaban a ver con barias gotas de sudor en la frente al igual que juugo, sasuke gruño con molestia y se paro bruscamente dejando caer a Karin al piso con brusquedad haciendo que esta se diera un golpe en el trasero.

-Eres ninja, encárgate sola.- dijo sasuke cortante para después caminar hacia otro árbol y recargarse en el cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Si zanahoria, se supone que eres ninja, no tendrías por qué temerle a un pequeño bicho, de hecho creo que al bicho le dio más miedo ver tu horrenda cara.-comento burlón suiguetsu, Karin volteo a verlo con una mirada matadora para después voltear a ver a sakura la cual negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con burla.

**Tercer intento de seducción por parte de Karin= completamente fallido**

El quipo hebi estaba sentado alrededor de la fogata cenando tranquilamente, la única que no probaba bocado era Karin ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

-(_demonios, que hago para qué sasuke se ponga nervioso, no se me ocurre nada mas, este hombre es mas frio que el hielo, si sigo así perderé la apuesta. Aunque pensándolo bien la rosadita no ha hecho nada, tal vez no sabe como seducir_- soltó una risita burlona ante ese pensamiento.-_siendo así tal vez se dé por vencida sin intentar y termine ganado_).

La pelirroja salió de sus pensamientos al ver como sakura se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia sasuke, y abrió completamente los ojos al igual que los demás al ver a sakura sentar en cuclillas sobre las piernas de sasuke y ponía sus brasos al rededor del cuello de este.

-Sa…kura…..q..ue….haces.- enserio sasuke trato de no tartamudear y también trato que sus mejillas no se sonrojaran pero lamentablemente fallo. Todos veían sorprendidos como el gran sasuke uchiha, asesino de orochimaru y deidara, el hombre hielo se ponía completamente nervioso y colorado ante el acercamiento de sakura. La pelirrosa ignoro lo que le dijo sasuke y acerco su cara hacia la de él para después lamber cerca del labio del pelinegro.

-Solo te limpiaba la pequeña mancha de comida.- le susurro sensual sakura en el oído para después morderlo suavemente, el pequeño uchiha solto un pequeño pero audible gemido que hizo que los tres hebis restantes abrieran los ojos a mas no poder.-me debes una caja de pockys por eso.- le susurro sakura después de haberle mordido el oído.

La pelirrosa se paro como si nada de las piernas de sasuke, y se acerco a Karin que la miraba molesta, sakura puso su cara a solo un centímetro de los labios de Karin.

-Gane, esclava.- dijo con voz sensual y sonrió con superioridad a una enojada y sonrojada pelirroja, para después volverse sentar en su lugar y seguir comiendo, mientras que juugo estaba con los ojos abiertos y mas rojo que un tomate, suiguesu seguía un poco chokeado y sasuke seguía en shock total, Karin buefo molesta para después pararse e ir a encerrarse en su carpa.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y a juugo le había tocado la ultima guardia, así que estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol atento a lo que pasara a su alrededor, en ese instante sasuke salió de su carpa y se dirigió hacia el bote de agua que estaba ahí y se hecho agua sobre la cara para despejarse un poco.

-Juugo, despierta a los demás.- ordeno sasuke, inmediatamente juugo salto del árbol y se metió a la carpa de suiguetsu.

Al entrar a la carpa, al pelinaranja le salió una gota de sudor al ver a su compañero acostado en forma fetal mientras se chupaba el dedo gordo de la mano. Juugo se inclino hacia suiguetsu y empezó a agitarlo levemente.

-Suiguetsu sasuke-sama nos habla.- dijo moviendo un poco mas fuerte a su compañero, el peliblanco abrió sus ojos poco a poco y se sentó mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-¿Que pasa jugo?.-pregunto adormilado.

-Sasuke-sama, dijo que te despertara. -avisó para después salir de la carpa y entrar a la de la pelirrosa. Y le volvieron a salir dos gotas en la cabeza al ver a sakura dormida abrasando una caja de chocolates.-(_baya se supone que todos son asesinos despiadados y duermen como si fueran unos bebes_).-pensó el pelinaranja suspirando resignado, se inclino un poco para agitar levemente a sakura.-sakura-sama, sakura-sama.

-Mmm… quiero mas penecillos rellenos de chocolate señor.-hablaba dormida la pelirrosa. A juugo le salieron varias gotas de sudor.

-Sakura-sama.-habla más fuerte el pelinaranja y la agitaba más rápido, la pelirrosa abrió sus ojos y vio con molestia al pelinaranja, ya que había osado a despertarla, juugo la vio un poco asustado.

-¿Qué pasa juugo?, porque me levantaste justo en el momento que iba morder mi preciado panecillo.-reclamo sakura con voz de ultratumba.

-Lo…..si….e…nto sakura-sama pero sasuke-sama quiso que los levantara .-tartamudeo un poco juugo al darse cuenta que su compañera tenia mal despertar. Sakura solo le lanzo una mirada fulminante.- si me disculpa levantare a Karin.- juugo estaba a punto de pararse pero sakura lo detuvo del brazo, el pelinaraja volteo esperando algún ataque de sakura pero se asusto mas al ver que ella tenía una risa sádica.

-No te apures juugo yo la levanto.- sakura se paro rápidamente y salio de la carpa dejando a un juugo apunto de mojar sus pantalones.

La pelirrosa entra a la carpa de la pelirroja con sus ojos brillando de maldad y una sonrisa sádica pintada en el rostro. se acerco y le da una patada a Karin haciendo que esta se despertara asustada, pero al ver que la que la pateo fue su molesta compañera de equipo se enfureció.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa?¿por qué me despierta así?-reclamo Karin molesta y con dos venas en la frente. Sakura soltó una carcajada sádica que asusto un poco a su compañera.

-Lista para tu semana de esclavitud.-dijo con una voz tan tétrica que a Karin se le puso la piel de gallina.- bien, empieza por levantar todas las carpas jojojo.- sakura salió riendo de la carpa dejando a una Karin molesta.

Sasuke vio que sakura salia de la carpa de Karin riendo como loca y le salió una gota en la nuca. Sakura volteo a ver a sasuke que la miraba extrañado, este al ver que la pelirosa lo miraba, se sonrojo un poco ya que recordó lo de anoche así que volteo rápidamente el rostro hacia un lado. Sakura solo sonrió traviesa al ver la reacción de su jefe.

-Ne, gatito.-llamo con voz melosa, sasuke volteo a verla ya sin el sonrojo.-porque me levantaste tan temprano.-pregunto con cara de niña buena, sasuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse por completo así que rápido se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a sakura.

_-(que mono).-_pensó sakura

-Voy por agua.- dijo sasuke casi corriendo hacia el rio. Sakura solo sonrío con burla.

-Eh sakura-chan.- sakura volteo y vio a suiguetsu que le llamaba.- que quieres de desayunar, me toca a mi hacer el desayuno así que te gustaría.- sakura pensó pero en ese momento vio a Karin y sus ojos brillaron de maldad.

-Hey Karin.-la pelirroja guardaba la ultima carpa y volteo hacia donde la llamaban y vio a sakura mirándola raro, y un mal presentimiento le vino.- ya acabaste con las carpa.

-Si.-gruño la pelirroja.

-Bien, ponte a hacer el desayuno, yo quiero frutillas. –ordeno sakura

-Pero le toca suiguetsu.-se quejo la pelirroja.

-Ya se, pero te estoy ordenando que lo hagas tu además como mi esclava me debes obedecer,.-la pelirroja gruño unas cuantas maldiciones hacia la pelirrosa mientras que esta y suiguetsu sonreían con burla.- sui-chan, se te antoja algo para desayunar.-pregunto sakura

-Mmm.. a mí también se me antojan las frutillas. divertido.

-Ya oíste Karin, así que apúrate que mi tripita esta gruñendo, ah, y pregúntale a juugo que quiere él para el desayuno.-le ordeno sakura altanera, la pelirroja suspiro derrotada y fue hacer lo que le mandaban.

* * *

El equipo hebi estaba desayunado y listo para partir, todos se encontraban enfrente de sasuke el cual les iba a dar unas cuantas instrucciones.

-Bien, partiremos hacia la guarida de akatsuki, Karin iras adelante, y esconderás nuestro chakra, sakura tu yo iremos atrás de Karin, y ustedes dos irán atrás de nosotros y protegerán nuestras espaldas, entendido.

-Hai.- gritaron todos.

-Okey. En marcha.-ordeno sasuke, y así todos partieron

* * *

Hebi estaba escondido justo enfrente de una de las guaridas de akatsuki. Habían esquivado unas cuantas trampas que se encontraron en el camino.

-Karin ¿sientes algún chakra?.-pregunto sasuke, la pelirroja hizo unos sellos con la mano y cerró los ojos.

-Si. Sasuke son dos enormes chakas.- contesto la pelirroja abriendo los ojos.

-Bien, en marcha.-ordeno el pelinegro, dispuesto a acercarse pero sakura lo detuvo del brazo. Sasuke volteo a verla con una ceja levantada.

-Espera, ves ese sello. -sakura apunto un sello que estaba pegado en la piedra que obstruía el paso a la cueva. Sasuke volteo y luego regreso su mirada hacia sakura para afirmar con la cabeza.- bien, pues esa piedra no la podremos romper hasta que quitemos los 5 sellos que están colocados en diferentes partes del lugar.

-Pues quitémoslo y ya.-contesto suiguetsu aburrido.

-Claro, si fuera así no los hubiera detenido.- respondió sarcástica volteándolos ojos.-el chiste es que quitemos los sellos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.-pregunto Karin

-Recuerda que cuando orocimaru estuvo en akatsuki yo estaba con el cómo su alumna así que me se varios trucos de los akatsukis.- explico serrándole un ojo divertida.

-¿Qué sugieres?.-pregunto sasuke

-Karin los sellos están echos de chakra elemento tierra, puedes rastrearlos.- Karin cerró los ojos e izo unos sellos.

-Si uno esta ha 30mts. al note, otro 45 mts. Al sur, otro a 40mts. al este, y el otro en 25mts al oeste.

-Bien.- sakura llevo su dedo gordo hacía su boca y se hizo una pequeña cortada con los dientes e izo unos sellos rápidamente.- Kuchiyose no jutsu.- de la nube de homo salió lo que parecía un chico alto impresionando un poco a sus compañeros.

El chico tría el cabello amarrado en una cebolla y varios mechones sueltos en el rostro y su color era azul obscuro, su rostro era celeste al igual que todo su cuerpo, tenia ojos como los dragones al igual que las oreja que eran puntiagudas y vestía con un pantalón flojo de color rojo y una playera de tirantes blanca.

El chico vio a sakura y rápidamente hizo una reverencia hacia ella.

-Hace mucho tiempo sakura-sama.- dijo respetuoso y con una voz aguda y varonil. Después levanto su rostro para ver a sakura a los ojos.

-Es verdad, kirin.-contesto cortante sakura.

-Espera, sakura-chan ese chico es una invocación y también es dragón.-pregunto suiguetsu sorprendido.

-Si, se podría decir que es su forma humana.-explico la pelirrosa.- bueno ahora si podremos quitar el sello. –dijo sakura viendo a los demás.- kirin quitaras un sello parecido a ese.-dijo apuntando la enorme roca el chico lo miro y afirmo con la cabeza.-a unos 25 metros al oeste hay uno igual solo que más chico. Tú te encargaras de quitarlo, juugo quitaras el que esta 40mts al este, suiguetsu el que esta 45 mts al sur y Karin el que esta 30mts al norte, yo quitare el que está aquí así sasuke y yo podremos pelear con los akatsuki. -suiguetsu suspiro aburrido ya que él quería acción. - Antes dejen les advierto que al quitar los sellos aparecerá una copia exactamente igual a cada uno tanto en poder como físico y tendrán que pelear contra ella.- sasuke miraba fascinado a sakura, estaba orgullosos de haberla seleccionado ya que sabia varias cosas de akatsuki, a suigetsu le volvió el alma al cuerpo al oír que pelearía.

-Pero sakura-sama, como sabremos que los demás hallaron el sello para quitarlo al mismo tiempo.-pregunto juugo todos miraron a sakura esperando su respuesta.

-No sé, jejejej.- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía nerviosa, los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco y suspiraron derrotados, exepto Kirin que vio a su ama extrañado ante su comportamiento

-(_baya ha cambiado, antes mataría al que osara a mirarla así_)-pensaba el dragón.

-(_sabía que era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad_).-pensó sasuke suspirando decepcionado. Cuando de pronto a Karin se le prendió el foco.

-Ah, podemos usar los radios comunicadores que compre en el ultimo pueblo.- dijo Karin mientras buscaba en su mochila de viaje, sakura la miro con estrellitas en los ojos, sasuke suspiro tranquilo.

-Baya zanahoria hasta que sirves para algo que no sea rastrear chakra.-comento con burla suiguetsu.

-Cállate idiota.-gruño Karin. La pelirroja saco 5 radio de esos que se colocaban en el cuello. Sakura al ver su radio suspiros decepcionada.

-Estos son los radios.- dijo decepcionada.- yo que pensé que serían unos woki toki.- dijo resinada mientras se lo colocaba Karin solo la miro feo.

-¿listos?.-pregunto sasuke y todos afirmaron con la cabeza.-pues en marcha

-Hai.- gritaron todos para salir cada uno a su dirección, a excepción del dragón que solo se quedo ahí parado viendo fijamente a sakura. Sasuke levanto una ceja como preguntándole ¿Qué esperas?, pero kirin ni siquiera lo miraba, así que el pelinegro decidió decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Qué esperas?.- kirin volteo a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido para después relajarlo y regresar su mirada hacia sakura. Sasuke gruño molesto al ser ignorado. Sakura se dio cuenta de todo esto y solo sonrió con burla.

-Ya vete kirin.- ordeno sakura, el dragón asistió con la cabeza para después desaparecer del lugar a una gran velocidad. Sasuke volteo a ver a sakura con una cara de no entiendo, la pelirrosa comprendió y decidió explicar.

-Solo me obedece a mí, digamos que es muy leal.- contesto divertida, sasuke solo bufo.

-Vamos.- ordeno el pelinegro, sakura asistió con la cabeza y así ambos se dirigieron a la cueva. Al ya estar frete a la cueva Sasuke se quedo ahí parado mientras sakura saltaba hacia la roca poniéndose cerca del sello.

* * *

Kirin había llegado hacia donde sakura le había indicado y empezó a buscar el sello por todos lados hasta que lo encontró en una gran roca así que se acerco a él.

0-0-0

Karin llego al lugar rápidamente izo unos sellos con las manos cerrando los ojos, y después de un rato los abrió y corrió hacia la dirección donde había sentido el chakra, encontrando el sello pegado a un árbol, se acerco poniéndose a un lado de este.

0-0-0

Al llegar juugo al lugar donde le habían indicado llamo algunas aves y les pidió, ayuda una de ellas llego y guio a juugo hacia donde se encontraba el sello que se encontraba pegado en un árbol, así que se acerco corriendo a este.

0-0-0

-Si yo fuera un sello ¿Dónde estaría?.- se pregunto suiguetsu viendo para todos lado.- sellito donde estas. –le llamaba como si fuera un perrito, hasta que vio una enorme cascada decidió inspeccionarla metiéndose en ella y hallo el sello pegado detrás de la cascada. El peliblanco sonrio con superoridad.

0-0-0

Sakura y sasuke se encontraban en la misma posición de antes.

-Aquí, kirin halle el sello.

-Aquí Karin también.

-Aquí, juugo encontré el sello.

-Yo tambor.

-Bien, a la cuenta de tres.-dijo sakura.- uno, dos, tres.- los cinco sellos fueron despegados al mismo tiempo.- ahora sasuke.-grito sakura alejándose de la roca. sasuke rápidamente izo unos sellos con las manos y de una de ellas salían rallos y se oía como un millar de pájaros. Sasuke corrió hacia la roca e impacto su brazo con ella asiendo que explotara en pedazos, sasuke se alejo rápidamente, antes que lo golpearan las rocas.

Sakura salto a lado de sasuke, las rocas levantaron una enorme capa de tierra, la cual se fue disolviendo poco a poco dejando ver a un chico de coleta muy parecido a sasuke y uno con cara de pez que los miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tenemos visitas, itachi-san.-comento divertido kisame, el uchiha mayor no dijo nada.

-Vengo a matarte Uchiha Itachi.- gruño molesto sasuke.

**continuara**

**notas de kriss n.n :**

**si lo se..... es paresido a cuando fueron a salvar a gaara ..... pero me gusto la forma asi que lo puse..................... espero les haya gustado el capi.**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR EL FIC Y POR SUS REVIEWS**


	9. Kisame vs Sakura

**Kisame v/s sakura**

-

* * *

-Viene a matarte Uchiha Itachi- gruño molesto sasuke.

-Pero que modales son esos ototo baka.- comento sin expresión en su rostro y mirando fijamete a sasuke. Después el uchiha mayor dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirrosa la cual miraba la escena tranquila.- tanto tiempo sin verla sakura-san. – dijo inclinado su cabeza levemente a modo de saludo.

Sakura levanto su mano respondiéndole el saludo.

-Tienes razón Itachi.- contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado.- me gustaría platicar de lo que hemos hecho en estos años, pero tienes asuntos que atender con tu hermano menor.- comento con un tono burlón.- tal vez después, ¡oh!espera no creo que se pueda, ya que sasuke te matara.- comento sakura con falsa pena, sasuke sonrio con superioridad, mientras que itachi no cambio su expresión seria y kisame soltó una carcajada.

- Baya mocosa, veo que mejoraste tu humor, creo que el encierro te ayudo a quitarte lo amargada.- comento con burla el tiburón, sakura volteo a verlo con superioridad.

-Pero mira si es tiburosín, también me gustaría ponerme al día contigo pero creo que me dan más ganas de comer suishi de kisame.- dijo prepotente y sonriendo con superioridad, kisame gruño molesto.

-Pero veo que el encierro no te quito lo malcriada y arrogante.- sakura solo se encogió de hombros sin borrar su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Basta de parlotear, sakura yo me encargare de Itachi, tú has lo que quieras con kisame, pero no dejes que se interponga.- ordeno sasuke sacando su espada mientras que de su cuerpo salían rayos azules.- chidori nagashi.- grito sasuke para salir corriendo en dirección a itachi, Pero rápidamente kisame se interpuso en el camino del pequeño Uchiha y saco su espada tratando de interponerse en el ataque de sasuke pero no conto con que sakura de un movimiento velos golpeara lo golpeara con un puño de chakra mandándolo unos 40 mts lejos del lugar, sasuke impacto el chiddori nagashi contra un muro ya que itachi se movió rápidamente quitándose del lugar, el uchiha menor salto rápido hacia atras cayendo a lado de sakura.

-Sasuke.- hablo sakura con voz seria y le daba la espalda al pelinegro.- espero que en realidad sea esto lo que quieres y no te arrepientas a futuro. -Sasuke gruño molesto ante el comentario de su compañera.

-No me arrepentiré ya que eh vivido para esto.- contesto cortante el pelinegro.

-Me alegra oír eso.- sakura volteo a verlo con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostros, sasuke solo levanto una ceja extrañado.- suerte gatito, no mueras.- dijo sakura alegre.

-Mn, no lo hare.- contesto con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ok, me voy hacer sushi.- sakura desapareció del lugar, sasuke solo se quedo viendo un poco la dirección donde su compañera se dirigía.

-Tu tampoco mueras.- susurro inaudible sasuke, para después voltear su rostro hacia su hermano ya que había sentido su presencia.

-Ya se fueron los demás, así que ahora podemos pelear tranquilamente baka ototo.- dijo itachi sin expresión en su rostro y sasuke solo lo miraba desafiante.

-Empecemos, -grito el uchiha menor para después hacer unos sellos rápidamente con las manos.- katon: gokakyo no jutsu.- grito sasuke lanzando una enorme bola de fuego de su boca.

* * *

Sakura llego al lugar donde estaba un tirado kisamen sobándose la cabeza. La pelirrosa se posiciono justo delante del tiburón y lo miraba desde arriba con una mirada fría y asesina. El akatsuki volteo hacia arriba al ver una sombra y se topo con la mirada de sakura.

-Vaya así que la mocosa volvió a su antigua actitud.- comento con burla, sakura solo se dedicaba a mirarlo.- je me gusta más esa mirada que la de inocente. Déjame decirte que no te queda la fachada de niña buena después de todo lo que has hecho.

-Vas a pelear o solo quieres que platiquemos.- pregunto sakura con una voz fría, kisame soltó una pequeña risa.

-Claro, olvidaba que eres impaciente cuando de una buena pelea se trata.- comento kisame para de un rápido movimiento tomar su espada que estaba en el suelo y pararse y dar una gran salto, con una gran velocidad y fuerza impactar sus espada contra sakura.

La pelirrosa reacciono rápido y salto hacia atrás, pero kisame lo predijo asi que a una gran velocidad corrió hacia sakura con su espada en alto, sakura acumulo chakra en su mano y sostuvo la espada de kisame antes que impactara contra ella, pero la espada absorbió el chaka con el que sakura la detenía rasgando por completo a la pelirrosa.

-Olvidaste que esta espada absorbe chakra.- comenta con burla pero abre los ojos impresionado al ver que la desgarrada sakura se convirtió en tronco.

Unas manos salieron de abajo de la tierra y agarraron los pies de kisame metiéndolo en ella. Sakura sale de la tierra delante de kisame.

- No, no lo hice, - dice mirándolo desde arriba con su Ryuukossei activado. Kisame sonríe arrogante.

-Así que nos ponemos serios.- dice para después salir del agujero donde lo metieron, sakura no hablo solo se le quedo viendo.

-Sabes, todavía me preguntó por qué delante del hermano de itachi te haces la niña buena, será ¿acaso que te gusta?.- preguntó con burla. Sakura solo sonrio de medio lado.

-Quién sabe, después de todo es lindo.- contesto sin borrar sus sonrisa de lado, para después hacer unos sellos con las manos.- **Katon: Dai Endan**.( elemento fuego, gran bala en llamas?). -grito sakura y de su boca salió una gran cantidad de fuego a una temperatura y velocidad descomunal en dirección hacia kisame, el akatsuki apenas si tuvo tiempo para esquivarla pero las llamas alcanzaron su capa de akatsuki así que rápidamente se la quito.

-**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha** (Explosión de Ondas Olas de Colisión De agua).- grito kisame haciendo que el lugar donde estaban peleando se llenara de agua con unas enormes olas llevándose todos los arboles a su paso, sakura rápidamente salto muy alto para desde en el aire hacer unos sellos con las manos.

-**Hyōton: Kaze Kori** (Rafaga de viento frio).- grito la pelirrosa para después soplar una corriente de aire frio congelando una parte del agua, para caer parada en esa superficie. Kisame frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué?, ¿no te enseñaron a pararte sobre el agua?.- comento kisame con burla.

-¿Para qué habría de pararme en el agua.?- comento indiferente sakura.- si puedo usar técnicas de hielo para evitar ser atrapada en una de tus burbujas de agua.- kisame abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura.

-Vaya si que eres lista, ahora entiendo el que orochimaru te haya encerrado.- comento tranquilo. Sakura sonrió arrogante.

-**Hyōton: Kaze Kori** (Rafaga de viento frio).- solto el aire frio por todo el lugar congelándolo todo, kisame salto para no ser alcanzado por la ráfaga de viento frio, cuando kisame cayó al piso congelado sakura ya estaba enfrente de él haciendo que este abriera los ojos sorprendido. La pelirosale le dio una patada en el estomago que lo mando volando, pero al llegar a los 10 mts. Sakura apareció atrás de él y le propino un codazo en la espalda mandando a kisame 15 mts aproximadamente, kisame cayó al piso adolorido y trataba de levantarse.

-**Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu** (ráfaga de dragon oscuro).- grito sakura y de la palma derecha de sakura salió un gran dragón negro. Kisame al oír el grito de sakura trato de pararse para salvarse pero era demasiado tarde el dragón estaba muy cerca de él y lo impacto golpeándolo muy fuerte y mandando a kisame uno metros lejos, kisame estaba en el suelo adolorido pero se paro rápidamente antes que la pelirrosa lo impactara con otro ataque.

-**Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu**.- (Elemento agua, técnica del misil-dragón de agua).- grito kisame y un enorme dragón de agua salió del cuerpo del akatsuki hacia sakura, la cual se acercaba al lugar donde estaba kisame.

Sakura no podía evitarlo ya que la técnica venía a una gran velocidad así que no le quedaba de otra más que contrarrestarla y sin pensarlo saco su báculo y administrándole chakra elemento viento lo empezó a mover como si fueran aspas de un abanico, pero no conto con que el dragón llevará consigo barias agujas de metal las cuales no pudo esquivar y se le encajaron todas al cuerpo, asiendo que por el dolor sakura callera al pisos de rodillas, kisame aprovecho el momento para correr hacia sakura.

Sakura vio correr a kisama hacia ella así que trato de ponerse de pie para esquivarlo, pero kisame vio eso y saco dos kunais para luego lanzárselos a sakura. los kunais se le encajaron en cada pierna haciendo gruñir a sakura del dolor para después volver a caer de rodillas al suelo.

-**Suiton: Hahonryū** (Elemento Agua: Torrente de Destrucción).- grito kisame y en su mano se formo una esfera de agua (parecida al rasengan, pero de agua) impactándoselo en el estomago a sakura.

Sakura al recibir el ataque de kisame escupió sangre por la boca. La pelirrosa se dejo caer al píso quedando en cuatro mientras escupía sangre.

Sakura estaba en un estado deplorable tenia agujas de metal encajadas en todo el cuerpo un kunai en cada pierna en las cuales chorreaba sangre, y en la comisura de sus labios había dos hilos de sangre.

Kisame no perdió su tiempo y empezo a hacer varios sellos con las manos.

-**Suiton: Teppōdama** (elemento agua, disparo de cañón).- de la boca de kisamme salió una enorme bola de agua la cual iba directo hacia sakura, la pelirrosa hizo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante.

-**Doton: Doryū Heki** (Elemento tierra, muralla de corriente de tierra).- al terminar de decir esto de la boca de la pelirrosa salió una enorme cantidad de lodo el cual al caer al piso se transformo en un enorme muro enfrente de ella.

El ataque de kisame impacto contra el muro de piedra destrozándolo por completo, levantando una enorme cantidad de humo.

El humo se disperso por completo haciendo que kisame abriera los ojos por completo al ver que la pelirrosa no estaba donde se suponía que debería de estar, el akatsuki empezó a pasear rápido la mirada hacia todos lados buscándola

-**Raiton: Jibashi**(elemento rayo, asesino eléctrico).-oyó kisame que murmuraban atrás de él pero no alcanzó a voltear ya que los rayos que salían de las manos de sakura lo atraparon.

Sakura salto poniéndose enfrente de kisame mirándolo fijamente poniendo dos dedos junto a sus labios( como le hacen para mandar el chakra hacia alguna parte de su cuerpo) eso hizo que los rayos se intensificaran y que kisame gritara del dolor.

-Kisame.- hablo sakura sin dejar que los rayos se quitaran del cuerpo de kisame.- sabes por qué el Ryuukoseei era tan temido en mi aldea?.-pregunto sakura sin esperar respuesta del ninja.- ¡no!, pues te lo contare.

Se debe a que estos ojos aparte de identificar el chakra y tener una mejor visión, también pueden meterte en una ilusión y convertirla en el mejor sueño o en la peor pesadilla. Si son parecidos al sharingan la única diferencia es que el Ryuukoseei no puede copear las técnicas del enemigo, ¡claro! para mí eso no es problema ya que yo puedo aprender cualquier técnica sin necesidad de entrenamiento.- comento sakura con voz fría, mientras kisame seguía agonizando con las descargas eléctricas.- sabes, te daré el gusto de ver de cerca mi Ryuukoseei.- sakura dejo de mandarle rayos a kisame el cual cayó al piso de rodillas. Sakura de un rápido movimiento agarro a kisame de la solapas y lo levanto a su altura haciendo que este la viera directo a los ojos sin darse cuenta que entro en el genjutsu.

_Kisame abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en un frondoso bosque, trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado a un árbol con hilos de chakra que no lo dejaban moverse, cada que forcejeaba se apretaban más, de pronto sakura apareció delante de él._

_-¿Que haces perra?, suéltame.- grito kisame, sakura solo le sonrió tétricamente, para después sacar una pequeña espada de su mano y en un dos por tres cortarle un brazo, kisame grito de dolor, mientras que la pelirrosa estaba empapada de la sangre de kisame sonriendo. Sakura seguía cortándole cada miembro del cuerpo a kisame y este no dejaba de gritar._

_-Sabes ¿cuál es la ventaja de que mis ojos te encierren en este genjutsu?.- volvió a preguntar sakura sin esperar respuesta.- que por más dolor y veces que te trace con un arma, jamás morirás y yo podre hacerte sufrir cortándote las veces que quiera.- respondió sakura con una voz tétrica para después reírse de igual forma._

_El cuerpo de kisame ya no tenía brazos ni piernas._

_-Sabes kisame, creo que te sacare los ojos.- el mencionado abrio enormemente los ojos, y miro con temor a sakura, y al ver que esta sacaba un kunai de su ropa palideció. Sakura le fue sacando los ojos a kisame despacio oyendo como este gritaba del dolor._

Kisame abrió los ojos y vio que estaba arrodillado, levanto sus manos y vio que aun las tenia, entonces cayó en cuenta que todo fue un genjutsu, pero de pronto sintió un tirón en el pelo miro al frente y vio a sakura la cual le jalaba el pelo, kisame al verla sus ojos temblaron de miendo.

-Baya gritas como niña.-comento sakura burlona.-te gustaría hacer tu sueño realidad.- sonrió tétricamente mientras que a kisame se le ponía la piel de gallina.

Sakura sin soltar a kisame lo levanto del pelo dejándolo a su atura y le dio un fuerte rodillazo el cual hizo que kisame tosiera sangre, después lo aventó hacia el piso, dejándolo tirado boca arriba, sakura junto chakra en sus pies y dio un gran salto, para el momento de caer mandar chakra a su mano e impactarla contra kisame en el estomago, el akatsuki sintió sus costillas romperse.

Kisame ya no podía moverse ni levantarse, sentía varios de sus huesos quebrados, sakura se acerco lentamente al cuerpo de kisame y lo pateo haciéndolo rodar unos metro.

-Creo que ya no puedes.-hablo mientras se acercaba lentamente a kisame.- así, que seré buena contigo y te mataré. -sakura había sakado su baculo dejando salir las cuchillas de este. Estaba por cortarle la cabeza cuando apareció otro akatsuki y aventó unas espinas largas, anchas y filosa hacia sakura, esta las esquivo fácilmente. Sakura miro a quien la había atacado viendo a un akatsuki en forma de planta que estaba parado a lado de kisame, el cual también traia la espada del peliazul.

-Baya, creo que ahora peleare con el aloe vera.-comento déspota sakura, zetsu solo frunció las cejas.

-Me ordenaron solo salvar a kisame, y aunque me muera por cortarte esa cabecita tuya no podre ya que me dijeron que no te tocara un pelo.- contesto frio y déspota.

-Baya gracias, pero quien dice que te dejare llevártelo así sin más.- comento desafiante la pelirrosa, el akatsuki la miro y rápidamente cargo a kisame para después desaparecer.

-Shet, olvide que el aloe vera puede teletransportarse entre las plantas, en fin.- suspiro cansada.- iré a ver si sasuke ya acabo con su lucha.- sakura se gacho para quitarse los kunais de las piernas, después seguir con las agujas, se quito la capa, la cual no se había quitado para pelear, y la rompió en tiras para amarrarlas en sus piernas y así evitar que sangraran.

Sakura empezó a caminar pero en el momento que dio un paso sintió un gran dolor en el estomago haciéndola caer de rodillas.- valla el tiburonsito me rompió unas cuantas costillas.- comento sakura con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La pelirrosa con un tremendo dolor logro ponerse de pie, y empezó a caminar, aguantándose el dolor.

* * *

Sakura al llegar al lugar donde los hermanos Uchiha peleaban, vio el lugar completamente destruido, y en medio del campo de batalla vio al Uchiha mayor tirado en el piso y al Uchiha menor arrodillado a lado de él.

El pelinegro estaba muy herido con sangre y quemaduras en el cuerpo y muy débil, ya que sakura gracias al ryuukoseei vio que sasuke casi no tenia chakra, pero lo que sorprendió a sakura fue que unas cuantas lagrimas salían de los ojos de sasuke el cual no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Sakura desactivo el Ryuukoseei y se acerco lentamente hacia sasuke y al estar a su lado le extendió su mano junto con un pedazo de su capa.

El uchiha se espanto un poco ya que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió ninguna presencia, pero se tranquilizo al ver que era sakura, vio que esta le extendía un pedazo de tela.

-Límpiate la cara que traes agua en los ojos.- sasuke se toco los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaban mojados, el pelinegro abrió los ojos impresionado ya que no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. Así que rápidamente tomo el pedazo de tela y se limpio los ojos con un pequeño sonrojo. Sakura sonrió con burla.

-(_Genial., no he llorado desde que Itachi mato a mi familia y vengo a llorar ahora y para colmo me vio sakura espero que no se burle.)-_ pensaba sasuke.

-No, te apures, sé que no llorabas, solo es agua que te quedo de alguna técnica de agua que itachi te haya mandado.- dijo sakura sonriéndole compresiva, sasuke le devolvió un pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.- por lo que veo ganaste, aunque no saliste bien librado verdad.- comento con burla

-¿y? ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?.-pregunto sasuke escaneando a sakura con la mirada y checando sus heridas.

-Mmm, cuando lo iba a matar llego el aloe vera y se lo llevo.- contesto sakura con cierta molestia.

-¿aloe vera?

-Si hombre, zetsu, un akatsuki que parece planta.

-Ah, ¿daños?- Pregunto sasuke indiferente tratando de esconder su preocupación pero su voz no le ayudo mucho, sakura solo soltó una pequeña risita.

-Unas cuantas costillas rotas al igual que tu, y heridas no muy graves en el cuerpo, pero mi chakra esta todavía a la mitad así que estoy en muy buenas condiciones a comparación tuya.- sasuke solo gruño por lo dicho. - vamos, tenemos que buscar a los demás.- sakura ayudaba a sasuke a levantarse, aunque por fuera aparentaba no dolerle nada, por dentro sakura gritaba de dolor, pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

Ambos ya estaban de pie apoyándose uno con el otro, estaban empezando a caminar lentamente cuando frete a ellos apareció tobi aplaudiéndoles.

-Felicidades sasuke-kun ganaste.- comento tobi con voz de niño mientras aplaudía. Sakura y Sasuke rápidamente y sin importarles el dolor se pusieron en guardia.- oh no se exalten solo vengo a contarte algo muy importante respecto a nuestro clan.

-¿nuestro clan?.-pregunto sasuke levantando una ceja. Sakura solto un suspiro cansada y camino a un árbol que estaba muy cerca de ellos y se recargo en él para descansar su cuerpo, no sabía porque pero presentía que esto sería largo y se pondría muy feo, así que iba a tratar de recuperarse lo mejor que podía.

-Si sasuke-kun, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha.- dijo con una voz grave, sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras que sakura solo veía la escena tranquila.

**Continuara**

**notas de kriss: lamento si esperaban pelea de Itachi contra Sasuke, pero no la pongo porque la vdd no soy buena para describir peleas, y se me haria una basura de mi descripcion de la pelea de los Uchihas... asi que mejor no la pongo ya que seguro se desepsionarian, ademas nada mejor que la verdadera pelea que lo papasotes Uchihas tuviero.**

**espero el capi les haya gustado.... agradesco enormemente sus comentario y opiniones....**

**bexox**

**bye**

**kriss**


	10. La verdad

**La verdad**

-Si Sasuke-kun, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha.- dijo con una voz grave, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, mientras que Sakura solo veía la escena tranquila.

-(_baya sabía que era un Uchiha poderoso, mas nunca me imagine que fuera Madara Uchiha_,) pensó Sakura sin apartar sus ojos de los Uchiha.

-De hecho Sakura-chan ya sabía que era un Uchiha. — comento con burla volteando hacía Sakura. Sakuke volteo a verla con una ceja levantada con expresión interrogante.

-Vi su Sharingan cuando no lo encontramos con Deidara.- explico Sakura tranquila y encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?.-pregunto molesto sasuke

-No le tome importancia, ya que supuse que el solo se revelaría ante ti.- contesto Sakura tranquila sin perder los estribos y Tobi rio divertido.

-¡Cielos! amo a esta chica.-exclamo Madara emocionado. Sakura solo levanto una ceja interrogante.

-Habla.-ordeno el Uchiha molesto, Madara sonrío triunfante tras su máscara.

-Veras Sasuke-kun te contare la verdad respecto a nuestro clan.- dijo Madara con vos tranquila.

**Pov de Sakura**

_Madara empezó con un rollo sobre la historia de Konoha, que la verdad a mi ni me interesa, así que cerré mis hermosos ojos y me puse a imaginar un mundo donde hubieran puros dulces. Y ahí estaba yo en un gran bosque donde los arboles tenia manzanas de caramelo, el lago era de chocolate, las piedras eran de malvavisco, etc, de repente estaba yo atragantándome de todo cuanto encontraba. Entonces Sasuke con su voz me saco de mi hermosa fantasía._

_-¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con lo que me dice? ¿A qué te refieres con "la verdad?.-pregunto Sasuke con voz cortante la cual denotaba su mal humor, seguro también le aburrió el rollo del hormiguero Uchiha._

**Fin pov Sakura**

-Sasuke-kun, todo esto está relacionado. No necesito que me creas, pero al menos escucha. Imita a Sakura-chan que está muy atenta a la historia.- dijo tobi/Madara con voz amable y amistosa. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mientras que Sakura solo empezó a prestar más atención ya que presentía que lo que seguía se pondría interesante.- en fin, así fue como se creó la aldea. Los Uchihas, yo, particularmente; fuimos estafados por los Senjus, que ocuparon el primer y el segundo puesto de Hokage. Nos relevaron hacer "la policía" de la aldea. Era humillante.

_-(así que el trauma del hormiguero Uchiha es que no fue Hokage. Interesante_,).-pensaba Sakura divertida.

-¿puedes imaginártelo? Tu padre era el jefe de esa policía. ¡policía!.- dijo Madara soltando una carcajada irónica, Sasuke solo lo observaba entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras que Sakura miraba a Tobí como si se hubiera vuelto loco.-los Uchihas merecemos más que eso.

-(_definitivo el hormiguero Uchiha tiene un trauma con la policía_).-pensaba Sakura con varias gotitas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Pero aparte de eso había algo más. Claramente el gobierno no estaba ninguneando, así que tu padre, Uchiha Fugaku, jefe de todo el clan y de la policía en sí; estaba organizando bastante a escondidas un golpe de estado.- Sasuke al oír esto ensancho los ojos impresionado.

_-(¿qué es ninguneando?. ¿si le pregunto a Sasuke en este momento se enojara?.nah lo intento luego la historia se está poniendo interesante como para interrumpirla.)_

-Y tu hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, estaba muy involucrado. Era el orgullo del clan, ¿sabes? Oh por supuesto que sabes. Supongo que, conociendo a tu padre como lo conozco, digo, conocía.- dijo Tobi con un poco de burla haciendo que Sasukle frunciera el entrecejo.

-(_así que gatito siempre fue comparado con su hermano, baya clan problemático_).- bufo Sakura.

- te hizo saber lo superior que era tu hermano a ti. Y tú solo eras un niño de siete u ocho años. No me imagino lo difícil que fue para ti.- comento Madara con falsa pena haciendo que Sasuke frunciera mas en entrecejo al igual que Sakura.

-Cállate, y habla de lo que realmente nos concierne.-grito Sakura molesta. Sasuke solo volteo a verla impresionado, ya que era muy raro que a Sakura la sacaran de sus cabales. Madara sonrió burlón tras su máscara y se aclaro la garganta haciendo que Sasuke volviera su mirada a él.

-Como sea…-dijo divertido.- el asunto es, tu hermano estaba severamente involucrado. Como el mayor exponente shinobi del clan, fue ascendido a AMBU a los trece. Tu padre, estaba muy feliz con ese hecho. Ahora Itachi les serviría como espía para las actividades del hokage.  
Lo que tu padre no sabía es que tu hermano mayor ya era un espía desde antes, pero cumplía con los servicios del hokage. Así es, Uciha Itachi era un doble espía.- Sasuke apretaba sus puños para contener la furia que sentía, mientras que Sakura estaba impresionada. - Pasaba información al Clan sobre los planes del Gobierno de la aldea; y al mismo tiempo, informaba a la aldea lo que tu padre le contaba sobre los planes del Clan. Así las cosas, el Sandaime se vio en serios aprietos cuando, una noche, Itachi fue a verlo a escondidas para decirle que tu padre ya se había decidido a efectuar el golpe la noche siguiente.  
El pobre Sandaime ya no encontraba ninguna solución al problema. Había estado tratando de reconciliarse con el Clan desde que asumió, pero a tu querido padre nada parecía caerle bien, sino todo una muestra innecesaria de falsa compasión. Creo que tomó la decisión correcta… ¿Sabes el desastre que se hubiese producido si los Uchihas derrocaban al Hokage? La aldea se habría dividido, la política se habría visto muy comprometida, y toda Konoha habría lucido espléndida para cualquier fuerza oportunista que quisiese invadir el País del Fuego. La prioridad del Sandaime era prevenir una Cuarta Guerra Ninja.  
¿Cuál es el precio para prevenir la guerra? ¿Un Clan entero? Esa fue la decisión a la que se enfrentó el Hokage, y por consiguiente, tú hermano.

- Eso no tiene sentido. En ese caso, yo y mi hermano también habríamos muerto. No explica por qué fuimos dejados con vida.- exclamo Sasuke molesto.

-_ (oh ya se dé que vas Madara, así que este era tu plan, y por eso dejaste que sasuke matara a Itachi y no lo salvaste como a Kisame. Espero que Sasuke no caiga en su juego o se convertirá en su muñequito al igual que Itachi. Aunque debo de admitir que Itachi no se dejo manipular como quería Madara, si hubiera sido así Madara lo hubiera salvado al igual que kisame_) pensaba sakura mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Sakura volteo su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Itachi y vio que este tenía los ojos entreabiertos mirándola con suplica, y los abrió sorprendida al leer en sus labios que le decía "sálvalo" para después cerrar los ojos y morir finalmente.

-Precisamente, Sasuke. El Hokage solamente tenía planeado salvar a tu hermano, por los importantísimos servicios prestados a Konoha. – continuo explicando Madara sin darse cuenta de lo que paso entre Sakura e Itachi.-Planeaba enviar esa misma noche a varios equipos ANBUS y eliminar al Clan definitivamente. Incluyéndote, Sasuke-kun. - Sasuke ensancho sus ojos sorprendido.-Tu hermano no pudo aceptar la idea de que te asesinasen. Tenías sólo ocho años, Sasuke-kun. Tú no estabas enterado de nada. Sólo eras un niño inocente, víctima de su apellido. Así que Itachi se ofreció para realizar la masacre por sí mismo, para tener la oportunidad de protegerte y mantenerte vivo.  
Fue la decisión más difícil que jamás tomó. Lo sé, porque yo lo ayudé a masacrar al Clan.- Sasuke rechinaba los dientes del coraje y apretaba los puños tratando de contenerse.-Esas palabras de odio que te dedicó, el Mangekyou Sharingan en dónde te mostró cómo asesinó a sus padres, todo fue para protegerte. Para que lo odies, para que te hagas lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo.- Sasuke no activa el Sharingan solo porque estaba débil pero realmente estaba muy molesto.  
Mientras Sakura se taladraba la cabeza para salir de ahí sin tener que pelear con Madara, ya que sabía que era un únete a mi o te mato, y no estaba ninguno de los dos en condiciones como para pelear con él, y menos sabiendo que era más poderoso que ellos

-El Hokage aceptó de buena gana aquel trato. Se encargó de protegerte. Por eso, cuando el Sandaime murió, Itachi reapareció en la aldea con la excusa de buscar a Naruto. El mensaje subliminal fue algo así como "Sigo vivo, no me olviden." Todo, todo para protegerte.- Sasuke miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a Madara.

-Supongamos, supongamos que lo que dices es verdad –masculló-. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿De qué te sirve decirme todo esto?

-Sé lo que estás sintiendo. Lo entiendo –dijo más amablemente, aún-. Sé que quieres volver a Konoha y destruirla, porque son los culpables de que ahora estés solo y miserable. Quieres venganza, una vez más. Es comprensible- Sasuke lo miraba interrogante.--Lo que quiero proponerte Es que te unas a la organización, claro tú también puedes unírtenos Sakura-chan. Ya que tus habilidades nos serian muy útiles.- dijo mirando a la pelirrosa, la cual le devolvió la mirada tranquila, pero por dentro estaba ideando un plan para salir de ahí. Madara volvió su mirada hacia Sasuke.- A cambio de un solo favor, te daré el poder suficiente para que puedas destruir la aldea tú solo.- .

- buen discurso, pero ya me aburrí. - comento Sakura ambos Uchihas voltearon a verla. Sakura tenía el Ryuukoseei activado. Sasuku se sorprendió, ya que nunca la había visto con el Ryukoseei. La pelirrosa rápidamente se puso enfrente de Sasuke y lo golpeo en el estomago sacándole el aire y dejándolo inconsciente. Madara estaba sorprendido ya que no se imagino que Sakura atacara a Sasuke. Sakura dejo caer el cuerpo de sasuke para rápidamente hacer unos sellos sin que Tobi los viera.

- **Youton: yokai no jutsu** (elemento lava: técnica de aparición de fusión ).- dijo la pelirrosa volteado hacia Madara. De la boca de Sakura salió una gran cantidad de lava que se cayó al piso y luego se disparo para arriba formando un arco y cayendo sobre Madara evitando que este saltara para evitarla. Al caer la lava se formo una gran nube de vapor.  
Sakura no perdió el tiempo ya que sabía que Madara no moriría con eso y con su dedo tomo un poco de sangre de una de sus heridas, para hacer rápido los sellos de invocación.- **Kuchiyose no jutsu**.- una enorme cortina de humo apareció.- Sakura no dejo ni que se esparciera y rápidamente tomo los cuerpos de ambos hermanos Uchiha´s y los cargo en sus hombros para de un salto subirse a Riku sin importarle el dolor de sus heridas.- vamos Riku, vuela lo más pronto que puedas y con tu olfato busca a Kirin y a mis demás compañeros.- ordeno Sakura asustada y exaltada, el dragón se sorprendió ya que nunca había visto a su ama hablar asustada ni mucho menos alterada ya que siempre tenía todo bajo control, pero decidió no decir nada y acatar las órdenes de Sakura rápidamente.

* * *

Karin al haber derrotado a su copia y se dejo caer cansada al piso, ya que la pelea la agoto mucho, aparte que tenía una que otra herida, la chica miraba las nubes tranquila cuando de pronto vio volando a Riku el dragón de Sakura, así que se paro para ver mejor y vio que el dragón aterrizaba muy cerca de ella asiendo que una corriente de aire le diera de lleno.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura por………..

-No hay tiempo sube.- grito alterada Sakura. Karin entro en shock al ver a Sakura tan asustada.- ¿qué esperas? sube o te dejo idiota.- volvió a gritar Sakura. Karin a un en shock salto hacia el dragón, el cual rápidamente emprendió el vuelo. Karin al estar arriba y salir del shock abrió más los ojos al ver a Sasuke y a un chico muy parecido a este.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ese chico es Itachi? ¿Qué hace aquí? Y ¿Por que Sasuke está inconsciente?

-Les explicare todo cuando estemos todos, ahora lo importante es huir.- explico fría y cortante con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, Karin decidió no preguntar mas ya que Sakura estaba muy alterada y si la seguía molestando tal vez la pelirrosa perdiera el control y le hiciese algo.

-Ahí está Kirin sakura-sama.- informo el dragón pero al no recibir respuesta decidió descender hacia Kirin.  
Kirin vio a Riku descender hacia donde estaba él, así que le ahorro tener que aterrizar y dio un gran salto para aterrizar sobre el lomo del dragón y ponerse enfrente de Sakura, Riku volvió a volar más alto y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Sakura- sama he cumplido la misión con éxito.- informo haciendo una reverencia hacía Sakura.

-Bien.- contesto cortante. Kirin se enderezo y miro a su jefa a los ojos.

-¿está usted bien?.-pregunto preocupado.

-No, necesito la ayuda de ambos así que estén alerta.- kirin asistió sin hacer más preguntas, para después irse a sentar a lado de donde estaba acostado Sasuke.

* * *

Juugo al terminar de pelear decidió ir a buscar a Suiguetsu por si llegase a necesitar su ayuda, pero cuando llego vio que este ya había acabado de pelear y estaba flotando en el agua refrescándose, así que decidió acercarse, pero no llego ya Riku aterrizo en medio de su camino.-

-Suban rápido ambos.- ordeno Sakura fría y cortante, Juugo obedeció sin preguntar mientras que Suiguetsu miraba aterrado al dragón.

-No, ni loco me v……

-Dije que suban.- grito Sakura con voz muy fría que dejo helado a Suiguetsu, pero igual obedeció. Juugo y Karin se sorprendieron de cómo Sakura le hablo a Suiguetsu, ya que por lo general nunca era fría con él por ser su compañero de travesuras.- bien Riku llévanos lo mas lejos de aquí y hazlo lo más rápido que puedas.- el dragón obedeció inmediatamente.

Llevaban media hora volando y Sakura ya les había resumido la historia, todos estaban sorprendidos, Suiguetsu y Karin miraban al inconsciente Sasuke con lastima y Sakura se dio cuenta de eso.

-No se les ocurra mirarlo así cuando despierte o los matara.- advirtió la pelirrosa ya más calmada, ambos desviaron su mirada apenados.- en fin, no dejaré que Sasuke se convierta en un títere de Akatsuki.

-Y ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Sabes que es muy terco.- comento Suiguetsu.

-No sé, pero hare lo que sea para evitar que sea un estúpido títere, y si no entiende a las buenas lo hará a las malas.-dijo con voz tétrica que puso la piel de gallina a sus compañeros.

**Continuara**


	11. ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

**¿Por las buenas o por las malas?**

Sakura había decidido que lo mejor sería esconderse en unas de las guaridas subterráneas de Orochimaru así no los encontrarían.

Así que todos se encontraban caminando por los obscuros pasillos de la guarida a excepción de Riku el cual Sakura le ordeno que se quedara afuera vigilando la zona.

Sakura iba adelante siendo ayudada por Kirin, seguida de Juugo el cual tenía a Sasuke cargado en la espala y atrás iban Suiguetsu cargando a Itachi en su hombro y a su lado iba Karin.

-Esto no me gusta nada, mis hermosos ojitos no ven nadita.- se quejaba Suiguetsu con voz de niño berrinchudo.

-Y te haces llamar ninja.- critico Karin con burla.

-Cállate zanahoria que seguro tú tampoco vez nada.- le respondió Suiguetsu

-Aquí es.- la voz fría de Sakura evito que Karin contestara. La pelirrosa izo unos sellos con las manos para después abrirse una de las paredes, todos ensancharon sus ojos impresionados. Sakura aun ayudada por Kirin se interno en lo que parecía un enorme salón con varias puertas alrededor, después se dirigió a una pared e hizo unos sellos, los cuales al terminarlos posiciono su mano en la pared haciendo que todas las antorchas del lugar se encendieran .- Juugo lleva a Sasuke alguna habitación y cura sus heridas lo mejor que puedas.- ordeno Sakura, el pelineranja asintió con la cabeza y se interno a una habitación.- Karin la puerta que esta a izquierda tuya, es un baño junta agua y llévasela a Juugo para qué limpie las heridas de Sasuke, después junto a Suiguetsu limpien el cuerpo de Itachi.- ordeno con una voz fría y cortante que ninguno quiso objetar, así que enseguida ambos se pusieron hacer lo que Sakura les había ordenado.- Kirin llévame a una habitación y ayúdame a curar mis heridas.- el dragón asintió.

* * *

Sale Sakura de la habitación solo vestida con su pantalón y el pecho vendado (como Ukyo) y su pelo lo traía recogido en una coleta alta, dejando que varios mechones le cayeran en la cara. La pelirrosa caminaba lentamente y con cierta molestia seguida por Kirin el cual la miraba preocupado.

-Sakura-sama creo que debe descansa.

-Ahora no kirin.- respondió tranquila mientras se paraba en la puerta de una habitación.- tengo cosas que hacer.- explico.- quiero que te quedes aquí afuera y no dejes a nadie entrar.- ordeno Sakura y el dragón asintió. Sakura entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, vio a Juugo sentado alado de Sasuke y vendándole un brazo.-¿Qué tal esta?.- pregunto tranquila y sin mostrar preocupación. Juugo volteo a verla tranquilo.

- Bien, solo le falta descansar.- contesto, Sakura solo asintió.

-Sal.- ordeno al ver que Juugo había terminado su trabajo.- quédate afuera con Kirin, y no entres ni dejes entrar a Suiguetsu y Karin.- ordeno cortante y mirándolo fijamente, el pelinaranja dudo un poco pero decidió obedecer ya que sabía que Sakura no haría nada malo con Sasuke. Así que se puso de pie agarrando la vasija donde estaba el agua sucia, y salió cerrando la puerta, todo lo hizo ante la atenta mirada de Sakura la cual al ver cerrar la puerta se acerco a esta y le puso seguro, después agarro una silla que estaba en la habitación y la puso a lado de la cama, para sentarse y mirar a Sasuke un rato para luego cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

-¿Cómo que no puedo entrar a ver a Sasuke?.- le reclamaba Karin al dragón, el cual la miraba tranquilo recargado a un lado de la puerta al igual que Juugo, Suiguetsu miraba interrogante atrás de Karin.

-Son órdenes de Sakura-sama.- respondió el dragón sin cambiar su expresión.

-A mí me vale un comino las ordenes de la pelo de chicle.- reclamo Karin haciendo que kirin frunciera el entrecejo.

-Tranqui, tranqui, zanahoria.-trato de relajar el ambiente Suiguetsu.- deja hablo con Saku, haber porque no quiere que entremos.- dijo Suiguetsu acercándose a la puerta, su mano estaba por tocar la perilla cuando en un dos por tres Suiguetsu tenía la cara estampada en la puerta, el brazo con el que iba a abrir la puerta estaba doblado en su espalda y sujetado por Kirin.

-Sakura-sama ordeno que nadie entrara y así será.- gruño con voz tétrica el dragón haciendo que a Suiguetsu le saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza y que Karin mirará asustada.

-Pero si le dices que yo quiero hablar con ella me dejará entrar.- trato de justificarse el peliblanco, pero el dragón apretó mas el brazo de Suiguetsu haciendo que este frunciera las cejas del dolor.

-Deja que Sakura-sama se encargue de esto Suiguetsu.- hablo Juugo tranquilo mirando a Suiguetsu, este suspiro derrotado mientras que Karin fruncía las cejas.

-Ok, suéltame dragoncito, ya no trataré de entrar.- Kirin medio dudoso acepto soltarlo, para después volverse a recargar en la puerta.- iré a conseguir algo para comer.- aviso Suiguetsu sobándose la muñeca y saliendo del salón, Karin suspiro derrotada y se fue asentar en una esquina un poco alejada de Juugo y Kirin.

* * *

Pov Sasuke

_Siento el cuerpo adolorido, y mis parpados pesan, quiero abrirlos pero estoy muy agotado, ¿Qué demonios paso?, ya recordé, todo empezó a pasar por mi mente como un sueño mi pelea con Itachi y gane, luego llego Madara y me conto la verdad sobre Itachi y me pidió unirme a él, después Sakura me golpeo dejando inconsciente, después de eso no recuerdo nada, ¿donde estaré?. Trato de abrir mis ojos nuevamente, consiguiéndolo esta vez, el lugar está muy obscuro, solo es iluminado por una vela._

-Hasta que despiertas.- _oigo que me dice una voz tranquila y extrañamente familiar a mi izquierda, volteo y veo a Sakura sentada de frente tranquilamente en una silla y sus ojos están cerrados_.

-¿Qué paso?-_mi voz sonó ronca y seca._

Fin pov Sasuke.

-¿Tienes sed?.- pregunto Sakura abriendo los ojos para mirarlo e ignorando la pregunta de Sasuke, para después levantarse tranquilamente de la silla e ir hacia una mesa que estaba cerca, en la cual Juugo había dejado una botella de agua.

-¿Qué paso?.-volvió a preguntar Sasuke subiendo su tono de voz, Sakura solo soltó un suspiro resignada.

-Toma.- le extendió la botella de agua, Sasuke frunció sus cejas al ver que volvía a ignorar su pregunta.- debes tener la garganta seca, así que toma el agua, ya te explicare todo.- explico Sakura para que hiciera caso, el morocho se acomodo con cierta molestia quedando sentado con su espalda recargada en la cama y tomo la botella que Sakura le había ofrecido para después beber de ella, Sakura solo volvió a la silla y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

-¿y bien?.-pregunto Sasuke mientras dejaba la botella en el mueble de alado y volteando a ver a su compañera. Sakura cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro para luego abrirlos y mirarlo fijamente.

-Te noquee, para evitar que te convirtieras en el títere de Akatsuki, luego ataque a Madara distrayéndolo para lograr huir junto con Hebi.- explico Sakura tranquila como si hablara del clima mientras que Sasuke fruncía más el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.- pregunto molesto el pelinegro.

-Ya te lo dije, para evitar que te convirtieras en un títere.- le respondió tranquila y sin perder los estribos.

-¿y quién te dijo que podías decidir sobre mi?.-pregunto más molesto y levantado la voz.

-Nadie, pero,.- hizo una pausa.- en el momento que me liberaste, y vi tus ojos decidí protegerte de todo y todos incluso de ti mismo.- respondió Sakura con voz calmada y sin levantar su tono. Sasuke ensancho sus ojos impresionado, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y miro a Sakura entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Pues ese es tu problema, no dejare que interfieras en mi vida, si yo quiero unirme a Akatsuki y tu no, pues vete.- comento déspota y frio, Sakura no cambio su expresión solo suspiro cansada.

-¿En verdad quieres destruir tu aldea?.

-Me vengare, por lo que nos hicieron a mi hermano y a mi.-dijo Sasuke frio y evitándola pregunta.

-No te pregunte eso, te pregunte ¿ si quería destruir tu aldea?, el lugar donde naciste, donde están tus amigos. No has pensado que con tu estúpida venganza mataras también a gente inocente e incluso niños, también mataras a tus amigos.- exclamo Sakura sin cambiar su expresión un poco, Sasuke la miro más enojado.

-Ja ¿lo dices tú?, la mocosa que destruyo a su familia y clan por que le estorbaban. - Comento con burla, pero en el momento que vio el rostro de Sakura el cual no reflejaba enojo como esperaba si no dolor, fue cuando se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, pero aun así no cambio su expresión.

-No sabes lo que dices.- contesto Sakura fría pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor y arrepentimiento.

-No, no lo sé, tal vez si me explicaras entendería.- comento más tranquilo. Sakura volvió a soltar un suspiro de cansancio.

-Mi padre al igual que el tuyo era el jefe y líder del clan. El era muy ambicioso y no tenias sentimientos, bueno al menos buenos.- lo ultimo lo dijo irónica e hizo una pausa para seguir con el tema.- cuando yo nací, mi padre estaba muy contento y no porque me amara si no porque había nacido con el Ryuukoseei activado, y el vio en mi la llave hacia el poder y la grandeza.- explico Sakura tranquila y sin expresión en su rostro, Sasuke solo la miraba y escuchaba atento.- cuando cumplí cuatro años mi padre empezó a entrenarme, mi madre trato de impedirlo, pero ella era muy sumisa a mi padre así que no pudo hacer nada.

Los entrenamientos que me ponía mi padre eran muy pesados, incluso varias veces estuve a punto de morir.- Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido, mientras que Sakura no cambiaba su expresión.- luego mi padre averiguo que tenía el chakra de todos los elementos, aparte que las técnicas las aprendía con solo observarlas, y mi padre vio en mi un arma magnifica, lo único que faltaba era entrenar mi cuerpo para que fuera resistente, así que me entreno con mas añico todos los días.

Al cumplir cinco años, mi padre me dijo que un arma no necesitaba sentimientos, ya que ellos te hacen débil, así que según él, para quitármelos me hizo matar a una familia completa, yo al principio me negué, pero amenazo con hacerle daño a mi madre así que tuve que aceptar, y así mi padre me obligaba a matar a mucha gente, también me obligaba a torturarla, pero con el tiempo no hubo necesidad de obligarme. Cada vez me divertía el matar a alguien, me fascinaba torturar, y mi padre no podría estar más contento, al ver mi rostro sonriendo y mis ojos emocionados al matar, lo único que me mantenía un poco cuerda y dejaba que conservara un poco de sentimientos buenos era mi madre la cual yo amaba demasiado.

Después se supo que mi madre estaba embarazada nuevamente, y mi padre estaba fascinado ya que probablemente mi hermano seria igual o más poderoso que yo, pero lamentablemente para mi padre y afortunadamente para mí y mi madre, mi hermano fue normal, mi padre enfureció pero se resigno conmigo, así que empezó a entrenarme más duro y fuerte, cuando cumplí seis y mi hermano un año, mi padre nos informo que quería llevarme a una guerra contra alguna aldea para que supiera lo que es la adrenalina en la batalla, mi madre al escuchar eso temió, pero no dijo nada ya que sabía que contra mi padre no podría, así que un día cuando mi padre había salido a una misión, mi madre planeo huir junto a mí y mi hermano, mas no conto con que mi padre llegaría antes y la persiguiera, antes que mi padre nos encontrara nos escondió a mi hermano y a mí en un hueco de un árbol, yo quise salir para defenderla pero me rogo por que protegiera a mi hermano así que no me quedo de otra más que obedecer.

Por un agujero del árbol vi como mi padre mataba a mi madre, y mi coraje fue tan grande que salí del lugar donde estaba escondida dejando refugiado a mi hermano, llegue hacia mi padre y lo mate, pero mi coraje eran tan grande que con ayuda de Riku, Kirin, Kin, Ran, que son los dragones más poderosos del clan, esos dragones me eran 100% leales ya que fui la única en el clan que pudo controlarlos, y les ordene ayudarme a destruir el clan, el cual me había destrozado la vida, al terminar de masacrar a todos, niños, mujeres, bebes, ansíanos y ninjas, le ordene a Riku que quemara todo el distrito donde estaba mi clan.

Era una niña Sasuke y me deje vencer por mi coraje y venganza, mate a gente inocente, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso.- termino de contar Sakura, su expresión estaba tranquila al igual que sus voz pero sus ojos reflejaban dolor y arrepentimiento, Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso pero su estado seguía un poco shokeado.

-¿y qué paso con tu hermano?.- pregunto Sasuke al salir de su shock

-Lo deje con un muy amigo de mi madre.- Sakura soltó un suspiro.-ahora, Sasuke, te vuelvo a preguntar en verdad ¿quieres destruir tu aldea?.

-No. Pero ellos deben pagar.

-Lo sé Sasuke, pero no mates a gente que no tiene nada que ver, entiende que Madara solo te quiere utilizar para su venganza y no para la tuya, no hagas que el sacrificio de Itachi se eche a perder.- Sasuke la miro sorprendido.- ¿Qué? ¿Aun no lo entiendes?.- pregunto exasperada de lo lento que era Sasuke para algunas cosas.- Itachi se sacrifico por su aldea, se sacrifico por ti, quiso que lo mataras para que llegaras como un héroe a tu aldea y tuvieras la vida que él no tuvo, dime echaras a perder su sacrificio y te convertirás en el títere de Madara.

No te digo que no te vengues, solo te digo que lo hagas con las personas correctas, solo piensa tu e Itachi fueron piezas en el juego de Madara.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- pregunto frunciendo las cejas.

-Oh, Sasuke no me diga que no ves sospechoso el que Madara haya ayudado a tu hermano, aparte por qué no salvo a Itachi contándote la verdad cuando no lo encontramos con Deidara y sobre todo, ¿por qué Itachi en su último aliento me suplico que te salvara?.- Sasuke la miro sorprendido.- si, Sasuke cuando tu estaba en la plática con Madara yo vi a Itachi y con su último aliento me pidió que te salvara, ¿crees que lo hubiera pedido si en realidad confiara en Madara?.- pregunto Sakura con tranquilidad.

-¿entonces qué hago?.- pregunto Sasuke bajando la cabeza, su voz sonaba derrotada.

-¿Te quieres vengar?.- pregunto firme Sakura

-Si.-susurro Sasuke

-Pues entonces hazlo, pero véngate de las personas correctas.- Sasuke volteo a verla interrogante.- mataremos a los del consejo de tu aldea. -Sasuke la miro como si estuviera loca.

-Sabes que los del consejo no se les puede tocar ya que están muy bien protegidos.- pregunto levantando una ceja.- aparte si Konoha sabe que fui yo, me arrestaran por traición

-Ayyyyy gatito a veces eras muy denso.- Sasuke la miro frunciendo el entrecejo.- mataremos primero al más difícil e inteligente del consejo, ¿sabes cuál es?.

-Creo que Danzon, pero será difícil ya que él es jefe de lo AMBUS raíz.- comento Sasuke preocupado.

-Vale ¿para que tienes un equipo?.- Sasuke levanto una ceja mirándola molesto.- nosotros te ayudaremos, y usaremos mascara para que no sepan que fuimos nosotros, después volverá a Konoha.- Sasuke abrió mas sus ojos.- no me digas que no pensabas volver.- Sasuke solo gruño.- al estar en konoha se nos hará más fácil investigar sobre tu clan y sabremos si Madara en realidad tuvo algo que ver y si es así entrenaras duro y lo matas, ya si quieres cuando se presente una oportunidad matamos a los demás del consejo, ya sabes lo que dicen gatito "la venganza es un plato que se come lento".- comento divertida la pelirrosa, Sasuke solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sakura, gracias.- dijo Sasuke con un pequeño sonrojo y volteando el rostro.

-Muo que tierno.- comento Sakura mientras se tiraba encima de Sasuke abrazándolo haciendo que este se sonrojara, pero igual le respondió el abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Sakura.

La pelirrosa sabia que el pelinegro necesitaba un abrazo, así que se quedo quieta mientras le acariciaba el pelo, pero de pronto empezó a sentir algo húmedo en su cuello.

-Sasuke, ¿estás llorando?.- pregunto extrañada la pelirrosa, Sasuke solo gruño. Sakura intento separarse un poco para ver el rostro de Sasuke pero este no la dejo apretándola más hacia él, Sakura solo suspiro y volvió a acariciar su pelo.

Estuvieron así unos 20 min. Cuando Sasuke aflojo un poco el abrazo y levanto un poco su rostro para mirar a Sakura, ambos se miraron un rato a los ojos y Sasuke los cerro acercando su rostro más a Sakura, esta levanto una ceja extrañada pero abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos. Sasuke reacciono y rápidamente se separo de ella como si quemara y se sonrojo todito. Sakura sonrió traviesa.

-Etto…. Yo…. Ve..ra..s eh sa……………..

-Cállate. –hablo Sakura cortando lo que sea que Sasuke hablara seguido lo agarro del cuello.- si vas a besarme hazlo bien.- al terminar de decir esto, sakura acerco su rostro a un sonrojado Sasuke y lo beso, el pelinegro tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder pero los cerro al sentir a Sakura morder su labio levemente. Sakura subsionaba su labio inferior así que el pelinegro decidió hacer lo mismo con el superior, de pronto al moreno le dieron ganas de probar mejor a la pelirrosa así que le mordió un poco mas fuerte el labio haciendo que la pelirrosa abriera la boca y así metió su lengua en la boca de la pelirrosa degustando todo a su paso, teniendo una pequeña lucha con la lengua de la pelirrosa la cual no se quería quedar atrás, pero ambos sintieron la necesidad de respirar así que se separaron, y abrieron sus ojos para verse ambos sonrojados y agitados.

-Wau.- exclamo sonriente Sakura.- que beso gatito, ¿es tu primer beso verdad?.

-Si.- susurro Sasuke sonrojado.-¿y el tuyo?.-pregunto molesto y sin sonrojo el solo pensar que haya besado a alguien más lo enfurecía.

-Si, ¿crees que estado encerrada casi la mitad de mi vida podría haber besado a alguien? aparte antes de que me encerraran era muy niña para pensar en eso.- comento divertida la pelirrosa, Sasuke solo volteo el rostro sonrojado ya que no había pensado en eso.- bien ¿quieres dormir? o le hablo a Hebi para que hablemos con ellos de nuestro plan.- el pelinegro recobro la compostura ante la pregunta.

-Hazlos pasar, quiero hablar con ellos.- ordeno Sasuke, Sakura solo se encogió de hombros y se encamino hacia la puerta.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación se encontraba Suiguetsu en una esquina con un aura deprimida murmurado algo sobre qué "extraño a Sakura-chan y estoy aburrido", Karin en otra esquina murmurando algo sobre qué "extraña a Sasuke y que ya lo perdió y que tenia la pelea perdida", Juugo los miraba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras que Kirin ni los pelaba, estaba recargado con expresión tranquila y sus ojos cerrados.

De pronto la puerta se abre todos voltean hacia la puerta y ven a Sakura salir de esta cerrado la puerta tras de sí. Suiguetsu al verla se le iluminaron los ojos mientras que Karin le mandaba una mirada asesina, pero después de un rato suspiro derrotada y se sentó en el piso cerrando sus ojos.

-Sakura-cha *.* - grito Suiguetsu con estrellitas en los ojos, Sakura volteo a verlo con estrellitas en los ojos también.

-Sui-chan *.*

-Sakura-cha *.*- Suiguetsu se para y empieza a correr hacia Sakura

-Sui-cha *.*- Sakura corre hacia Suiguetsu, al llegar ambos se abrasan como si tuvieran años sin verse. Todos miraban la escena con barias gotas de sudor saliéndole en la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Te extrañe tanto Sakura – chan. - exclamaba Suiguetsu abrazándola más fuerte y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Yo, ni me acordaba de ti - respondió sincera sin separarse y llorando igual que Suiguetsu haciendo que a todos les salieran mas gotas de sudor en la cabeza, menos a Suiguetsu que seguía llorando.

-Lo sabo – exclamo absorbiéndose el moco que le salía.

-Qué bueno, pero ya suéltame que me llenas mi hermosa piel de mocos

-Si - respondió Suiguetsu separándose rápidamente de Sakura.

-Bueno Sasuke quiere verlos a todos, así que entre.- dijo Sakura desapareciendo sus "lagrimas" mágicamente, todos a excepción de Kirin asintieron y se dispusieron a entrar, al pasar Karin a lado de Sakura se detiene.

-Ganaste, él no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ti.- susurro Karin

-¿Apenas te vas dando cuenta?- dijo arrogante haciendo que Karin gruñera.- por cierto no he olvidado lo de la apuesta esclava.- el cuerpo de Karin se estremeció pero igual así entro a la habitación de Sasuke. Sakura volteo a ver a kirin.

-Kirin ve con Riku y dile que ya se puede ir, y tú has lo mismo.- el dragón asintió e hizo una reverencia, se disponía a irse.-ah gracias y dile a Riku que le agradezco a él también.- el dragón la miro sorprendido pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y le sonrió a su ama para después irse. Sakura entro al cuarto y vio a los 3 Hebi´s parados mirando a Sasuke que estaba en la cama.

-Te esperábamos.- comento tranquilo Sasuke.

-Le estaba diciendo a Kirin que ya podía irse y que le dijera lo mismo a Riku.—contesto encogiéndose de hombro, Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza

-Primero que nada quiero decirles que eh decidido destruir Akatsuki y no unirme a él, si alguno de ustedes no quiere pueden irse a donde quieran.

-Si claro, y dejarte la diversión a ti.- Comento sarcástico Suiguetsu.-yo te ayudo Sasuke aparte de seguro Sakura-chan ira contigo y sin ella no es divertido molestar a la gente. - Sasuke solo frunció las cejas celoso pero igual asintió con la cabeza.

-Si me permite Sasuke-sama yo también permaneceré a su lado.- dijo tranquilo Juugo.

-Mmm… creo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que seguiré con ustedes.- contesto Karin restándole importancia. Todos miraban interrogantes a Sakura que estaba recargada en la pared con los ojos cerrados pero los abrió al sentir varias miradas

-¡ah! si yo también.- contesto Sakura tranquila.

-Bien, pues les informo a todos que iremos a Konoha.- dijo tranquilo Sakuke, todos a excepción de Sakura abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

**Continuara**


	12. El regreso

**El regreso**

Después de contarles sus planes a Hebi todos decidieron ir a descansar ya que había sido un día muy agotador, a excepción de Sakura la cual se quedo en el cuarto de Sasuke.

-Sasuke.- lo llamo tranquila.- cuando escapamos de Madara traje conmigo el cuerpo de Itachi.- Sasuke al oír esto bajo la cabeza.- ¿quieres que lo enterremos mañana?.- el morocho solo asintió con la cabeza.- bien, hasta mañana.- sakura se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-Espera.- Sasuke la llamo. Sakura regreso su mirada a él.- no quiero estar solo.- comento volteando su rostro a un lado para que no viera su sonrojo, la pelirrosa sonrió y camino hacia la cama de Sasuke.

-Entonces hazte a un lado.- dijo Sakura mientras levantaba las cobijas, el pelinegro se sonrojo mas pero igual izo lo que le pidieron.- que descanses gatito.- susurro Sakura adormilada.

-Hasta mañana Sakura.

Al día siguiente todo el equipo Hebi se encontraba alrededor de un pozo el cual había cavado Juugo. Sakura era ayudada por Karin ya que estaba un poco herida y le dolían las costillas al estar mucho tiempo parada, al igual que Sasuke quien era ayudado por Suiguetsu. Sasuke había decidido enterrarlo en un risco que estaba un poco retirado de la guarida.

Juugo tomo el cuerpo envuelto con sabanas de Itachi y lo coloco con cuidado en el pozo, Sasuke se separo con cuidado de Suiguetsu y con molestia se agacho cerca del pozo y tomo un puño de tierra para después echarlo sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, al pararse Sasuke Juugo continuo echándole más tierra al cuerpo hasta taparlo por completo, Karin dejo varias flores que había reunido y decidió irse al igual que Juugo y Suiguetsu. Sakura miro por un momento a Sasuke y decidió dejarlo solo.

-Gracias aniki y perdón.- susurro triste Sasuke al viento, para después pararse con un poco de molestia y seguir a sus compañeros.

* * *

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde la pelea con los Akatsuki, y el entierro de Itachi, Sakura y Sasuke ya estaban recuperados de sus heridas.

Era de madrugada y en estos momentos el equipo Hebi estaba escondido tratando de entrar a una enorme mansión, la cual estaba rodeada por varios AMBUS raíz.

Todos traían mascaras tipo AMBU, ya que no querían que nadie les viera el rostro. Sakura tuvo que usar un jutsu para cambiarse su color de pelo a negro, ya que el rosa era muy llamativo.

-Bien, Juugo, Karin y Suiguetsu, noqueen a todos los AMBUS, Sakura y yo entraremos a la habitación de Danzon.- ordeno suave y tranquilo Sasuke, los demás solo asintieron y desaparecieron de un salto empezando a noquear sin ser vistos.

-Bien Sakura, yo iré adelante y tu cúbreme.- la pelirrosa asintió, y así se pusieron en marcha, tratando de entrar lo mas sigiloso que se puede a la habitación de Danzon.

* * *

Un señor ya maduro, vestido con un kimono y la mitad de su rostro vendado, se encontraba sentado leyendo unos informes en su habitación, estaba tan concentrado, pero eso no evito que se diera cuenta que dos presencias habían entrado a su habitación.

-¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué quieren?.- pregunto con voz suave y sin voltear Danzon.

-Vaya el viejo nos detecto.- comento con burla una voz femenina, Danzon rápidamente se levanto de la silla volteando su rostro y vio a una mujer de cabellera negra y mascara AMBU recostada en su cama.

-Mn, eso era lo que queríamos ¿no?, para eso aumentamos un poco nuestro chakra.- dijo cortante un segunda voz, pero a diferencia que la anterior era más aguda y varonil, Danzon lo busco con la mirada y encontró a un tipo alto y enmascarado a lado de su escritorio y recargado leyendo uno de sus papeles.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?- pregunto exaltado Danzon.

-Yo solo vine a observar.- comento burlona la chica que todavía estaba recostada en la cama.

-¿observar que?.- pregunto cortante.

-Como te mato.- hablo la voz que minutos antes estaba a lado del escritorio y en este momento estaba atrás de él encajándole una espada en el estomago. Danzon no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que abrir los ojos impresionado.

Sasuke volteo el cuerpo herido de Danzon y lo agarro con una mano de la solapas y con la otra se quitaba la máscara revelando unos ojos fríos y de color rojo, un rostro blanco y afilado. Danzon abrió a más no poder sus ojos al saber quién es.

-Sa…sasuke Uchiha.- susurro impresionado el viejo.

-Si, ahora pagaras lo que le hiciste a mi hermano.- dijo Sasuke mientras lo metía en una genjutsu con el sharingan y lo torturaba en su mente (en lamente de Danzon Sasuke lo torturaba como Itachi torturo a kakashi) habían pasado solo un minuto y Danzon estaba mirando a la nada, sus ojos se veía si vida.

-Eh Sasuke, creo que debería sacarlo ya de la ilusión, y rematarlo de una vez, ya que Juugo acaba de mandar un pájaro informando que nos descubrieron y varios AMBUS viene hacia acá.- comento tranquila Sakura. Sasuke saco a Danzon de su ilusión y sin dejarlo reaccionar le encajo la espada directo al corazón matándolo al instante, después se volvió a colocar la máscara y salto por la ventana seguido de Sakura.

* * *

Juugo, Karin y Suiguetsu, saltaban muy rápido entre los arboles escapando de una docena de AMBUS, cuando de pronto oyeron varios golpes voltearon y vieron a Sakura y Sasuke que les daban alcance.

-¿y los AMBUS?.- pregunto Suiguetsu a Sasuke cuando le dio alcance.

-Los noqueamos.- contesto cortante el pelinegro haciendo que Suiguetsu abriera los ojos impresionado.

-Bien, fase uno completada, ahora toca la fase dos.- comento emocionada Sakura a un lado de Juugo, los demás solo asintieron.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde el ataque a Danzon. Sasuke había decidido dejar pasar una semana para mandar un mensaje a Konoha de su regreso, y en la noche tenía pensado llegar, en estos momentos se encontraban en una aldea muy cercana a konoha. Habían entrado a lo que parecía un mercado. Así que Suiguetsu y Sakura veían todo como niños chiquitos. De pronto Sakura se detuvo frete a un letrero y lo empezó a leer con atención.

-"nuevo libro de Icha Icha Paradis" .- leyó Sakura con vos suave.- "el mejor libro de romance y acción de la historia y con las mejores escenas eróticas". Gatito.- llamo Sakura a Sasuke el cual estaba unos pasos más adelante junto a los demás, el pelinegro volteo a verla con una ceja en alto.- ¿Qué significa erótico?.- todo Hebi incluyendo a Sasuke se sonrojaron ante la pregunta de la pelirrosa, y la gente que pasaba solo soltaba una risita.

-No se Sakura.- mintió Sasuke ya que no quería responderle eso a la chica de la cual se había dado cuenta que le gustaba. Sakura volteo a ver a los demás hebis los cuales negaron con la cabeza, la pelirrosa suspiro derrotada, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea la cual le podría responder su duda.

-Gatito.- Sakura corrió hacia Sasuke y se le colgó del cuello haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente, los demás integrantes del equipo no miraron extrañados la escena ya que desde hace unas semanas Sakura abrazaba o besaba a Sasuke de repente y este no se negaba, así que suponía que tenían algo no muy claro pero tenían algo, eso si la primera vez que vieron a ambos adolecentes dándose un beso muy fogoso casi se mueren de la impresión pero ya de tantas veces se habían acostumbraron.- me das dinero.- susurro Sakura en su oído para después morderlo provocando que el pelinegro cerrara los ojos estremecido.

-Hn- Sasuke saco dinero y se lo dio a Sakura, la cual lo recibió feliz para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios y correr a una librería, todos se le quedaron viendo con varias gotas de sudor en la frente, después de un rato salió la pelirrosa de la librería leyendo un libro anaranjado el cual Sasuke reconoció inmediato y abrió los ojos horrorizado.- Sakura.- llamo Sasuke molesto, la aludida ni levanto su vista del libro.-¿Qué compraste?

-El primer tomo de Icha Icha Paradis, ya que quería saber que era erotismo y aquí me lo va explicar, quería comprar el nuevo pero el señor vendedor me dijo que no le iba a entender si no leía el primero.- contesto sin despegar su vista del libro a los demás le salió una gota de sudor ya que se imaginaban de que iba el libro.

-¿y te lo vendieron aun siendo menor de edad?.- pregunto Sasuke molesto.

-Al principio no quería pero como el vendedor era un muchacho joven solo basto hacer mi cara de perro mojado y accedió sonrojado.- explico tranquila y sin despegar la vista de su muy interesante lectura, Sasuke al oír eso un aura asesina empezó a desprender de su cuerpo, y los tres hebi´s restantes miraban a Sasuke con miedo.

-(_Ya verá ese hijo de su mamá como se atreve a sonrojarse con ella, ella es mía mi… bueno todavía no le pido que sea mi novia, pero pronto lo hare… así …….)_ seguía pensando Sasuke mientras entraba a la librería con mirada asesina.

-Oye pelo de chicle ¿dejaras que Sasuke mate a ese pobre hombre?.- pregunto preocupada Karin. Sakura solo se encogió de hombro sin prestarle atención.

-Deja que Sasuke haga lo que quiera, es divertido cuando se pone celoso (_claro mientras no sea conmigo_).- comento y pensó Suiguetsu muy emocionado viendo por la puerta como Sasuke golpeaba y amenazaba al vendedor.- ¡wou! mira esa llave de lucha estuvo genial.- comento divertido consiguiendo que Sakura despegara su vista del libro y corriera emocionada a lado de Suiguetsu.

-Déjame ver Sui-cha.- Suiguetsu se hizo a un lado dejando a Sakura ver, Karin y Juugo suspiraron resignados.- wou mira Sasuke le mando una mirada de esas que congelan y el vendedor se hizo pipi.- comento divertida Sakura.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii y mira no sabía que el que te golpearan con un libro en la cabeza te dejara un hueco.- comento igual de emocionado Suiguetsu.

-Eh Juugo mejor vámonos de aquí antes que nos metan en problemas a nosotros también.- Juugo asintió y se fue a lado de Karin.- eh vamos al restaurante que está a dos cuadras atrás de aquí.- grito Karin alejándose, Sakura solo movió su mano dándole a entender que la había escuchado.

Después de cinco minutos más salió un Sasuke más tranquilo y se encontró con solo dos de sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Y lo demás?.

-Fueron a comer.- en eso el estomago de Sakura sonó.- jeje tengo hambre gatito me llevas a comer.- Sasuke solo suspiro y asintió, para así los tres dirigirse hacia donde estaban los restantes del equipo.

* * *

Era de madrugada y una rubia de coletas se encontraba dormida sobre su escritorio, la baba se le salía de la orilla de sus labios, a un lado estaba un peligris sentado en la orilla de la ventana leyendo un librito verde y en la esquina jugando cartas estaba un pelingro y un peliblanco. De pronto se oyó como azotaban la puerta, todos dirigieron su mirada a esta y vieron a una pelinegra agitada.

-Tsunade-sama, ya llegaron.- grito Shizune, asiendo que la Hokage se despertara exaltada, pero al ver que todos la miraban extrañados, cayó en cuenta donde estaba y porque estaba ahí, así que recobro rápido la compostura.

-Hazlos pasar.- ordeno mientras se limpiaba la baba que tenía en la coronilla del labio.

Un rato después seguidas de Shizune entraron cinco personas encapuchadas las cuales se pusieron enfrente de la Hokage, el de en medio se bajo la capa dejando ver un alborotado cabello negro, así que sus compañeros lo imitaron.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- hablo fuerte y claro Tsunade.- ¿a qué se debe tu visita?.- pregunto firme.

-Quiero volver junto a mi equipo a la aldea.- contesto cortante y sin expresión en su rostro, todos los presentes abrieron un poco impresionados los ojos, pero recuperaron rápidamente la compostura ya que se imaginaban esa posibilidad.

-Llevamos años buscándote y ahora te decides volver como si nada.-pregunto mordaz la Hokage.

-He matado a Itachi.- ahora todos ensancharon mas sus ojos.- aparte como sabrán mate a Deidara y Orochimaru, asesinos de rango S buscados por el libro bingo de la aldea y mi compañera casi mata a Kisame, de no ser porque haiga escapado lo hubiera conseguido, así que les hemos quitado un peso de encima, aparte mis compañeros y yo somos unos excelentes ninjas lo cuales le serian útiles a la aldea.-informo Sasuke tranquilo. Los presentes aun estaban en shock.

-Y que nos asegura que tu o alguno de tus compañeros no nos traicionarán.- pregunto Jiraiya el cual fue el primero en salir del shock. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-Ayyyyyyyyyy que choro con esto.- exclamo la pelirrosa captando la atención de todos.- esto se está poniendo aburrido y soy una adolecente en crecimiento que necesita dormir.- todos la miraban con barias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.- primero están buscando a Sasuke para que vuelva disque porque son sus amigo, luego el vuelve solito y temen que los traicione. Díganos si no nos quieren aquí, si no pues nos vamos a otra aldea donde quieran a unos bellos y fabulosos ninjas.- comento Sakura haciéndose la sufrida, todos miraba a la pelirrosa con barios signos de interrogación en la frente y los de Konoha se preguntaba si en realidad ella era la asesina fría y temida de la cual habían investigado. La Hokage se aclaro la garganta.

-Bien acepto que regreses, solo con varias condiciones.-. Sasuke gruño molesto.- serás vigilado al igual que tus compañeros por varios AMBUS, vivirán en una casa que Yamato construyo que está cerca del bosque de la muerte, y por ultimo tendrán que hacer misiones "C" y "D", hasta nuevo aviso.- Sasuke asintió.

-Gatito, cuales son las misiones "C" y "D".- todos los de Konoha se preguntaban quién demonios era gatito, Sasuke levemente sonrojado contesto.

-Son misiones sencillas, es como trabajo comunitario. (_demonios como se le ocurre llamarme así_).- pensó y contesto irritado, a los de konoha casi se les cae la mandíbula al piso al saber que Sasuke Uchiha era el tal gatito y lo peor este no hizo nada contra la chica que oso a llamarlo así.

-Jjmn.- se aclaro la garganta la Hokage llamando la atención de todos.- Yamato llévalos a su nueva casa y Shizune infórmale a los AMBUS lo que deben hacer.

-Hai. -Shuzune salió del despacho seguida por Yamato y Hebi.

-¿Crees que diga la verdad kakashi?, tú debes de saber después de todo fuiste su maestro y lo conoces mejor que nadie.- pregunto preocupada.

-Si, ya acabo con su objetivo que fue por el cual se fue de la aldea, así que es normal que regresara.-contesto tranquilo restándole importancia

-Pero ¿Por qué traería a su equipo?

-Pues ya nos dimos cuenta del por qué trajo a la rosadita y no lo culpa esta rebuena.- comento morbosos Jiraiya y sonrojado, Kakashi también se sonrojo un poco.- y no olvides que el equipo de Sasuke eran experimentos de Orochimaru y probablemente no tendrán lugar a donde ir y Sasuke por agradecimiento los dejo venir con él.- comento más serio Jiraiya.

-Jiraiya-sama tiene razón Tsunade-sama, confiemos un poco en él.- razono Kakashi, Tsunade suspiro derrotada.

Continuara

Si lo se, mate muy fácil al estúpido de Danzon, se que este no es nada débil, pero la vdd mee cae mal y quería que el peor enemigo que Sasukito tuviera fuera Madara.

Lo lamento si esperaban una pelea mas explicita entre Sasuke y Danzon………….

Para lo que ya quieren que salga Naruto, no se preocupen que saldrá en el siguiente capi…. Solo que les advierto de una vez que no abran mas parejas en este fic. Solo abra sasusaku. Pido disculpas para los que querían ver mas parejas.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS


	13. El reencuentro

**El reencuentro del equipo de Gai y los ¿8 novatos?**

Eran un día nuevo, los pájaros cantaban, los niños iban a la escuela, las mamás a las comprar, los papás a trabajar, los shinobis hacían misiones etc. Si todo tranquilo y normal, excepto en el despacho de Tsunade.

-Te he dicho que no me llamaras vieja.- grito la Hokage después de darle un golpe a un joven rubio el cual estaba estampado en la pared, todos los presentes miraban la escena con barias gotas en la cabeza para después suspirar resignados ya que esa escena se hacía costumbre.

-¿Para que nos llamo Hokage-sama?- Gai decidió romper el silencio, Tsunade miro a los presentes, los cuales eran Gai, Lee, Neji, Ten-ten, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Jiraiya, Yamato, Sai, Kakashi y Naruto con chichón.

-Los eh llamado a todos ustedes para darles una noticia, la cual les concierne a todos.- anuncio la Hokage, recibiendo la mirada atenta de todos.- Shizune hazlos pasar.- ordeno Tsunede.

-Hai.- la pelinegra salió del despacho, un rato después entro con cinco personas atrás de ella, las cuales hicieron que todos los presentes excepto Kakashi, Yamato y Jiraya, ensancharan los ojos al ver al pelinegro.

-Quiero informarles que Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto a Konoha.- hablo Tsunade sacando de su impresión a todos.

-Teme.- grito Naruto acercándose a Sasuke, Hebi a excepción de Sakura esperaban el golpe que seguro Sasuke le daría aquel muchacho por insolente.

-Hn, dobe.- le devolvió el "saludo", Hebi a excepción de Saku, se sorprendieron, que el Uchiha le contestara con un insulto tranquilamente y no lo matara.

-Teme.- si así se saludan ellos.

-Dobe.- si así se entiende el equipo 7.

-Teme.- dijo mas molesto Naruto propinándole un golpe en la mejilla a Sasuke y tirándolo al piso, haciendo que Hebi ensancharan los ojos, menos Saku que observaba divertida.- sabes todo el tiempo que te estuve buscando.- reclamo molesto.

-Nadie te lo pidió dobe.- respondió cortante Sasuke limpiándose la poca sangre que salía de la orilla del labio.

-Temeeee.- lo miro molesto, para después de un rato nublársele los ojos y correr hacia Sasuke.- te extrañe, , extrañe pelear contigo, tus monosílabas y tu carácter antisocial

-Hn, suéltame Usuratonkachi.- dijo Sasuke fastidiado, pero en sus ojos se veía divertido.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii abrazo de grupo.- grito la pelirrosa echándose sobre Naruto y un Sasuke tratando de quitárselo de encima, la pelirrosa los abrazaba y todos veían la escena con varias gotas en la cabeza, Naruto volteo hacia la persona que lo abrazaba y al verla se sonrojo por completo.

-Sa…sa..kura-chan.- tartamudeo muy sonrojado y nervioso, lógicamente Sasuke se dio cuenta y empezó a mirar feo a Naruto.

-Que tal Narutin.. ¿Me recuerdas?.- comento alegre parándose y separándose de los chicos.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?.- pregunto Naruto aun sonrojado pero ya no nervioso, parándose enfrente de ella.

-La verdad es que estoy embarazada de Sasuke y venimos a casarnos aquí en Konoha.- comento tranquila Sakura haciendo que todos absolutamente todos los de Konoha abrieran los ojos impresionados, Suiguetsu rio divertido.

-Así es, Sasuke violo a Sakura-chan y tuvo que hacerse responsable de sus actos.- comento con pesar Suiguetsu metiéndose en la plática, Sasuke le mando una mirada asesina, pero digamos que no fue muy efectiva ya que Sasuke estaba sonrojado y Suiguetsu la ignoro completamente.

-Si, y en mi hogar me dijeron, que no aceptaban a una cualquiera y me corrieron de casa.- dijo Sakura mientras que se cubría el rostro y soltaba un llanto tan falso como que Juan Gabriel es machín.

-Si, y su padre la golpeo antes de correrla.- Suiguetsu abrazo a sakura consolándola haciendo que esta soltara un llanto más fuerte. Todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke acusadoramente, menos Juugo y Karin los cuales se alejaban de la escena para no salir lastimados.

-**QUIEREN DEJAR DE DECIR ESTUPIDESE**.- grito Sasuke exasperado y un poquitín sonrojado.

-Ahora son estupideces Sasuke.- reclamo Sakura separándose un poco de Suiguetsu.

-Si Sasuke, afronta las consecuencias de tus actos.- regaño Suiguetsu. Sasuke ya no aguanto más e hizo unos sellos rápidamente con las manos.

-**Chidori Nagashi**.- grito Sasuke y los rayos le dieron de lleno a Suiguetsu el cual no alcanzó a reaccionar y quedo chamuscado en el piso, Sakura alcanzo a moverse rápidamente poniéndose a lado de la Hokage, todos miraron sorprendidos la velocidad de la pelirrosa.

-Vale, vale, no te enojes gatito que solo era una bromita.- Sasuke solo volteo a mirarla molesto.

-Entonces ¿ no estás embarazada del teme?.- pregunto Naruto.

-Nop, solo era una pequeña bromita, jejeje.-cometo riendo nerviosa la ver la mirada de Sasuke.

-Espera, llamaste gatito a Sasuke-kun.- reclamo Ino acercándose a la pelirrosa.

_-(oh no otra fan de gatito).-_ peso Sakura suspirando resignada.- sip

-¿Con qué derecho le llamas así frentezota?- todos miraban con barias gotas de sudor a las chicas.

-GATITO me dejo llamarlo así.- comento burlona resaltando el gatito, todos voltearon hacia Sasuke el cual tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de ignorar todo.

-¿Eso es verdad Sasuke?-pregunto Kakashi divertido.

-Estamos aquí para aguantar sus payasada o va a informarnos algo Hokage.- hablo molesto Sasuke ignorando la pregunta. Tsunade se aclaro la garganta.

-Eh primero que nada quería que se presentaran todos ya que quiero hacer unos movimientos en el equipo, empezaremos por ti y tu equipo.- hablo tranquila la Hokage.

-Hn. Sasuke uchiha.- contesto fastidiado ya que no había necesidad de presentarse ya todos lo conocían.

-Karin.- se presento tranquila la pelirroja.

-Juugo.- se presento tranquilo el pelinaranja

-Suiguetsu Hozuki.- se presento sonriente.

-Sakura Haruno.- se presento alegre y levantando la mano.

-Según tengo entendido tu verdadero apellido es Ryu.- comento la Hokage mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Oh, me investigaron, entonces también sabes que destruí todo mi clan a los 6 años.- contesto burlona y viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados también. Todos abrieron los ojos impresionados, menos Hebi.

-En tu aldea tenían sospechas de quien fue mas no estaban seguros de que hayas sido tu, pero gracias por confirmarlo.- respondió Tsunade frunciendo las cejas

-Oh, de nada.- respondió Sakura moviendo su mano de arriba abajo restándole importancia. La Hokage frunció mas las ceja.

-¿por qué cambiarte de apellido?.- pregunto Kakashi, rompiendo el ambiente tenso.

_-(creo que se van a decepcionar con la respuesta).-_ pensaban Hebi.

-Nah se oía mas cool Sakura Haruno que Sakura Ryu.- respondió Sakura encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que todos se cayeran al piso estilo anime.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema es hora d….

-¿Por qué destruiste tu clan?.- cuestiono molesto Neji interrumpiendo a Kakashi.

-Porque mi papá no me quiso comprar la nueva muñeca ninja con shuriken integradas.- respondió con una sonrisa de lado haciendo que todos la vieran con varias gotas de sudor, menos Sasuke el cual ya estaba fastidiado y Neji el cual se enfureció con la respuesta.

-Di la verdad.- ordeno furioso Neji.

-Es la verdad idiota.- le susurro Sakura en el oído atrás de él y amenazándolo con un kunai. Todos los de konoha abrieron los de ojos sorprendidos.- además ¿Quién te crees como para ordenarme?.- pregunto con voz tétrica.

-Creo que se enojo.-comento burlona Karin.

-Si no debieron preguntar tanto sobre su clan y menos ordenarle una respuesta.- dijo igual de burlón Suiguetsu.

-Mocosa suéltalo en este mismo instante.- ordeno la Hokage, Sakura volteo a verla con un risita de medio lado y apretó mas el kunai asiendo que sangrara un poco el cuello de Neji.

-Sakura.- hablo Sasuke fuerte y claro haciendo que la pelirrosa lo mirara.- suéltalo ya.- ordeno cortante y aburrido. Sakura suspiro derrotada y soltó a Neji haciendo que los demás suspiraran aliviados y que Kakashi y Tsunade se sorprendieran por como la pelirrosa obedecía a Sasuke sin dudar.

-Mau, siempre arruinas la diversión gatito.- se quejo Sakura caminado y poniéndose a su lado.

-Si te estás seria, sin amenazar, jugar, eh insultar a nadie saliendo te llevare a comprar todos los dulces que quieras.- dijo despacio Sasuke pero todos los de la sala oyeron y los de konoha lo miraron incrédulos al pensar que así la iba a convencer.

-¿Los que yo quiera? *.*.- miro a Sasuke con estrellitas en los ojos el pelinegro asintió.-ok, estaré quietecita *.*.- afirmo contenta mientras se recargaba en la pared a lado de Sasuke y miraba atenta a todos, el moreno suspiro tranquilo y se pregunto por qué no hizo eso antes, Suiguetsu (el cual ya se había recuperado) suspiro resignado porque ya no se divertiría en un rato, Juugo y Karin miraron a Sasuke agradecidos y los de konoha estaban en shock.

-(_baya equipo se encontró Sasuke)._ -pensó Kakashi.

-Bien los de Konoha preséntense. - Ordenó la Hokage saliendo del shock y haciendo que los demás también.

-Kiba Inozuka.- empezó a presentarse un chico de aspecto perruno( que no describiré bien ya que todos lo conocen al igual que a los demás.)

-Shino Aburame.

-Hinata Hyuga.-hablo tímidamente y sonrojada.

-Bien equipo ahora nos toca a nosotros.- exclamo emocionado Gai. Lee lo miro entusiasmado.- haber empezando por mí, mi nombre es Maito Gai.- dijo levantando el dedo gordo y sonriendo como comercial de Colgate. Sakura y Suiguetsu trataban de no reírse por el nombre, pero Sasuke los miro con advertencia y ambos rápidamente se compusieron.

-Rock lee.- dijo igual de entusiasmado que Gai y mirando sonrojado a Sakura, la cual solo levanto una ceja extrañada, Sasuke se dio cuenta de cómo el cejotas miraba a la pelirrosa y gruño molesto.

-Tenten Ama.- contesto tranquila

-Neji Hyuga.- gruño Neji, Sakura volteo a verlo burlona, y este le mando rayitos con la mirada.

-Shikamaru Nara.- dijo perezoso un castaño.

-Ino Yamanaka.- se presento la rubia, Suiguetsu la miro y le cerró un ojo coqueto haciendo que esta se sonrojará, Sakura sonrió con burla al igual que el peliblanco.

-Choji Akimichi.- dijo un gordito atragantándose con papas fritas, Sakura lo miro y se le hizo agua la boca al ver las papas.

-Sai.- dijo sonriendo falsamente, Sakura lo miro y luego miro a Sasuke, Sai, Sasuke, Sai, Sasuke.

-(_no comentes nada Saku o te quedaras sin dulces.)_ se repetía así misma.

-Yamato.

-Hatake Kakashi.- contesto leyendo un librito verde el cual a Sakura se le hizo familiar pero no recordaba de donde.

-Naruto Uzumaki y seré el próximo Hokage.- grito energético, todos lo vieron con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

_-(no hables Saku, no hables, recuerda, dulces_) se auto convencía la pelirrosa.

-Jiraiya

-Espera ¿eres Jiraiya el creador de "icha icha paradis"? *.*.- pregunto Sakura emocionada enfrente de Jiraiya olvidándose de sus dulces.

-(_adiós tranquilidad_) pensó resignado Sasuke.

-El mismo.- respondió presumido, los demás, miraban la escena extrañados.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaa.- grito Sakura emocionada asustando a los demás. Sakura saco rápidamente su icha icha del bolsillo y se lo mostro a Jiraiya.- por favor Jiraiya-sama fírmeme mi libro.

_-(¿jiraiya-sama? Sakura nunca llama sama a nadie y menos con respeto.)_Pensaron Sasuke y Hebi.

-Oh claro hermosa señorita.- exclamo ero-sennin tomando el libro de sus manos.- Tsunade préstame una pluma. -pidió el pervertido, la Hokage se la paso de mala gana, el sannin la tomo y firmo el libro.-aquí tienes.- le extendió el libro y Sakura lo tomo con estrellitas en los ojos.- y ¿no quieres recibir un gran abrazo del gran Jiraiya-sama?- pregunto con cara pervertida y sus manos adelante moviéndolas como si tocara unos senos, Sasuke reacciono rápidamente poniéndose delante de Sakura y mirando a Jiraiya con ojos asesinos- solo bromeaba.- comento nervioso rascándose la cabeza. Y Sakura ni cuenta se dio de eso ya que estaba emocionada viendo su libro.

-Bien, ¿puedo continuar?.-pregunto molesta la Hokage, todos afirmaron con la cabeza al ver la cara tan tenebrosa que puso Tsunade.- bueno abra unos pequeños cambios, no serán para todos los equipos pero es necesario que lo sepan todos ustedes.

Sakura se integrara al equipo Kakashi al igual que Sasuke, Sai también se quedara en el equipo y se hará otro equipo el cual estará conformado por Juugo, Karin, Suiguetsu y Yamato este ultimo será su capitán.- Suiguetsu hizo un gemido de lamento y dolor.

-Nooooooooooooooo, me separaran de ti Sakura-chan. .- exclamo dolido

-Lo sé sui-chan, pero son ordenes de la vieja borracha que se interpone en nuestra amistad .- respondió Sakura dramáticamente viendo a Suiguetsu. Tsunade ante el apodo que le pusieron empezó a desprender un aura asesina, Jiraiya se estaba burlando pero se cayó al ver como volteo a verlo Tsunade. Todos se alejaban de Sakura y Suiguetsu al ver a la Hokage acercárseles con un aura asesina, incluso Sasuke.

-Aun así daré hasta mi vida por volver a estar a tu lado .- dijo tomando las manos de Sakura entre las suyas.

-No te arriesgues sui-chan que la vieja borracha podría hacerte algo .- Tsunade preparaba su puño de chakra para golpear a Sakura pero esta desapareció del lugar y haciendo que Suiguetsu recibiera el golpe y saliera volando por la ventana.- fiuuu, esta tia pega más fuerte que la zanahoria.- exclamo Sakura arrodillada en la ventana con su palma arriba de los ojos y viendo a Suiguetsu volar, todos miraban impresionados hacia la ventana, y preguntándose cuando demonios llego la pelirrosa ahí, menos Sasuke el cual ya estaba más acostumbrado a la velocidad de Sakura.

-¿Si quieres te mando hacerle compañía?.- pregunto con voz tétrica la Hokage, atrás de Sakura.

-Ehh no gracias.- respondió Sakura volteándola a ver con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya retírense todos a excepción del equipo Kakashi y Yamato.- grito molesta con varias venas en la cabeza, así que los demás obedecieron al instante.

-Pero falta sui-chan.- se quejo Sakura.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan aquí estoy.- dijo Suiguetsu apareciendo en la ventana, todos se asustaron al verlo ya que tenía un chipote del tamaño de su cabeza y la cara raspada.

-Los quiero en media hora a todos ustedes en el campo de entrenamiento numero 15.- ordeno la hokage.- que Sasuke te diga donde es.- dijo la Hokage al ver que Sakura se disponía a hablar, la pelirrosa bajo su mano contenta por haberle resuelto su duda.

* * *

Treinta y cinco minutos después la hokage junto a Shizune y Jiraiya llegaban al campo numero 15 pero le salió una gota de sudor al ver al equipo de Gai y los demás novatos.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?.-pregunto molesta.

-Vinimos a ver el entrenamiento ya que queremos ver las habilidades del equipo de Sasuke-san.- contesto Lee emocionado, Tsunade suspiro cansada.

-Bien se quedan pero al menor ruidos los corro a todos.- todos asistieron barias veces.- bien.- Tsunade paso su mirada por todos lados.- ¿Dónde está Kakashi?.-pregunto molesta.

-Todavía no llega Dattebayo.- informo el rubio molesto, en eso aparece una nube de humo enfrente de ellos.

-Yo.-saludo el ninja copy.

-Llega tarde.-grito Naruto.

-Lo siento es que me perdí por el sendero de la vida.- se justifico el peligris rascándose la cabeza todos los de konoha suspiraron derrotados y Hebi miraban extrañados la escena a excepción de Sakura la cual se preguntaba si era posible perderse por el sendero de la vida.

-Bien ya podemos empezar, los eh llamado aquí porque quiero checara sus habilidades y saber a qué nivel ponerlos, así que lo hare mediante un combate, el primero en pelear serán Karin contra Shizune ok.- todos afirmaron y las mencionadas se pusieron en medio del campo de batalla y los demás se alejaron un poco de la zona.

-Vamos zanahoria, nosotros te apoyamos.- grito Sakura recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de Karin.

-Si es verdad aunque no seas buena y pierdas nosotros te apoyaremos.- grito Suiguetsu recibiendo la misma mirada pero ahora hacia él.

-Empiecen.- grito Tsunade

Inmediatamente Karin corrió hacia Shizune aventándole varios shuriken los cuales la pelinegra esquivo fácilmente corriendo hacia un lado y escupiendo varia agujas hacia la pelirroja la cual no pudo evitar todas así que algunas se le clavaron inmovilitandole una parte del cuerpo, Karin no se rindió y empezó a ejercer taijutsu contra la pelinegra, pero esta esquivaba sus golpes fácilmente, aparte que cuando la esquivaba le daba uno que otro golpe, rápidamente la pelirroja saco unos kunai´s y se los lanzo a Shuizune la cual los volvió a esquivar muy fácil, corrió hacia la pelirroja y le encesto un gran golpe en el estomago.

-Basta.- grito la hokage, todos estaban con la boca abierta, esperaban más de la ninja, ya que debería ser fuerte para que Sasuke la hubiera reclutado.

-Queeeeeeeeeeee, me decepcionas Karin, nos hiciste quedar mal.- dijo ofendida Sakura.

-No cabe duda zanahoria solo sirves para rastrear chakra.- dijo Suiguetsu burlón, Karin solo los miro feo ya que no podía moverse bien.

-Pero no te preocupes aun así te queremos.- siguió Sakura burlándose, haciendo que Karin gruñera molesta.

-¿Es una ninja rastreadora?.-pregunto Tsunade mirando a Sasuke, este solo asintió - eso lo cambia todo, bien Karin te pondré en chunnin, pero igual recibirás entrenamiento por Yamato para que mejores.- Karin asintió.

-Juugo ayúdala.- ordeno Sakura, el mencionado fue rápidamente y trajo a Karin junto a los demás, Ino se acerco para curarle las heridas.

-Bien, el siguiente será Juugo contra Yamato.- el mencionado volteo a ver a Sasuke.

-Tsunade-sama Juugo puede perder el control por el sello maldito y podría lastimar a Yamato.- informo cortante Sasuke.

-Oh bueno siendo así primero lo reviso y veo que puedo hacer , después Yamato me dirá a qué nivel estas. Bueno el siguiente será Naruto y Suiguetsu. Ambos mencionados sonrieron emocionados.

-Vamos Sui-chan, no dejes que Hebi se vea como unos mensos.- animo Sakura.

-No te preocupes Saku, yo arreglare el honor que Karin nos quito.- Karin le mando una mirada asesina y Suiguetsu sonrió con burla mientras caminaba al campo de batalla.

Naruto y Suiguetsu se miraban desafiantes.- empiecen.- grito Tsunade.

-**Suiton: Gōsuiwan no Jutsu** (Elemento agua: Técnica de los brazos poderosos de agua). Grito Suiguetsu haciendo que su brazo aumentara de tamaño y musculatura, para después tomar su espada y correr a un gran velocidad hacia Naruto, el rubio invoco a barios clones, con los cuales Suiguetsu peleaba, llevaban así un rato donde suiguetsu demostraba sus habilidades como espadachín, ambos peleaban fantástico, pero Suiguetsu se estaba empezando a desesperar ya que nunca acababa con los clones.

-Suficiente.- ordeno gritando la hokage y al instante Suiguetsu y Naruto pararon.

-Baya chico eres bueno.- felicito el peliblanco caminando a lado de Naruto el cual le sonrió alegre.

-Tu igual.-le devolvió el alago.

-Wauuuuuuu estuvieron estupendos ambos.- felicito Sakura emocionada a ambos shinobis cuando llegaron con ella, Suiguetsu sonrió al igual que Naruto solo que este se sonrojo.

-Bien Suiguetsu, te pongo como chunnin.- Suiguetsu hizo mala cara al ver que lo ponían al mismo nivel que Karin y Tsunade se dio cuenta de eso así que decidió aclarar.- y lo hago porque eres muy impulsivo, necesitas mejorar eso.- Suiguetsu suspiro derrotado.- el siguiente combate será entre Yamato y Sakura.

-, sigo yo.- brinco emocionada.

-Suerte Sakura-chan.- animo Naruto, Sasuke solo volteo a verlo molesto.

-Ja Sakura-chan no necesita suerte es muy buena.- presumió Suiguetsu

-¿enserio?- pregunto emocionado Naruto, el peliblanco movió la cabeza afirmando. Sakura empezaba a caminar atrás de Yamato.

-Sakura.- llamo Sasuke haciendo que esta se detuviera, pero no volteara a verlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no lo lastimare mucho.- lo ultimo lo susurro para que el pelinegro no lo oyera, todo miraban expectantes el campo de batalla ya que tenían curiosidad de que tan buena era la pelirrosa. Sakura siguió caminando hasta quedar frente Yamato.

-¿Listo?.-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona. Yamato solo asintió.

-Comiencen.-ordeno fuerte Tsunade.

-**Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō**(elemento madera, Centro de atadura) de la tierra salió una atadura que se convirtió en un gigantesco árbol el cual atrapo a Sakura.

-Muy lento.- susurro Sakura en su oído, Yamato abrió los ojos impresionado pero rápidamente reacciono y salto alejándose de Sakura.

Los de konoha y Hebi estaban muy sorprendidos por la velocidad de Sakura ya que nunca la habían visto pelear, Sasuke solo sonrió arrogante.

Sakura se paro derecha y levanto su mano extendiéndola enfrente y su palma se movía llamándolo. Yamato no perdió los estribos y solo corrió hacia Sakura lanzándole varios kunai. La pelirrosa saco un kunai y con eso los esquivo todos, el ambu empezó a pelear con Sakura usando taijutsu, la pelirrosa solo lo esquivaba sin golpear.

Los de konoha estaban anonadados ya que esa mocosa peleaba muy bien y dejaba ver a Yamato que era ambu y juunin como un tal geenin.

Sakura decidió dejar de esquivar y pasar a la acción, así que le dio una patada en el estomago a Yamato la cual lo mando varios metros lejos, después hizo unos sellos rápidos con las manos.

-**Katon: Dai Endan** (elemento fuego, gran bala en llamas) de la boca de Sakura salió una gran cantidad de fuego a una temperatura y velocidad descomunal hacia Yamato, el cual no reaccionaba por la impresión y solo se quedo parado mientras el ataque se acercaba a él. Sakura al ver que su contrincante ni siquiera se movía para evitar el ataque reacciono rápido y activo su Ryuukosse para después ponerse delante de Yamato haciendo unos sellos aun velocidad impresionante.- **Doton: Doroku Gaeshi** (Elemento tierra: protección de tierra).- de las manos de Sakura salió lodo el cual cayó al piso y se convirtió en un muro de piedra el cual detuvo el ataque. Pero al ser muy potente el fuego, la muralla no lo pudo soportar y se destruyo lanzando una cuantas rocas, las cuales rasgaron un poco la piel de Sakura ya que se había puesto delante de Yamato para protegerlo.

Todos estaban conmocionados ya que no se imaginaban que Sakura tuviera un muy buen nivel, Jiraiya estaba incrédulo ya que uso dos técnicas de nivel alto muy seguidas y muy rápido, Sasuke tuvo que activar su Sharingan para ver mejor la pelea.

-Suficiente.- grito Tsunade al salir del shock.

Sakura volteo a ver a Tsunade aun con el Ryukoseei activado después miro a Yamato molesta.

-Si no puedes, defenderte de un ataque así, mejor ni pelees.- critico déspota, para después caminar hacia los demás, mientras desactivaba el Ryukoseei en el camino, dejando a un Yamato impresionado tirado en el piso.

La pelirrosa llego donde estaban los demás los cuales la mayoría la miraba impresionado, no se podían creer que la chica la cual era muy aniñada y burlona fuera tan buena en la pelea, ahora si creían el que haya destruido su clan y sabia por que Sasuke la había reclutado en su equipo.

-Wau… Sakura-chan estuviste genial, jamás te había visto pelear, pero me fascino.- grito emocionado Suiguetsu mientras la abrazaba pero rápidamente la soltó al oír un gruñido por parte de Sasuke.

-Si Sakura-chan peleas genial.- grito Naruto abrazándola sin importarle el aura asesina que desprendía Sasuke, Sakura solo sonrió arrogante. Pero después soltó un quejido de dolor el cual hizo que Naruto la soltar y viera que tenía varias heridas en los brazo.- ¿Sakura-chan estas sangrando?- pregunto preocupado. Sasuke miro a la pelirrosa preocupado.

-La muralla que hice para proteger a Yamato se destrozo y las rocas me dieron de lleno.- contesto fastidiada la pelirrosa y haciendo que Sasuke volteara a ver a Yamato molesto.

-Vaya tu contrincante no te hirió pero a cambio saliste herida por una técnica tuya al protegerlo.-comento con burla Suiguetsu

-Ven para que te cure Sakura.- llamo Tsunade.- y por cierto te pongo en grado junnin.- comento la rubia, Sakura solo asintió y se acerco a Tsunade para que la curara no sin antes comentar burlona.

-Si mi contrincante no fuera tan idiota para no poder esquivar mi ataque no hubiera tenido que protegerlo.- el equipo Gai y los 6 novatos miraron mal a Sakura los demás de konoha no ya que sabían que tenía razón, aunque no era para qué lo dijera de esa forma y Sasuke junto con Hebi solo sonrieron arrogantes (si incluso Juugo, es que de tanto convivir con ellos que se le pego lo loco)

-Bien, ahora la pelea será entre Kakashi y Sasuke.- ordeno Tsunade al terminar de curar a Sakura.

Kakashi volteo hacia Sasuke sonriéndole tras su máscara y este le devolvió la mirada con superioridad.

**Continuara**


	14. El sueño

**El sueño**

Estaban en medio del campo de batalla Sasuke y kakashi. El pelinegro miraba a peligris arrogante y con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras que el ninja copy sonreía tras su máscara y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Comiesen. – en el momento que la Hokage grito, Sasuke desapareció de la vista de todos sorprendiéndolos, a excepción de Sakura la cual había activado el Ryuukoseei y seguía perfectamente la velocidad del Uchiha.

Kakashi se descubrió su ojo revelando el Sharingan, después empezó a buscar al pelinegro con la mirada, justo en el momento que el ninja copy dio una salto hacia atrás alejándose del lugar, unas manos salieron de la tierra tratando de agarrarle los pies al ninja que minutos antes estaba ahí.

Sakura sonrió con interés, la pelea se estaba poniendo interesante. Los demás miraban atentos.

Kakashi estaba parado unos metros atrás de donde salían los brazos de Sasuke, mirando atentamente los movimientos del pelinegro.

-**Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu** (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego).- oyó Kakashi que gritaban atrás de él haciendo que abriera los ojos impresionado, ya que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento Sasuke había llegado a ese lugar. Al voltear el peligris vio una gran cantidad de fuego la cual salía de la boca de Sasuke y venia hacia él a una gran velocidad.

El ninja copy salto rápidamente unos metros alejándose escapando de las grandes llamas, y volvió a buscar con la mirada al pelinegro, en el lugar donde se suponía debería estar pero cuál fue su sorpresa al no verlo ahí. Kakashi empezó a pasear la mirada hacia todas direcciones buscando al pelinegro eh hizo unos sellos con la manos a una velocidad impresionante.

-**Hyōton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu**( elemento de hielo: dragón de hielo) .- grito Kakashi haciendo que un enorme dragón saliera delante de este y atacara a un Sasuke que estaba a unos paso atrás de él dispuesto a atacarlo con su espada, el pelinegro abrió enormemente los ojos al ver el enorme dragón del hielo que venía directo a él impactándolo.

Kakashi volteo su cabeza esperando ver un magullado Sasuke pero en el momento que lo vio se convirtió en tronco haciendo que el ninja sonriera bajo su máscara, el peligris empezó de nuevo a buscar a Sasuke con la mirada, pero empezaba a exasperarse al no encontrarlo, dirigió una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba los demás mirando impresionados la pelea pero detuvo su mirada en una pelirrosa que tenia activado el Ryukoseei la cual le sonreía arrogante.

La pelirrosa se dio cuenta que el ninja copy había detenido su mirada en ella así que le sonrió con burla y después dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, el ninja siguió su mirada hacia arriba y vio a Sasuke el cual tenía el **Chidori Nagashi** concentrado en su espada, y se dirigía a él. Kakashi rápidamente se corrió hacia atrás unos cuantos metros y vio a Sasuke caer muy cerca de él haciendo un gran pozo en la tierra.

_-(no quiero imaginar que hubiera sido de mi si no me muevo_)- pensó el ninja copy soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Todos estaban anonadados ante el nivel que tenía Sasuke, sabían que era bueno mas es muy diferente saberlo a verlo mostrando sus habilidades, bueno la única que no estaba sorprendida si no emocionada era Sakura la cual veía la pelea atenta y la seguía con la vista perfectamente.

Sasuke salió del enorme poso sonriendo con superioridad mientras se sacudía la ropa. Kakashi solo lo miraba atento esperando su aproximo ataque.

-**Chidori Senbon**- susurro Sasuke haciendo que varias agujas de electricidad salieran de sus manos encajándose en el cuerpo de kakashi.

Todos miraban atentos y la mayoría se sorprendió al ver que el ataque de Sasuke había dado directo en el ninja copy.

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo y entrecerró los ojos al ver como poco a poco caía el cuerpo de kakashi el cual en pocos segundo se convirtió en tronco. Sasuke empezó a pasear su mirada por todo el lugar buscándolo, pero no le dio tiempo de seguir ya que unos brazos salieron del piso cerca de sus pies atrapándolo y metiéndolo en el piso. Kakashi salió sonriente enfrente de Sasuke y lo miraba desde arriba.

-Has mejorado Sasuke-chan.- se mofo orgulloso.- pero no lo suficiente como para vencerme.- comento burlón, pero no pudo seguir ya que Sasuke se desvaneció en un nube de humo y unas manos salieron debajo del piso agarrándole los pies, kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras era enterrado en la tierra. Sasuke salió de la tierra delante de kakashi y lo miro con superioridad y sonriendo arrogante.

-¿tú crees?.- pregunto Sasuke sin borrar su sonrisa arrogante mientras que kakashi lo miraba orgulloso.

-Suficiente - grito la hokage haciendo que ambos ninjas voltearan a verla pero Sasuke no le pudo mantener la mirada ya que una mancha rosa se le atravesó en el camino abrazándolo y tirándolo al piso.

Sakura al momento que anunciaron el final del combate corrió hacia Sasuke y se le echo encima tumbándolo, quedando ella sentada en las piernas del moreno mientras que lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Sasuke al ver que Sakura estaba muy cerca y pegada a él se sonrojo mientras que los de konoha tenias los ojos bien abiertos.

-Felicidades Sasuke-kun, ganaste.- comento suavemente la pelirrosa para después darle un apasionado beso en los labios a un aturdido y sonrojado Sasuke, el cual al sentir los labios de su pelirrosa no se pudo negar y le respondió el beso igual de fogoso mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor.

Los de konoha no se podían creer que Sasuke Uchiha, el cubito de hielo, el arrogante y frio Uchiha estuviera respondiéndole un beso a la pelirrosa y lo peor que enfrente de todos, Ino miro la escena un poco celosa pero después suspiro derrotada y se volteo para salir de ahí.

Kakashi que estaba cerca hubiera jurado que era un nenjutsu, pero tenía el Sharingan descubierto y podía ver perfectamente que el beso era muy real.

_-( que beso, si siguen así se van a comer enteros, mmm….. Nunca me imagine ver a Sasuke así…. Pero me alegra n.n…. aunque si estos chicos siguen así, como figura paterna que soy tendré que hablarle de los enchufes y tomacorrientes para que no salgan con su domingo siete_ ) pensaba Kakashi con una sonrisa burlona.

Sakura se separo levemente de Sasuke rompiendo el muy fogoso beso. Ambos respiraban agitados y se miraban sonrojados, Sakura se acerco y le dio un beso de piquito, pero eso no conformo al Uchiha, el cual quería mas, así que agarro su cabeza y la acerco a él, sus labios estaban por volverse a unir cuando.

-Eh ya párenle ¿no?, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres que nos antojan.- comento burlón Suiguetsu haciendo que Sasuke se acordara que estaban rodeados de mucha genta la cual los vio darse un beso demasiado candente y duradero, eso hizo que el pelinegro se sonrojara mas y volteara su cabeza a un lado para que los demás no lo vieran, pero antes le había mandado una mirada fulminante al peliblanco.

Sakura y Kakashi los cuales estaban cerca del pelinegro se habían dado cuenta de su actitud y sonrojo, y ambos sonrieron traviesos.

Sakura se paró de las piernas del pelinegro y le tendió la mano a Sasuke para ayudarlo a levantarse, el pelinegro no le negó la ayuda y se levanto para después sacudirse el pantalón.

Los de konoha ya había salido del shock y miraba a la pareja que se acercaba a ellos seguido del ninja copy el cual ya había sacado su libro y caminaba leyéndolo.

-Que guardadito te lo tenias teme.- comento burlón Naruto dándole una palmada en la espalda al pelinegro en el momento que llego junto a él.- pero no te culpo Sakura-chan es hermosa, si no me la hubieras ganado tu yo la hubiera conquistado.- comento decepcionado Naruto, Sasuke le mando una mirada fulminante al rubio por su comentario.

-Bueno Sasuke tú serás junnin.- comento ya más tranquila la hokage.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿El teme junnin? a mí ni siquiera me ha ascendido a chunnin, eso no es justo .- se quejo Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mn. Dobe.- se burlo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Cállate Naruto si no te he ascendido es porque eres muy impulsivo, todavía te falta madura.-

-No es justo

-Ya, ya Naruto mira te invito un rameen.- intento consolar Ero-sennin dándole unas palmadas en la espalda eh instantáneamente el rubio dejo de llorar para ver a su maestro con estrellitas en los ojos.

Todos los demás equipos se fueron ya que tenían algo que hacer, solo se quedaron el equipo Kakashi y el equipo Yamato junto con Jiraiya.

-¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Vienen?.- pregunto el rubio a los demás.

-Mmm… mi tripita esta rugiendo por tanto jaleo así que yo me apunto Naruto.- contesto Sakura emocionada.

-Mn.- "dijo" Sasuke aceptando igual ya que no tenía pensado dejar a Sakura con ese par de locos.(uy si la chica muy cuerda)

-Como va Sakura-chan también voy yo.- se apunto Suiguetsu.

-Pues yo también tengo hambre así que también voy, y ¿tu Juugo?.- el mencionado asintió aceptando la invitación.

-¿Sai? ¿Yamato?¿Kakashi-sensei?.- pregunto Naruto viendo a sus compañeros, Sai y Yamato asintieron y kakashi despego su vista del libro.

-Por que no.- respondió el ninja copy guardando el libro haciendo que Naruto saltara emocionado por que su sensei acepto y así todos se fueron al Ichiraku rameen.

* * *

Estaban los 10 sentados en una gran mesa en el Ichiraku (tuvieron que juntar dos mesas para que cupieran todos.) El equipo Hebi miraba impresionados como el rubio se atragantaba de rameen, los demás comían tranquilos ya que estaban acostumbrado eh incluso Sasuke.

-Y dime Sasuke- hablo Kakashi asiendo que Sasuke lo mirara.- ¿planeas resurgir tu clan con Sakura?- pregunto Kakashi malicioso y asiendo que todos miraran al Sasuke sonrojado, excepto Sakura ya que se hacia la que no escucho mientras comía.

-Mn

-Mn, no es una respuesta.- comento burlón Naruto.

-Yo opino que una zorra fea como Sakura-san es la pareja ideal para un bastado como tu.- comento inocentemente Sai con una sonrisa fingida, Karin empezó a soltar una carcajada la cual fue callada por la mirada que le mando Sasuke.- ¿ o es que no tienes el pene lo suficiente grande como para satisfacer a tu zorra?- volvió hablar Sai inocentemente pensando que esos eran unos muy buenos apodos para sus nuevos amigos, todos miraban con pena a Sai, ya que Sasuke desprendía un aura asesina y lo miraba con el sharingan activado.

-¡Ohh! déjame decirte que el pene del bastardo es lo suficiente grande y ancho como para satisfacer a una zorra como yo.- comento tranquila Sakura mirando a Sai con una sonrisa igual a la del pintor. Sasuke al oír el comentario de su compañera mágicamente desapareció su aura asesina para aparecer un gran sonrojo y todos miraban a Sasuke y luego a Sakura varias veces con un sonrojo en las mejillas y los ojos abiertos, a excepción de Kakashi y Jiraiya que empezaron a imaginarse cosas nada decentes con la pelirrosa de protagonista y tenían un derrame nasal.

-Sakura.- susurro Sasuke con voz tétrica y con la mirada baja siendo tapada con su cabello, la pelirrosa sintió un escalofrió al oír a Sasuke y volteo a su derecha mirándolo inocentemente.

-¿Si, gatito?.- pregunto con cara de niña buena.

-No comerás dulces en una semana.- la chica al oír esa amenaza se quedo de piedra, luego sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas haciendo un enorme puchero.

- Sui-chan .- Sakura se volteo a la izquierda y empezó a abraza a Suiguetsu el cual le devolvió el abrazo mientras le acariciaba el pelo para consolarla y miraba feo a Sasuke por castigarla. Los de konoha miraban molestos a Sasuke por hacer llorar a una chica.

-(_no me van a convencer, se que esta fingiendo_) -Pensaba Sasuke

-(_no te dejes manipular Sasuke, la rosadita esta fingiendo_)- pensaba Karin

-Snif….yo….snif…..solo……snif…. quería defender……a….Sasuke-kun…..snif……pe….-

-Ya, ya Sakura-chan, no le hagas caso a ese hombre tan cruel.- consolaba Suiguetsu sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

-Es que ……snif…..yo

-Está bien, puedes comer dulces.-dijo Sasuke derrotado, definitivamente el llanto de Sakura aunque sea falso era su punto débil, aparte que no le gustaba que Suiguetsu la siguiera abrazando, y mágicamente Sakura volteo feliz y sin lagrimas hacia Sasuke y le dio un pico en los labios. Los de konoha no sabían que paso.

_-(jeje definitivo, Sakura-chan sabe como manipularlo_).- rio burlón Suiguetsu.

-(_esa bruja_).- bufo Karin

* * *

(**aclaración:** Sakura lleva el mismo look mientras que Sasuke cambio el suyo por unos pantalones un poco flojo color azul y una playera negra pegada al cuerpo de manga corta con el símbolo Uchiha atrás)

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Sasuke junto con el ex Hebi habían regresado a konoha, Sakura se había llevado muy bien tanto con Kakashi como con Naruto, incluso con Sai, y su relación con Sasuke no pasaba de besos y abrazos, el moreno todavía seguía debatiéndose de cómo decirle a la pelirrosa que fuese su novia.

Los cinco ex Hebis se la habían pasado haciendo varias misiones D y C, que la hokage les mandaba como castigo.

Era de noche y Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama dormido, cuando de repente siente un peso extra en la cama y después que alguien se sienta sobre sus caderas, así que el pelinegro abre rápidamente los ojos y los ensancha a más no poder al ver a Sakura sentada sobre sus caderas con tan solo puesto una camisa de él la cual le quedaba floja y con dos coletas altas las cuales le hacían ver inocente y a la vez tremendamente sexy.

-Gatito.-ronroneo Sakura - ya se la teoría sobre lo que es erótico y me gustaría aprender la practica.- dijo con voz sensual mientras se movía de arriba a abajo sobre sus caderas, Sasuke estaba sonrojado y anonadado.

La chica al ver que Sasuke no reaccionaba comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras que se movía sugestivamente sobre sus caderas, el pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, y salió de su transe para después tomar a Sakura de la cintura y unir sus labios a los de ella en un apasionado beso.

Ambos se besaban con desesperación, Sasuke comenzó a meter su mano bajo la camisa que traía puesta Sakura acariciando sus costillas, subió su mano un poco mas y ohh gran sorpresa, sintió que su pelirrosa no llevaba sostén, así que empezó a apretarle los senos.

-Ahh ga..tito.- gimió Sakura enderezándose para quitarse la playera y revelarle a Sasuke sus pechos, después la pelirrosa tomo las manos de Sasuke y puso cada una en sus senos.- disfrútalos gatito.

Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y empezó a estrujarlos mientras que la pelirrosa no paraba de gemir. El pelinegro cambio de posición poniéndose encima de la pelirrosa para empezar a lamerle un pezón mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba el otro y Sakura no dejaba de gemir, pero la pelirrosa no se quiso quedar atrás y metió su mano en el bóxer de Sasuke agarrando el miembro de este, haciendo que el pelinegro gruñera de placer. La pelirrosa comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo haciendo que Sasuke enterrara su cara en el cuello de Sakura.

Sasuke ya no aguantaba más así que quito la mano de sSkura y se quito rápidamente el bóxer para después quitarle igual de rápido las bragas a la pelirrosa.

-¿Estás segura Saku?-pregunto ronco por la excitación, la pelirrosa solo asintió. Sasuke no necesito más, agarro su miembro y lo puso cerca de la intimidad de la pelirrosa cuando

**Kikiriki kikiriki kikiriki** (lo sé, están del nabo los efectos de sonido pero no hay presupuesto)

El molesto despertador hizo que Sasuke despertara. El pelinegro abrió los ojos malhumorado y apago el despertador de un solo golpe dejándose caer boca arriba en la cama tapándose los ojos con el brazo.

_-(Shet. Llevo dos semana soñando con Sakura y no cosas muy decentes, y lo peor es que amanezco más duro que una piedra,)_ pensaba el pelinegro mientras miraba para abajo y ve a un muy levantado amigo suyo, el pelinegro suspiro._ (y lo peor es que cada que me besa o la beso me dan ganas de arrancarle la ropa y cumplir mis fantasías_) suspiro con pesar.

Sasuke se paró de su cama fastidiado y se encaminaba al armario para tomar una toalla para tapar su masculinidad la cual se notaba ya que salo estaba vestido con unos bóxer, el pelinegro se puso la toalla en el hombro eh iba buscar ropa cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y cerró rápidamente, Sasuke volteo a la derecha para ver quién era y ¡oh sorpresa!, era Sakura que lo miraba sonriente, Sasuke se enderezó viéndola olvidando tapar su muy levantado amigo.

-¿Qué crees Sasu……- la pelirrosa no acabo la frase ya que su mirada bajo y vio al amigo del pelinegro muy animado, la pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida, Sasuke siguió la mirada y se sonrojo al darse cuenta lo que Sakura miraba impresionada, Sasuke se puso muy colorado y trato de taparse con las manos.

-Bue…no..eh..Saku…ve…ras…..no.- la pelirrosa bajo la mirada haciendo que su cabello tapara su rostro y Sasuke no lo vio, pero la pelirrosa sonrió traviesa, se acerco un poco a la puerta y le puso seguro sin que Sasuke se diera cuenta ya que el pelinegro miraba para otro lado balbuceando cosas tratando de justificarse.

Sakura de un rápido movimiento aventó a Sasuke asiendo que este callera sentado en la cama y mirara a Sakura con los ojos abiertos, mas no vio su rostro ya que la pelirrosa lo tenía tapado con el pelo.

El pelinegro ensancho los ojos a ver que Sakura se arrodillaba enfrente de él quedando muy cerca de su amigo.

-¿Qu…qu..que haces?.-pregunto nervioso. Sakura levando la vista y lo miro traviesa.

-Solo te ayudo con tu problemita gatito.- comento con burla mientras que bajaba un poco el bóxer, dejando salir el gran miembro de Sasuke, el pelinegro no sabía qué hacer si dejarla continuar o pararla, la miraba anonadado y excitado.- sabes vi esto en los libros de Jiraiya y así es como puedo hacer que nuestro amiguito regrese a la normalidad.- comento sensual Sakura mientras tomaba el miembro de Sasuke entre sus manos.-mm gatito, ¿qué soñaste? Estas muy duro.- el pelinegro gruño de excitación al sentir a Sakura mover sus manos lentamente en su miembro.

-Ma..m….mas…. ra..pido.- demando Sasuke con dificultad ya que las carisias de la pelirrosa lo estaban volviendo loco.

-Aumento la velocidad si me dices con quien soñabas.-dijo Sakura reduciendo la velocidad haciendo a Sasuke gruñir desconforme.

-Con…mmm contigo.-confeso el pelinegro desesperado y con los ojos cerrados. Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-Sabes gatito, hay algo que quiero probar.-. dijo sensual Sakura y quito sus manos del miembro de Sasuke y acerco sus boca a el miembro de él. El pelinegro abrió los ojos al sentir una respiración en su miembro y vio a Sakura besando la punta de su pene, el pelinegro se sentía de maravilla.

Sakura comenzó a lamer el miembro de arriba abajo sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke el cual la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados . El pelinegro puso su mano sobre el cabello de Sakura y empezó a empujarla hacia abajo, la pelirrosa entendió lo que él quería mas lo torturo un poco lamiendo lentamente la punta

.

-Mmm…Saku….me…telo.- Sakura sonrió con arrogancia y el pelinegro lo vio(estoy seguro que me vengare de esto Sakurita)pensaba el pelinegro mientras veía como Sakura se metía poco a poco su miembro, por inercia Sasuke movía sus cadera mientras la pelirrosa devoraba de arriba abajo su miembro y cada vez aumentaba la velocidad.- Saku me vengo.- advirtió con dificultad, la pelirrosa lo oyó pero no le importo siguió succionando el miembro con más velocidad provocando que Sasuke con la mano empujara mas la cabeza de Sakura y se corriera dentro de su boca soltando un gruñido de placer. Sakura se tomo lo que pudo pero aun así salió algo por un lado del labio el cual la pelirrosa quito con su dedo y lo lambio ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?.-pregunto Sasuke agitado aun.

-En el Icha Icha.- respondió Sakura encogiéndose de hombro para después pararse, Sasuke la agarro de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él sentándola en sus piernas y con la otra mano agarro su cabeza y la acerco a su rostro para darle un muy fogoso beso, degustando con su lengua el sabor de Sakura junto al suyo. Al separarse ambos trataron de normalizar la respiración y Sasuke pego su frente a la de Sakura mirándola sonrojado.

-Me gustas.-dijo el pelinegro de la nada haciendo que Sakura sonriera de medio lado.

-Lo sé.- respondió con arrogancia.

-Enserio me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia.-dijo mas bien ordeno el pelinegro, Sakura solo le sonrió y Sasuke la miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Mmm….vale. -respondió sonriéndole dulcemente, Sasuke sonrió arrogante y la volvió a besar, solo que Sakura rompió rápido el beso, Sasuke levanto un ceja interrogante.- tengo hambre y con leche no me lleno- Sasuke se sonrojo un poco al entender la indirecta.- de hacho venia a avisarte que sSiguetsu está preparando panqueques así que será mejor que te bañes, yo estaré abajo desayunando -dijo Sakura mientras se paraba rápidamente de las piernas de Sasuke y salía de la habitación no sin antes mandarle una mirada coqueta, Sasuke sonrió feliz y se acomodo el bóxer para después pararse e irse a bañar.

**Continuara**


	15. Mi Pasado

**Mi pasado**

Flash back

En una enorme habitación color rosa y llena de peluches se encontraba una pequeña niña aproximadamente de 4 años jugando en una mesa a la comidita (que yo jugaba a eso) con una mujer joven. La niña era de cabello rosa, corto hasta los hombros, traía una banda roja la cual le servía como diadema, sus ojos eran enormes y de un hermoso color verde jade, su rostro tenia facciones finas pero aniñadas, su color de piel era claro, iba vestida con un vestido tipo princesa de color rojo, su acompañante era una joven y hermosa mujer, aparentemente de unos 25 años, su físico era: una larga cabellera color plata y lo traía recogido en una trenza baja, unos cuantos mechones caían sobre su rostro, el cual tenía aspectos finos y delicados, su piel era más blanca que el de la niña, sus ojos eran de color azul cielo, tenía un muy hermoso cuerpo y estaba vestida con un sencillo pero elegante vestido verde.

-Oka-chan ¿quieres más té?.— pregunto la pequeña con una voz dulce, mirando a la mujer peliplata, la cual le sonreía dulcemente.

-Claro Saku.-contesto con una sonrisa muy dulce, la niña sonrió contenta y agarro la taza de su madre para empezar a servirle el té.

De pronto se oye que azotan la puerta, asiendo que la pequeña se sobresalte y tire un poco del liquido, ambas mujeres voltean hacia la puerta y ven a un hombre joven, alto y fornido de cabello rojo fuego, piel un poco aperlada, su rostro era fino pero se veía varonil, sus ojos eran fríos de un color verde jade, vestía un pentalón negro con camisa roja de botones en su cintura llevaba una espada y amarrada en la pierna traía una bolsa de shuriken y kunais, el hombre aparentaba unos 25 o 26 años.

-Oto-sama. – Susurro la pequeña.

-Llego el momento Hana.—dijo el hombre con voz fría y cortante.

-Pero Aya, aun es muy pequeña.— se quejo la mujer.

-Entre más pequeña mejor, aparte ya la consentiste por cuatro años si sigue así será una niña llorona y berrinchuda.— explico el hombre viendo con asco la habitación, la pequeña solo observaba a sus padre conversar sin entender nada.

-Pero….

-Pero nada, ven Sakura.- llamo el hombre cortante, la pequeña miro a su madre la cual tenía una cara de dolor, y miro a su padre el cual la miraba frio pero impaciente, así que decidió obedecer y se paró de su sillita y camino hacia su padre el cual la tomo bruscamente de la mano.

Ambos habían salido de la habitación y su padre la había llevado a las afueras de su hogar, caminaron hasta llegar cerca de una montaña.

-Escúchame Sakura, quiero que me muestres el Ryuukosei.— la pequeña asintió cerrando sus ojos y al abrirlos mostrar los ojos de dragón. El hombre sonrió complacido.— perfecto, ahora te explicare para que estamos aquí. Tú serás la sucesora del clan y por eso tienes que ser fuerte, me he dado cuenta que tienes un control de chakra fabuloso, así que te será fácil hacer lo que yo te ordene, ya que empezaremos con tu entrenamiento paraqué seas una excelente ninja.— explico frio pero sin borrar su sonrisa arrogante. La niña solo lo miro prestando atención.— primero que nada ponte esa pesas.— dijo apuntando unas coderas y rodilleras, la niña las miro y obedeció al instante colocándoselas, pero estaba muy pesadas para ella, y se le cayeron al piso levantando un poco de tierra, Sakura ignoro eso y volvió a intentarlo y se las colocaba lentamente haciendo sonreír orgulloso al hombre.— esas pesas son especiales y conforme tu chakra aumente las pesas aumentaran de peso, así que no quiero que te la quites nunca, al menos que sea para bañarte.— explico el hombre al ver a la niña que había acabado de colocárselas, Sakura asintió.— bien tu primer entrenamiento será subir a esa enorme montaña.— dijo apuntando la montaña que estaba atrás de ella.— yo te esperare arriba, súbela lo más rápido que puedas y tu sola te encargaras de buscar tu alimento. ¿Entendiste?— la niña lo miro dudosa pero igual asintió, Aya sonrió triunfante y salto hacia la montaña escalándola brincando ante la atenta mirada de la niña.

* * *

Sakura iba escalando la montaña haciendo un gran esfuerzo ya que estaba muy débil, su cuerpo le dolía, las pesas muy apenas la dejaban moverse aunque se haya acostumbrado al peso le era muy difícil escalar con ellas, llevaba siete días escalando y su cuerpo tenía varias heridas, su vestido estaba rasgado y sucio, lo bueno que ya le faltaba muy poco para llegar. Sakura hizo un último esfuerzo y finalmente llego a la cima, al llegar esta se dejo caer cansada al suelo, pero vio unos pies así que miro hacia arriba y vio a su padre que la miraba sin expresión en su rostro.

-Bien Sakura, tardaste menos de lo que imagine, descansaras un rato y después bajaras la montaña tu sola.— ordeno el hombre tirándole un bote de agua y volteándose para alejarse unos metro y acomodarse en un campamento que él tenía dejando a Sakura tirada en el mismo lugar.

La pequeña con manos temblorosas tomo la botella de agua pero la dejo caer al sentir dolor en sus manos, las observo y vio que las tenia ensangrentadas y con barias ampollas, desvió su vista hacia el bote de agua y lo volvió a tomar haciendo que soltara un quejido de dolor, pero lo ignoro ya que tenía mucha sed.

* * *

Habían pasado ocho meses desde que Aya Ryuu había empezado a entrenar a la pequeña Sakura y el hombre estaba muy satisfecho al ver su progreso, ya que aprendía muy rápido lo que él le enseñara, aparte había descubierto que su hija tenía el chakra de todos los elemento y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

Ahora la pequeña Sakura vestía un pantalón negro con un cintillo donde amarraba su bolsa de kunais y shuriken, una camisa blanca de manga cortas y su pelo lo tria un poco más corto.

En estos momentos, ambos se encontraban peleando cuerpo a cuerpo y usando unos palos de bambú, Sakura atacaba y se defendía magníficamente tanto que ya casi alcanzaba el nivel de su padre. Aya estaba por darle un golpe a Sakura cuando un grito los interrumpió.

-Aya-sama, Aya-sama.— una sirvienta se acercaba corriendo hacia la dirección donde estaban ambos, el pelirrojo detuvo su ataque bufando y volteo a ver mal a la mujer que osaba a interrumpirlo en el entrenamiento de su hija, Sakura relajo su cuerpo y volteo hacia la misma dirección de donde llamaban a su padre. La mujer se paro muy agitada enfrente de ambos.— la señora se desmayo.— Sakura ensancho los ojos alarmada y sin importarle nada corrió hacia su casa tirando el báculo en el piso, Aya bufo molesto.

-Y ¿para qué me dices ahorita? hubieras esperado que acabara el entrenamiento.—dijo frio y contarte, la sirvienta ensancho los ojos al ver lo frio que era su patrón.— en fin ya lo interrumpiste, así que ¿llamaste un medico?.— la chica asintió.— bien vamos.— el pelirrojo empezó a caminar tranquilamente hacia mansión.

* * *

Sakura había llegado corriendo a la mansión y abrió la puerta con prisa sin dejar de correr, los empleados solo la miraban pasar, trataban de llamarla pero esta no se detenía hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre donde vio a una de las empleadas salir.

-¿Cómo esta mi madre?.— pregunto preocupada.

-Lo mejor será que espere aquí Sakura-sama, ya que el médico la está revisando.— aviso sonriéndole, la pelirrosa asintió, la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

La pelirrosa llevaba esperando fuera de la puerta del cuarto de su madre por 10 min. Cuando vio venir a su padre seguido por la chica que le había avisado sobre su madre. Aya se acerco con el entrecejo fruncido hacia a la pelirrosa y le dio una enorme cachetada que la tiro al piso, la sirvienta que estaba atrás vio todo y se tapo la boca tratando de no gritar, mientras que Sakura se enderezaba un poco limpiándose la sangre del labio ya que se lo habían partido.

-A la próxima vez que te vayas del entrenamiento sin pedir permiso te ira peor.— comento frio y déspota.

-Si oto-sama.— contesto Sakura sin expresión en su rostro mientras se paraba, la sirvienta se acerco a Sakura para ver su heridas más la pelirrosa golpeo su mano alejándola.— no es necesario.— dijo cortante, haciendo que su padre sonriera arrogante y la sirvienta hiciera una reverencia. Aya volteo hacia la recamara y estaba a punto de abrirla.— no entres el doctor está revisando a oka-chan.- ordeno Sakura, Aya de un rápido movimiento volteo y tumbo a la pelirrosa de otra cachetada, luego se acerco y le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre, la empleada miraba horrorizada y se tapaba la boca para no gritar.

-A mí no me ordenas nada mocosa.— dijo frio mirando desde arriba a Sakura la cual estaba arrodillada en cuatro vomitando sangre, el hombre la volvió a patear en el estomago haciendo que la pequeña callera de nuevo en el piso y entro sin más a la habitación.

Sakura volvió a ponerse en cuatro mientras tiraba sangre por la boca y trataba de regular su respiración, la empleada se acerco arrodillándose hacia la niña y trato de acariciarle el pelo pero Sakura lo evito de un manotazo, la sirvienta agarro con la otra mano la mano con la cual la iba a acariciar pero no separo siguió de rodillas a lado de Sakura.

-Se encuentra bien Sakura-sama. — pregunto preocupada.

-¿Eres nueva?—m pregunto merándola fría, la empleada se sorprendió al no ver dolor ni lagrimas en sus ojos, pero igual asintió— bueno pues esto no es nada, así que no me vuelvas a tocar.— ordeno déspota.— y mucho menos me mires con esos ojo, demostrando preocupación que en verdad no sientes.— Sakura se levanto del piso como si nada y se limpio la sangre con un trapo que traía la chica.— ordena que limpien esa sangre, después ve a la cocina y treme fruta para mi madre.— ordeno sin mirarla, la empleada inmediatamente obedeció mientras se preguntaba como una señora tan dulce y tierna tenía como marido e hija a gente tan fría.

Un rato después de estar esperando salió del cuarto su padre sonriendo con orgullo seguido del médico.

-Oh pero si es la pequeña Sakura-chan, el orgullo del clan, tenía mucho sin verte. — saludo alegre el medio, la pelirrosa solo movió levemente su cabeza hacia abajo en modo de saludo.— debes estar preocupada por tu madre, así que por qué no entras a verla.— comento alegremente el médico, la pelirrosa no se lo pensó dos veces y entro al cuarto de su madre.

-Madre.— llamo Sakura al cerrar la puerta levemente, su madre estaba recostada con la trenza por un lado y con un camisón blanco, y al oír la voz de su hija volteo a verla sonriente.

-Acércate Saku.— la niña asintió y se acerco hacia la cama de su madre la cual se hizo a un lado y le palmeo la cama para qué se sentara a lado de ella, la pelirrosa entendió el mensaje y obedeció inmediatamente.

-¿Qué tienes oka-chan?— pregunto morándola preocupada, la mujer solo le sonrió feliz.

-No es nada grave Saku, la verdad es que vas a tener un hermanito.— dijo la mujer mientras agarraba una de las manos de Sakura y ponía en su aun plano vientre, la pelirrosa abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿ahí está mi hermanito?—pregunto inocentemente, la mujer sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.—¿y cómo entro ahí mami?¿te lo comiste?—pregunto ingenua, la mujer soltó una pequeña carcajada pero cayó al ver que su hija la miraba seria.

-No mi amor, veras cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman tienen un bebe, cuando crezcas te explicare mejor.— la niña asintió, pero luego frunció las cejas.

-¿Tú amas a mi padre?— la mujer bajo la cabeza con tristeza, pero rápidamente recobro la sonrisa y miro a su hija sonriéndole tratando que Sakura no la vea triste, pero para Sakura que estaba atenta a cualquier gesto de su madre, no paso desapercibida la tristeza que reflejo su madre por un rato pero decidió no decir nada más, para no incomodarla.

- Claro hija.— Sakura solo acerco su mano hacia la mejilla de su madre y limpio varias lagrimas.

-Entonces cuando te pregunte lo mismo alguien mas no llores o se darán cuenta que mientes.— la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que dijo su hija y también porque no se había dado cuenta que lloraba, la pelirrosa recargo su cabeza en el vientre de su madre.

-¿Qué haces Saku?.— pregunto curiosa

-Trato de oír a mi hermanito.— la mujer sonrió enternecida. En eso tocan la puerta.

-Pasen.— grito Hana, por la puerta entro la misma chica que se preocupo por Sakura y al entrar y ver la escena tan conmovedora de la pelirrosa recargada en el vientre de su madre hizo que la chica ensanchara los ojos ya que pensaba que esa niña era igual de fría que el señor de la casa.— ¿Qué se te ofrece Yumi-chan?— pregunto Hana sacando del shock a la empleada.

-Vine a traerle un poco de fruta que la señorita pidió para usted.— dijo mientras la colocaba en el mueble a lado, Sakura abrió los ojos y la miro fría e indiferente.

-Tardaste mucho, inútil. — dijo Sakura viéndola fría.

-Sakura no seas grosera discúlpate. — ordeno la mujer molesta.

-Si madre.- respondió Sakura sonriéndole dulce, ahí la sirvienta se dio cuenta que esa niña solo era dulce con su madre entonces sonrió enternecida. Sakura volteo a ver a la sirvienta y sin expresión en su rostro.— disculpa mi grosería Yumi-san.— se disculpa Sakura sin expresión en su rostro Yumi le sonrió dulcemente.

-No hay nada que disculpar señorita ya que fue mi culpa el haberme tardado mucho, solo es que estaba limpiando la sangre.— la sirvienta se tapo la boca al haber hablado de mas y Sakura le mando una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué sangre?¿te paso algo Saku?— pregunto alarmada, Sakura volteo a verla con una sonrisa.

-Es que una de las empleadas de la cocina tiro la sangre de una gallina al ser víctima de una broma mía madre.— respondió Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa.— pero no quería que te enteraras ya que me echarías la bronca, así que le dije a Yumi-san que guardara el secreto, pero tal parece que se le salió.— dijo mirando a la empleada con advertencia, la empleada entendió el mensaje.

-Así es Hana-sama

-Mmm Saku te he dicho que no le hagas maldades a los empleados.— regaño la madre de Sakura, esta solo asintió y agacho su cabeza.

-Bueno me retiro señora.— Hana asintió y la sirvienta hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de ambas mujeres.

-Sabes mami, espero que mi hermanito no sea un prodigio como yo, no quiero que mi padre lo entrene.— dijo con rencor en su voz, la mujer la miro con tristeza.

-Yo también lo espero mi amor, pero si es así, el contara contigo para protegerlo.— Sakura asintió decidida.—por cierto Saku, ¿Qué nombre quieres para tu hermanito?.—pregunto alegre cambiando de tema.

-Mmm….. si es niña que se llame Hana como tú y si es niño Shiki.— Contesto alegre

-Jaja no crees que Shiki Ryu se oye raro.— comento con burla

-Mmmmm es verdad si su apellido fuera Haruno como tú se oiría mejor. –Comento meditando la pelirrosa

-Jaja pero ese es mi apellido de soltera a él le tocaría el apellido Ryu.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta más el apellido Haruno ya que significa primavera.— la mujer solo sonrió y la miro con ternura.

* * *

Habían pasado cinco meses y Hana Ryu tenía un enorme vientre de 7 meses de embarazo. Sakura estaba muy contenta por su madre y hermano, estaba muy emocionada y ya quería que naciera.

Aya se había dado cuenta que su hija cada vez sonreí mas y eso no le gustaba, así que tenía pensado hacer algo rápido para evitar que esa niña se convirtiera en una santurrona como su madre.

-Sakura, te traje aquí para que tengas un nuevo entrenamiento y no me refiero físico si no que psicológico.— informo el pelirrojo, Sakura miro con una ceja levantada la cabaña que estaba enfrente de ella preguntándose qué demonio tenia la cabaña de especial.— entremos y te explicare lo que tienes que hacer.— el hombre abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a Sakura.

La pelirrosa ensancho los ojos al ver que adentro de la cabaña estaba un hombre ya de edad amarrado a una silla igual que una señora igual de edad y un muchacho de unos quince años junto con dos niños de su edad, todos estaban amarrados rodeados de AMBUS y uno de los AMBUS traía a un bebe en brazos, volvió a mirar a las personas amarradas y vio que todos los miraban con temor. La pelirrosa miro a su padre interrogante.

-Veras Sakura, te traje aquí para que lo mates a todos.— la pelirrosa volvió a ensanchar sus ojos pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y negó con la cabeza, el hombre gruño molesto.— no te pregunte te ordene.— dijo seco y duro.- eres un arma a mis servicio, y las armas no necesitan sentimientos, esto te hará perderlos y convertirte en el ninja perfecto.

-No lo hare.— contesto la pelirrosa mirándolo decidida. Aya enfureció y la agarro de los pelos subiéndola a su altura, mientras que Sakura lo miraba retadora.— ya te dije que no lo hare.

-Mira mocosa o los matas o yo mato a tu madre.

-No te atreverías ya que lleva a mi hermano en su vientre, y lo quieres a él para tener más poder.— el pelirrojo frunció mas las cejas.

-Mn, tu hermano esta por nacer, y cuando eso pase la matare si no obedeces.— Sakura ensancho sus ojos horrorizada para después cerrarlos y abrirlos con el Ryuukoseei activado.

-Tu ganas, lo hare.— respondió mirándole fría, Aya sonrió arrogante y la dejo caer al piso. Sakura se levanto sin tomarse la molestia de sacudirse la ropa, unos de los AMBUS se acerco a ella tendiéndole una espada la cual Sakura tomo y camino hacia el hombre que estaba enfrente a ella el cual la miraba con temor.

-Gomene.- le susurro Sakura inaudible pero el hombre le leyó los labios y vio resignación en sus ojos, así que la miro compresivo y en menos de un segundo le corto la cabeza haciendo que la sangre la manchara toda, la mujer e hijos del hombre gritaron horrorizados mientras lloraban, y así Sakura fue matando a todos mientras Aya la miraba complacido, al terminar con el ultimo Sakura volteo a ver a su padre sin sentimiento alguno en el rostro.

-Falta el bebe.— dijo el padre con burla, la pelirrosa ensancho sus ojos horrorizada, pero después suspiro resignada y volteo hacia el AMBU que traía cargando al el bebe que lloraba. El AMBU entendió y medio dudoso dejo al bebe en el suelo. Sakura se acerco a él con la espada en alto y cerro sus ojos al momento de enterrar la espada en el pecho del niño el cual murió al instante. La pelirrosa abrió sus ojos al no escuchar un llanto y vio horrorizada la espada clavada en el pecho del bebe rodeado de sangre, la pelirrosa se alejo espantada y miro sus manos llenas de sangre mientras que grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Vámonos.— ordeno Aya a los AMBUS los cuales obedecieron de inmediato, el pelirrojo miro por última vez a su hija la cual estaba arrodillada en el piso mirando sus manos horrorizada y con lagrimas en los ojos, solo bufo y salió dejándola sola.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde lo ocurrido y era media noche, la pelirrosa caminaba como zombi hacia su casa y abrió silenciosamente la puerta principal, sus ojos eran tapados por su pelo al igual que su cara.

-¡Oh! por dios señorita ¿Qué le paso?— exclamo preocupada Yumi al ver a Sakura empapada de sangre, la sirvienta se había quedado en la entrada para esperar a la chica la cual no había llegado.

-Nada.— respondió con voz de ultratumba, la sirvienta no hizo caso y se acerco corriendo hacia Sakura pero detuvo su andar al ver la mirada tan escalofriante que la pelirrrosa le mando haciendo que Yumi temblara un poco de miedo. La pelirrosa ignoro eso y se encamino hacia las escaleras dejando a la sirvienta anonadada en la entrada, Sakura levanto su mirada al ver unos pies en el final de las escaleras y vio a su padre recargado mientras la miraba con burla.

-¿Ya saliste del shock?— pregunto burlón, Sakura lo paso de largo y se encamino hacia su habitación.— por cierto. – comento haciendo que Sakura detuviera su andar.—tu madre pregunto por ti y le dije que te quedaste jugando con unos amigos tuyos.— la pelirrosa asintió y se metió a su habitación.

Sakura entro a su habitación y se metió al baño quitándose la ropa rápidamente y tirándola al piso, abrió la ducha, agarro una esponja y empezó a tallarse con mucha fuerza mientras miraba con coraje su cuerpo.

-Señorita ¿está aquí?- Yumi toco la puerta al no recibir respuesta entro y se tapo la boca horrorizada al ver lo fuerte con lo que se tallaba la niña, era tanta la fuerza que incluso se sacaba sangre, la sirvienta salió del shock y se acerco a Sakura lentamente y le quito la esponja con cuidado.— es suficiente señorita, si sigue así se quedara sin piel.— comento con burla para quitar el ambiente tenso, mas Sakura ni la miro. Yumi agarro una toalla y empezó a secarla con cuidado el cuerpecito de la niña, la pelirrosa solo se dejaba hacer sin expresión ni quejidos cuando tocaban algunos de sus raspones parecía muerta en vida y eso preocupo a la empleada ya que nunca la había visto así, mas decidió no preguntar ya que sabía que no le diría nada.

Yumi vistió y acostó a Sakura.— que descanse Sakura-sama.— dijo la empleada al terminar de arroparla, pero Sakura la detuvo del brazo.

-Yumi-san por favor queme la ropa que me acabo de quitar y no comente a mi madre sobre lo que vio esta noche.— dijo tranquila y cortante pero empleo cierta amabilidad, Yumi la miro para después sonreírle con entendimiento.

-No se preocupe Sakura-sama yo esta noche no vi nada.

-Gracias.— susurro, pero por el silencio la empleada oyó y solo le dedico una sonrisa tierna y se encamino hacia donde estaba la ropa para después salir de la habitación.

* * *

De ese suceso habían pasado ya dos mese y Sakura se había vuelto más fría y solitaria, solo era amable y dulce con su madre, y decía una que otra palabra con Yumi, pero era igual de fría con ella, a los demás empleados ni siquiera les hablaba o respondía cuando le preguntaban algo y con su padre solo hablaba lo necesario.

En estos momentos la pequeña Sakura se encontraba en una celda, desde afuera solo se oían gritos de dolor, lamento y suplica.

-Ya por favor no me tortures mas, yo hablare.— suplicaba un hombre, Sakura sonrió con maldad.

-Bien, todo tuyo.— dijo contante al Ambu que estaba a su lado el cual asintió, Sakura ni lo miro y salió de la celda topándose con su padre el cual la miraba orgulloso.

-Buen trabajo.— felicito el hombre, Sakura solo asintió.—tu madre ya dio a luz, lo mejor es que vayas con ella.— La pelirrosa no lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo.

Sakura iba corriendo por las calles del barrio Ryu ignorando a la gente que le hacia una reverencia a modo de saludo y respeto, llego a su casa y entro corriendo, los sirvientes inclinaban su cabeza al verla pasar siendo ignorados por la pelirrosa, al llegar a la habitación de su madre estaba a punto de abrir la puerta pero se detuvo al ver salir a Yumi de ella, la cual la miro sorprendida.

-Buenos días Sakura-sama, debió tener mucho entrenamiento ya que no vino a dormir.

-¿Cómo están?.—pregunto la pelirrosa ignorando el saludo de Yumi.

-¡Oh! ambos están en perfecto estado, nació por la madrugada y es un muy saludable y hermoso varón.— respondió sonriéndole y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo que la empleada se sorprendiera ya que no la había visto sonreír con nadie que no fuera su madre. Pero igual se izo a un lado para qué la chica pasara.

Sakura entro a la recamara y vio a su madre muy pálida y recostada en la cama con un bulto en sus brazos, la pelirrosa se acerco lentamente hacia su madre la cual la miraba tranquila y sonriendo, pero de pronto la pelirrosa paro dudosa.

-Ven Saku, acércate más que Shiki te quiere conocer.— Sakura asintió y se acerco más a su madre hasta ponerse a su lado y asomarse para ver mejor al bebe y sonrió contenta al ver los hermosos ojos de su hermano que eran de color azules un poco más fuertes que los de su madre, luego miro el pequeño mechón color fiusha que salía de su pequeña cabecita y lo acaricio con cariño.

-No tiene el Ryukoseei.— exclamo contenta.

-No querida, nació con sus ojitos azules.— respondió sonriente.

-Es hermoso mami.— comento enternecida sin dejarlo de acariciarlo.

-Lo sé, se parece a ti cuando eras una bebe.— comento burlona pero Sakura no le hizo caso solo se dedicaba a acariciarle el pelo a su hermano y su madre veía feliz la escena.

Al día siguiente del nacimiento de su hermano Aya llevo a Sakura fuera de la aldea y se internaron en el bosque.

-Bien, Sakura en este entrenamiento veremos si eres digna del clan, a ver si logras hacer una invocación. Como alumna e hija mía te tocara invocara los dragones al igual que yo y tus abuelos.— dijo mientras se quitaba el enorme pergamino que traía en su espalda.— te heredo a ti este derecho y no al inútil que tienes como hermano.— la pelirrosa no expreso nada al oír como llamaban a su hermano pero por dentro quería golpear a su padre.— primero hazte una pequeña cortada en tu dedo con los diente.— la pelirrosa obedeció al instante y se inclino al pergamino que su padre había abierto.— ahora pon tu nombre con esa sangre.— la pelirrosa asintió eh hizo lo ordenado.— bien mira los sellos que hago y apréndetelos.— dijo Aya al ver que había acabado de escribir su nombre, Sakura lo miro y vio a su padre hacer unos sellos a un velocidad normal.— esos son los sellos antes que los hagas agarraras sangre de tu dedo o de donde sea, pero se necesita sangre tuya para invocarlos. Bueno me voy te espero en casa cuando termines de controlar a un dragón, por cierto te recomiendo no invocar a Riku, Kirin, Kin y Rin, esos dragones nadie más que el primer Ryu han podidos controlarlos.— advirtió para después partir de vuelta a la aldea.

Ya habían pasado dos días y la pelirrosa no había regresado, Hana estaba muy preocupada y cuando le preguntaba a su esposo este solo le decía que estaba entrenado y se iba.

Era de madrugada y Yumi estaba en la entrada esperando ver entrar a la pequeña por la puerta rezando por que estuviera bien. Unos momentos después se abrió la puerta y entrando por ella aparecía una muy mal herida pelirrosa, Yumi al verla corrió ayudarla.

-Sakura-sama ¿está bien?— pregunto preocupada pero la pelirrosa cayó al piso, Yumi rápidamente se acerco para levantarla.— Sakura-sama, Sakura-sama.—llamaba mientras la cargaba en sus brazos Sakura solo abrió un poco los ojos y le sonrió arrogante para después caer desmallada. Yumi no lo pensó dos veces y la llevo a su habitación para después cambiarla de ropa y curarla.

* * *

De eso había pasado ya un año, Sakura tenía seis años y su pequeño hermano tenía un año, Sakura cada que tenía tiempo jugaba con él y lo cuidaba. Con sShiki y Hana, Sakura era otra persona que con los demás y la única que lo veía era Yumi, pero sonreía feliz al ver que la pequeña al menos era la niña que debería de ser frente a sus hermano y madre, ya que la sirvienta le había agarrado un gran cariño a la chica.

Sakura caminaba por su casa buscando a su madre, iba con su hermanito de lado agarrándole la mano, ambos pasaban por el estudio de su padre cuando oyeron un llanto de mujer, la pelirrosa rápidamente se acerco a la puerta para escuchar y le tapo la boca a su hermanito mientras que con la otra mano le hacia una seña de silencio, el cual su hermano entendió y solo se limito a mirarla.

-Es solo una niña Aya.— oyó Sakura que gritaba su madre con voz llorosa.

-Ya te dije, la llevare a esa guerra ya que quiero que sienta la adrenalina de la batalla, y lo hare con o sin tu consentimiento, así que cierra la boca.— grito Aya para caminar hacia la puerta, Sakura ni siquiera se movió y solo dejo que su padre abriera la puerta y la viera allí viéndolo indiferente.

-Ya que escuchaste, prepárate que salimos en una semana, ah y quiero que entrenes en esta semana que no voy a estar, ya que si no lo haces me enterare y te hare pagar caro.— amenazo, Sakura solo asintió y camino entrando con su hermano al estudio para consolar a su madre y Aya solo se fue.

-Mami no llores soy fuerte y estaré bien, así que no te preocupes.—dijo Sakura mientras agarraba el rostro de su madre y le limpiaba las lagrimas ante la atenta mirada de su hermanito, su madre solo sonrió triste.

-Siempre limpias mis lagrimas en vez de que sea yo la que limpies las tuyas, nunca lloras, siempre fuiste muy fuerte y madura para tu edad.— comento con una sonrisa triste.

-Es que kami me hizo fuerte para protegerte a ti y a Shiki.— contesto sonriéndole.— así que no te preocupes que no moriré, aparte sabes que Aya no me dejara morir ya que soy su llave a la grandeza.— dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Eres muy niña, tu no deberías vivir eso, no tienes infancia, y no dejare que sigas viviendo así te prometo que te sacare a ti y a tu hermano de este infierno para que disfrutes lo que queda de tu infancia.— Sakura solo le sonrió, pero por dentro sabia que eso jamás pasaría.

Habían pasado tres días de eso y Sakura se encontraba dormida en cuarto de su hermano ya que este había llorado y ella se quedo con él para qué se durmiera.

-Saku, levántate.— dijo suavemente Hana mientras la movía, Sakura abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama al ver a su madre.

-¿Que pasa madre?.— pregunto adormilada.

-Rápido Saku escaparemos de aquí, toma.— le entrego una capa.— póntela.— la pelirrosa asintió y se la coloco, voltea hacia su madre y vio como esta cargaba a su hermano y lo acobijaba.

Su madre salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar silenciosa hacia la entrada del servicio seguida de Sakura, en la entrada estaba Yumi.

-Rápido señora.— susurro Yumi, Sakura y Hana corrieron seguidas de Yumi.

Las tres chicas corrían por los bosque a las afueras de la aldea cuando de pronto oyeron un enorme grito de Aya llamando a Hana, Hana y yumi se estremecieron pero siguieron corriendo, cuando de pronto Hana vio un enorme árbol con un hueco donde cabrían perfectamente los niños y Yumi.

-Rápido Yumi, Sakura a ese árbol.-apunto el árbol y ambas obedecieron entrando, Hana le entrego el niño a Yumi y se volteo.

-Madre.—llamo Sakura

-Quédate aquí Sakura.— ordeno su madre

-Pero madre yo….

-No Saku.— interrumpió viéndola con una gran sonrisa.—necesito que tu protejas a Yumi y Shiki, así que quédate aquí mientras yo busco otro lugar.— Sakura asintió dudosa pero obedeció viendo como su madre rodeaba el árbol.

De pronto oyeron un grito de mujer, Sakura se asomo rápidamente por un agujero que estaba en el árbol y abrió enormemente los ojos al ver como su padre le atravesaba el estomago a su madre con su brazo y por lo que pudo ver su padre tenía activado el Ryukoseei. Sakura bajo su mirada mientras activaba su línea sucesoria.

-Yumi-san.— hablo con voz tétrica que puso la piel chinita de la chica.— cuida a mi hermano y no salgan de aquí hasta que regrese.

-Per…………… la chica no pudo protestar ya que Sakura había hecho unos sellos rápidamente desapareciendo del lugar.

Sakura apareció atrás de su padre en una nube de humo, el cual miraba frio el cuerpo de la mujer, el hombre al sentir una presencia muy conocida volteo y sonrió déspota al ver a su hija parada y con el Ryuukoseei activado.

-Hola Sakura, es hora de vol……….. no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sakura le había atravesado el estomago con su brazo tal como él lo hizo con Hana. Yumi que miraba todo por el agujero se tapo la boca espantada, mientras Aya tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-¿Por qué?.—Hizo una pausa y Aya la miro.—¿Por qué la mataste?.—pregunto fría y Aya solo la miro y sonrió con burla.

-Je..je.— sonrió mientras escupía sangre.— vaya mocosa heriste a tu padre sin dudar, eres peor que el monstruo que quería crear.—comento con dificultad pero igual sonrió burlón. Sakura lo miro y sonrió con burla asiendo que Aya abriera los ojos.

-Tienes razón.— dijo tétrica, pero no dejo que su padre reaccionara, cuando con un puño de chakra le golpeo tan fuerte la cabeza sin soltar su cuerpo y la cabeza se desprendió del cuerpo matándolo al instante. Yumi que miro todo temblaba y lloraba de miedo, Sakura volteo hacia el agujero y miro a los ojos a Yumi.— ni se te ocurra salir hasta que llegue.— advirtió estremeciendo a Yumi y después desapareció de allí.

Sakura se acerco hacia la entrada del distrito de su clan y se corto un poco el dedo con sus dientes eh hizo unos sellos con las manos.— **Kuchiyose no jutsu**.— susurro y frete a ella aparecieron tres nubes de humo pequeñas y una enorme, cuando el humo se disperso dejo ver a un enorme dragón con alas y tres personas con facciones de dragón (no describiré a Kirin y Riku ya que saben cómo son) Rin y Kin eran gemelos. Kin era un chico de piel color rojo, sus ojos tenia la forma de dragón al igual que sus orejas, su estatura era mediana y su cuerpo delgado, su pelo era de un rojo muy fuerte y corto, su vestimenta consistía en una pantalón flojo de color morado y una playera de tirantes color lila, su hermana Rin tenia la piel y pelo del mismo color que su hermano solo que ella tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura y suelto, su cuerpo era muy bonito y con curvas, de estatura igual a la de su hermano, y sus ojos y oreja de dragón, vestía un kimono corto hasta las rodilla de color morado y muy revelador de su pecho, y usaba zapatillas chinas.

Los cuatro dragones al ver a Sakura hicieron una reverencia.

-¿Para qué nos invoco Sakura-sama?.— pregunto Rin, su voz era suave pero ruda.

-Quiero que maten a todos en el distrito.— respondió fría y cortante. Los cuatro dragones la miraron a los ojos impresionados y no vieron duda ni nada en sus ojos así que aceptaron sin dudar.- Riku tu quemaras todo el distrito Ryu cuando los demás y yo acabemos de matar a todos.— el dragón asintió.— comiencen y no quiero que dejen absolutamente a nadie vivo.— todos asintieron, Kin y Rin se convirtieron en dos enormes dragones en forma de serpiente y empezaron a volar entrando al distrito Ryu, kirin no necesito transformarse y siguió en su forma humana, empezando a correr atrás de Sakura entrando al distrito.

* * *

Yumi desde donde estaba veía impresionada como las llamas salían del distrito Ryu, cuando de pronto un enorme dragón verde aterrizo enfrente de ella asustándola, pero se relajo un poco al ver a Sakura saltar desde el dragón cerca de ella, seguida de tres chicos extraños.

-Agrádese que no seas una Ryu o estarías con ellos.— dijo Sakura apuntando con la cabeza el distrito.

-¿Usted mato a todos Sakura-sama?.— pregunto con temor.

-Se lo merecían.— contesto cortante y sin expresión en su rostro.—¿Dónde tenía planeado ir mi madre?.— pregunto déspota.

-Dijo que un amigo de ella la esperaría en las afueras del país, y que él la ayudaría a esconderse.—murmuro asustada, Sakura asintió pero rápidamente se tenso y aventó un kunai que traía en su bolcillo hacia unos arbustos haciendo que sus dragones se pusieran en guardia, de pronto ante ellos se apareció un hombre con mirada de serpiente y pelo largo negro, vestido con una capa negra de nubes rojas, el hombre tenía el kunai entre las manos y sonreía tétricamente, los dragones de inmediato se pusieron en guardia y empezaron a gruñir.

-Oye calma a tus vestías.— comento burlón el hombre.

-¿Quién eres?— pregunto cortante la pelirrosa ignorando el comentario.

-¡Oh! pero que mal educado soy.— comento con burla.— mi nombres Orochimaru y vi lo que hiciste con tu clan así que te tengo una propuesta.— Kirin no aguanto más y estaba dispuesto a atacarlo pero el brazo de Sakura lo detuvo haciendo que este la viera interrogante.

-Dime.

-Te ofrezco venir conmigo y yo te entrenare a cambio de que cumplas mis órdenes.— Los dragones le gruñeron ante la osadía, Orrochiamru solo sonrió con burla. –Te prometo enseñarte técnicas muy poderosas, conmigo como maestro serás muy poderosa.— Sakura solo lo miraba sin expresión.— bueno te doy cinco días para pensarlo y si aceptas te esperare en la entrada de la aldea turística que está cerca de la aldea oculta de las nubes.— dijo para después desaparecer en una nube de humo

-(_con que Orochamaru el ex sannin de konoha me quiere entrenar. Interesante_).—pensaba Sakura con una sonrisa arrogante, después se metió al hueco donde estaba escondido su hermano y lo miro con ternura (_que bien que no hayas despertado Shiki_) pensó mientras lo cargaba y salía del pozo, Yumi miraba atenta sin objetar por miedo. Sakura le entrego el bebe a Rin.— sube con él sobre Riku, le pasa algo y te mato.— amenazo con una mirada intimidante a Rin la cual asintió seria y tomo al niño con cuidado en brazos.— Kirin ayuda a Yumi-san a subir a Riku.— el mencionado asintió y se acerco a una temerosa Yumi y la cargo en su hombro asiendo que esta gritara mas al dragón no le importo y salto al lomo de Riku.

Sakura camino hacia donde estaba su madre y la miro con tristeza.- Kin.— llamo al dragón que la miraba atento.— carga a mi madre y colócala con cuidado en el lomo de Riku.— Kin obedeció instantáneamente, ambos se subieron al dragón de un salto.— Riku llévame a las afueras del país del rayo.— Riku emprendió el vuelo rápidamente.— Yumi ¿mi madre te dijo el nombre de ese amigo?—pregunto tranquila la pelirrosa.

-Yun Senri.- contesto temerosa, Sakura solo asintió ya que lo conocía.

Todos llegaron a las afueras del país, y Sakura con su Ryuukoseei vio desde el cielo a un hombre recargado en un árbol así que le ordeno a Riku que aterrizara enfrente de él haciendo que el hombre se sorprendiera.

El hombre era de la edad de su madre y padre, tenía el pelo del mismo color que su padre solo que él lo tenía largo hasta la cintura y lo llevaba suelto en estilo capas las cuales salían hacia afuera, su tono de piel era más obscuro que el de Aya, su rostro era varonil pero relajado, tenía un parche en el ojo y su otro ojo eran del mismo color que los de Shiki, su cuerpo era musculoso pero sin exagerar, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y una capa negra.

Sakura salto del lomo de Riku y se puso frente al hombre.

-Yun-san.— saludo Sakura inclinado un poco la cabeza, haciendo que el hombre saliera del shock.

-Hola Sakura-chan, veo que ya controlas a los dragones, en verdad te has vuelto muy fuerte, sin duda Aya te entreno bien.— comento alegre el señor mientras la abrazaba cariñoso, Sakura no se negó al abrazo mas no lo respondió.-tardaron mucho.- comento mientras la soltaba.—¿y tu madre? ¿Está arriba del dragonzote?— Pregunto parándose de putillas tratando de ver arriba del dragón.

-No.—contesto cortante haciendo que Yun la viera.— mi padre nos descubrió y la mato.— dijo con coraje haciendo que Yun abriera los ojos impresionado. Sakura hizo una seña con la mano y los tres dragones bajaron cargando a alguien cada uno. Yun se acerco al dragón que traía el cuerpo de Hana y la miro un momento para después caer al piso de rodillas mientras lloraba.

-Demonios.—golpeo el piso con los puños.— debí ir por ella, debí protegerla.— se lamentaba llorando mientras golpeaba el piso.

-¿Para qué ir? solo hubieras conseguido que Aya te matara.— dijo cortante Sakura haciendo que Yun la mirara.

-¿Cómo lograron escapar ustedes?.—pregunto viéndola aun con lagrimas en los ojos, Sakura se encogió de hombro indiferente.

-Mamá nos escondió antes que la encontrara, pero al ver lo que Aya hizo lo mate y destruí el clan.— Yun abrió los ojos impresionado.— me gustaría enterrar aquí a mi madre. –El hombre se paro del suelo y se encamino hacia el dragón que tenia a Shiki dormido, al ver al niño sus ojos se iluminaron y trato de cargarlo más el dragón lo evito.- Rin entrégaselo.— el dragón inmediatamente se lo dio al hombre el cual lo cargo con cariño y amor.

-Kin, pon a mi madre en el piso y escaba un pozo cerca del árbol.— ordeno fría y cortante el dragón inmediatamente hizo lo que le pidieron, mientras que Yumi se ponía a buscar flores.

El dragón cabo rápidamente el pozo y puso con cuidado el cuerpo de Hana, todos miraban alrededor como la enterraban poco a poco, Yun no podía parar las lagrimas al igual que Yumi (aclaración Yumi tiene 15 años y si empezó a trabajar en la casa Ryu a los 13) Sakura no soltaba ni una lagrima, pero su mirada se veía triste. Al terminar el dragón de enterrarla Yumi dejo las flores que había juntado y las coloco sobre la tumba.

-Kin, Rin, Riku y Kirin ya váyanse.- ordeno Sakura, los dragones inmediatamente desaparecieron en una nube de humo.—¿la amabas verdad?.—pregunto Sakura de la nada mirando el cielo el cual empezaba aclararse dando a entender que estaba amaneciendo, Yun la miro sorprendido al igual que Yumi, pero el pelirrojo rápidamente cambio su expresión y le sonrió nostálgico.

-Sí, demasiado.— contesto sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Quiero que te quedes con Shiki y lo críes como tu hijo.— dijo sakura sin verlo.— también quiero que cuides de Yumi.

-Pero Sakura ¿a dónde vas? No te puedes ir tu hermano te necesita.— dijo alarmado

-Mate a todo el clan, aparte antes eh matado a mucha gente más.— Yun y Yumi abrieron los ojos anonadados.— Shiki estará mejor contigo, además se que eres su verdadero padre.— respondió haciendo que el pelirrojo y la castaña abrieran los ojos impresionados.

-Pero co….

-Mi madre te amaba, se le veía en los ojos al igual que a ti, aparte el ver como miras a mi hermano es muy obvio.— contesto tranquila. El hombre solo sonrió y volvió a mirar a Shiki.

-Pero Sakura-chan tu nos puedes acompañar y n….

-No, estando con ustedes solo les traería problemas, así que me iré lejos y jamás me mostrare ante Shiki, así que quiero que lo cuidas y protejas, también te pido que lo entrenes para qué sepa defenderse.— Sakura se acerco a Yun, y con la mano le pidió que se inclinara, este lo hizo y Sakura vio con cariño a Shiki y le beso la frente.— cuida a Shiki y a Yumi, adiós.— dijo levantando su mano para después desaparecer en una nube de homo.

-Bien, Yumi-chan ¿quieres vivir con nosotros?— pregunto sonriente viendo a la chica la cual asintió sonriéndole.

* * *

-Pensé que tardarías mas.— comento Orochimaru con burla sin voltear a verla, la pelirrosa se encogió de hombros atrás de él.

-No tenía nada que hacer hacer.— contesto cortante. La víbora soltó una carcajada.

-Bien, vámonos.- empezó a caminar el sannin seguido de Sakura.

The end flash back

Un joven pelirrosa de 15 años se despertó exaltada y sudada.

-Hn, tenía mucho que no soñaba, no más bien recordaba mi pasado.- susurro mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.- me pregunto ¿cómo estará Shiki?— pregunto Sakura a la nada mientras miraba el amanecer por la ventana.

* * *

-Madara Zetsu a encontrado al mocoso.— informo Pein a Madara, el cual sonrió triunfante.

-¿Dónde está?.— pregunto ansioso.

-No fue difícil ayarlo, ya que vive en la misma aldea donde nació junto a una joven.

-Bien, iré a la aldea oculta de las nubes.— aviso sonriendo tras su máscara.

-Pero Madara espera.— lo detuvo Pein antes que se fuera.— sabes que ese niño no es un Ryu, así que ¿para qué lo quieres?.

-Mm.. puede que no tenga el Ryukoseei pero su kekkei genkai nos puede servir, aparte que es el punto débil de ella.—comento tétricamente.

**Continuara**

** pobre Sakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…..**

**Aclaracion: he les informo que el hermano de Sakura será como Shiki Senri de vampire knigth, es que lo amo tanto que no pude resistirlo (baba) incluso tengo pensado hacer que su línea sucesoria sea el mismo poder que el Shiki de vampire knigth tiene.**

**Espero el capi le haya gustado**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Sorpresa en el siguiente capi habrá lemon, así que pervertidas (os) prepárense**

**Bexox**

**kriss**


	16. Hichibi y Shiki Senri

**Hichibi y Shiki Senri**

-Mm.. puede que no tenga el Ryukoseei pero su kekkei genkai nos puede servir, aparte que es el punto débil de ella.—comento tétricamente.- por cierto Pein el Hichibi ¿no está en la aldea oculta de las nubes?.

-Así es.— contesto cortante.

-Mm.. ya que me queda de paso tu y Konan vendrán conmigo, mientras yo convenzo al muchacho ustedes capturaran al Hichibi.— Pein solo asintió y se fue a llamar a su compañera.

* * *

Sasuke había ido a buscar a Sakura a su habitación pero al verla solo con una blusa de tirantes y bragas no aguanto las ganas y se le echo encima como un lobo, ambos estaban acostados en la cama, Sasuke sobre la pelirrosa, Sakura tenía las piernas enredadas en la cadera de Sasuke y sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del moreno. Sasuke se apoyaba sobre sus manos para no caer de lleno sobre Sakura mientras besaba sus labios con devoción, el moreno dejo de besarle los labios y paso al cuello dando besos y mordidas las cuales dejaban unas pequeñas marcas.

Sakura gemía suave mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Sasuke en un movimiento brusco bajo la blusa de Sakura por arriba hasta dejar descubierto sus pechos los cuales eran tapados por un sostén y empezó a besar los senos de la pelirrosa, pero la pelirrosa no se quiso quedar atrás y le arranco bruscamente la playera de adelante al moreno y empezó a acariciarle el torso, el moreno disfrutaba las carisias de su pelirrosa pero eso no evitaba que el siguiera manoseando sus senos cubiertos por el sostén, el cual estaba desesperando al pelinegro y estaba dispuesto a arrancarlo pero en eso se oyó que abrieron la puerta, ambos voltearon a ver quién demonios los habían interrumpido y vieron una colorada y sorprendida pelirroja.

-(_shet. Tenía que dejar sin seguro la puerta).-_pensaba Sasuke mientras se acomodaba en la cama quedando sentado.

-¿se te ofrece algo Karin?.- pregunto Sakura burlona mientras se sentaba y se subía la blusa acomodándosela, la pelirroja al oír la pregunta, salió del shock y los miro molesta a ambos chico.

-Si van hacer sus cochinadas al menos póngale seguro a la puerta.-reclamo indignada y sonrojada.

-Pues tu toca la puerta antes de entrar.- contradijo Sakura con burla.

-Toque pero no me contestaron.- bufo indignada y volteando su cara a un lado.

-Bueno ya, ¿a qué venias Karin?.- volvió a preguntar la pelirrosa.

-Así se me olvidaba.- rio nerviosa mientras que Sakura y Sasuke la veían con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.— la Hokage nos quiere ver a nosotros tres en su oficina.— informo mirándola seria, y sin sonrojo.

-Ok, ahora salte para cambiarme.- ordeno Sakura con burla.

-Ni que tuvieras algo que yo no, aparte con la escena que presencie ya te vi todo.- comento igual de burlona.

-Bueno si te quieres quedar.— Sakura estaba por quitarse la blusa cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta, Sakura sonrió de medio lado al saber que la chica salió corriendo gritando un los espero abajo.

-Lo mejor será que me cambie en mi cuarto, ya que la playera me la rompiste.— Dijo mirándola travieso.

-Vale gatito, aparte si te quedas mientras me cambio y ves mi hermoso cuerpecito desnudo me violas.— se mofo la pelirrosa, Sasuke solo se volteo y camino a la puerta.

-Te espero abajo.— anuncio cerrando la puerta mientras Sakura sonreía burlona al haberse dado cuenta del sonrojo que llevaba Sasuke antes de salir.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke y Karin estaban afuera del despacho de Tsunede delante de la puerta, Karin fue la que toco suavemente escucharon un pase y los tres entraron al instante viendo a Tsunade sentada, a su lado Shizune, los tres se posicionaron frente a su escritorio.

-¿nos mando a llamar?.— pregunto Karin respetuosa.

-Así es, esta mañana mande a Naruto, Sai, y Kakashi a una misión, ya que no quería que Naruto se enterara de esta que les voy a encomendar ya que querría ir y sería peligroso para él.—m los tres la escuchaban atentos mientras que la hokage cerraba los ojos.

-¿y esa misión es?— pregunto impaciente la pelirrosa

-Quiero que vallan al país del rayo, más específicos, quiero que vallan a la aldea oculta de la nube.- Karin y Sasuke miraron disimuladamente a Sakura, esperando ver una reacción en ella, mas no vieron nada, la pelirrosa estaba seria y sin expresión.— Akatsuke esta tras los Bijus y en la aldea oculta de la nube esta el Hichibi, así que pensé en mandar a alguien para que lo convenza de venir aquí a la aldea para protegerlo y evitar que Akatsuki lo atrape, pensé en ustedes ya que han tenidos enfrentamientos con varios Akatsuki y han salido victoriosos de ellos, aparte que Sakura es de esa aldea y la conoce mejor que nadie así encontraran al hichibi mas rápido, bueno eso y que Karin puede detectar su chakra, aparte que Sasuke lo puede controlar con su sharingan si este se sale de control, ¿alguna duda?.— Ninguno hablo.— bien partan lo más rápido posible.—los tres asintieron y salieron del despacho.

Afuera del despacho de la hokague Sasuke tomo del brazo a Sakura para voltearla y verla a los ojos.

-¿estarás bien?.— pregunto preocupado, Karin solo los observaba. Sakura solo sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Por qué habría de no estarlo?.— contesto con otra pregunta desasiéndose suavemente del agarre de Sasuke y empezando a caminar.— vamos chicos tenemos una misión que completar.— comento alegre mientras se alejaba. Sasuke y Karin solo la miraban preocupados (si aunque Karin no soporte a Saku, digamos que de comoquiera le agarro cariño a la chica).

* * *

Era de noche Sasuke había decidido que acamparían en medio del bosque, cada uno se estaba instalando su carpa.

-Iré por agua.— anuncio Sakura al acabar de armar su carpa. Sus compañeros estaban preocupados por ella ya que la pelirrosa por lo general era muy guatosa mientras viajaban y hoy estaba más callada que Juugo y eso es mucho decir. Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

-Karin quédate en el campamento y vigílalo, yo iré a buscar leña y algo de comer.— la pelirroja asintió, aunque sabía que Sasuke inventaba ese pretexto para ir a buscar a la pelirrosa y hablar con ella.

Sasuke camino un rato hasta llegar al lago, busco a Sakura por toda la orilla y no la veía por ningún lado, Sasuke suspiro derrotado cuando sintió una respiración en el oído.

- ¿me buscabas gatito?.—susurro sensual Sakura. Sasuke se volteo rápidamente y abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver a la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué haces en ropa interior?.— pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo, Sakura solo se encogió de hombros.

-Me estaba desvistiendo para darme un baño en el rio cuando sentí tu presencia y quise jugar a las escondidas contigo, así que no me alcanzo el tiempo para volverme a vestir.— respondió tranquila.

-¿Sakura que te pasa?¿te preocupa que vallamos a tu aldea?.— pregunto Sasuke ablandando sus facciones para mirarla dulcemente, Sakura lo vio por un rato parpadeo un par de veces para después soltar una carcajada, Sasuke al verla reírse el frunció el entrecejo.— no estoy bromeando Sakura en verdad me preocupas..— dijo indignado, Sakura inmediatamente paro su risa pero siguió viendo a Sasuke divertida.

-Sasuke es que no estoy triste ni nada solo estoy preocupada.—explico Sakura pero al ver la cara de duda del pelinegro la pelirrosa decidió aclararlo todo.— me preocupa que al llegar a la aldea y nos topemos con Akatsuki, bueno más bien que nos topemos con Madara, puede que ambos seamos muy buenos y que tu ya hayas obtenido el Mangekyo sharingan gracias a tu hermano, pero aun así no se compara con los cientos de años que tiene ese hombre de experiencia, así que me preocupa que nos topemos con él y que nos tengamos que enfrentar. Lo de mi aldea y pasado pasa a segundo plano en este momento y eh estado callada todo este tiempo porque he estado ideando un plan para poder pelear y salir victoriosos o en otro caso escapar.- Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo.

-no habrá necesidad de escapar, somos lo suficiente capaces como para vencerlo.— comento molesto, Sakura suspiro derrotada ya que Sasuke era un cabezota, entonces se le ocurrió algo y sonrió traviesa.

-Gatito.— llamo Sakura con voz sensual.— ¿quieres que nos bañemos juntos?.— pregunto la pelirrosa mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y se ponía de puntitas para rosar los labios del pelinegro.

Sasuke no resistió y la beso salvajemente mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, al terminar el beso, Sakura alejo un poco su rostro del moreno.

-¿Eso es un sí?— al terminar de decir eso delineo sensualmente los labios del pelinegro con la lengua. Sasuke no contesto solo la agarro de los glúteos con las dos manos cargándola haciendo que esta enredara sus piernas en sucadera y sus sexos se rosaran causándoles un gruñido a cada uno.

Sasuke a tientas llevo a Sakura hacia un árbol y la recargo en él para poder usar sus manos y acariciarla, mientras que la pelirrosa mordía y besaba el cuello de Sasuke.

El pelinegro agarro la cara de Sakura entre sus manos y la miro a los ojos para después besárselos al igual que su mejilla y terminar por sus labios, los cuales devoro con intensidad, Sakura no se quedo atrás y le respondió el beso de la misma forma. Al terminar el beso Sasuke con la respiración agitada al igual que su compañera pego su frete a la de ella sin despegar los ojos de la ojiverde.

-Saku ¿estás segura?—pregunto sonrojado sin despegar sus ojos de la pelirrosa, la pelirrosa solo lo beso apasionadamente, Sasuke entendió el mensaje y le respondió el beso mientras acariciaba sus senos sobre el sostén asiendo que Sakura abriera la boca gimiendo y Sasuke aprovechara para adentrar su lengua. La pelirrosa sin dejar de besarlo bajo sus manos a la orilla de la playera de Sasuke y la empezó a levantar, el pelinegro levanto sus brazos desasiendo el beso y Sakura rápidamente saco la playera tirándola al suelo.

Sasuke medio sonrojado empezó a besar y lamber el cuello de la pelirrosa mientras sus manos temblorosa trataban de desabrochar el sostén, pero el maldito broche no cedía, y el pelinegro se estaba desesperando que incluso gruñía del coraje, Sakura soltó una risita haciendo que Sasuke la mirara con el ceño fruncido y colorado de las mejillas.

-Tal vez si no temblaras sería más fácil.— comento con burla la pelirrosa, Sasuke volteo la cabeza sonrojado e indignado.

-¿Que quieres? estoy nervioso,- respondió bufando, la pelirrosa sonrió.—no como tú que pareces saber lo que haces.— bufo como niño chiquito.

-Soy tan primeriza como tu Sasuke, solo que mis nervios son de acero, aparte que leer los libros de Jiraiya me ayudan mucho.— comento divertida Sakura mientras quitaba las manos de Sasuke del broche de sus sostén y se lo desabrocha quitándoselo ella sola dejando sus pechos al aire, Sasuke los miro y se sonrojo todo mientras que Sakura lo miraba divertida para después darle un beso pequeño en los labios, el pelinegro al separar sus labios de Sakura comenzó a besando su cuello y fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales beso con deleite para después meter el pezón de Sakura entre sus labios haciendo que la pelirrosa gimiera más fuerte, Sasuke levanto una mano y la dirigió al otro pecho masajeándolo sin dejar de degustar el pezón de Sakura con su boca, el cual lambia y mordía hasta ponerlo duro. Sakura no dejaba de gemir pero decidió ponerse a hacer algo, así que bajo ambas manos a la hebilla del cinturón del pelinegro y la desabrocho para después seguir con los pantalones los cuales dejo caer al piso. Sasuke decidió cambiar de pecho y hacerle lo mismo que le hacía al otro mientras que la pelirrosa metía su mano al bóxer de Sasuke agarrando su miembro el cual estaba muy duro y mojado. Sasuke gruño sin soltar el pezón de su boca al sentir a la pelirrosa masturbar su miembro, el pelinegro ya no aguantaba, el oír los gemidos de su pelirroda aparte sentir las carisias que le daba lo estaba llevando al límite, así que con mucho pesar separo su boca del pecho de Sakura y quito la mano que esta tenía en su miembro y con mucho cuidado la acostó en el pasto, rápidamente le quito las bragas para después abrirle las piernas a la pelirrosa y ver su sexo mojado.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer desde hace tiempo.- comento Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado y sonrojado, sin dejar reaccionar a la pelirrosa acerco su cara rápidamente al sexo de Sakura y empezó a lamber su clítoris haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño gritito de satisfacción, el moreno sin dejar de lamber el sexo deSakura metió dos dedos en su vagina asiendo que la pelirrosa empezara a revolverse el pelo con una mano y con la otra se apretara un seno.

-Ga…gati…to mmm…mas…. Sigue….- gemía la pelirrosa haciendo que Sasuke sonriera orgulloso y empezara a disminuir la velocidad de sus lambida y sus dedos, Sakura dejo de revolverse el pelo y bajo su otra mano para masajearse el otro seno desesperada.— sa…sasu…ma…s rapi…do.- pidió la pelirrosa desesperada y agitada.

-(_oh dulce venganza_)pensó Sasuke sonriendo arrogante, pero decidió terminar ya con la tortura de su pelirrosa así que hizo lo que esta le pidió hasta hacerla llegar al orgasmo, Sasuke sintió como la pelirrosa se contraía apretando sus dedos con su vagina, cuando termino el orgasmo de la pelirrosa, Sasuke saco sus dedos y se los lambio sensualmente para después mirar a la pelirrosa pero al verla su amigo se puso más duro y casi le sale sangre por la nariz ya que la pelirrosa estaba acostada con el pelo revuelto el cual la hacía ver muy sensual, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sin dejar de acariciarse los senos, Sasuke no aguanto más y le abrió las piernas a la pelirrosa para posicionándose entre ellas mientras agarraba a su amigote para ponerlo cerca de la vagina de Sakura, estaba a punto de entrar cuando la pelirrosa lo detuvo alejándolo con su pie un poco, el pelinegro la miro interrogante mas Sakura no le contesto nada solo se paro y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su ropa buscando algo ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, después llega Sakura con un pequeño sobre entre sus manos.

-Me lo regalo Kakashi hace unos días diciendo que lo necesitaríamos.— dijo coqueta mientras caminaba sensual hacia Sasuke.— recuérdame agradecérselo.— la pelirrosa se arrodillo enfrente de Sasuke y abrió el sobre del condón con los dientes. Sakura saco el condón del paquete y con una mano agarro el miembro de Sasuke haciendo que este gruñera excitado, para con la otra mano poner en la punta del pene el condón y entre las dos manos deslizarlo suavemente, a Sasuke le estaban volviendo loco esas caricias y la imagen, al terminar Sakura de colocarlo, esta se acostó abriéndole las piernas a Sasuke.

-Puedes continuar gatito.—ronroneo Sakura, Sasuke no se lo pensó dos veces y se posiciono entre las piernas de Sakura y con una mano tomo su miembro colocándolo en la entrada de la pelirrosa haciendo que ambos gimieran al sentir el rose.

-Si te duele me dices y paro.— dijo Sasuke antes de entrar y mirando atentamente el rostro de Sakura, Sasuke se introdujo hasta la mitad viendo como Sakura fruncía el entrecejo y sintió una barrera la cual le impedía pasar por completo, por instinto empujo haciendo que Sakura gruñera de dolor, el pelinegro acerco su frente a la de la pelirrosa.— te lastime.—pregunto preocupado.

-Es normal que duela gatito, aparte esto no es nada comparado con las heridas que he tenido en batalla.— dijo la pelirrosa sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo y empezando a mover sus caderas, Sasuke entendió perfectamente que quería y empezó a moverse lentamente mientras le besaba los labios desesperado.

-(_kami, se siente genial)_ pensaba Sasuke sin dejar de besarla. El pelinegro levanto ambas piernas de la pelirrosa y las puso en sus hombro haciendo la penetración más placentera para ambos.

-Mmm…mmmas mas .—gemía Sakura y Sasuke no pensaba desobedecerla así que aumento la velocidad y profundidad de las estocadas haciendo que Sakura gimiera mas fuerte mientras que Sasuke gruñía de placer, unas cuantas estocadas mas y Sakura llego al orgasmo presionando el miembro del moreno, haciendo que este sintiera un enorme placer para después de un par de embestidas mas derramarse mientras sostenía las caderas de la pelirrosa y soltaba un gran gruñido de placer. Al terminar su orgasmo Sasuke se dejo caer sobre la pelirrosa escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de esta tratando de recuperar su respiración al igual que su compañera, unos segundos después Sasuke levanto su rostro y beso a la pelirrosa suavemente, al separarse Sasuke se levanto quedando hincado y saco su miembro con cuidado haciendo que Sakura soltara un pequeño gemido, después se quito el condón y lo aventó hacia los arbustos, el pelinegro se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a la pelirrosa la cual acepto sin dudar, Sasuke la levanto jalándola acercándola a él para después abrazarla de la cintura y la beso con amor, al terminar el beso Sasuke pego su frente a la de Sakura respirando agitado al igual que la pelirrosa.

-¿nos bañamos?.- pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras que Sakura le sonreía coqueta.

-Vale, pero solo bañar ya que nada mas tenía un condón, así que si quieres mas tendrás que esperarte hasta que lleguemos al primer pueblo.— comento con burla la pelirrosa. Sasuke solo se sonrojo un poco pero igual le sonrió coqueto, para después cambiar a una sonrisa traviesa y cargar a Sakura como recién casados, correr al rio tirándola.

-Esta me la pagas Sasuke.—grito Sakura con el ceño fruncido al salir del agua, Sasuke desde afuera del lago le sonrió arrogante para después echarse un clavado a lado de Sakura salpicándola toda. Sasuke saco la cabeza del lago y se sacudió el cabello para mirara hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa pero abrió los ojos al no verla donde había estado minutos antes, empezó a buscarla con la mirada por todos lados pero no la veía y ya empezaba a preocuparse cuando de pronto sintió que algo le jalaba los pies hundiéndolo en el rio, el pelinegro salió rápido a la superficie y vio a Sakura carcajeándose, él la miro y sonrió malicioso.

-Esta me la pagas Sakura.— amenazo Sasuke mientras nadaba hacia la pelirrosa la cual ni tonta ni perezosa nado huyendo seguida de Sasuke.

* * *

Karin estaba sentada en un troco esperando que los otros dos llegaran con la comida, su estomago gruñía de hambre y no dejaba de ver para todos lados. De pronto ve a ambos jóvenes caminar muy campantes hacia ella y la pelirroja observo que ambos tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, miro al pelinegro y abrió los ojos a más no poder al ver algo en el cuello del pelinegro y se acerco corriendo a ellos.

-¿Pero qué es eso—pregunto gritando Karin apuntando el cuello del moreno. Sasuke la miro con una ceja levantada y Sakura miro hacia donde apuntaba la pelirroja viendo un chupetón.

-¡Oh! eso es la marca de Sakura Haruno jojojojojjoj.- y empezó reír como loca ante la mirada extrañada de SSasuke y la enojada de Karin.— y mira yo tengo varias de Sasuke Uchiha.— dijo mientras se bajaba la malla de la parte de arriba de la blusa mostrándole varios chupetones, Sasuke se sonrojo un poco y Karin estaba verde del coraje.

-Violaste a Sasuke pelo de chicle.- acuso Karin apuntándola molesta.

-Sí y ahora Sasuke Uchiha es mío jojojojoj.— volvió a reír como villana de telenovela barata ante la mirada incrédula de ambos, Karin suspiro resignada.

-Bueno y ¿que trajeron de comer?.— Sasuke ante la pregunta se hizo el loco y Sakura la miro con varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza.— ¿Qué no trajeron nada?— regaño la pelirroja, Sasuke volteo su rostro avergonzado mientras Sakura negaba con la cabeza, Karin bajo la cabeza y un aura deprimida salió de su cuerpo mientras se ponía en cuclillas y hacia círculos en el piso.

-No te preocupes Karin que yo traje algo y lo compartiré con mi zorra amiga y mi papasote novio.— comento alegre Sakura mientras iba hacia su mochila, Karin rápidamente se recupero y miraba ilusionada a Sakura pasando por alto que la acaban de insultar, mientras que Sasuke solo la miraba.— aquí están, tomen todo lo que quieran.— dijo alegre Sakura mostrándoles entre sus brazos una gran cantidad de dulces, galletas, pockys, papitas. Sasuke y karin la miraron con barias gotas en la cabeza preguntándose cómo no se imaginaron que saldría con eso, pero suspiraron resignado ya que era eso o nada.

* * *

Una chica castaña, ojos cafés, cuerpo normal, estatura media, su color de piel era canela y vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa color gris de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, de unos 24 años caminaba por el bosque a las afueras de la aldea oculta de la nube, a su lado iba un niño, de pelo corto y alborotado color fiucha, sus ojos eran azules, su piel tersa y clara, su estatura era normal para su edad y su cuerpo delgado pero bien formado, aparentaba unos 10 u 11 años.

-Yumi-neechan, ¿por que enterraron a mamá en las afueras del país y no en la aldea?.—pregunto el pequeño volteando a verla mientras caminaba, la chica se puso un poco nerviosa, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura.

-Porque a Hana-sama le gustaba ese lugar.— contesto sonriéndole dulcemente, el niño solo asintió.

-Por mi culpa oto-chan no pudo acompañarnos a ver la tumba de oka-san.— se lamento tristemente el niño.

-Shiki-kun, no te culpes, ya que no fue tu culpa, sabemos que todo fue planeado.— lo consoló la chica.

-Lo sé, pero mientras no podamos probarlo, oto-chan estará encerrado por siempre.— Shiki bajo la cabeza con tristeza mientras la chica lo miraba igual de triste.

-Mira Shiki ya vamos a llegar a casa.— dijo apuntando una casa pequeña que estaba en el bosque.— si llegas primero te preparare un pastel de chocolate.— el niño sonrió feliz mientras empezaba correr ante la atenta mirada de Yumi, la cual sonrió feliz para después darle alcance. La chica corrió tras el niño el cual abrió la puerta rápidamente y se detuvo de golpe haciendo que la chica chocara con él.

-¿Por qué te detuviste Shuki-kun?.— pero el chico ni siquiera la miraba, Yumi siguió su mirada y vio a un hombre enmascarado con capa negra y nubes rojas que estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, Yumi abrió enormemente los ojos al reconocer esa capa.

-Te estaba esperando Shiki-kun.— dijo el enmascarado con voz confianzuda y aniñada.

* * *

Llevaban viajando cerca de cinco horas saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que se pararon en un bosque que estaba en las afueras del país del rayo, deteniéndose cerca de un árbol que tenía una tumba con muchas flores, la cual se le hacía muy familiar a Sakura y la miraba atenta.

-Ya estamos en las afueras del país del rayo ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a la aldea oculta de la nube Sakura?.— pregunto Karin mirando al frente al igual que Sasuke pero al no recibir respuesta ambos voltearon a ver a la pelirrosa la cual veía muy atenta una tumba que estaba a la sombra de un árbol.—¿Sakura?.— volvió a llamar Karin mas esta no le oía. Sasuke se acerco a la chica y le tomo el hombro.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?.—pregunto preocupado el pelinegro, la pelirrosa volteo a ver a Sasuke indiferente.

-¿disculpa decían algo?.— pregunto media aturdida.

-¿Qué te pasa pelo de chicle? que no nos haces caso, te hice una pregunta y solo te quedabas viendo esa tumba ¿Qué acaso es de una persona que mataste?.— pregunto con burla Karin.

-¡Je! Se podría decir que yo la mate.— comento indiferente Sakura.— es la tumba de mi madre.— explico haciendo que ambos ensancharan los ojos sorprendidos.

-Sakura yo …………………..

-La aldea de la nube está a dos horas de aquí caminando pero si saltamos a una velocidad considerable llegaremos en una hora o menos así que andando.— informo fría y cortante la pelirrosa cortando la disculpa de Karin, Sakura sin importarle nada empezó a saltar los arboles mientras Sasuke fulminaba con la mirada a Karin.

-Pero no pudiste mantener la boca cerrada.— le dijo cortante y frio a Karin y empezó a seguir su compañera sin importarle dejar a una culpable Karin la cual empezó a seguirlos con la cabeza baja.

* * *

-¿Quién eres tú?¿y qué haces aquí?¿cómo sabes mi nombre?.— Shiki fue el primero de salir de la impresión al ver a un hombre tan extraño dentro de su casa.

-Son demasiadas preguntas y Tobi no se acuerda de todas.— contesto aniñado poniéndose un dedo sobre la máscara en donde debería estar su boca.

-¿Acaso trae un mensaje o algo de Sakura-sama?— pregunto Yumi poniéndose a lado de Shiki y mirando al hombre enmascarado. El ojiazul miraba sin entender nada.

-No, en realidad vengo a contarle algo al pequeño sobre su hermana.— el niño abrió los ojos impresionados al igual de la chica.

-¿Qué hermana?.— pregunto impresionada.

-Oh ¿no te han hablado sobre tu hermana mayor? que crueles.— contesto Tobi con falso lamento.

-Cállese.— grito Yumi alterada.

-Mmm yo creo que Shiki-kun está en edad de saber todo.

-¿Saber qué?— pregunto desesperado el chico.

-No le diga nada por favor.— rogo la castaña

-¿Quieres saber todo Shiki-kun?.— pregunto Tobi inocentemente al chico el cual asintió, Madara sonrió triunfante tras su máscara y le hizo una seña al chico para que se sentara a su lado, el niño obedeció y Yumi suspiro derrotada sentándose a lado de Shiki.

-Bien Shiki, deja te digo que tienes una hermana mayor que se hace llamar Sakura Haruno.— el chico abrió los ojos impresionado al saber que tenía una hermana y que esta usaba el apellido de soltera de su madre.— pero en realidad se apellida Ryu y es una sobreviviente del clan Ryu al igual que tu.

-Eso no es posible mi apellido es Senri.— contesto un poco alterado.

-Bueno ese apellido te lo puso tu padre adoptivo.

-Eso no es……la chica callo desmallada al ser noqueada por Tobi, el cual le golpeo en la nuca.

-¿Por qué la golpeaste?.— pregunto parándose exaltado y dispuesto a golpearlo.

-Porque no me iba dejar contarte la historia en paz y ella jamás te contaría todo.— Contesto Tobi volviéndose a sentar y mirando al chico. El niño hizo lo mismo pero lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.— bueno te sigo contando, la razón por la que tu hermana se cambio el apellido fue por que odiaba a todos los Ryuu, tanto los odiaba que incluso acabo con ellos y si tu sigue con vida es porque le distes lastima.

-Entonces ella mato a mis verdaderos padres.— exclamo conmocionado.

-Exacto, mato a tu mamá, a tu padre y solo porque le estorbaban y tal vez en un futuro venga por ti y te mate ya que es una asesina sin sentimientos.— comento Tobi con pesar.— de hecho pertenecía a nuestra asociación pero nos traiciono, y lo peor es que si viene por ti no solo te matara a ti si no que también a Yumi-chan y Yun-san.— el chico abrió los ojos horrorizado mientras sus ojos desprendían lagrimas.

-Yumi-nechan y oto-chan ¿la conocen?— pregunto mirándolo.

-Sí, de hecho Yumi-chan te salvo de las llamas que había provocado tu hermana al quemar el distrito y te trajo con Yun-san para que los protegiera ya que él era muy amigo de tu madre.— explico tranquilo.— si quieres puedes venir conmigo y yo te entrenare.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?.—pregunto dudoso.

-Para proteger a tus seres queridos y devolverles lo que hicieron por ti, ya después que mates a tu hermana puedes regresar con ellos. Estando conmigo hay mucha probabilidad de que veas a tu hermana ya que ella esta tras nosotros porque quiere obtener nuestras técnicas secretas.— explico el Akatsuki muy decidido, el niño bajo la cabeza pensando.

-¿Si voy contigo Sakura no le hará nada a Yumi y ot… digo Yun?—pregunto inocente.

-Por supuesto ya que ellos no le interesan, además para que estés más tranquilo mandare a uno de mis compañeros para que venga y los proteja en dado caso de que venga tu hermana.—comento Tobi alegre.

-Bien. Acepto.— contesto mirándolo decidido. Madara sonrió triunfante tras su máscara.

-Bueno, vámonos.— dijo Tobi feliz mientras se levantaba.

-Espera ¿la dejaremos aquí?—dijo apuntando a la chica inconsciente en el sillón.

-Si, no creo que nada le pase, así que vámonos.— explico mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguido de Shiki.

* * *

-Esta es la entrada de la aldea.—dijo Sakura mirando la entrada de la aldea que era igual a la de konoha solo que tenía el símbolo de la aldea oculta de la nube.— ¿sientes un chakra extraño Karin?.

-Si, en unos 20 kilómetros al norte hay un chakra parecido al de Naruto peleando contra un chakra enorme y hay otro muy grande también pero ese está tranquilo.— informo la pelirroja mientras abría los ojos.

-Démonos prisa.—ordeno Sasuke y ambas chicas asintieron. Los tres empezaron a saltar los arboles a una gran velocidad hacia donde Karin había dicho.

En menos de diez minutos los tres llegaron al campo de batalla y vieron a un chico castaño con el cuerpo de la misma proporción de Juugo peleando con un Akatsuki pelinaranja (lo siento no sé como es el físico del ocho colas) Sasuke sin pensar fue rápidamente a ayudar al castaño ya que se veía que estaba perdiendo la batalla pero una chica peliazul se le interpuso en el camino haciendo que Sasuke parara su carrera, Sasuke la miro frunciendo el entrecejo y la chica lo miraba indiferente, pero en un dos por tres Konan salió disparada por un tremendo golpe de Sakura, la pelirrosa miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ayuda al ocho colas Sasuke yo me encargare de la muñequita de papel.— Sasuke asintió con una sonrisa arrogante y rápidamente se fue hacia donde estaba Pein, el cual estaba usando una técnica de fuego en contra del castaño así que corrió todo lo que pudo sacando al castaño que estaba mal herido del campo de batalla, Sasuke rápidamente lo llevo hacia Karin.

-Karin protégelo Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de los akatsukis.— la pelirroja asintió y Sasuke desapareció del lugar y llego enfrente de Pein atacándolo con un Chidori Nagashi pero el pelinaranja logro esquivarlo fácilmente, Karin estaba en guardia protegiendo al castaño mientras observaba ambas peleas.

(nota: lo siento pero no tengo inspiración para poner las peleas)

* * *

Madara y Shiki estaban caminado por el expenso bosque cuando de un árbol aparece Zetsu enfrente de Madara asiendo que Shiki se asuste y que Madara solo parara su andar.

- Aparecieron ninjas de konoha y están peleando contra Pein y Konan, pero están teniendo problemas ya que Pein peleo antes con el ocho colas.-informo Zetsu, Madara asintió.

-Está bien quédate con Shiki-kun yo iré a ayudarlos.—ordeno Madara con voz aniñada, el Akatsuki asintió y en menos de un segundo Madara desapareció sorprendiendo al chico y Zetsu solo se quedo observando a Shiki.

El ojiazul sintió una mirada penetrante y volteo hacia el akatsuki pero le salieron barias gotas de sudor en la cabeza al ver que el hombre raro no le apartaba la vista de encima.

* * *

Sakura había desaparecido todas las figuras echas de papel de Konan con un jutsu de fuego y se dirigía a esta para darle un golpe a la chica con un puño de chakra corriendo a una gran velocidad pero la pelirrosa desapareció de la vista de la akatsuki haciendo que la peliazul se sorprendiera.

Sakura cuando iba a golpear a konan vio de reojo a Madara dirigirse a Karin para encajarle una espada y al ver que la pelirroja no se había dado cuenta que Madara estaba atrás de ella por estar pendiente en las batallas, Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y desapareció del lugar a una gran velocidad para aparecer a espaldas de Karin haciendo que la espada que Madara le iba enterrar a la pelirroja se enterrara en el estomago de Sakura, haciendo que Madara abriera los ojos sorprendidos tras su máscara.

Karin sintió dos presencia en su espalda y volteo rápidamente viendo como un akatsuki le enterraba una espada a Sakura y abrió enormemente los ojos al darse cuenta que esa arma iba dirigida a ella y que Sakura se había interpuesto para salvarla.

-SAKURA.— grito Karin haciendo que Sasuke volteara y viera como Madara tenía una espada clavada en estomago de la pelirrosa, el pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a ayudarla pero Pein se lo evito atravesándose en su camino y al moreno no le quedo de otra más que deshacerse primero del pelinaranja.

Madara salió del shock y saco la espada que Sakura tenía enterrada en el estomago haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de dolor, Madara tomo a Sakura de las solapas eh hizo que la pelirrosa la viera directamente a los ojos.

-Eres una estúpida.— hablo Madara con voz fría y escalofriante.— mira que atravesarte para impedir que matara a esa inútil.—dijo apuntando con la cara a una pelirroja anonadada.— pero en fin.— suspiro resignado.— me has dado muchos problemas pero sé que con este ataque no te matare ya que sería una lástima que murieras tan fácil.— Sakura solo lo miraba indiferente y con el Ryuukoseei activado.— ¿sabes? usare una técnica la cual ni tus ojitos de dragón podrán evitar y si sales de esta te esperare con un gran sorpresita que te tengo preparada.— Madara miro los ojos de Sakura por unos segundos y al instante los ojos de la pelirrosa desactivaron su Ryuukoseei revelando los ojos verdes de la pelirrosa los cuales se veían opacos y sin vida, como si estuviera en transe. Madara al terminar aventó a Sakura contra Karin la cual la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Madara estaba por tomar el cuerpo inconsciente del ocho colas pero enfrente de él apareció Sasuke impidiéndoselo, volteo hacia donde estaba Konan y la vio caminado hacia él con Pein muy lastimado y ella no se veía en muy buenas condiciones, Madara pensó en pelear pero la técnica que había usado contra la pelirrosa le quito mucho chakra y no saldría bien librado de la batalla así que hizo una señal con la mano a los demás akatsuki los cuales entendieron el mensaje y en un dos por tres los tres akatsuki desaparecieron del lugar ante un enfurecido Sasuke.

Sasuke al ver desaparecer los akatsukis volteo su mirada hacia la pelirrosa y vio que esta era sostenida por Karin la cual hacia presión en el estomago de la pelirrosa evitando que siguiera sangrando. El pelinegro rápidamente se acerco hacia Sakura y se arrodillo.

-¿Qué paso?.— le pregunto preocupado Sasuke a karin.

-No sé, el Akatsuki dijo que le ensañaría una técnica la cual sus ojos no pudieran evitar y de repente los ojos de Sakura se pusieron así.— Sasuke la miro y abrió enormemente los ojos al ver a la pelirrosa con sus ojos abierto pero parecían muertos, después dirigió la mirada al estomago de la pelirrosa y palideció al ver lo profunda de la herida la cual no paraba de sangrar.

-¿Como Madara hirió así a Sakura tan fácilmente?.

-Ella se interpuso en un ataque que venía hacia mi.— Sasuke al oír eso sus ojos activaron nuevamente el sharingan y en menos de un segundo tenia a Karin agarrada de las solapas.

-Hubiera sido mejor que te atravesara a ti inútil – dijo Sasuke con voz fría, Karin lo miraba asustada. Sasuke bufo y la soltó haciendo que la chica callera al piso de sentón.— has algo útil y manda un mensaje a konoha para que manden ayuda y trata de curar al ocho colas, pero te advierto algo Karin.— Karin lo miraba con temor y culpa.— Sakura muere y yo me encargare de matarte.— amenazo el pelinegro para después quitarse la camisa y romperla haciendo unas vendas improvisadas las cuales se las empezó a poner a Sakura con cuidado mientras que karin con la cabeza agachada camino hacia el castaño y trato de curar sus heridas.

* * *

Habían pasado un día entero esperando la ayuda que konoha les mandaría, los cuatro se encontraban en una cueva la cual estaba cerca del lugar y Sasuke tenía a Sakura acostada en una bolsa de dormir y la cabeza de ella entre sus piernas mientras que con unos trapos le bajaba la temperatura que la herida le había causado, Karin estaba un poco alejada junto al chico castaño el cual había despertado hace media hora y Karin había hablado con el ya que Sasuke ni siquiera les dirigía la palabra más que para ordenarles algo, así que la pelirroja se encargo de explicarle todo al castaño y ofrecerle la protección de konoha el castaño acepto medio dudoso. Karin estaba sentada con su cabeza entre sus rodillas, no se atrevía a mirar a Sasuke ya que se sentía muy culpable.

-Karin deberías quitar esa cara.—le hablo Killerbe (el nombre del ocho colas) sentándose a lado de la pelirroja.—por lo que me contaste no fue tu culpa, ella te salvo por que quiso.

-Es que si yo no hubiera estado distraída tal vez……………….

-Si, pero así paso y no hay nada que hacer, lo mejor es que te animes y trates de ayudar en lo que se pueda.— la pelirroja lo miro para después soltar un suspiro resignada y cerrar los ojos, pero de pronto abrió los ojos contenta.

-Sasuke.— grito la pelirroja haciendo que el pelinegro la mirara mal, Karin ignoro su mirada.—ya vienen los de konoha.— Karin corrió a la entrada de la cueva y vio a Sai y Shizune saltando de un pájaro de tinta.

-¿Dónde está?—pregunto apurada Shizune y karin la jalo del brazo llevándola hacia Sakura.

La pelinegra se arrodillo a lado de la pelirrosa y saco un kunai con el que corto la blusa de la chica y empezaba a checarla ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke el cual aun tenía la cabeza de Sakura entre sus piernas. Shizune le inyecto un liquido a Sakura en el brazo y luego empezó a cerrar la herida con chakra, estuvo así por una hora y al terminar se limpio el sudor de la frente.

-Ya cerré su herida así que ya no corre peligro y el medicamento se encargo de quitarle la infección por eso ya no tiene fiebre, pero Sakura está metida en una clase de nenjutsu del cual no la puedo sacar así que lo mejor será que Tsunade la revise.— Sasuke asintió y con cuidado acomodo la cabeza de Sakura en el suelo para pararse y después cargarla.—lo mejor será que tu, Sakura y el chico se vayan con Sai para que lleguen más rápido a la aldea Karin y yo los alcanzaremos luego.— Sasuke asintió y subió de un brinco a la ave de Sai seguido por el castaño.

Llevaban unas seis horas volando cuando empezaron a ver la aldea, Sai se detuvo en la entrada del hospital, Sasuke inmediatamente salto con Sakura en brazos y entro al hospital sin importarle nada más, al llegar a la recepción vio a Tsunade la cual lo esperaba junto a una camilla, Tsunede le indico que pusiera a Sakura en una camilla, Sasuke la puso medio dudoso pero al final la dejo ahí y se llevaron a la pelirrosa dejando a Sasuke en la sala de espera donde estaban Naruto, Kakashi, Suiguetsu y Juugo esperándolo, Sasuke los ignoro completamente y se dejo caer sentado en una silla, los demás al ver que el moreno no les iba a responder sus preguntas decidieron sentarse y esperar.

**Continuara**

**Si lo se el hichibi es hermano del kage de la aldea pero hice unos cambios mas adelante verán porque, sin contar que el mundo de los fic´s todo se puede wuajajajaja**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

**Bexox**

**Kriss**


	17. No es un adios, si no un hasta luego

**No es un adiós si no un hasta luego.**

Llevaban esperando por dos horas en la sala de espera, Sasuke miraba la lucecita roja esperando con ansias que cambiara a verde, Suiguetsu y Naruto por muy increíble que parezca estaban tan callados como Juugo, y Kakashi tenía su librito abierto como si lo leyera pero en realidad ni siquiera lo miraba sus ojos estaban desviados hacía la lucecita roja.

Estuvieron así por media hora más hasta que la luz había cambiado a verde y la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Tsunade caminando hacia Sasuke el cual se paró de su silla mirándola atento.

-Sasuke necesito hablar contigo a solas. – hablo la hokage al estar cerca de Sasuke, todos estaban muy preocupados por el tono de voz que uso Tsunade. Sasuke inmediatamente siguió a Tsunade la cual ya iba unos pasos delante de él. Ambos caminaron un rato por los pasillos del hospital hasta que Tsunade se paro frente a una puerta y la abrió haciendo una seña con la mano para que el pelinegro pasara, Sasuke entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, la rubia se sentó en una silla tras el escritorio eh hizo una seña con la mano para que el morocho se sentara en la silla de enfrente cosa que el pelinegro obedeció sin chistar. – necesito que me digas contra quien peleo Sakura, y habla con la verdad ya que de esto depende que Sakura despierte. – el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos preocupado.

-Madara Uchiha. – contesto Sasuke con coraje y Tsunede abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Eso no es posible se supone que el debería de estar muerto. – exclamo impresionada.

-Se supone mas no lo está. – respondió cortante y molesto ya que dudaba de su palabra.

-Mira Uchiha, Sakura está encerrada por un genjutsu del cual no tengo ni idea como sacarla. – el pelinegro frunció en entrecejo. – pero averigüe que la técnica consiste en encerrar el alma de Sakura y que fue hecho por una técnica ocular muy poderosa, tanto que incluso la línea sucesoria de Sakura no la pudo proteger, así que necesito que me digas ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que fue hecha por un Uchiha? Más bien ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que fue Madara Uchiha? – pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo, Sasuke suspiro derrotado ya que si quería que Sakura se recuperara tendría que contarle a Tsunade algunas cosas de las que sabía.

-Cuando mate a mi hermano un Akatsuki enmascarado se presento ante Sakura y yo, y trato de convencernos que nos uniéramos a él. – Tsunade lo escuchaba atenta. – pero antes me rebelo su identidad, ósea que me dijo que se llamaba Madara Uchiha, yo al principio no le creí, pero dijo que Sakura ya lo sabía yo le pregunte a ella como sabia quien era él y me respondió; que sabía que era un Uchiha mas no sabía que era Madara y que lo supo porque cuando nos encontramos con Deidara este venia con un compañero enmascarado el cual se hacía llamar Tobi y Sakura había visto su sharingan al haberse acercado a él. – explico serio Sasuke mientras que la hokage lo miraba incrédula.

-¿pero como lograron escapar de Madara sin que les hiciera nada? Ya que me imagino que era un únete a mi o te mato. – pregunto aun sin creer Tsunade.

-Y es verdad, en ese momento no podíamos enfrentarnos a él ya que ambos no estábamos en nuestras mejores condiciones porque habíamos tenido una lucha con Itachi y Kisame, pero Sakura uso una técnica contra Madara la cual nos dio tiempo de huir. – respondió Sasuke fastidiado.

-¿y cómo lograron huir esta ultima vez?

-No huimos, los Akatsuki fueron los que huyeron y no sé por qué. Pero ya le respondí lo que necesitaba ahora dígame ¿Cómo salvara a Sakura? –pregunto exasperado.

-Bueno Sasuke si el genjutsu fue hecho por un sharingan y no uno cualquiera si no que con el Mangekyo sharingan, y según tengo entendido tu lo obtuviste al matar a tu hermano.- Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al oír la última frase. – así que tal vez si lo usas y entras en la mente de Sakura podrás ayudarla a salir del genjutsu. – explico la hokage.

-Perfecto, ¿Cuándo lo hacemos? – pregunto impaciente.

-Ahora mismo, así que vamos a la sala de operación. – dijo la rubia parándose para luego salir del despacho seguida del moreno.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, todos los que estaban ahí los bombardeaban con preguntas haciendo que a la hokage le salieran varias venas en la cabeza.

-Cállense de una maldita vez. – grito firme asiendo que todos callaran al instante. – Sakura todavía está en observación así que esperen aquí callados o los saco a patadas. – todos asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza. – bien, Sasuke sígueme. – el moreno asintió caminando atrás de la hokage.

-¿por qué el teme si le informa lo que pasa y lo deja pasar a ver a Sakura-chan y a nosotros no?—pregunto Naruto haciendo que ambos se detuvieran antes de entrar, pero el rubio se arrepintió de haber preguntado ya que la cara que le pusieron Sasuke y Tsunade al voltear lo asusto por completo.

-Porque yo quiero. – contesto la hokage con voz tétrica haciendo que a todos se les pusiera la piel chinita, la hokage volteo y entro a la sala de observación seguida de Sasuke, los que esperaban en la sala vieron como la lucecita verde cambio a rojo nuevamente.

* * *

Sasuke al entrar a la sala de observación y ver a Sakura acostada y vendada del torso y sin moverse hizo que sintiera un nudo en el estomago y solo se quedo parado en la entrada observándola.

-Acércate Uchiha. – ordeno Tsunade, el moreno salió del shock y obedeció inmediatamente a la hokage acercándose. – ahora hazlo. – Sasuke asintió y activo su sharingan para después mirar los ojos de su pelirrosa los cuales estaban vacios y sin vida, el pelinegro trato de ignorar eso se concentro en entrar a la mente de Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke había conseguido entrar a la mente de Sakura pero todo estaba obscuro y no podía ver nada ni siquiera con el sharingan activado, pero luego escucho el llanto de una niña y camino hacia donde se escuchaba el llanto, estuvo así por poco rato hasta que vio una pequeña luz la cual iluminaba a una pequeña niña de cabello rosa la cual estaba sentada y con la cabeza escondida entre sus piernas mientras lloraba. El pelinegro se acerco y se arrodillo a lado de ella y sintió la necesidad de acariciarle la cabeza, la niña al sentir la caricia en su cabeza la levanto un poco, haciendo que Sasuke viera sus hermosos ojos jade llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto la niña con voz inocente y dulce al moreno.

-Sasuke Uchiha ¿y tú? – le contesto tranquilo tratando de no asustar a la pequeña la cual se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-Sakura Ryu. – contesto sonriéndole dulcemente, haciendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos sorprendidos. – tienes un muy bonito nombre Sasuke-k…¿te puedo llamar Sasuke-kun? –pregunto mirando impaciente al moreno, el cual salió de su pequeño shock y solo asintió haciendo que la pequeña sonriera feliz.

-¿Qué edad tienes Sakura-chan? – pregunto Sasuke tratando de sonar lo más dulce que pudo cosa que no logro muy bien.

-Cuatro ¿y tú? - Sasuke abrió los ojos impresionado.

-(_que está pasando aquí?, si es Sakura ¿Por qué no me recuerda? ¿Por qué dice tener cuatro años? Tal vez solo sea una ilusión, tendré que averiguar y encontrar a la verdadera Sakura.)_

-Sasuke-kun no me has dicho tu edad.- dijo la niña sacando de sus pensamientos al moreno.

-¿Eh? ah tengo 15. – respondió tranquilo. – pero dime Sakura-chan ¿Por qué llorabas?- en el instante que Sasuke termino su pregunta la niña hizo un puchero el cual se le hizo muy tierno al moreno.

-Es que estaba solita y tenía miedo.- respondió.- pero ahora tu estas aquí Sasuke-kun y ya no le tendré miedo a esa persona mala la cual me tenia encerrada ni tampoco a los monstruos.- respondió sonriéndole.

-Y ¿Dónde está esa persona que te tenia encerrada?-

-No, se.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- hace un momento estaba aquí conmigo exigiéndome que la soltara pero no quise ya que si lo hago me volverá a encerrar.

-¿Cómo sabes que te volverá a encerrar?- pregunto Sasuke levantando una ceja.

-Porque ella me dijo "suéltame mocosa" y yo negué con la cabeza y luego me dijo " vas a ver niñata nada más que logre deshacerme de estas cadenas y te volveré a encerrar" eso lo dijo con una mirada muy fea yo me asuste y empecé a llorar.- explico haciendo gestos raros y tratando de imitar la voz de la persona mala. Sasuke solo la observaba con una gota en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan que yo te defenderé de la persona mala de la que hablas pero necesito que me ayudes en algo. –la niña asintió. - estoy buscando una persona y tal vez tu me podrías ayudar ya que por lo que se ve conoces el lugar.- la niña asintió feliz.

-Sígueme Sasuke-kun te mostrare el lugar.- dijo la niña parándose y empezando a caminar seguida del moreno. La pequeña caminaba delante de Sasuke pero no se fijo bien por donde iba y se cayó a un pozo, Sasuke trato de salvarla y se dejo caer al piso y alcanzo a tomarle la mano evitando que cayera pero de repente el pozo se empezó a hacer más grande y Sasuke también cayó junto la pequeña, el moreno reacciono rápidamente rodeando a Sakura entre sus brazos y cayó al piso parado, volteo a todos lados y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que estaba en un cuarto y no estaba solo ya que había unos diez AMBUS de otra aldea rodeado a cinco personas la cuales estaban amarrados a una silla y un AMBU traía a un bebe en brazos. El moreno se dio cuenta rápidamente que ellos no lo veían, Sasuke trato de tocar a uno de los niños que estaba amarrado en una silla y su brazo lo traspaso todo haciendo que Sasuke hiciera un gesto de duda en sus rostro.

-Tengo miedo.- susurro la pequeña acurrucándose en el pecho de Sasuke, y el pelinegro apretó más el abrazo. De pronto oyó como abrían la puerta y vio entrar a una Sakura un año más grande que la que traía en brazos seguida de un hombre de pelo rojo.

-Veras Sakura, te traje aquí para que lo mates a todos.- Sasuke abrió los ojos al oír eso y gruño al ver como ese hombre le ordenaba eso a una niña que a lo mucho tiene cinco años, giro su vista a la pelirrosa y vio que esta negaba con la cabeza.- no te pregunte te ordene. eres un arma a mis servicio, y las armas no necesitan sentimientos esto te hará perderlos y convertirte en el ninja perfecto.- Sasuke frunció más el entrecejo al escuchar eso.

-No lo hare.- Sasuke sonrió arrogante ante la contestación de la pelirrosa. Pero pronto frunció el seño al ver al pelirrojo agarrar de los pelos a la pellirrosa subiéndola a su altura, el pelinegro rápidamente corrió y trato de golpearlo con una mano al hombre mientras que con la otra cargaba a la Sakura de cuatro años, pero su intento fue en vano ya que al golpear al hombre su puño y cuerpo lo atravesó como un fantasma haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio pero rápidamente lo recupero parándose normal y volteando a ver de nuevo la escena .

-Mira mocosa o los matas o yo mato a tu madre.- Sasuke frunció el ceño al oír eso. Vio como Sakura se negaba y el hombre volvía amenazarla hasta que la pelirrosa acepto y empezó a decapitar a todos con su espada mientras estos suplicaban y lloraban, el pelinegro apretó a la niña que tenía en brazo para evitar que ella viera la escena y sintió como esta lloraba mojándole el torso. Luego vio como el hombre le ordenaba matar también al bebe y a la pelirrosa no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer, Sakura estaba con la espada en alto y el bebé en el piso.

-No lo hagas.- grito Sasuke antes que la niña enterrara la espada.

-No te escuchara.- dijo una voz femenina atrás de él y abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a otra Sakura la cual tenía 15 años tal como él la conocía, solo que esta tenia cadenas en las muñecas y tobillos, ella estaba recargada en la puerta de la entrada, con sus brazos cruzados. La pequeña que tenía en brazos se acurruco mas en el pecho de Sasuke al oír esa voz.

-¿Sakura?-pregunto sorprendido, la pelirrosa mayor bajo su mirada y vio con desprecio a la niña que Sasuke tenía en brazos y el moreno no paso en alto eso, luego la pelirrosa miro a la cara a Sasuke y le sonrió burlona.

-¿Qué pasa gatito?¿me olvidaste?.- pregunto burlona, Sasuke paso por alto eso y sonrió feliz al haber encontrado a la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué es esto Sakura?.- pregunto ignorando la pregunta de la pelirrosa, Sakura suspiro.

-Mi pasado, mis recuerdos.- contesto con una sonrisa de medio lado y mirando atrás de Sasuke, el moreno siguió la mirada y vio a una niña pelirrosa manchada de sangre en estado de shock y con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se veía sus manos. Sasuke la miro triste.

-Suficiente.- dijo Sakura tronando los dedos y al instante la escena desapareció quedando ellos en un cuarto blanco. Sasuke solo abrió los ojos impresionado.-y dime gatito ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.- pregunto Sakura mientras volvía a tronar los dedos haciendo que una silla apareciera y sentarse en ella.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?.- pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

-Es mi mente.- dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.-puedo hacer que aparezca todo lo que quiera.- contesto tronando los dedos haciendo que una silla apareciera atrás de Sasuke e indicándole con la cabeza que se sentara para después sonreír arrogante, Sasuke medio dudoso se sentó.- bueno me dirás ¿Qué haces aquí y cargando a esa mocosa?.- pregunto apuntando a la niña que Sasuke tenía en brazos haciendo que esta se acurrucara mas en Sasuke tratando de esconderse, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-Vine ayudarte a salir de aquí. –Explico Sasuke- aparte ¿porque tienes esas cadenas?- Sakura suspiro aburrida.

-Veras Sasuke, cuando Madara uso su sharingan conmigo, hizo que yo perdiera el control de mi mente.

-Pero Tsunade dijo que había sellado tu alma.

-Bueno se podría decir que así fue, pero no la encerró si no que hizo que mi peor temor me tuviera aprisionada, así por miedo a enfrentarme a él yo no podría salir del genjutsu nunca, pero al hacer eso hizo que yo perdiera el control de mi mente y que esa mocosa.- dijo apuntando a la pequeña Sakura.- saliera de donde la tenia encerrada y ya que yo estaba débil, esta aprovecho para ponerme estas cadenas.- dijo levantado sus manos mostrándole unas cadenas que colgaban.- y estas cosas no me dejan moverme libremente en mi mundo, creo que así se le llamaría aquí ya que estamos en mi cerebro, bueno en lo que estaba.-dijo moviendo su mano de arriba abajo restándole importancia, a Sasuke solo le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza.- y como no puedo moverme libremente, pues no puedo ir hacia donde esta mi peor temor y enfrentarlo y esa idiota.-apunto de nuevo a la niña mientras la miraba con desprecio.- es demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a él, así que por eso ha estado llorando en un rincón como estúpida.

-Pero ¿Por qué la tienes encerrada?.-pregunto Sasuke preocupado.

-Hay Sasuke ¿Qué no te das cuenta que no es una persona? si no que es algo así como una parte de mis emociones, inservible por cierto.- bufo la pelirrosa.

-¿emociones?.-pregunto levantando una ceja haciendo que Sakura suspirara cansada.

-Si es ¿cómo se diría?, mmm….a si es mi lado amable y mi lado temeroso.

- Y ¿Por qué la encerraste?

-Porque no me sirve.- contesto encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia

-No es cierto, me encerraste porque yo te hacia débil, estando yo libre serias mas piadosa y no sentirías culpa a matar alguien aunque se lo merezca.- grito la niña asomando su cara.

-Eso era cuando era una niña de cuatro años.- contesto Sakura burlona.- ahora controlo perfectamente mis emociones, pero te deje encerrada porque eres una llorona y miedosa.-se burlo Sakura haciendo que la niña hiciera un puchero.

-No es cierto si pudieras controlarme, no hubieras sentido temor cuando escapabas del hormiguero y mucho menos hubieras tenido la necesidad de salvar a Karin, esos sentimientos los sentiste porque yo pude salir de la jaula por un momento.- Sakura la miraba indiferente y Sasuke solo escuchaba atento.

-Mmm….digamos que fue la adrenalina del momento.- comento Sakura encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-Mentira, y lo sabes por eso no me dejas libre como tus demás emociones, porque no quieres ser débil.

-Bueno ya basta.- hablo fuerte Sasuke al desesperarse de esa pelea de niñas, ambas pelirrosas se callaron y miraron a Sasuke.- Sakura-chan.- Sasuke miro hablándole a la pequeña.- suelta a Sakura, sabes que si la dejas encadenada jamás podrán salir de aquí y su cuerpo será un cuerpo sin vida, si lo haces Sakura no te volverá encerrar.- esto último lo dijo mirando a la pelirrosa mayor con advertencia.- ¿verdad Sakura?- volteo a ver a la mayor la cual suspiro derrotada.

-Vale, te prometo no volverte a encerrarte inútil.- prometió Sakura. La niña asintió dudosa.

-Solo porque me lo pides tu Sasuke-kun.-dijo la niña sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Hay si solo porque me lo pide Sasuke-kun.-arremedo Sakura imitando una voz tierna.

-Sakura.- regaño Sasuke y Sakura solo suspiro mientras que la niña reía victoriosa y se bajaba de las piernas de Sasuke para acercarse a Sakura sacando una llave y empezó a abrir las cadenas liberándola. La Sakura grande al ser liberada le arrebato rápidamente la llavea la niña sonriendo burlona para después darle un gran zape haciendo que la niña la mirara con lagrimas en los ojos, Sasuke la iba a regañar pero Sakura lo interrumpió.

-Antes que salgas con tus regaños, lo mejor sería que te vayas ya que has usado el Mangekyo sharingan por mucho tiempo y tu chakra estará por terminarse, y no te preocupes que en menos de diez minutos de que despiertes ya estaré despierta.- dijo Sakura mientras lo miraba con el Ryuukoseei y lo aventaba un poco sacándolo de su mente, luego la pelirrosa volteo a ver a la niña con una sonrisa maliciosa haciendo que esta sudara frio.-mira mocosa prometí no encerrarte mas no prometí no encadenarte.- dijo Sakura mientras le encadenaba los brazos y piernas a gran velocidad.- no necesito de ti ya que mis recuerdos felices de la infancia murieron el día que mi madre murió.

-Entonces ¿Por qué le mentiste a Sasuke-kun, diciéndole que era una parte de tus emociones y no tus recuerdos de niña feliz y consentida?- pregunto mirándola retadora. Sakura solo se encogió de hombros mirándola indiferente.

-Por qué para mi están muertos. Aparte solo quería que Sasuke no hiciera preguntas sobre porque te encerré, suficiente tengo con que le hayas mostrado un recuerdo de mi pasado. Además no te quejes que tú me seguiste la corriente..- explico sonriendo burlona

- Yo no quería pero aun estando encadenada tienes un poco de control sobre mi.-reclamo enojada.-aparte si de verdad quisieras que esos recuerdos murieran me matarías inmediatamente y olvidarías todos tus recuerdos felices de niña y solo me encierras para que no estén presentes todo el tiempo y te pongas melancólica y ahora me encadenas para que pase lo mismo.

-Pues tu misma te contestaste yo no los quiero olvidar solo no los quiero tener presentes, así que deja de preguntar y agradece que tienes más libertad de moverte, así que no te quejes mas, adiós.- desapareció Sakura dejando a una pequeña pelirrosa con un puchero, para después suspirar.

-Espero que pueda superar nuestro gran temor.- susurro la chica viendo a la dirección donde Sakura había ido.

* * *

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y vio un techo blanco, miro hacia una lado y vio a Sakura acostada en la cama de alado, entonces recordó todo y se paro como resorte quedando sentado en la cama y empezó a voltear para todos lados, y en la esquina a lado de la ventana vio a Tsunade sentada en una silla y su cabeza la recargaba en la pared dormida, de pronto la hokage abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke sentado observándola, se paró de la silla para acercarse a él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.- pregunto preocupada.

-Bien. -respondió.-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dentro de la mente de Sakura?- pregunto cortante.

-3 horas.- Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.-y dime ¿lo lograste?

-Dijo que despertaría 10 minuto después que yo.- contesto volteando a ver a Sakura al igual que la hokage para después mirar su reloj. Estuvieron así un rato y la hokage miro su reloj de nuevo y se dio cuenta que habían pasado solo cinco minutos.

Sakura comenzó a parpadear enfocando la vista para ver bien, se dio cuenta que el techo era blanco, miro a su lado y se topo con Sasuke y Tsunade los cuales la miraban atentamente, Sakura se acomodo para quedar sentada pero al hacerlo sintió un gran dolor en el estomago haciendo que frunciera las cejas, Sasuke al ver su gesto de dolor se paró de la cama rápido haciendo que se mareara y se tuvo que tumbar de nuevo a la cama, Tsunade ignorando a Sasuke se acerco a la pelirrosa.

-¿Cómo estas Sakura?.- pregunto observándola.

-Solo me duele mi pancita.- dijo como niña chiquita, la hokage y Sasuke suspiraron aliviados al ver que estaba bien ya que si salía con una de sus niñerías era porque se sentía bien, pensaron ambos.

-Es normal te atravesaron el estomago con una espada.- contesto Tsunade.- bueno me alegra que estés bien y que hayas logrado salir del genjutsu, pero soy la hokage y tengo más responsabilidades, así que te dejo. Estará internada un par de días en lo que cierra tu herida así que vendré a checarte mañana.- informo la hokage, Sakura y Sasuke solo asintieron..- por cierto ordenare que te pongan en una habitación mas de rato y Sasuke te puedes quedar con ella.- termino de decir la rubia para después salir de la habitación, Sasuke volteo a mirar a Sakura.

-Hay algo que quiero saber, ¿contra qué temor te enfrentaste para salir de genjutsu?- Sakura bajo su mirada triste al recordarlo, luego volteo a ver a Sasuke con los ojos nublados.

-Fue horrible gatito .- Sasuke la miro preocupado.- estaba en un mundo donde no había dulces - Sasuke cayo estilo anime mientras Sakura lloraba.- casi me muero del miedo y desesperación

-(_no sé por qué no me imagine algo así viniendo de ella_) pensó Sasuke mientras se acomodaba y se paraba mejor para acercarse a sakura y abrazarla mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.- ya Saku no te apures mañana te compraré todos los dulces que quieras.- Sakura separo su cabeza un poco del pecho de Sasuke para mirarlo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿de verdad? *.*. Sasuke solo asintió para después darle un suave beso en los labios.

-(_mi peor temor fue verlos morir a ti y Shiki, mis personas más importantes_).- pensó Sakura mientras le devolvía el beso al pelinegro.

* * *

Al día siguiente Sakura se encontraba en una habitación del hospital ya que la habían cambiado desde ayer y en estos momentos estaba sentada en la cama aburrida ya que era medio día y Sasuke había salido hace un rato a comprarle dulces. En eso se oyen que tocan la puerta.

-Pasen.- grito con voz aburrida. por la puerta entro Karin con la cabeza agachada y una bolsa de papel en la mano. Sakura la miraba con una ceja en alto extrañada, la pelirroja se acerco a lado de la cama de Sakura.

-Toma.- le extendió la bolsa de papel sin levantar la cabeza, la pelirrosa la tomo sin dejar de levantar la ceja y con varios signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

-¿Qué es? ¿Veneno?- pregunto la pelirrosa extrañada mientras olía la bolsa.

-No,.-grito.- son panecillos de vapor rellenos de chocolate.- aclaro Karin mirándola sonrojada e indignada. La pelirrosa la miro extrañada y luego abrió la bolsa haciendo que el olor de los panecillos le llegaran de lleno a su nariz y sus ojos brillaron de emoción rápidamente agarro un panecillo y se lo hecho a la boca.

-Grachiaf kafish =traducción: gracias Karin=.- hablo Sakura con la boca llena.

-Primero traga y luego habla.- regaño la pelirroja, Sakura mastico rápido y trago.

-Dije que gracias, pero ¿por qué tanta amabilidad?¿acaso te golpeaste la cabeza? o ¿perdiste una apuesta con sui-chan?.- pregunto la pelirrosa haciendo que Karin se pusiera como un tomate.

-Solo quería agradecerte el haberme salvado la vida.- murmuro con la cabeza baja y sonrojada.

-¡Oh! era eso, no te apures zanahoria solo lo hice porque si morías ya no tendría a quien molestar.- respondió Sakura mientras se echaba otro panecillo a la boca. - además no creas que por traerme penecillos y regalarme dulces dejare de molestar a mi zanahoria favorita.- respondió Sakura con voz divertida. Karin la miro entre molesta y divertida.

-Lo sé.- bufo la pelirroja.- aparte solo te traje panecillos por agradecimiento.- volteo la cara sonrojada y Sakura la miro divertida.

-¿por qué te sonrojas a cada rato? ¿No será…..- Sakura fingió verla sorprendida.- lo siento Karin a mí me gustan los hombres.- la pelirroja volteo a verla enojada y sonrojada.

-No digas mensadas pelo de chicle.-regaño la pelirroja.

-Bueno solo te advertía por precaución.- comento burlona haciendo que Karin volteara la cara indignada. Pero de pronto la puerta se abre repentinamente y una cosa blanca corre hacia Sakura aventando a Karin en el proceso haciende que caiga de sentón en el piso y la cosa blanca abraza a Sakura.

-Sakura-chiannnnnnnnnnnnnn - exclamo llorando la cosa blanca.

-Sui-chan - la pelirrosa le devuelve el abrazo.

-Pensé que morirías y jamás te volvería a ver - exclamo mientras se absorbía el moco llorando.- oye Saku ¿no sientes un aura asesina?.- pregunto Suiguetsu desapareciendo completamente las lagrimas y desasiendo el abrazo.

-Pues yo que tu correría.- dijo Sakura mientras apuntaba atrás de Suiguetsu.

-Por q……………. Suiguetsu no pudo terminar la frase ya que al voltear vio la cosa más fea del mundo, a medusa pelirroja viéndolo asesinamente y con un aura maligna Suiguetsu sudo frio pero no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo por la ventana siendo perseguido por medusa.

Juugo estaba parado en la entrada y al ver desaparecer a los otros dos por la ventana se acerco a lado de la cama de Sakura.

-Sakura-sama ¿Cómo se encuentra?.- pregunto preocupado.

-Bien Juugo gracias.- respondió Sakura sonriéndole, haciendo que el pelinaranja se sonrojara.

-Eto….le traje estas flores.-dijo sonrojado mostrándole un hermosos ramo de flores de cerezo.-se las acomodare en un florero.- el pelinaranja empezó a acomodarlo en un florero que estaba al otro lado de la cama de Sakura.

-Gracias Juugo.- respondió Sakura para después meterse otro panecillo a la boca. Cuando de pronto alguien volvió a azotar la puerta y una mancha amarilla entro corriendo a la habitación pero antes de llegar hacia Sakura fue detenida por un pelinegro.

Sasuke se había topado a kakashi, Sai y Naruto fuera del hospital y habían caminado juntos a la habitación de la pelirrosa pero al llagar a la puerta Naruto la abrió a la brava y entro corriendo, el pelinegro al ver las intensiones de su rubio amigo decidió actuar rápido y a una velocidad irreconocible alcanzo agarrar con una mano el cuello de la chamarra de Naruto deteniéndolo, y en la otra cargaba la bolsa con los dulces de la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué te pasa teme? Déjame abrazar a Sakura-chiannnn - reclamo el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos. El pelinegro y el peligris que miraban todo atrás de ellos tenían varias gotas de sudor en la frente.

-Ni loco dobe. Te estás quieto y si tocas tan solo un poco a Sakura me encargare yo mismo de destruir el Ichiraku.- Naruto trago grueso ya que sabía que Sasuke sería capaz de eso..-entonces Naruto ¿estarás tranquilo?.- pregunto Sasuke con voz tétrica y Naruto asintió con la cabeza varias veces.- así me gusta.- dijo Sasuke para después soltarlo, Sakura ni siquiera los pelo, ella solo se dedicaba a comer sus panecillos mientras que los demás tenían varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

-Hjjnh.- kakashi se aclaro la garganta haciendo que Sakura volteara a verlo, el peligris se acerco y le extendió una bolsa de plástico.- toma Sakura te traje un presente.- Sakura dejo sus panecillos a un lado y tomo la bolsa para después abrirla.

-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy es el 2° tomo de Icha Icha Paradis *.*- comento alegre con estrellitas en los ojos mientras que Kakashi la miraba sonriendo.- gracias kakiperve.- a kakashi le salió una gota de sudor al oír el apodo de la pelirrosa. Y los demás miraba extrañados mientras que Naruto estaba calladito en una esquina observando ya que se había tomado muy enserio la amenaza de Sasuke.

-Fea ¿Cómo te sientes?- saludo Sai acercándose a lado de kakashi.

-Bien mariquita.- le respondió la pelirrosa (así se llevan estos dos O.O)

-Toma fea te traje flores ya que leí en un libro que a lo moribundos se les regalan flores.- dijo inocentemente dándole un ramo de margaritas a Sakura la cual las recibió con una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras que Sasuke lo miraba con rayitos en los ojos. (nota: inshe maña de Sasuke de mandar rayitos con los ojos ¿sabrá que con solo mirarlos mal no les hace nada? O.o)

-Valla sí que tienes visitas.- comento la hokage al entrar a la puerta. Haciendo que todos la miraran.- kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke necesito que vallan a la torre hokage, Jiraiya quiere hablar con ustedes y los espera ahí.-los tres asintieron extrañados.

-Luego vengo a platicar contigo Sakura-chan.- grito Naruto en la entrada despidiéndose con la mano, Sakura solo asintió mientras se despedía igual, kakashi solo se despidió con la mano mientras Sasuke se acercaba a ella.

-Saku vengo en un rato.- informo entregándole la bolsa de dulces para después salir.

-Bueno chicos necesito revisar a Sakura así que por qué no esperan afuera.- dijo la hokage y ambos chicos asintieron, Juugo solo inclino la cabeza un poco para después salir.

-Bueno fea yo tengo cosa que hacer así que vendré otro día.-dijo Sai para después salir.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré algo?.- pregunto la hokage levantado una ceja.

-Pues el hecho que me hayas revisado en la mañana por lo tanto no creo el ser necesario que me vuelvas a revisar.- respondió Sakura burlona y la hokage solo suspiro.

-Hable con Jiraiya sobre Madara Uchiha.- Sakura no se sorprendió porque la hokage supiera sobre él ya que Sasuke le había contado que había platicado eso con ella, solo la miraba indiferente.- y todos sabemos que es un enemigo muy poderoso así que Jiraiya planeo llevarse a Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi a entrenar por un año fuera de la aldea ya que aquí tendrán muchas distracciones.- Sakura solo asintió .- Jiraiya les enseñara nuevas técnicas a los tres, aparte que Sasuke y Kakashi podrán mejorar su sharingan si entrenan juntos y yo pensé en entrenarte a ti, ya que tienes chakra curativo y te será fácil aprender, eso te servirá para que puedas auto curarte cuando te hieran, aparte te puedo enseñar técnicas nuevas, pero como no puedo salir de la aldea lo haremos aquí. Así ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas que te entrene?.

-¿por qué no?.- respondió con otra pregunta sonriendo arrogante.

-Bien, ellos partirán mañana y yo empezare a entrenarte cuando te recuperes.- ambas sonrieron con complicidad.

* * *

Habían pasado unas tres horas de su plática con la hokage y Sasuke había llegado con ella hace una hora y se encontraba recargado en la ventana viendo hacia afuera pensando.

-Sasuke, ya sé que te vas mañana, así que no piense en como decírmelo.- Sasuke volteo a verla sorprendido.- me dijo Tsunade.- respondió Sakura antes que preguntara.- y no te preocupes no me molesta después de todo ese año también entrenare con Tsunade así que estaré muy ocupada como para extrañarte.- se adelanto de nuevo a sus preguntas sonriendo arrogante, Sasuke se acerco a ella y se sentó en la cama a lado de la pelirrosa y subió su mano derecha hacia su mejilla acariciándola mientras la miraba con ternura.

-Pues aunque yo también este entrenando yo si te extrañare.- susurro cerca de sus labios, Sakura le sonrió y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

-Yo también te extrañare gatito, aparte solo será un año y sabes que se pasa rápido. -Susurro Sakura para después unir sus labios a los de Sasuke en un dulce y cálido beso.

**Continuara**


	18. Un Año Después

**Un año después**

Era una noche obscura, en un frondoso bosque solo iluminado por la luna, un hombre encapuchado trataba de huir de un trió de AMBUS. El hombre saltaba de árbol en árbol a una gran velocidad tratando que los AMBUS no le dieran alcance y lo estaba consiguiendo ya que al voltear logro divisar que estaban a una gran distancia de él, regreso su mirada al frente con una sonrisa arrogante, pero cuando estaba por saltar a la siguiente rama abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver en esa rama a un AMBU mujer parada en la rama y recargada en el tronco con los brazos cruzados, el hombre perdió el equilibrio, pero rápidamente reacciono y cayo parado al suelo, el hombre miro hacia la rama donde estaba la mujer y ya no vio nada.

-(¿_abre alucinado_?).-pensó el hombre sin dejar de mirar la rama.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste de huir?.- oyó que una voz suave le preguntaba muy cerca de él. El hombre bajo la mirada y frente a él a unos pocos metros estaba la mujer AMBU con máscara de gato. El encapuchado abrió los ojos impresionado. La mujer desapareció de la vista de un anonadado hombre el cual empezó a buscarla con la mirada, pero palideció al sentir un kunai en el cuello.- Azusa Shiro quedas arrestado por asesinato y robo en nombre de konoha.- susurro amenazante la AMBU, haciendo que el hombre sudara frio.

-Capitana, lo alcanzo.- los tres AMBUS habían llegado a la zona y uno de ellos fue el que hablo. Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y chasqueo la lengua, para en menos de un segundo golpear en la nuca al encapuchado desmayándolo.

-Llévenselo inútiles, espero que eso si puedan hacer.- ordeno la capitana cortante y dándose la vuelta hacia ellos, empezando a caminar a esa dirección dejando al hombre tirado, los tres AMBUS rápidamente asintieron amarrando al hombre y uno de ellos lo cargo, así los tres empezaron su camino para alcanzar a su capitana.

* * *

El escuadrón AMBU junto al prisionero el cual estaba inconsciente, ya habían llegado a la aldea, estaban entrando a la torre de la hokage cuando se toparon con una pelinegra que hizo que se detuvieran.

-AMBU 1888, la hokage pidió que al terminar su misión fueras a su despacho.-informo Shizune con voz amable, el AMBU asintió y volteo hacia los otros tres.

-Ya escucharon, así que lleven al prisionero a prisión y yo iré a dar el informe.- ordeno la mujer.

-hai .- contestaron los tres desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

La hokage estaba en su despacho sentada tras su escritorio esperando impaciente a alguien, en eso tocan la puerta. La hokage les da el pase y por la puerta entra una pelinegra seguida de un AMBU con máscara de gato la cual vestía un pantalón verde militar un poco amplio de las piernas pero pegado en las caderas, en las cadera donde llegaba el pantalón traía un sitillo donde estaba sujeta un estuche para chiriken y kunais, traía una blusa con el cuello a la mitad del cuello de la chica y pegada al cuerpo marcando sus curvas y sin mangas color negra, en el brazo derecho mostraba el tatuaje AMBU, debajo del tatuaje traía amarrada la banda de konoha, en ambos codos traía unas coderas negras y unos guantes negreo que llegaban hasta la mitad de los dedos, su pelo era rosa, largo y recogido en una coleta alta la cual dejaba varios mechones enfrente.

Ambas se pusieron frente a la hokage.

-Shizune salte, necesito hablar con el AMBU 1888.- ordeno la hokage firme ante la dudosa mirada de Shizune.- ¿Qué esperas mujer? Sal.- grito la hokage haciendo que Shizune sudara frio y no lo pensara dos veces para salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- ponle seguro a la puerta.- le ordeno la hokage a la AMBU la cual asintió. La pelirrosa al terminar se volvió a poner enfrente de la hokage. La rubia la miro con una ceja levantada.- ¿hasta cuándo te quitaras la máscara?. Sabes que estás en confianza.- se burlo la hokage y la chica muy lentamente se quito la máscara dejando ver un hermoso, afilado y blanquecino rostro junto a sus ojos verde jade.

(nota: sip, Saku cambio de look y vestuario)

La chica miraba con burla a la hokage mientras sonreía arrogante, justo igual que los gestos de la rubia.

-¿y? ¿Tienes lo necesario?.- pregunto impaciente la pelirrosa, la hokage sonrió traviesa mientras que de su cajón sacaba una caja la cual abrió y revelo una gran cantidad de botellas de sake, a Sakura le brillaron los ojos al igual que a la rubia.

-Estaba esperando que terminaras la misión y tuve que esconderlas de Shizune.- informo la hokage pasándole una botella a la pelirrosa que se había sentado en el escritorio y tomo una para ella.- salud.- dijo feliz la hokage mientras chocaba lentamente la botella con la de Sakura.

-Oye vieja.- la rubia la miraba con la botella muy cerca de la boca.-¿Qué harás cuando Shizune se entere que el informe siempre te lo doy escrito? Y que en vez de hablar de informes y planes cuando nos encerramos en tu oficina nos ponemos a beber sake hasta que nos hartemos.- pregunto burlona la pelirrosa mientras se llevaba el pico de la botella a sus labios. Tsunade se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Nah, cuando pase eso tu idearas otro plan para escondernos y tomar todo lo que queramos.- dijo para después darle un gran trago a su botella al igual que Sakura.

-Baya vieja creo que esto es una de las cosas más geniales que me hayas enseñado.- dijo limpiándose el sake de los labio.- la maravilla de tomar sake, salud por eso.- comento emocionada la pelirrosa poniendo su botella enfrente.

-Salud por eso.- contesto la hokage chocando la botella con la de Sakura .

* * *

Ino y Shizune se encontraban afuera del despacho de la hokage hablando.

-Pero Shizune-sensei (si aquí Ino es alumna de Shizune) necesito hablar con Tsunade-sama.- se quejo Ino.

-Lo sé Ino-chan, pero en este momento está hablando con Sakura-chan y sabes que no le gusta que la molesten cuando habla con ella, ya que son cosas muy importantes.- se justificaba la pelinegra.

-Pero ya llevan más de tres horas y nada que sale la frentona.-reclamo la rubia.

-Ino-chan.- hizo una pausa para suspirara cansada.- sabes que siempre que hablan duran bastante y por eso siempre hablan en la noche para qué nadie las moleste y poder hablar en paz.

-Pero es que estos informes del hospital necesitan ser firmados ahora por Tsunade-sama, ya que si no es ahora no nos darán el medicamento que necesitamos para mañana.- explico la rubia haciendo que la pelinegra suspirara derrotada.

-Está bien.-acepto resignada.- pero si Tsunade-sama me regaña tú serás la responsable.- Ino asintió y así caminaron hasta la puerta pero al intentar abrirla esta no cedió, ambas se miraron interrogantes.

-Oye Shizune-sensei, tengo una duda.- la pelinegra volteo hacia la rubia.-¿por qué Tsunade-sama no te deja estar en esas reuniones con la frentona? ¿Qué no se supone que a ti te tiene confianza?.- pregunto extrañada la rubia.

-Pues Tsunade me ha dicho que hablan de planes de batalla, ya que Sakura es muy buena en eso y mientras menos gente lo sepa mejor.- contesto resignada, pero en eso se escucharon barias carcajadas y las chicas se miraron extrañadas, después se oyó que algo se quebraba y las chicas se alarmaron, así que Shizune actuó rápido y le dio un gran golpe a la puerta haciendo que esta se callera, ambas entraron corriendo al despacho pero al hacerlo varias gotas de sudor les salió en la nuca y sus ojos estaban incrédulos. En el piso se encontraba una pelirrosa acostada mas borracha que nada y con una botella de sake en la mano, mientras reía a carcajada suelta, Tsunade tenia de almohada el vientre de la pelirrosa, y se veía igual o más borracha que la pelirrosa, también tenía una botella de sake en las manos y reía a carcajada suelta, y el piso era un completo desorden ya que había varias botellas tiradas junto con varios libros.

-Tsunade-sama.- hablo fuerte Shizune haciendo que ambas mujeres se sentara y voltearan a ver a una Shizune roja del coraje y a una Ino con los ojos en blanco.

-Ups, nos descubrieron vieja.- hablo burlona Sakura, mientras se paraba con dificultad ya que estaba mareada. Tsunade se paro igual de mareada.

(nota: el par de borrachas se llevaban tan bien que Tsunade dejaba a Sakura decirle vieja sin hacerle nada mientras que esta le llamaba mocosa)

-Etoo…. Veras eh Shizune.- se trataba de justificar la hokage.

-¿Así que por eso no quería que estuviera en las reuniones?.- pregunto indignada la pelinegra.

-No te enojes Shizune, es que ideamos un muy buen plan que nos dio por celebrar- se justifico Sakura.

-(_bien hecho mocosa, no por nada eres mi alumna_) *.*-pensó Tsunade mientras la miraba con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Mm… ¿en verdad crees que nos tragaremos esa escusa frentezota?.- pregunto Ino ya saliendo de la impresión y con los brazos en la cintura.

-La verdad, no es mi problema si me creen cerda.-contesto la pelirrosa sonrojada por el alcohol, encogiéndose de hombros indiferente.- bueno vieja fue un gusto cotorrear contigo pero ya me voy así que suerte.- exclamo la pelirrosa, para desaparecer dejando una corriente de aire.

-(_maldita traidora, huyo la condenada_).- se quejaba Tsunade en sus pensamientos al ver que estaba sola en esto, miro a Shizune e Ino las cuales la miraban molesta, la hokage suspiro derrotada ya que tendría que aguantar los regaños de su asistente.

* * *

En un bosque acostados en bolsas de dormir se encontraban tres hombres y uno mas estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, con sus ojos cerrados. Unos de los que estaba acostado se levanto, ya que no podía dormir y subió a la misma rama donde estaba el otro chico, se puso en cuclillas frente a él.

-Na teme, ¿estás dormido?

-Si, dobe lo estoy.- contesto sin abrir los ojos.

-No seas mentirosa baka, ya que si estuviera dormido no me hubieras contestado.- exclamo molesto.

-Baya, que deductivo te has vuelto.- comento sarcástico mientras abría los ojos.

-No puedo dormir porque estoy emocionado por volver.- exclamo alegre ignorando el insulto de su compañero.

-Y yo ¿Qué culpa tengo?

-No seas amargado teme, dime ¿apoco no estás contento por volver? Sé que te mueres por ver a Sakura-chan, ya que todas las noches la llamas en sueños .- su compañero volteo la cara medio sonrojado.-y no creo que sean sueños decentes ya que siempre amaneces con una carpa de circo.- comento haciendo que el otro se pusiera rojo como un tomate.-crees que nadie se da cuenta, pero yo si me di cuenta y le comente a Kakashi-sensei y Ero-sennin.- platico ignorando que su compañero había dejado de sonrojarse para desprender un aura asesina al escuchar lo último que dijo el rubio.- y me dijeron que era n……………………………………no pudo terminar la frase ya que su compañero le dio una patada en la cabeza tumbándole del árbol, haciendo que callera de cabeza y que quedara inconsciente.

-Ahora si dormirás dobe.- dijo sonriendo arrogante.

* * *

Era una mañana normal y tranquila. En la casa del ex hebi, un peliblanco corría por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta la cual abrió rápidamente y corrió hacia la cama donde estaba acostada una pelirrosa tapada hasta arriba, el peliblanco ignoro eso y se puso a brincar como niño chiquito sobre la cama asiendo que esta se moviera.

-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, despierta.- gritaba el peliblanco saltando en la cama. Sakura al oír ruido y sentir movimiento en su adorada cama abrió los ojos haciendo que su cabeza le doliera, los gritos y saltos no ayudaban en nada, la pelirrosa se acomodo quedando sentada en la cama con la cabeza agachada mientras que el peliblanco seguía saltando emocionado.

-Sui-chan, ¿te diviertes?.- pregunto Sakura con voz tétrica que hizo que Suiguetsu dejara de saltar de la cama quedando parado enfrente de Sakura mientras sudaba frio.- te pregunte que si ¿te diviertes Sui-chan?.- el peliblanco casi se hacen en los pantalones al ver que Sakura levanto la mirada mostrándole unos ojos muy enfurecidos, los cuales parecían los de un demonio, incluso el peliblanco creyó ver fuego en ellos, así que como robot asintió contestándole la pregunta a su compañera. La pelirrosa le sonrió tan tétrico que Suiguetsu estaba seguro que si no se había hecho en los pantalones era por suerte. La pelirrosa de un rápido movimiento se paro enfrente del asustado peliblanco y lo pateo en su hombría asiendo que este se retorciera y le salieran lagrimas en los ojos, luego le empezó a dar barios zapes en la cabeza haciendo que le saliera un chichón tras otro.

-Ya Sakura-chan me duele clemenciaT.T - lloraba Suiguetsu mientras recibía los coscorrones, Sakura decidió que ya era suficiente.

-Bien, parare solo porque si te mato luego quien será mi compañero de juego.-dijo sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Gracias Sakura-chan T.T .- Suiguetsu se agarraba de la pierna de Sakura llorando a mares mientras que Sakura se sacudía el pie tratando de quitárselo.

-Sui-chan suéltame.- ordeno Sakura y como perrito Suiguetsu obedeció.- buen chico.- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y Suiguetsu sacaba la lengua.- ahora ve y traime algo para el dolor de cabeza junto a mi desayuno mientras que yo me voy abañar y al rato me cuentas por qué me despertabas con tanta emoción.- Suiguetsu asintió contento de que lo hayan perdonado y se fue corriendo a obedecer lo que le habían ordenado.

Suiguetsu iba caminando por el pasillo feliz, mientras que Karin que pasaba a lado de él se sorprendía al ver al chico todo golpeado pero feliz.-

-(_si Saku me perdono ahora le hare el de…………………………….. Espera desde cuando soy el perrito de Sakura-chan……………………………………. Kami esa mujer es el demonio mejor le hago el desayuno antes que me vuelva a golpear más fuerte y a la próxima no me convertiré en solo su perrito a causa de golpes si no que seré un cadáver_).- pensó sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda.

* * *

Cuatro figuras iban saltando entre los arboles a una velocidad considerable, pero un grito de una mujer hizo que los cuatro se detuvieran y se miraran entre sí, el grito se volvió a oír mientras pedía ayuda, los cuatro se miraron y asintieron corriendo hacia donde venia el grito.

Los cuatro aceleraban su paso al oír el grito más fuerte y al llegar al lugar vieron a un par de hombres que golpeaban a una chica y por como traía la ropa se veía que querían abusar de ella, ya que traía la ropa desacomodada y rota.

Jiraiya no lo pensó dos veces y se acerco a la escena y en un dos por tres noqueo a los chicos, Ero-sennin trato de acercarse a la chica pero esta se alejaba asustada así que el viejo se retiro viéndola preocupado. Kakashi se dio cuenta de eso y se acerco a la chica lentamente sonriéndole tras su máscara.

-Somos ninjas de konoha, solo queremos ayudarla.- dijo suavemente mientras se ponía en cuclillas extendiéndole la mano, la chica al oír eso ensancho los ojos emocionada.

-¿enserio son ninjas de konoha?- pregunto emocionada. Kakashi asintió sonriéndole sin dejar de estirar su mano para ayudarla, la chica tomo la mano del peligris entre sus manos y lo miraba ilusionada ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

_-(maldito Kakashi, yo la salvo y este se lleva la mejor parte_).- pensó Jiraiya bufando y volteando su cara indignado.

-Entonces ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a Sakura Ryu?.- pregunto sin soltar la mano del peligris, el cual sonreía con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿de dónde conoces a Sakura?¿qué quieres de ella?.- pregunto cortante el pelinegro viéndola frio, la chica volteo y se asusto un poco ante la mirada que le mandaba el chico, pero rápidamente recobro la compostura y se paro con la ayuda de kakashi mirando decidida al pelinegro.

-Necesito la ayuda de Sakura-sama, así que la estoy buscando y hace poco me informaron que ella estaba en konoha.- dijo la mujer decidida, los hombres presentes se miraban entre ellos. Jiraiya suspiro.

-Bien niña, te llevaremos con Sakura.- la chica miro ilusionada a ero-sennin haciendo que este se sonrojara mientras que Sasuke lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Estás loco maldito pervertido, la llevaras así como así, que tal si es una espía o algo..- la chica al oír eso bajo la cabeza triste, los demás al ver eso miraron feo a Sasuke cosa que al pelinegro le valió un pepino.

-Ya teme, cálmate.- Naruto le daba palmaditas en la espalda.- de como quiera tenemos que llevarla a un hospital ya que está muy lastimada y konoha es el lugar más cercano.- Sasuke solo bufo y volteo su cara a un lado molesto ya que sabía que cuando a esos tres se le metía algo en la cabeza ya nada los sacaba de eso.- pero dinos ¿cómo te llamas?.- pregunto Naruto mirando con una sonrisa a la castaña, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yumi Souma

-Oh que lindo nombre Yumi-chan.- dijo sonriéndole Naruto y la chica se sonrojo.

_-(pero que fácil agarra confianza_) pensaban todos.

-Ya perdimos mucho tiempo es hora de irnos.- hablo Sasuke empezando a saltar, Yumi bajo la cabeza con tristeza ya que se sentía culpable de retrasarlos. Naruto vio eso y se acerco a ella sonriéndole amigable.

-No le hagas caso, siempre es así,.- le sonrío el rubio y Yumi le devolvió la sonrisa.- bueno sube para irnos.- dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en cuclillas dándole la espalda a la chica la cual se sonrojo.- vamos sube así llegaremos más rápido a konoha y hablaras con Sakura-chan.- Yumi se sorprendió ante el hecho de que estas personas tuvieran tanta familiaridad con Sakura, ya que ella no era nada sociable, pero decidió mejor ignorara eso y sonrojada se subió a la espalda del rubio.

* * *

Sakura ya había terminado de almorzar hace unas horas y en este momento se encontraba en la sala sentada en el piso frente a la televisión jugando con Suiguetsu un videojuego de luchas, por el cual Suiguetsu la había levantado tan escandalosamente, Karin estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista de moda y Juugo estaba en el patio lavando ropa (es que le tocaba a él) . En eso se oye que tocaban la puerta y ninguno hacia caso, otra vez se oyó pero más fuete y todos se miraban entre sí para después ignorarlo y seguir en lo suyo, ahora se oía mucho mas fuerte casi como si quisieran tirar la puerta, Karin bufo enojada y cerro su revista.

-¿Qué ninguno de ustedes piensa abrir?.- pregunto mirando a Suiguetsu y Sakura que ni siquiera la miraron. La pelirroja bufo y se paro para ir a abrir la puerta mientras murmuraba unas cuantas maldiciones. Karin al abrir la puerta se topo con una rubia enojada y la pelirroja la miro con una ceja en alto.

-¿se te ofrece algo?.- pregunto indiferente.

-Busco a al frentezota.- dijo enojada la rubia.

-Pues a ver si te pela.- murmuro Karin haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. Ino paso hasta la sala y vio a Sakura jugando videojuegos junto al peliblanco, la rubia se aclaro la garganta para que voltearan a verla pero nada, Karin vio todo eso y solo se encogió de hombros indiferente para después sentarse en el sillón y ponerse a leer su revista.

-FRENTE DE MARQUESINA.- grito la rubia molesta y Sakura ni la pelo, Suiguetsu al oír el grito volteo viendo a una rubia molesta.

-SI GANE.- exclamo Sakura parándose emocionada mientras empezaba a saltar y haciendo que Suiguetsu volteara a la pantalla.

-No es justo me distraje T.T - se lamentaba el peliblanco. Ino se desespero de ser ignorada y agarro un florero aventándoselo a Sakura, pero esta reacciono rápido agarrando a Suiguesu del cuello de la playera poniéndolo frete a ella, asiendo que el florero le diera en la cara a un Suiguetsu sorprendido el cual callo desmallado al suelo con un hilito de sangre en la frente.

-. . mamá no quiero ir a la escuela.- murmuraba Suiguetsu con los ojos como espiral en el piso, Sakura lo vio con una gota de sudor en la frente y luego miro a Ino.

-Que carácter cerda.- comento burlona, Ino solo se puso roja del coraje.

-Es tu culpa, llevo llamándote desde hace rato y ni me pelas.- comento indignada para después voltear su rostro bufando.

-Bueno ya, ¿Qué quieres?.- pregunto aburrida ya que se imaginaba por que Ino estaba ahí.

-Tsunade-sama quiere que bayas al hospital en este instante.- informo cortante, Sakura solo suspiro, ya que se imaginaba algo así.

-Vamos.- ordeno Sakura empezando a caminar seguida de Ino y dejando a Suiguetsu aun delirando.

* * *

Sasuke al igual que sus compañeros estaba en la recepción del hospital esperando a Sakura junto a la hokage. Sasuke estaba recargado en un pilar con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados mostrando indiferencia, pero por dentro estaba impaciente de ver a su pelirrosa.

-Sakura-chiaannnnnnn.- oyó que grito Naruto haciendo que abriera los ojos y quedo impresionado al verla, ya que estaba más hermosa que como la recordaba, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta dejando que barios mechones le cayeran en la cara dándole un aspecto rebelde y haciendo que sus ojos verdes se lucieran mas, esa bula negra sin mangas que resaltaba sus curvas y ese pantalón verde que le marcaba su cadera, traía una venda en el brazo derecho y sobre esta traía la banda de konoha, una codera negra en cada codo y sus guantes negros, pero de repente frunció el entrecejo al ver como su rubio amigo la abrazaba hasta casi asfixiarla, pero luego sonrió arrogante al ver que esta le daba un zape tirándolo al piso reclamándole que casi la ahoga, vio como la pelirrosa levantaba su mirada viéndolo fijamente para después sonreír alegre y correr hacia él.

Sakura al ver a Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia él abrazándolo del cuello y subiendo sus piernas enredándolas en su cadera.

Al moreno le valió que todos los vieran, total no era la primera vez y extrañaba mucho a su pelirrosa así que la tomo de la cintura mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Bienvenido gatito.- comento burlona Sakura para después darle un beso en los labios, saco su lengua tratando de entrar en los labios del moreno el cual no se negó y abrió la boca para darle paso y así tener una pequeña lucha contra la lengua del otro. Todos los veían sonrojados e impresionados ante la fogosidad del beso. Ambos chicos sintieron la necesidad de respirara así que se separaron lentamente, Sakura antes de separarse de sus labios le mordió con fogosidad pero lentamente el labio inferior al pelinegro el cual gruño con placer, ambos estaban agitados, levemente sonrojados y se miraban con deseo.

-Mjhj.- la hakage se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de todos incluso de la parejita.- Sakura te llame aquí porque hay una chica que dice conocerte y quiera hablar contigo.- Sakura desciso el abrazo de Sasuke y camino hacia la hokage.

-¿nombre?

-Yumi Souma.- Sakura solo mostro indiferencia.

-¿En qué habitación esta?.- pregunto cortante.

-¿la conoces?- pregunto la rubia.

-Si.- contesto indiferente

-En la 15.- Sakura asintió y empezó a caminar.

-Iré contigo.- dijo Sasuke acercándose a ella, Sakura solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Como quieras, pero no hables.- ordeno cortante, Sasuke solo bufo. La pelirrosa empezó a caminar seguida de Sasuke, todos estaban sorprendido ya que la pelirrosa no le hablaba a Sasuke así, bueno al menos nunca la habían escuchado.

* * *

Yumi estaba sentada en la cama viendo hacia afuera, hace rato que le había curado y vendado las heridas, escucho que abrían la puerta y volteo a ver quién era sorprendiéndose al ver una hermosa mujer de pelo rosado y ojos verde acompañada del pelinegro con el que había venido.

-¿Sakura-sama?.- pregunto incrédula y siguiéndola con la mirada. Sakura se puso enfrente de ella y la miraba indiferente, mientras que Sasuke solo se recargaba cerca de la ventana y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿qué haces aquí?.- pregunto fría y cortante, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke ya que ella solo se portaba así con sus enemigos. Yumi no se sorprendió por cómo le hablaba ya que siempre fue así con ella.

-Vine a buscarla Sakura-sama.- respondió tullida y con respeto, Sasuke se sorprendió un poco ante eso ya que los únicos que le hablaban con tal respeto a Sakura eran sus invocaciones.

- Creí haberles dado a entender que no me buscaran y yo tampoco los buscaría.- Yumi bajaba la cabeza.

-Lo sé, solo que esto es muy importante. Un hombre se llevo a Shiki-kun.- Sakura ensancho los ojos impresionada, Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso y le extraño ya que Sakura casi nunca se impresionaba o lo hacía pero no lo aparentaba. Sakura trato de mantener la calma y recobro rápidamente la compostura.

_-(¿Quién será ese tal Shiki para que Sakura reaccione así?)_ se preguntaba mentalmente un celoso pelinegro.

-Creí que Yun-san lo cuidaría.- respondió cortante, Yumi levanto la cabeza para mirarla con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Y lo hacía, solo que el Raikage lo encarcelo por un crimen que no cometió.- comento llorando, Sakura suspiro y se volteo. Yumi al ver esa reacción pensó que ella no haría nada y bajo la cabeza derrotada, pero se sorprendió al ver que una silla era posicionada a su lado derecho, levanto la cabeza y vio a Sakura sentada mirándola fijamente con los brazos cruzados.

-Cuéntame bien que paso desde el principio.- pidió tranquila y sin expresión, a Yumi se le iluminaron los ojos y Sasuke prestaba más atención.

-Vera en la aldea siempre molestaban mucho a Shiki-kun porque era muy tímido y serio, nunca se defendía ante los insulto.- Sakura la miraba atenta pero sin expresión.- aun sabiendo pelear muy bien el no se defendía ya que no le gustaba pelear.

-(_baya eso lo saco de mamá_).- pensó Sakura sonriendo de medio lado, Sasuke no se perdió ese gesto de la pelirrosa y noto un pequeño brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, eso lo hizo ponerse más celoso de ese tal Shiki.

-Pero unos chicos más grandes que él y empezaron a molestarlo, pero al ver que Shiki solo se quedaba agachado con la cabeza baja sin siquiera a hacerles caso, ellos se desesperaron y empezaron a golpearlo, Shiki-kun solo trataba de cubrirse el cuerpo sin siquiera esquivarlos. - Sakura frunció el entrecejo y Sasuke también noto eso.

_-(¿por qué Sakura hace tantas expresiones cuando le hablan de ese inútil_?).- Sasuke cada vez se encelaba más.

-El aun no había despertado su línea sucesoria, por esa razón Yuun-san no lo había entrenado en eso, pero a un chico se le atrevió a insultar a Hana-sama y Shiki-kun se enfureció haciendo que su línea sucesoria despertara y como no la podía controlar mato a los chicos.

Yun-san lo fue a buscar ya que no llegaba y era muy tarde, lo encontró en el bosque con sus cabeza entre las rodillas llorando y a unos metros los cuerpos sin vida de los chicos, Yun-san sabia que sabrían quienes eran ya que nada mas ellos dos son los únicos con esa poder, así que cargo a Shiki-kun y lo llevo a casa ahí Yun-san le pregunto a Shiki-kun lo que paso y este nos lo conto, teníamos pensado huir pero unos AMBUS llegaron y Yun-san se culpo así que se lo llevaron a él, Shiki-kun siempre se culpaba.- Sakura solo apretaba los puños con fuerza, tanta que incluso sangraban, Sasuke ensancho los ojos al ver lo tanto que le afectaba la historia a la pelirrosa, ya que aunque aparentaba tranquilidad sus ojos demostraban otra cosa.

-Unos meses después Shiki-kun y yo habíamos ido a la tumba de Hana-sama como cada mes, pero al regresar a casa un hombre de capa negra y nubes rojas con una máscara en forma de espiral color naranja nos esperaba sentado en el comedor.- Sasuke y Sakura abrieron los ojos impactados ya que sabían quién era ese hombre y Sakura apretó con más fuerza los puños.- yo al reconocer la capa por haberla visto cuando ese tal Oro…Or

-Orochimaru.- aclaro Sakura con voz tétrica que puso a la chica nerviosa, pero igual asintió.

-Si, ya que la había visto cuando usted hablo con él, pensé que ese hombre la conocía y venia de parte de usted, así que le pregunte si nos traía un mensaje de parte suya mas el dijo que no y le revelo a Shiki-kun que tenía una hermana y que era usted.- Sasuke ensancho los ojos e inmediatamente sus celos se fueron al saber por qué de las reacciones de Sakura.- lógicamente Shiki-kun no sabía que tenía una hermana ya que nunca le hablamos de usted, tal y como usted nos lo había dicho, así que se impresiono y empezó a hablar cosas sobre usted y empezó a mentirle yo trate de hablar para aclarar todo pero el hombre me noqueo y cuando.- la voz se le empezaba a cortar.- cuando desperté Shiki-kun ya no estaba, lo busque por todos lados mas no lo encontré, así que empecé a buscarla a usted investigando su paradero y así podría ayudarme a encontrarlo, ya que usted debe conocer a ese hombre.- Yumi termino su historia para después taparse el rostro y llorar a llanto abierto.

Sakura sintió un liquido escurrir de sus manos las miro y vio sangre salir de las palmas por la fuerza en la que se encajaba las uñas, se sorprendió un poco sin demostrarlo.

-Baya.- hablo Sakura tranquila asiendo que Yumi y Sasuke la miraran atentamente, la pelirrosa levanto su mano ensangrentada haciendo que los presentes ensancharan los ojos, la pelirrosa se llevo su mano cerca de la boca y con la lengua lamio su palma quitando la sangre para después salir un chakra verde de su mano el cual cerro la herida, asiendo que los otros vieran anonadados la escena.- me aleje de Shiki para que tuviera un vida en paz, tranquila y no acusarle problemas como los que me acabas de contar, pero tal parece que no sirvió de nada.- Sakura hablo seria y sin expresión en el rostro haciendo que Sasuke se preocupara y Yumi no sabía que pensar.- Sasuke.- llamo Sakura mirándolo.- tal parece que como Madara no pudo tenerte a ti ahora fue por mi hermano y querrá hacerlo que me mate tal como tú hiciste con itachi.- dijo burlona, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ante lo dicho mas suspiro al comprender que estaba enojada y preocupada por su hermano.- gracioso verdad.- comento riéndose tétricamente, Sasuke estaba preocupado ya que nunca había visto a Sakura portarse así y Yumi solo estaba un poco asustada y decepcionada al saber que Sakura no había cambiado en nada y seguía igual de fría que antes.

_-(así que esta es la Sakura de antes_).-pensó Sasuke sin dejar de mirarla

-Ahora entiendo a Itachi Uchiha.- Sasuke y Yumi miraban a Sakura sin entender de que hablaba.-Bien si Shiki quiere venganza le ahorrare el trabajo en buscarme.- comento déspota.

-¿Sakura no pensaras dejar que te mate?- Sakura solo lo miro y Yumi abrió los ojos sorprendida.- no repitas la hi………….

-No preocupes Sasuke.- interrumpió al moreno.-no dejare que me mate sin que sepa la verdad.- Sasuke suspiro tranquilo.- (y si aun quiere matarme, entonces lo siento mucho Sasuke pero lo dejare).- pensó Sakura sin dejar de verlo.

-Bien Yumi-san.- Sakura dirigió la mirada a la chica la cual se estremeció al oír su nombre.- espero que te recuperes para mañana ya que saldremos a la aldea oculta de la nube y liberaremos a Yun-san para después ir por Shiki.- Yumi asintió y Sakura sin más dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación seguida de Sasuke, el cual al salir tomo a Sakura del brazo para voltearla.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?.- pregunto molesto y frunciendo el entrecejo. Sakura lo miro indiferente.

-Iré a hablar con Tsunade para ir a la aldea de la nube.

-Iré contigo.-ordeno Sasuke haciendo que Sakura sonriera burlona.

-No te apures gatito tenía pensado que tu irías a esta misión junto con los ninjas que le pediré a Tsunade.- Sasuke levanto una ceja.

-¿crees que te va mandar a una misión tuya y prestarte ninjas?.- pregunto incrédulo con una ceja en alto.

-Es que no los voy a pedir.- Sasuke la miro sin entender.- no te apures gatito tu espérame en casa que yo sé lo que ago.- al terminar de decir eso desapareció ante la desesperada mirada de Sasuke.

* * *

Tsunade estaba tras su escritorio leyendo unos papeles cuando de pronto oyó que tocaron la puerta.

-Pasen.- grito sin levantar la mirada, entonces dejaron caer una caja en el escritorio asiendo que la hokage levantara la vista con una ceja en alto, viendo a una Sakura sonriendo con un juego de cartas en mano.

-Bien Tsunade te propongo una partida de poker, si tu ganas te daré esta caja de sake directo de la aldea de la arena.- Tsunade volteo y sus ojos brillaron al mirar el sake, ya que era unos de los mejores.- pero si yo gano harás lo que yo te ordene.- la hokage dudo pero vio la caja de sake.

-Va mocosa.- acepto aventando los papeles al piso y haciendo que Sakura sonriera victoriosa.

Media hora después.

-No es justo T.T.- lloraba viendo a Sakura sonreír triunfante mientras alejaba la caja del alcance de la vieja borracha.

-Bien ya que gane harás lo que yo quiera.- comento burlona.

-Mendriga mocosa ¬¬ .-Sakura saco un par de botellas y le dio una a la hokage la cual la tomo gustosa pero de pronto recordó algo.- pero si Shizune viene.

-No te apures mujer, que antes de entrar la metí en un genjutsu, así que aprovecha.- a Tsunade le brillaron los ojos y le dio un gran trago a la botella.

-¿y qué es lo que quieres mocosa?.- pregunto limpiándose los labios, Sakura bebió un poco de sake y miro seria a la hokage.

-Mi hermano de 11 años fue reclutado bajo engaño en Akatsuki y quiero un equipo para buscarlo y liberarlo.- Tsunade abrió los ojos ante lo ordenado y lo de que tenía un hermano.

-Per..

-Me diste tu palabra Tsunade.- aclaro Sakura y la rubia suspiro derrotada.-como decía necesito un equipo que busque a mi hermano y otro que me acompañe a ir a mi ex aldea para liberar a un amigo que fue metido a la cárcel bajo mentiras.

-Primero explícame cómo es eso que tienes un hermano ¿Qué no habías matado a todo tu clan?

-Mi hermano no es un Ryu si no que un Senri.- Tsunade abrió los ojos impresionada.

-Pero ese clan esta extinto desde mucho antes que nacieras.-

-Lo sé pero hubo un sobreviviente en esa guerra y ese hombre es el padre de mi hermano.- Tsunade abrió los ojos impresionada.- y respecto a lo de matar a todos te equivocas deje con vida a una sirvienta que trabajaba en mi casa y a mi hermano pero me aleje de ellos para evitarles problemas como estos.- Tsunade asintió y la miro decidida.

-Bien, te entiendo y confió en ti ¿Qué ninjas quieres?. -Sakura sonrió victoriosa.

-Quiero que Suiguetsu, Karin, Juugo y Sai busquen a mi hermano, aquí está la foto.- dijo entregándole una foto que le había quitado a Yumi sin que se diera cuenta, la hokage la tomo y asintió.- quiero que Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi me acompañe a la aldea de la nube.

-Pero es peligroso para Naruto.

-Lo sé, pero cuando nos reunamos con el primer equipo y me informe donde esta Shiki, ellos pueden regresar a la aldea, yo me encargare de lo demás.- aclaro seria.

-Siendo así tu ganas, mañana les avisare a todos para qué partan de inmediato.-informo Tsunade mientras Sakura sonreía triunfante

-Toma te las regalo.- dijo Sakura subiéndole la caja al escritorio la cual Tsunade vio maravillada.- por cierto Yumi ira conmigo.- Tsunade asintió sin apartar la mirada de la caja Sakura se encogió de hombros dispuesta a irse.

-Sakura.- la llamo Tsunade asiendo que esta detuviera su paso.- ya que Shizune sigue en el genjutsu ¿por qué no aprovechamos y me acompañas?

-Claro ¿Por qué no?.- contesto la pelirrosa dando media vuelta y mirando a Tsunade con una sonrisa cómplice.

**Continuara**

**Continuara**

**gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**spero el capi les haya gustado en lo personal me encanto como se llevan Tsunade y Saku..**

**En el siguiete capi saldra Yun Senri**

**bexox**

**kriss**


	19. La Misión

**La misión**

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala esperando a Sakura, estaba empezando a impacientarse, ya que eran la una de la madruga y esta no llegaba y eso que se fue a las tres de la tarde, el pelinegro estaba pensando dejar pasar unos diez minutos mas y si no llegaba él iría por ella. Suiguetsu era el único despierto que medio acompañaba a Sasuke y digo medio ya que no se había ido a dormir, porque estaba jugando videojuegos.

* * *

Por la calle iban caminado una borracha pelirrosa siendo ayudada por un castaño de larga cabellera y ojos perla.

-Yo she que estoy afuera pero el día que yosh me muerash she que tendrash que llorarsh llorash y llorash.- cantaba la pelirrosa tambaleándose, mientras que el castaño la apretaba más de la cintura para que no se callera.

-(_genial hora se me ocurre llegar de una misión_) pensaba con dos venas en la frente el castaño, recordando cómo había llegado al despacho de la hokage a entregar un informe y ¡oh! sorpresa se encuentra con un par de mujeres borrachas, para acabarla de amolar la hokage le ordeno llevar a su alumna a su casa, ya que alguien se podía aprovechar de ella. (_Ayudándola con lo bien que me cae_).- pensó irónico.

-Vamosh nejish catash conmigo.- animaba la pelirrosa.

-No gracias.- gruño el castaño

-Amargado.- susurro la pelirrosa pero el castaño la había oído claramente y solo gruño molesto.

* * *

-(_suficiente ya pasaron diez minutos_).- pensó Sasuke mientras se paraba del sillón en eso oye que tocan la puerta. Suiguetsu estaba por ir a abrirla pero Sasuke a una velocidad descomunal ya había llegado a la puerta, Suiguetsu solo lo miro con una gota de sudor en la cabeza para después encogerse de hombro volteo para seguir jugando.

Sasuke abre enojado la puerta y frunce mas el entrecejo al ver a Neji Hyuga abrazando a SU novia y lo peor la pelirrosa estaba sonrojada. (no se da cuenta que esta borracha) Sakura levanta la mirada y ve a su novio parado mirándolos molestos, la pelirrosa sin pensarlo dos veces se le echa encima a Sasuke tirándolo en el piso.

Sasuke estaba en el piso impresionado con una pelirrosa en cuclillas sobre su estomago, la pelirrosa sin dejar reaccionar a Sasuke lo besa salvajemente y Sasuke medio aturdido le responde el beso.

-Bueno ya traje el paquete así que me voy.- comento indiferente el Hyuga pero con un gran sonrojo en su mejilla ante la escena que acaba de presenciar.

-Hueles a alcohol.- susurro Sasuke al separar sus labios de la pelirrosa.

-Es que tome sake.- contesto con voz un poco gangosa.

-¿desde cuándo tomas sake?.- pregunto Sasuke con una ceja en alto.

-Desde el primer entrenamiento con la hokage.- respondió Sakura mientras se levantaba tambaleando. Al estar parada Sasuke hace lo mismos solo que con entrecejo fruncido.

-¿por que trajo Hyuga?.- pregunto molestos.

-Porque la hokage se lo ordeno cuando fue al despacho. -Sasuke solo suspiro cansado.

- Vamos, te llevo.- Sasuke cargo a Sakura como recién casados.

Suiguetsu vio a Sasuke llevar a Sakura como recién casados y le salió una gota en la nuca.

-(_valla con este par)_ -pensó para después seguir jugando.

* * *

Sasuke tenía pensado solo dejar a Sakura en su cuarto pero de pronto la pelirrosa empezó a besar y lamer su cuello provocándole una corriente eléctrica, Sasuke se subió encima de ella ya que estaba acostada en la cama y en menos de un segundo le quito la blusa revelando sus senos cubiertos por un sostén blanco, el pelinegro empezó a besarle el cuello mientras su manos masajeaban sus senos y Sakura soltaba pequeños gemidos, el amigo de Sasuke inmediatamente se levanto presionado el vientre de la pelirrosa la cual soltó un gemido mas fuerte al sentirlo.

El pelinegro besaba y mordía su cuello mientras que con una mano arrancaba el sostén de la pelirrosa y bajo su boca hacia sus pechos para empezar a lamerle el pezón de uno de ellos mientras su otra manos masajeaba y apretaba su otro seno, Sakura quería participar también así que en un rápido movimiento se posiciono sobre Sasuke quedando sentada en su entrepierna y empezó a moverse en círculos mientras le quitaba la camisa, Sasuke gruñía y entrecerraba los ojos al sentir a la pelirrosa moverse así sobre su miembro. Sakura se puso de pie y frete a la atenta mirada del moreno se bajo lentamente el pantalón junto las bragas, Sasuke estaba por pararse para tocar a la pelirrosa pero esta lo empujo con un pie haciendo que callera acostado en la cama.

-Déjame hacer todo el trabajo gatito.- ronroneo Sakura media sonrojada al igual que Sasuke. Sakura bajo los pantalones de Sasuke junto a sus bóxer dejando a la vista el muy despierto miembro del moreno, Sakura lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a darle un masaje de arriba y abajo mientras que Sasuke gruñía al sentir las carisias de la pelirrosa. Sakura dejo de masturbar a Sasuke y se puso de cuclillas sobre su miembro y empezó a penetrase bajando lentamente por el pene. Sasuke cerraba los ojos a causa del placer y soltó un gemido ronco al sentirse completamente dentro de Sakura. La pelirrosa comenzó a cabalgar lentamente, Sasuke abrió sus ojos y le encanto la imagen de la pelirrosa saltando penetrándose ella misma mientras su senos se movían de arriba abajo, el moreno levanto sus manos para tomarlos y comenzar a estrujarlos mientras que la pelirrosa gemía y empezaba a moverse más rápido, Sasuke quería gritar de placer así que tomo a la pelirrosa de la cara y la acerco a él para comenzar a besarla mientras gemía adentro de su boca lo que Sakura aprovecho para adentrar su lengua y Sasuke hizo lo mismo con la suya, estuvieron así una rato mas, dándose besos apasiónales mientras que Sakura aumentaba el ritmo, de pronto la pelirrosa paro y gimió fuerte al sentir el orgasmo, Sasuke sintió como las paredes de la pelirrosa se contraían así que la agarro de la cadera y empezó a moverla él hasta que llego al orgasmo gruñendo de placer mientras apretaba mas las caderas de la pelirrosa. Sakura al sentir que Sasuke ya se había derramado por completo dentro de ella se levanto un poco para que el miembro ahora un poco flácido del pelinegro saliera de ella y se dejo caer sobre Sasuke recargando su rostro en el pecho del moreno mientras este le abrazaba con un brazo y con el otro le acariciaba el pelo.

-Oye Saku, no usamos condón.- comento Sasuke tranquilo al haber regulado su respiración.

-No te preocupes Sasuke que hace unos meses empecé a tomar unas pastillas anticonceptivas para poder hacerlo sin condón cuando llegaras.- explico adormilada la pelirrosa haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara, el moreno empezó a sentir la respiración pausada de Sakura así que supuso que ya se había dormido.

-(_aunque a mi si me gustaría tener hijos contigo_) -pensó el pelinegro sin dejar de abrazarla ni acariciarle el pelo.

* * *

Sasuke abrió sus ojos despertándose, volteo un poco su rostro a la derecha y vio que su querida novia no estaba, se asomo al reloj del buro y vio que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, eso le extraño ya que normalmente Sakura no se levantaba temprano, al menos que tuviera una misión, por un momento pensó que se fue sola a la aldea oculta de la nube pero desecho esa idea ya que la pelirrosa había dicho que él la acompañaría y ella no le mentiría sobre algo así.

Se paró de la cama y busco su ropa por el piso para después ponérsela, salió de la recamara y se fue directo al baño.

Al acabar de bañarse y cambiarse, Sasuke bajo a la cocina encontrándose a Juugo preparando el desayuno, Karin leyendo el periódico y a Suiguetsu dormido en su plato de shurizukaritas (el cereal favorito de los niños de konoha), el pelinegro tomo asiento enfrente de Karin.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?.- pregunto cortante, Karin bajo el periódico para mirarlo.

-Buenos días Sasuke.- comento irónica asiendo que el pelinegro frunciera el entrecejo, la pelirroja suspiro.- dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.-contesto tranquila.- pero antes de irse nos levanto a todos y dijo que fuéramos a las 10:30 al despacho de la hokage junto con mochilas de viaje y que le dijeras a Naruto y Kakashi lo mismo.- informo aburrida para después seguir con su lectura y el pelinegro solo asintió.

* * *

Una pelirrosa se encontraba sentada en la barda de la azotea del hospital, sus piernas colgaban hacia abajo mientras miraba el cielo con un cigarro en los labios. Sakura tomo el cigarro entre sus dedos para después expulsar el humo.

_-(genial sabia que algún día tendría que enfrentarme a Shiki y decirle la verdad, pero jamás me imagine que sería tan rápido)-_ pensó la pelirrosa mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.-(_y lo peor de todo es que la presencia de Yumi me trae muchos malos y buenos recuerdos del pasado_**. (te lo dije aunque me encadenes no te servirá de nada, siempre abra algo que te haga recordar tu infancia, a nuestra madre y hermano**) hablo la vocecita en su interior, Sakura solo gruño molesta mientras fruncía el entrecejo.- _cállate idiota o te vuelvo a encerrar_).- amenazo en su mente Sakura y su vocecita interior se cayó al instante. La pelirrosa se paro y tiro el cigarro para después pisarlo.- ya es hora.- y en menos de un segundo desapareció del lugar

* * *

Juugo, Karin, Suiguetsu, Sai, Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke estaban parados enfrente del escritorio de la hokage esperando ordenes mientras que Shizune observaba al lado de la hokage.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?.- pregunto impaciente el morocho, todos voltearon a verlo con una ceja en alto.

-Fue por Souma.- respondió cortante Tsunade.- bueno chicos los mande a llamar por que les tengo una misión.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii una misión.- el rubio empezó a gritar y brincar emocionado.- espero que sea una misión buena para mostrar mis nue……………………Naruto no pudo acabar su frase ya que fue callado por un zape de Sasuke el cual lo dejo inconsciente.

-Gracias Sasuke.- dijo la hokage y el moreno solo asintió.- bueno harán dos misiones, el primer equipo los cuales serán; Juugo, Karin, Suiguetsu y Sai buscaran a este niño.- Shizune le dio la foto a Sai para que la viera y el pelinegro se la fue pasando a todos.-su nombre es Shiki Senri y es el hermano menor de Sakura.- todos a excepción de Sasuke y Tsunade abrieron los ojos impresionados.

-Pero ¿no se supone que Sakura mato a todo su clan?- pregunto Kakashi ya que fue el primero en salir del shock, asiendo que todos los demás pusieran atención a la respuesta de la hokage.

-Pues no fue así, Sakura dejo vivo a su hermano y a Souma.- explico Tsunade.- bien el niño está con Akatsuki, su trabajo será solo buscarlo y cuando lo encuentren Juugo mandara una de sus aves a Sakura para que se reúnan en algún lugar y le informen donde esta.- los cuatro asintieron.- por cierto Juugo será el encargado de la misión.- el misionado asintió.- bien ya pueden irse.- los cuatro hicieron caso al instante saliendo de la oficina.

_-(¿Cómo demonios logro Sakura que la hokage aceptara sus misiones?).-_ se preguntaba mentalmente el pelinegro.

-La segunda misión será que vayan a la aldea oculta de la nube para liberar a un preso, estarán a órdenes de Sakura.- informo firme la hokage haciendo que Kakashi y Sasuke solo la miraran extrañados mientras que Naruto seguía inconsciente.- bueno solo falta que venga Sakura junto con Souma para que se puedan ir.- los demás solo asintieron.

* * *

Eran las once de la mañana y Yumi estaba sentada en la cama ya cambiada, oyó que abrían la puerta y volteo a esta viendo a Sakura entrar mirándola indiferente.

-¿Estas lista?.- pregunto cortante la pelirrosa. Yumi se paró de la cama y asintió.- bien, vamos.- ordeno la pelirrosa para después salir de la habitación seguida de la castaña la cual tenía la cabeza agachada pensando en que decir. Ambas ya habían salido del hospital y caminaban lentamente por las calles.

-Sabe Sakura-sama, se parece mucho a su madre.- comento Yumi tímidamente caminando atrás de la pelirrosa, pero volvió a agachar la cabeza al no recibir respuesta. Sakura solo sonrío arrogante caminando delante de la castaña.

Ya llevaban un buen rato caminando cuando al fin llegaron al despacho de la hokage, Sakura abrió la puerta sin tocar viendo que Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi ya la esperaban, y la hokage la miraba sentada tras su escritorio y a un lado Shizune.

-¿ya les hablaste de la misión?.- pregunto Sakura levantando una ceja.

-Si.- respondió la hokage.- y también les informe que tu estarás al mando de la misión.- Sakura asintió .- bueno ya están todos por lo tanto pueden irse - ordeno Tsunade, los cuatro asintieron, Sakura se puso de cuclillas frente a Yumi.

-Súbete.- ordeno y Yumi apenada obedeció. Así los cuatro se fueron del edificio saltando la ventana.

* * *

Llevaban saltando los arboles casi todo el día y ya estaba por anochecer, Sakura salto hacia el suelo en un lugar cerca de un lago y los demás la siguieron.

-Pasaremos la noche aquí.- ordeno Sakura.- Sasuke consigue algo de comer, Naruto trae agua y Kakashi consigue leña yo armare las tiendas y Yumi hará la comida.- todos asintieron desapareciendo rápido del lugar, Sakura empezó a armar las tiendas y Yumi la miraba apenada.

-Eto.. ¿Sakura-sama si quiere yo hago las tiendas?- pregunto sonrojada y Sakura volteo a verla con un ceja en alto.

-No. Tu harás la comida.- dijo fría y seca, Yumi bajo la mirada, Sakura la vio y suspiro fastidiada._ (¿Por qué me cuesta tratarla bien? Si soy amable con gente que ni me importa y ella que se preocupaba por mi cuando era pequeña la trato mal…shet maldito pasado y maldita ella por recodármelo_) pensaba Sakura mientras cerraba los ojos para tranquilizarse.-tu harás la comida así que no te apures por armas las tiendas.- dijo media amable Sakura haciendo que Yumi ensanchara los ojos, Sakura ni la miro y siguió armando las tiendas.

* * *

Todos se encontraban cenando en silencio, y para Naruto fue demasiado tiempo en silencio así que decidió romperlo.

-Hey chicos solo hay cuatro tiendas ¿apoco Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan dormirán en una misma nada más porque son novios? Porque si es así déjeme decirles que no nos dejaran dormir con sus gemidos.- comento burlón asiendo que Sasuke lo fulminara con la mirada y que Yumi abriera los ojos sorprendida al saber que Sakura tenía algo con el pelinegro, Kakashi y Sakura solo comían tranquilo.

-Yo creo que Naruto tiene razón, ya que si no nos dejan dormir no rendiremos para mañana, así que lo mejor será que Sakura duerma con Yumi.- comento Kakashi tranquilo, pero sus ojos revelaban malicia, Sasuke volteo y lo fulmino con la mirada, mientras que Yumi se sonrojaba ante la idea de dormir junto alguien tan importante según ella como Sakura.

-Eto…yo…

-Por mi está bien.- hablo Sakura interrumpiendo las monosílabas de Yumi.

-¿enserio no le molesta Sakura-sama?.-pregunto tímida Yumi mirando a Sakura, la cual solo negó con la cabeza. Todos se habían dado cuenta que Sakura se comportaba diferente ante esa chica pero no quisieron preguntar por qué y Sasuke solo sospechaba.

hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace tiempo.- Yumi lo miro dándole a entender que lo escucha y el rubio continuo.-¿Por qué tratas con tanto respeto a Sakura-chan.- Yumi miro a Sakura y al ver que esta ni los pelaba y solo se dedicaba a comer decidió responder.

-Bueno pues yo era antes sirvienta de la familia principal Ryu.- respondió haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos.

-Espera eso quiere decir que Sakura-chan era una de esas niñas ricas que tienen cientos de sirvientes.-hablo impresionado el rubio. Yumi asintió tímida.-Wau Sakura-chan es sorpréndete, pero no entiendo porque mataste a todo tu clan si eras un niña consentida.- Sakura ignoro olímpicamente al rubio y siguió comiendo mientras que Sasuke y Kakashi fulminaban con la mirada a Naruto por su tacto.

-Si me disculpan me gustaría aclarar que Sakura-sama nunca fue una niña consentida, de hecho era muy madura para su edad, entrenaba, y ayudaba a su padre en los asuntos del clan desde los cinco años, aparte cuidaba a su hermano a los seis cuando tenía tiempo libre.- aclaro Yumi defendiendo a la pelirrosa, los tres hombre estaban sorprendidos, Sakura se paro, asiendo que todos la miraran y que Yumi bajara la cabeza pensando que había hablado de mas.

-Ya es hora que nos dormir ya que mañana madrugaremos y viajaremos todos el día.- Sasuke y Kakashi miraron mal a nNaruto ya que sabían que por su culpa la pelirrosa los haría viajar todo el día sin descanso.- Naruto encárgate de la primer guardia y limpia todo lo de la cena.- ordeno Sakura burlona.

-¿Por qué yo?.-se quejo el rubio.

-Por metiche y pregunto.- se mofo la pelirrosa viéndolo con burla al igual que Kakashi y Sasuke.

-Si quiere yo…

-Yumi-san.- Sakura la llamo interrumpiéndola y mirándola sonriente cosa que hizo que la castaña se sorprendiera.-vamos a dormir.- dijo con voz amable que sonó demasiada forzada y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta bueno menos Naruto que seguía quejándose por su tareas, pero para Yumi el que Sakura hiciera un esfuerzo por ser amable lo consideraba fascinante así que solo asintió sonriendo feliz.

* * *

Llevaban viajando casi todo el día sin descanso ya que la pelirrosa no los dejaba descansar ni un poco, de pronto la pelirrosa se detiene haciendo que los tres pararan atrás de ella agradecidos.

-Estamos en las afueras del país del rayo.- hablo la pelirrosa sin mirarlos ya que miraba la tumba que estaba abajo del árbol, Yumi y Sasuke se dieron cuenta porque.-necesito que se quiten sus bandas de konoha ya que si nos ven con ellas tendremos problemas, por que como sabrán ambas aldeas no tienen muy buena relación.- aclaro Sakura volteando a verlos, los tres asintieron y comenzaron a quitarse las bandas, Sakura saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo aventó a kakashi, el ninja copy lo vio y sonrío agradecido para después ponerse el parche negro que la pelirrosa le había mandado.

-Wau sensei parece un pirata.-exclamo Naruto al verlo y a todos les salió una gota de sudor menos a Sakura la cual rio con burla.

-De hecho quería comprar uno con flores pero no había.- se burlo Sakura haciendo que Yumi abriera los ajos sorprendida, mientras que Naruto se carcajeaba al imaginar a su sensei con un parche de flores.

-(_sakura-sama haciendo bromas, bueno no fue tan buena pero comento algo tratando de bromear_)pensaba incrédula Yumi.

-Bueno ya vámonos, pararemos cerca de la aldea.- ordeno Sakura pero al ver que todos la miraban cansados suspiro.- vale acamparemos aquí.- dijo Sakura inclinándose para que Yumi se bajara y todos los chicos se dejaron caer al piso cansado.- valla hombres, yo corrí lo mismo que ustedes, con peso extra y no estoy cansada.

-Es que tu eres muy resistente Sakura-chan.- comento Naruto.

-Lo sé Naruto.- contesto creída Sakura y sus compañeros la miraba alegres de haya vuelto a ser la misma de antes. Mientras Yumi estaba sorprendida de que la pelirrosa hablara y se desenvolviera mas.

-(_tal vez si ha cambiado_)pensó sonriendo (_seguro Hana-sama hade estar feliz al ver que al menos Sakura-sama ya no es tan fría como antes_) pensó al mirar a Sakura comer dulces frente a Naruto el cual trataba de que le diera uno pero esta se lo negaba.

-Bueno ya basta soy la capitana, les ordeno que hagan lo mismo de ayer para acampar solo con la diferencia de que cuando lleguen también arreglaran las carpas.- dijo Sakura sentada en el piso y alejando con su pie la cara de Naruto el cual trataba de quitarle un dulce.

-¿Eso no es aprovecharte del poder?- pregunto Sasuke molesto.

-Sí, pero estoy cansada y mi cuerpecito necesita descansar para mantenerme bella jojojojojo.- todos la miraban con una gota en la cabeza menos Yumi que sonreía alegre.

-¿no que no estabas cansada?.- pregunto Naruto irónico, con el pie de Sakura en su cara tratando de alejarlo y este estiraba sus manos tratando de quitarle un pocky

-Bueno pero ya me canse.- respondió indiferente.

-¿si quiere yo las armo Sakura-sama?.- pregunto tímida la castaña.

-Pero Yumi-chan, tu harás la comida.-dijo Naruto

-Déjala Naruto no le quites la intención .- dijo Sakura indiferente acostándose en el suelo puniendo su cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho se metía un pocky a la boca, Yumi sonrió feliz mientras se ponía armar las carpas.

-(_aprovechada)_ pensaban todos mientras se alejaban a hacer sus tareas

* * *

Ya era de noche y en estos momentos todos estaban acostados en sus carpas. Sakura estaba acostada en su bolsa de dormir, estaba boca arriba usando su brazo izquierdo de almohada, a su izquierda estaba Yumi acostada de lado contrario de Sakura, también en un bolsa de dormir.

-Yumi.-llamo Sakura asiendo que la castaña abriera los ojos.- solo quiero disculparme por mi forma de tratarte, sé que no te lo mereces ya que siempre te has preocupado por mi.- la voz de Sakura sonó seca y sin sentimientos pero hizo que Yumi ensanchara los ojos sorprendida. Yumi salió de su impresión sonriendo alegre y volteo a ver a Sakura la cual estaba mirando hacia arriba.

-No hay nada que disculpar Sakura-sama, ya que entiendo que su vida no ha sido muy buena y eso le hizo formar un carácter duro, así que la entiendo.- contesto la castaña dulce, la pelirrosa no volteo a verla pero sonrió de medio lado.- sabe Sakura-sama, note que ya no es tan fría como antes y que ahora platica mas con las personas, seguro su madre estaría feliz de verla.- menciono contenta Yumi, Sakura al oír eso borro al instante su sonrisa.

-Yumi.- la llamo fría y cortante.- si no quieres que me comporte déspota y cruel contigo será mejor que no menciones a mi madre.- Yumi bajo la cabeza triste y Sakura lo noto así que cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.- es solo que cuando escucho hablar de ella recuerdo como murió y eso me enfurece, el recordar que no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.- respondió Sakura un poco más amable sin abrir los ojos, Yumi la miro sorprendida para después asentir con entendimiento.

-Buenas noches Sakura-sama.

-Que descanses.- contesto tranquila.

* * *

Era de medio día y los ninjas de konoha junto con Yumi ya habían llegado a la aldea oculta de la nube y en estos momentos estaban parados afuera de la gran mansión del Raikague.

-Identifíquese.- hablo uno de los guardias que vigilaban la entrada de la mansión.

-Soy Sakura Ryu y vengo a hablar con el Raikague.- los guardias abrieron los ojos sorprendidos al oír ese apellido al igual que sus compañeros ya que la pelirrosa no solía usar su verdadero apellido.- fui a su oficina pero me dijeron que estaba en su casa celebrando el compromiso de su hija.- informo tranquila.

-Déjeme ver si el Raikague la puede atender.- anuncio uno de los guardias al salir de la impresión, Sakura solo asintió, mientras que los demás solo se mantenían callados ya que suponían que la pelirrosa sabia lo que hacía. Un rato después llego el guardia.

-Sígueme.- Sakura camino atrás del guardia, los demás iban a seguirla pero los demás guardias los detuvieron con sus lanzas asiendo que pararan y que la pelirrosa volteara.

-Vienen conmigo, son mis subordinados y no harán nada.- mintió seria y firme.

-Nosotros n……………………….trato de hablar Naruto pero Kakashi rápidamente le tapo la boca riendo nerviosamente ante los guardia, Sasuke y Yumi tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Los demás guardias dudaron un poco pero el guardia que estaba delante de Sakura hizo una seña para que los dejara pasar y los guardia quitaron las lanzas asiendo que los demás siguieran a Sakura.

El guardia los condujo por un enorme pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta, la cual toco levemente recibiendo un pase desde adentro, el guardia abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que los demás pasaran. Al entrar vieron una enorme oficina con varios libreros, y tras del escritorio vieron a un hombre calvo, de ojos negro, un poco regordete pero alto, vestido con un kimono elegante, todo se posicionaron delante de él eh hicieron una reverencia, bueno Kakashi agarro la cabeza de Sasuke y Naruto con cada mano y las empujo hacia abajo para que la inclinaran, Sakura solamente agacho levemente su cabeza.

-Baya pero si es verdad, cuando me dijeron que Sakura Ryu quería verme no me lo podía creer.- comento sorprendido.- el tener aquí con vida a la ultima Ryu me hace pensar que eres la única sospechosa del asesinato de tu clan.- comento con burla.- siendo así tendré que arrestarte por la destrucción y muerte de mi gran amigo Aya.

-¿Como esta Fujimiya-san?- saludo cortes Sakura.- y respecto a lo que dijo no creo que pueda arrestarme sin pruebas y si lo intenta sabe tan bien como yo que antes de que lo haga estará muerto en mis manos.- contesto Sakura seria y mirándolo con frialdad , el hombre palideció pero rápidamente recobro la compostura soltando una carcajada e hizo un gesto para que la pelirrosa se sentara y esta lo hizo, mientras que sus compañeros estaban parados atrás observando, Kakashi tapándole la boca a Naruto para que no hablara.

-No cabe duda que no has cambiado nada tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.- comento el hombre al terminar de reírse y Sakura solo sonrío de medio lado.- y no solo eso incluso te has vuelto igual de hermosa que tu madre.- comento haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo, mientras que Sakura solo lo observaba sonriendo de medio lado, en eso se oye que tocan la puerta y el guardia que estaba a lado de esta la abre, por ella entra una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo y largo ondulado, ojos miel, cuerpo bien proporcionado y vestida con un kimono color perla, seguida por un hombre rubio de ojos verde, de muy buen cuerpo, vestido con un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca. La mujer camino enojada hacia el Raikague mientras el hombre se quedaba parado en la puerta anonadado al ver a Sakura.

-Papá me prometiste que este día no trabajarías.- reclamo la chica ignorando a los demás.

-Baya Mika-san sigue siendo igual de berrinchuda que antes.- comento Sakura haciendo que el Raikague riera suavemente al igual que los demás y que Mika volteara a verla molesta.

-¿y tu quién demonios te crees para hablarme así plebeya?.- pregunto caminando hacia ella mientras la apuntaba con el dedo, Sakura solo sonrió con burla.

-Bueno vengo a pedirte no más bien ordenarte algo.- hablo Sakura dirigiéndose al Raikague ignorando a la chica la cual estaba roja del coraje mientras que el Raikague soltaba una carcajadas.

-No cabe duda que tu humor ha mejorado, ¿tu ordenarme algo?.- dijo con burla para después volver a reír.- no olvides quien soy niñata.- hablo frio el hombre al recobrar la compostura y Sakura solo sonrió arrogante.

-No, tu no olvides quien soy yo.- hablo mirándolo amenazante asiendo que el Raikague sudara frio.- sabes que fui capaz de matar a todo un clan a tan solo seis años, imagina lo que puedo hacer ahora que tengo más poder y entrenamiento que antes.- informo amenazante y fría, los demás estaba asombrados, mientras que el Raikague sudaba frio.

-¿y qué es lo que quiere Sakura-san?.- pregunto el chico rubio que venía con la pelirroja sonriéndole falsamente, Sakura volteo a verlo con una ceja en alto.

-Oh pero si eres Kitasawa Yoji.- hablo Sakura con falsa sorpresa mientras lo miraba.-veo que al fin conseguiste salir de la miseria.- dijo mientras lo miraba burlona de arriba abajo, pero el rubio no borro su sonrisa Colgate.

-Y yo veo que ya hablas mas Sakura Ryu.- comento irónico sin borrar la sonrisa al igual que Sakura, Mika abrió los ojos al escuchar el nombre.

-¿eres Sakura Ryu? La niña que daba miedo?.- pregunto Mika mirándola sorprendida, Sakura solo volteo y la miro sonriéndole tétricamente asiendo que la chica sudara frio.

-La misma.- hablo restándole importancia.

-¿y qué es lo que quieres?.- pregunto el Raikague llamando la atención de todos.

-Quiero que liberes a Yun Senri.- comento indiferente haciendo que el raikague abriera los ojos.

-Asesino a unos jóvenes ninjas, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo liberare?- respondió firme el Raikague.

-Hay por kami, solo fueron un par de adolecentes, en cambio tu sabes bien cuanta gente me mandaron a matar tu y Aya.- comento indiferente haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.- incluso me mandaste a matar a familias inocente, incluso niños, así que no creo que te moleste un par de adolecentes muertos, es mas estoy segura que tu mandaste a molestar al hijo de Yun para que este reaccionara y los matara, ya que sabias que Yun se culparía.

-¿Me estás diciendo que fue el mocoso el que los mato?- hablo asiéndose el sorprendido cosa que Sakura noto.- además según tu ¿Por qué tendría la necesidad de encerrarlo?- Sakura suspiro aburrida al escuchar la pregunta.

-Por favor Fujimiya, no te hagas el santo conmigo que no te queda, sabes bien que se tus más obscuro secretos y ambos sabemos que tanto a ti como a Aya nunca les cayó bien Yun, ya que siempre que podía les arruinaba sus trenques, así que o lo liberas ya o revelo todos tu juegos sucio frente a tu familia y aldea.-amenazo Sakura haciendo que el hombre palideciera mientras los demás estaban sorprendidos, los de konoha sonrían burlones al ver lo manipuladora que era la pelirrosa.- es mas a cambio me lo llevo conmigo de la aldea así ya no lo tendrás cerca.

-Bien tu ganas.- exclamo suspirando rendido.- Yoji llévala a la celda de Yun Senri.- ordeno el Raikague.

-Per…………………

-Obedece.- grito el Raikague y al rubio no le quedo de otra que asentir para después salir del despacho junto a Sakura seguidos de los de konoha y Yumi, los cuales sonreían triunfantes ya que la misión fue muy fácil.

**Continuara**

**ups les dije que en este capi saldria Yun Senri, pero me equivoque, siento eso salra hasta el siguiente capi. en lo personal se me hizo un poco aburrido el capi pero varias cosas de las que pasaron aqui tenia que ponerlas para que entiendad el siguiente capi.**

**espero les haya gustado el capi**

**gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**bexox**

**kriss**


	20. Te encontre

**Te encontré**

Habían estrado a un calabozo obscuro y húmedo, todos seguían al rubio, el cual paro frente a una celda, los de konoha miraron la celda sorprendiéndose mientras que Yumi se tocaba la boca horrorizada, adentro estaba un hombre de larga cabellera roja, amarrado con grilletes en la pared no tenia camisa y se veía marcas de latigazos, al igual que se veía que no había comido bien, el hombre tenía la cabeza agachada. El rubio abrió el candado haciendo que el hombre levantara la cabeza, y sus ojerosos ojos se abrieran sorprendidos al ver a la joven mujer que entraba a la celda y se acercaba a él.

-Hana-chan.- susurro sorprendido haciendo que la pelirrosa le sonriera de medio lado.

-Baya, Yun-san debe de estar muy mal como para ver a un muerto.- comento cortante sonriendo de medio lado haciendo que el hombre abriera los ojos a más no poder. Los de konoha y Yumi estaban afuera observando mientras que Yuji estaba parado en la entrada viendo indiferente.

-¿Sakura-chan?.- hablo más fuerte y su voz se oía ronca y cansada.

-Así es Yun-san, vine a liberarlo.- contesto Sakura sonriendo de medio lado y el hombre sonrió agradecido.- dame la llave.- ordeno Sakura sin voltear extendiendo su mano y el rubio se la entrego.

-Baya Sakura-chan sigues imponiendo.- comento con burla mientras la pelirrosa le quitaba los grilletes de los pies.

-Y tú sigues bromeando a un cuando estás en tan malas condiciones.- contesto burlona mientras se levantaba para abrir los grilletes de las manos, el hombre solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Sakura termino de desamarrarlo, el hombre al ser liberado por su debilidad cayo, pero Sakura lo sostuvo antes que tocara el piso y paso un brazo de él sobre su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar.-Baya sí que te han pasado los años viejo.- comento burlona mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la celda.

-Y a ti te han favorecido estas más guapa y mas habladora.- contesto igual de burlón al salir de la celda, levanto su mirada y se topo con varias personas desconocidas.- vaya te has vuelto tan popular que hasta seguidores tienes.- los de konoha fruncieron el entrecejo ya que sabían que hablaban de ellos.- ¡oh! Yumi-chan veo que tú fuiste la que busco a Sakura, pero dime ¿dónde está Shiki?.- Yumi bajo su cabeza ante la pregunta haciendo que Yun se preocupara.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí te explico.- dijo cortante Sakura haciendo que Yuun se preocupara mas, pero decidió esperarse para hacer sus preguntas.

Al salir del calabozo Yun se tapo los ojos por la molestia que sintió por la luz.

-Bueno aquí acaba mi trabajo, así que espero te vayas de esta aldea ya que tienes lo que buscabas.-dijo cortante Yuji.

-Si, y gracias por tus servicios lambe botas.- se burlo Sakura haciendo que el rubio frunciera el entrecejo y Yun soltara una carcajada mientras que los demás miraban indiferentes.

-Definitivamente me cae mejor esta Sakura.- comento sin dejar de sonreír Yun. Sakura solo sonrío arrogante.- bueno chicos es hora de irnos.- dijo Sakura para de un rápido movimiento cargar a Yun en su hombro y empezar a saltar los tejados.

-Eh Saku no me cargues como costal de papas trátame con respeto que soy mayor.- los de konoha oían con varias gotas en la cabeza como se quejaba el pelirrojo, kakashi cargo una Yumi sonrojada y siguió el camino de la pelirrosa al igual que los demás.

* * *

Habían llegado a las afueras del el país y Sakura se paro enfrente de un lago y con facilidad aventó a Yun a este, ante la atenta mirada de los demás. Kakashi bajo a Yumi la cual miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué haces Sakura-chan lo vas ahogar?.- pregunto Naruto alarmando, Sakura ni siquiera lo miro.

-Apestas, así que báñate.- dijo la pelirrosa mirando burlona mirando hacía lugar por donde lo había aventado, Yun saco su cabeza del agua tosiendo.

-Tú también apestaras si hubieras estado más de un año en esa celada.- contesto mirándola con un puchero.

-Dímelo a mí que cargue contigo un gran camino aguantándome tu peste.- se burlo la pelirrosa.

-Jajá.- rio irónico.- ¿Dónde está la niña callada de hace 10 años?.- comento con burla mientras salía del agua.

-Creí que te caía mejor ahora que hablaba más.- contesto igual de burlona con un ceja en alto.

-Eso es cuando no me haces las bromas a mi.-dijo ya enfrente de ella.- ahora que me voy a poner si sigo así moriré de frio.- comento mirando su pantalón.

-Hay no manches que solo es un pantalón.- comento irónica para luego encogerse de hombros.- Kakashi, Naruto.- los llamo volteando a ellos.- me harían el favor de ir al pueblo que está aquí cerca y comprarle ropa a este viejo quejón.- al decir esto Yun la miro ofendido.- Yumi los acompañara para escogerla.- dijo mirando a la castaña la cual asintió.

-Per…………..

-Vale Sakura.- dijo Kakashi tapándole la boca al rubio.

-No ahora no me callaran.-dijo molesto Naruto mientras se quitaba bruscamente la mano del peligris.- no sé ni para que vine a esta misión si Sakura-chan lo tenía todo bajo control, mejor me hubieran mandado con el otro equipo, ellos seguro tuvieron más acción que nosotros.- se quejo haciendo un puchero.

-Eso es verdad Sakura, si tenias todo bajo control ¿Por qué Tsunade armo un equipo grande?.- pregunto Kakashi, Sakura solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Porque no estaba segura que el Raikage seria Fujimiya, así que si hubiese sido otro hubiera planeado algo para infíltranos y liberar a Yun y ahí es donde entrarían ustedes.- contesto indiferente restándole importancia, los demás la miraban con varias gotas de sudor.

-Eso me va………….Naruto ya no se pudo quejar ya que kakashi le volvió a tapar la boca y lo arrastro hacia el pueblo seguidos de Yumi. Yun se sentó cerca de un árbol y Sakura lo siguió sentándose frente a él mientras Sasuke solo se acerco a Sakura recargándose en un árbol que estaba alado.

-¿Quiénes son todos estos tios,? ¿Acaso son subordinados de tu nueva organización del mal?.- pregunto con burla asiendo que Sasuke gruñera.- o yo diría perros, mira como gruñe el pelinegro.- Sasuke volteo a verlo con una mirada asesina mientras sakura reía burlona al igual que Yun.

-No, son ninjas de konoha.- Yun abrió los ojos impresionados.

-¿y qué haces tú con ninjas de konoha? Lo último que supe de ti es que eras el perrito guardián de Orochimarru y según sé él no se lleva con konoha.- comento extrañado haciendo que Sakura levantara una ceja ante el apodo y Sasuke gruñera más molesto.

-A los nueve años Oruchimaru me encerró porque me había vuelto demasiado fuerte para su gusto y temía que lo matara, y seis años después Sasuke me libero.- comento indiferente asiendo que Yun frunciera el entrecejo.

-Sabía que esa serpiente no era de fiar, pero no hay va la niña queriendo jugar a los malos con el pedófilo.-dijo indignado y Sakura suspiro aburrida mientras que Sasuke empezaba a odiar más a ese viejo.- espera ¿Quién es Sasuke?.- Sakura sonrió burlona ya que sabía que las cosas se pondrían buenas.

-Sasuke Uchiha.- informo con una ceja en alto.

-Si, lo que sea ese qu…………………….espera ¿dijiste Uchiha? ¿hablas del único sobreviviente del clan?- pregunto incrédulo, Sakura asintió.- vaya tia con que gente has tratado, según tengo entendido traiciono a su aldea para ir con el pedófilo, así que el vengadorcito termino por matarlo y te libero, seguro para que lo ayudaras y se decepciono ya que te negaste y peleaste con él, humillándolo y dejándolo medio muerto, si definitivamente hiciste eso ya que te conozco muy bien.- y seguía hablando ignorando el aura asesina y los rayos azules que salían del cuerpo de Sasuke mientras que Sakura sonreí burlona.

-Si, ese mismo, es más te lo presento.- dijo apuntando al muy furioso pelinegro, Yun lo miro y casi palideció al ver al aura y expresión del pelinegro.

-Cálmate Sasuke que no vale la pena matar a un viejo decrepito.- dijo Sakura con burla haciendo que el moreno se calmara un poco, pero no dejara de mirar mal al pelirrojo, mientras que Yun suspiraba aliviado.

-Bueno y ¿qué paso después de eso?.- pregunto sin dejar de mirar de reojo al pelinegro que quería matarlo con la mirada.

-Pues me uní al equipo de Sasuke para ayudarlo en su propósito.

-¿Por qué? lo ayudaste según se tu nunca ayudas a nadie al menos que fuera tu madre, Shiki o por tu conveniencia.

-Si me dejaras terminar y no me interrumpieras sabrías porque.- respondió Sakura cortante haciendo que Yun hiciera un gesto de cerrar un cremallera en su boca.- bueno como te decía lo ayude porque estaba en deuda con él, aparte que desde que vi sus ojos me gustaron.- comento tranquila mientras que Sasuke se sonrojaba y Yun fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él?.- pregunto apuntando al pelinegro como padre celoso asiendo que Sasuke lo mirara con burla y Sakura rolara los ojos.

-Somos novios.- respondió indiferente haciendo que Yun se parara rápidamente y caminara hacia Sasuke amenazante mientras lo apuntaba y el moreno solo lo miraba con una ceja en alto.-

-Mira mocoso vengador.- dijo picándole el pecho con el dedo.- para tener una relación con Sakura-chan primero tienes que pasar por una gran cantidad de pruebas y si las pasas tal vez y digo tal vez te de permiso para que la veas desde lejos.- dijo amenazante haciendo que Sasuke levantara mas su ceja mientras sonreía arrogante.

-Ya párale viejo, que ni mi familiar eres como para hacer esas escenas.- dijo Sakura con indiferencia haciendo que Yun la mirara con ojos llorosos mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Soy como una figura paterna para ti Sakura-can.- dijo al borde del llanto.- no puedo creer lo cruel que eres con el hombre que te ve como una hija.- murmuro hincado hacia el árbol donde estaba sentado, mientras hacía círculos en el piso con un aura depresiva, Sakura y Sasuke solo lo miraban con varias gotas de sudor.

-Vale eres mi figura paterna.- dijo Sakura suspirando asiendo que Yuun la viera emocionado.- pero no te dejare que apruebes a Sasuke.- el otro volvió a su aura depresiva y Sakura suspiro con cansancio.- Yuun-san.- llamo seria Sakura haciendo que el hombre dejara su show para mirarla atento.- es mejor que te sientes, tengo que hablar algo muy importante contigo.- el hombre ya más serio se volteo a verla atentamente.

-Dime.- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Madara Uchiha intento que Sasuke y yo nos uniéramos a su organización pero nos negamos así que debió de investigarme, y se llevo a Shiki hace un año a costa de mentiras para que se uniera y debo suponer que su plan es entrenarlo para que me mate, ya que sabe que él es uno de mis puntos débiles.- respondió Sakura tranquila y Yuun la miraba serio.- si hubiera sabido antes lo que pasaba hubiera actuado lo más rápido posible, pero me acabo de enterar hace tres días cuando unos ninjas encontraron a Yumi y la llevaron a konoha, donde me estoy quedando sirviendo como ninja.- Yun se sorprendió pero no lo demostró.- así que cuando Yumi me conto lo sucedido le "pedí" ayuda a Tsunade la cual ahora es mi maestra y acepto, en estos momentos otro grupo de ninjas lo está buscan, para avisarme donde está y así ir por él, si te salve es porque quiero que Shiki sepa la verdad y me gustaría que estés presente.- acabo de contar Sakura y Yuun asintió decidido.

* * *

Llevaba dos días esperando que el otro equipo se comunicara, en las afueras del país del rayo. Yun estaba sentado enfrente de la tumba de Hana, bebiendo una botella de sake la cual había comprado ayer en un pueblo cuando fueron por suministros.

-No pude evitar que te mataran como tampoco pude evitar que se llevaran a nuestro hijo.-le hablo tristemente a la tumba mientras se llevaba el pico de la botella a sus labios.

-Pues ya somos dos.- hablo una vos femenina atrás de él, el pelirrojo no volteo ya que sabía de quien se trataba. Sakura se sentó a su lado mirando a la misma dirección que el pelirrojo.- cuando vi que no estabas en el campamento supuse que estarías aquí.- hablo tranquila mientras que Yuun soltaba un suspiro.

-¿y los demás?.- pregunto pasándole la botella de sake, la pelirrosa la tomo para beber un poco y devolvérsela.

-Ya están dormidos.- contesto tranquila.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre.- comento mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo me dijo Yumi.- comento Sakura sin mirarlo. Yun solo sonrió con tristeza.

-El tiempo se pasa volando, hace ya seis años que murió.- comento mirando el cielo con tristeza.- la extraño tanto.- dijo sin dejar de mirar el cielo, Sakura siguió su mirada y vio a un ave volando sobre ellos la cual descendió en el brazo de la pelirrosa. Sakura rápidamente tomo el papel que tenía el ave en su cuello y esta volvió a volar, Yun ni cuenta se dio de esto, la pelirrosa leyó el papel y sonrió complacida.

-Lo han encontrado.- hablo Sakura haciendo que el pelirrojo la mirara interrogante.- han encontrado a Shuki.- Yuun miro emocionado a Sakura, la pelirrosa desapareció del lugar dejando una corriente de aire.

-¿Cuándo dejara de hacer eso?.- se pregunto el pelirrojo para pararse y seguir a la pelirrosa.

* * *

Sakura llego rápidamente al campamento.

-LEVANTENSE BOLA DE FLOJOS.-grito Sakura haciendo que Sasuke y Kakashi salieran alarmados.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Nos atacan?.- pregunto el moreno poniéndose en guardia.

-No, llego un mensaje de Juugo, ya completaron su misión y nos esperan en las afueras del aldea del país del agua. Así que Sasuke despierta a Naruto mientras nosotros recogemos todo.- Sasuke asintió corriendo a la tienda de Naruto, mientras que los demás se ponías a recoger todos, Yuun había llegado y entro a la tienda de Yumi para despertarla, de pronto se escucharon gritos y golpes de la tienda de Naruto pero los demás lo ignoraron.

Sakura al terminar su trabajo rápidamente se hizo una cortada en el dedo e hizo unos sellos.- Kuchiyose no jutsu.- grito Sakura haciendo que una enorme capa de humo apareciera.- Riku necesito que nos lleves a las afueras del país del agua.- el dragón asintió.- ¿Qué esperan? súbanse.- grito la pelirrosa haciendo que todos obedecieran, Yuun cargo a Yumi para subirla mientras que Naruto y Kakashise subieron medios temerosos.

* * *

Suiguetsu, Juugo, Karin y Sai estaban esperando a los demás en las afueras del país del agua, hace tres horas que les mandaron el mensaje y una de la aves de Juugo les había avisado que Sakura venia sobre un dragón, así que supusieron que no debería de tardar en eso ven a Riku aterrizar enfrente de ellos. A Suiguetsu se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a Sakura saltar del lomo de Riku y corría hacia ellos.

-Sakura-chan T.T.- corrió Suiguetsu con los brazos abiertos y con lagrimas en los ojos hacia la dirección de Sakura, cuando llego enfrente de ella cerro sus brazos para abrazarla pero abrió los ojos al no sentir nada en sus brazos volteo y vio que Sakura corriendo hacia Juugo.- Sakura-chan me cambio por el señor naturaleza T.T

-¿Dónde está?.-pregunto cortante la pelirrosa a Juugo ignorando a Suiguetsu y sus lamentos mientras que los demás veían al peliblanco con varias gotas en la cabeza.

-Está en las afueras de una aldea, a unos kilómetros cerca de aquí y esta con un Akatsuki en forma de plata, esta noche la pasaran aquí ya que vinieron a robar unos pergaminos y conseguir un medicamento.- explico Juugo tranquilo, Sakura asintió.

-Bueno la misión acabo ya pueden retirarse.- hablo cortante Sakura dispuesta a caminar hacia Riku pero Sasuke la detuvo de un brazo.

-¿crees que te dejare sola?.- pregunto con una ceja en alto.

-Es cierto Sakura-chan iremos contigo.- hablo Naruto.

-Si Saku, aunque me ignoraste hace un rato yo sé que me quieres, aparte me muero de ganas por conocer a tu hermano ya que debe ser una mini copia en masculino de ti.- dijo feliz Suiguetsu recuperándose de su depresión, Sakura miro a los demás y vio que asentían decididos, a la pelirrosa no le quedo de otra más que suspirara rendida.

-Bien pueden venir, pero si Tsunade se enoja ustedes tendrán la culpa ya que le prometí que volverían al acabar la misión.- contesto indiferente encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿y desde cuando te importa que alguien se enoje contigo?.-pregunto burlón Sasuke con una ceja en alto y Sakura solo sonrió.

-Tienes razón así que vamos, tenemos prisa.- dijo Sakura saltando al lomo de Riku seguida de los demás.

* * *

Zetsu estaba sentado enfrente del fuego que había encendido y Shiki al otro lado, ambos miraban el fuego atentamente sin hablar entre ellos, de pronto alguien callo parada atrás de Zetsu y Shiki abrió los ojos sorprendido haciendo que Zetsu volteara y se sorprendiera de ver a la pelirrosa atrás de él, en eso vario ninjas de konoha saltaran atrás de Shiki el cual volteo sorprendido y se sorprendió mas al ver a Yun y Yumi. Sakura rápidamente pateo a Zetsu mandándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos.

-No me importa quién, pero alguien encárguese del aloe vera.- dijo fría Sakura, los de konoha asintieron para ir por el akatsuki dándole privacidad a Sakura con su hermano dejando solo a Yuun y Yumi.- que tal Shiki.. - Shiki volteo a verla impresionado por sus habilidades.

-¿Quién eres?¿y cómo sabes mi nombre?.- pregunto parándose y poniéndose en guardia.

-Vaya planeabas matarme y ni siquiera sabias como soy.- comento con burla la pelirrosa haciendo que Shiki la mirara furioso

-Sakura Ryu.- dijo con rencor y odio.-¿Qué hacen ustedes con esta maldita asesina?.- pregunto mirando con coraje a Yuun y Yumi los cuales lo miraron con tristeza.- son unos traidores.- espeto molesto, Yumi trato de decir algo pero Yun la agarro del brazo y le negó con la cabeza haciendo que esta bajara la cabeza.

-Vaya Yun-san lo has maleducado mucho.- comento con burla haciendo que el niño la mirara enfadado.- sabes Shiki esa capa no te queda.- el niño no lo aguanto más y corrió hacia ella para golpearla pero al llegar no vio a nadie, empezó a buscarla desesperado con la mirada.-muy lento.- le susurro Sakura en el oído atrás de él, el ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendido pero reacciono rápidamente y se hizo una cortada en los dedos haciendo que saliera sangre de estos y convirtiéndose en un látigo de sangre con el cual ataco a la pelirrosa, pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente. Shiki alargo su látigo y dio un latigazo en dirección a Sakura la cual agarro el látigo entre sus manos sorprendiendo al niño y lo jalo hacia ella. Al tenerlo a unos centímetros cerca de ella lo agarro del cuello de la capa.-¿Qué? ¿no te enseño Madara que en una pelea tienes que mantener la cabeza fría y no dejarte influenciar por tus emociones?- comento fría asiendo que Shiki la mirara con el entrecejo fruncido.- no tuve siquiera que activar el Ryuukoseei.- comento burlona.

-¿por qué mataste a todo nuestro clan y sobre todo a mamá y papá?.-pregunto molesto haciendo que Sakura soltara una carcajada la cual hizo que el niño se enfureciera más.

-¿nuestro?.- pregunto con burla.- no seas idiota mocoso que ese clan era todo menos tuyo ya que no pertenecías a él.- comento déspota haciendo que Shiki ensanchara los ojos.- ¿o es acaso que tú tienes estos ojos?- pregunto Sakura cerrando sus ojos y al abrirlos mostrarle el Ryuukoseei el cual hizo que el niño se sorprendiera.- no verdad, y eso es porque tú eres hijo de Yun Senri y no de Aya Ryo.- soltó déspota.- y mate al que tú dices papá porque mato a nuestra madre.- el niño se sorprendió y abrió enormemente los ojos.-¿a que eso no te lo conto Madara?.- pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante.- por eso los niños no debería hacerles más caso a desconocidos que a su familia. Pero eso te lo explicare después es hora de dormir.- dijo Sakura mirándolo a los ojos y asiendo que duerma al instante y que la sangre en forma de látigo desapareciera mientras que Sakura lo cargaba en brazos.

La pelirrosa volteo con el niño en brazos viendo que Yun y Yumi estaba serios y unos pasos más atrás venían los de konoha.

-¿y el aloe vera?.- pregunto al verlos venir sin que ninguno tenga rastro de batalla.

-Huyo, tratamos de seguirlo pero no lo alcanzamos y decidimos mejor regresar pero veo que tu ya tienes todo bajo control.- cometo Kakashi, Sakura solo asintió.

-Si, ese akatsuki era un cobarde.- exclamo Naruto

-Tienes razón.-comento Suiguetsu.

-Lo mejor es irnos lo mas lejos de aquí antes de que vengan mas akatsuki.- comento Sakura haciendo que los demás asintieran.- Riku.- grito Sakura y en un segundo el dragón aterrizo enfrente de ella, Sakura subió con el niño en brazos seguida de los demás.

* * *

Shiki empezó a abrir los ojos despertando, trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta que estaba amarrado con cuerdas de chakra, miro al frente y vio a varios chicos junto a Sakura, Yumi y Yun sentados alrededor de una fogata comiendo tranquilamente.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Riku que nos dejara de una vez en konoha y no en las afueras del país del fuego?.- pregunto Naruto.

-Porque Riku necesitaba descansar ya que estuvo volando casi todo el día, aparte solo falta poco para llegar si viajamos al amanecer llegaremos antes de medio día así que no seas huevon.- regaño Sakura dándole una mordida a su pescado.

-Oigan ¿Qué no piensan soltarme?- grito indignado Shiki.

-¡Oh! Yumi-chan te quedo muy buena la comida.- comento Yuun feliz ignorando a Shiki al igual que los demás.

-Gracias.- dijo sonrojada.

-Si es verdad.- comento Suiguetsu para luego comer arroz.

-Les estoy hablando idiotas.- grito el ojiceleste enojado al ser ignorado.

-Baya el mini Saku tiene carácter.- comento burlón Suiguetsu.

-Cállate mocoso que ya te escuchamos, así que espera a que acabemos de comer.- dijo Sakura burlona haciendo que el niño se enfadara más.

-Suéltame maldita bruja.- grito enfadado. Shiki empezó a gritar varios insultos hacia Sakura siendo completamente ignorado por todos, el niños ya se estaba cansando de gritar aparte tenia sed y hambre, y el olor de la comida hacia que se le hiciera agua en la boca. Los demás siguieron comiendo sin pelar al niño, después de un rato acabaron todos de comer y Sakura se levanto caminado hacia Shiki.

-Bien Shiki, te contare la verdadera historia de lo que paso, espero que creas mi versión y no la de un maniático que quiere apoderarse del mundo.- dijo seria haciendo que todos la miraran con atención.

Sakura le conto la historia sin olvidar detalles, le conto todo hasta que mato al clan, todos incluso Sasuke, Yumi y Yuun estaban conmocionado y anonadados ante la historia de Sakura, ya que solo sabían detalles más no la historia completa. Shiki, Yumi y Karin lloraban de tristeza al escuchar todo lo que la pelirrosa tuvo que pasar, mientras que Sakura no derramaba ninguna lagrima y hablaba normal pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza y dolor que sentía. Sakura al terminar la historia se acerco a Shiki y corto la cuerda con un kunai liberándolo, el chico al ser liberado cayó al piso arrodillado con la cabeza agachada sin dejar de derramar lagrimas, la pelirrosa tomo su mano y puso el kunai en ella asiendo que Shiki la mirara a los ojos, Sakura tomo su mano con el kunai aprontándola para dirigirla a su cuello ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás, Sasuke al ver eso trato de ayudarla pero Kirin, Rin y Kin (los cuales habían sido invocados por Sakura sin que nadie se diera cuenta) crearon un capo de energía alrededor de la pelirrosa y Shiki así nadie podría pasar.

-¿Qué haces Sakura?.- grito Sasuke, Sakura lo ignoro y solo miro a Shiki.

-Ya sabes la verdad, y entenderé si quieres matarme.- comento tranquila viendo a Shiki el cual la miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.- no pude proteger a nuestra madre así que para recompensarte, mi vida es tuya has de ella lo que desees.- dijo tranquila sin dejar de mirarlo mientras quitaba su mano de la de Shiki.

-¿por qué no te quedaste conmigo?.- pregunto serio, pero sus voz temblaba un poco por el llanto y sin alejar el kunai del cuello de Sakura

-Porque quería que tuvieras la vida que yo no tuve y estando a mi lado jamás conseguirías eso.

-¿Cómo sabia eso?.- grito alterado, Sakura solo lo miro sin contestar, Shiki suspiro para calmarse.- Dijiste que tu vida me pertenece.- Sakura asintió.- ¿Qué harías si te dijera que quiero permanecer a tu lado y conocerte?.- Sakura le sonrió.

-Como te dije hare lo que tú quieras y si lo que quieres es estar conmigo así será.- contesto tranquila, Shiki al oír eso tiro el kunai al piso y abrazo a Sakura hundiendo su cara en el cuello de esta mientras lloraba, Sakura le respondió el abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando el calor de su hermano, mientras que algunos suspiraban tranquilos y otros los miraban conmovidos.

Estuvieron varios minutos abrazados y Sakura no dejaba de acariciarle la espalda tratando de consolarlo mientras que Shiki lloraba soltando toda la frustración que sentía.

-Debes de tener hambre.- dijo Sakura desasiendo suavemente el abrazo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con las manos y lo miraba dulcemente, Shiki se sonrojo al ver a Sakura tan cerca de él, Sasuke vio eso y bufo volteando su cara molesto.

_-(así que el Uchiha es celoso con cualquiera que esté muy cerca de Saku. Esto es interesante_).- pensó Yuun que era el único que se dio cuenta de eso mientras sonreía travieso al planear travesuras para un futuro.

Sakura tomo la mano de Shiki, miro a los dragones los cuales asintieron y quitaron el campo de energía. La pelirrosa camino sin soltar la mano de Shiki y lo llevo cerca de la fogata y los demás, para después servirle un plato de arroz y pescado el cual Shiki acepto avergonzado para después sentarse al igual que Sakura la cual lo hizo frente a él sin dejar de mirar a un avergonzado Shiki. Todos los demás veían atentos la escena

-Deja de mirarme mientras como.- dijo avergonzado el chico mientras la pelirrosa solo sonreía.

-Lo siento pero es que veía lo mucho que has crecido.- contesto con dulzura muy rara en ella, haciendo que Shiki se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate y que los demás se preguntaran que le pasaba a la pelirrosa ya que esta no era tan dulce y amable con nadie ni siquiera con Sasuke el cual prefirió retirarse a dormir ya que no aguantaba esa escena.

-(_baya Sakura-sama es igual de dulce con él como lo era con su madre).-_ pensó Yumi mirando la escena feliz.

-Me alegra que volviera el Shiki que conozco.-comento alegre Yuun asiendo que Shiki casi echara humo por la vergüenza.

-Jajajaj el mocoso parece un tomate.- se burlo Suiguetsu recibiendo una piedra en la cabeza convirtiéndosela en agua cortesía de Sakura la cual lo miraba amenazante.

-No te burles de él idiota.- reclamo molesta haciendo que Suiguetsu la mirara extrañado al igual que los demás ya que Sakura por lo general le seguía siempre el juego.

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sakura-chiannnnnnnnnnnnnn se le pego lo violento de Karin T.T- lloraba Suiguetsu recibiendo un zape cortesía Karin.

-¿a quién llamas violenta cara de pez?.- exclamo molesta.

-Pues a ti zanahoria.- contesto burlón los demás miraban divertidos la pelea mientras que Sakura no apartaba la vista de un sonrojado Shiki, Así estuvieron hasta que Shiki termino de comer haciendo que todos se pararan para ir a dormir.

Cuando Sakura caminaba para entrar a su tienda sintió que le tomaban la mano y volteo viendo a un sonrojado Shiki.

-Eto eh… yo …podri..a dormir con….tigo.- susurro avergonzado mientras que Sakura le sonreí tiernamente.

-Claro, Yumi ¿podrías dormir con Karin?- la castaña asintió al igual que la pelirroja.- bueno tu Yuun podrías dormir con juugo. Y respecto a la guardia harán kirin, Rin, kin.- informo la pelirrosa para después meterse a su tienda seguida de Shiki.

Estaban ambos hermanos acostados mirando hacia arriba.

-Sakura-neechan.- Sakura sonrió feliz por como la había llamado su hermano.-¿Cómo era nuestra madre? Es que no se muchas cosas de ella, ya que oto-chan se ponía triste cuando le preguntaba cosas de ella y solo me contestaba que era hermosa.-comento volteando a mirar a Sakura la cual también volteo su cara para verlo con una sonrisa burlona

-Así que por eso quisiste dormir conmigo.- comento con burla haciendo que Shiki se sonrojara pero igual asintió.- bueno pues nuestra madre era una persona muy amable, hermosa, atenta y cariñosa con nosotros pero,-hizo una pausa.- era muy débil de carácter y lloraba con facilidad.- el ojiceleste la escuchaba atento

-¿Dónde viviremos?.- pregunto cambiando de tema al ver tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Sakura.

-En konoha ya que soy ninja al servicio de la aldea.-contesto tranquila sin dejar de sonreírle.- estoy segura que te gutara ese lugar ya que es muy tranquilo.- el niño asintió.

-Y Yumi-neechan y oto-chan ¿vivirán con nosotros?.- pregunto preocupado y Sakura asintió y el niño sonrío feliz.- ¿Sakura-neechan me ayudaría a mejorar con mis habilidades ninjas?

-Claro, te enseñare todo lo que se.

-Genial.-exclamo contento.- seré entrenado por una gran ninja como tu.- Sakura se acerco a el niño y lo atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-Así es Shiki, pero ahora descansa que mañana será un día muy largo..- susurro Sakura, Shiki asintió y se acurruco más en el pecho de Sakura.

-Buenas noches neechan.- susurro adormilado.

-Que descanses Shiki.- susurro Sakura abrazándolo más fuerte.

**Continuara**

**Lo se saku es demasiado dulce con su hermano, pero para ella shiki es uno de sus más grandes tesoros al igual que sasuke, pero digamos que con él es coqueta y no dulce y eso molestara al moreno en un futuro y tratara de llamar la atención de saku ya que esta más pendiente de su hermano…………..espero y le haya gustado este capi. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**bexox**

**kriss**


	21. El ataque

**El ataque**

Era medio día del día siguiente y todos habían llegado a konoha. Ninguno se acercaba a Sasuke ya que este estaba muy molesto y casi nadie sabía por qué, no intentaban preguntarle ya que vieron como quedo Naruto al ser un valiente en atreverse a preguntar y de ahí ya nadie se quiso arriesgar, en estos momentos se encontraban en las afueras del despacho de Tsunade. Kakashi se acerco y toco levemente la puerta recibiendo un pase desde adentro, todos entraron y se posicionaron atrás de Sakura.

-Según el informe que me mandaste ambas misiones fueron un éxito.-comento recibiendo un asentimiento por Sakura.- tal y como lo esperaba de mi alumna.- comento con una sonrisa arrogante.- esto hay que celebrarlo.- comento feliz recibiendo una mala mirada de Shizune y una sonrisa arrogante de Sakura.- pero antes dime ¿Dónde está el pequeño?.- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Shiki.-llamo Sakura volteando hacia atrás viendo al tímido niño que se escondía atrás de ella haciendo que Sakura sonriera con gracia.- sal de ahí se que la rubia parece brava pero no muerde.- comento burlona haciendo que los demás se rieran pero pararon su risa al ver la cara que puso la hokage.-

-Medriga chamaca.- susurro molesta viendo como Sakura tomaba la mano del pequeño poniéndolo a su lado, la hokage al verlo se le iluminaron los ojos y corrió abrazarlo.

-Pero si es una monada y mas con ese sonrojo.- exclamo restregando su mejilla con la del sonrojado Shiki, Sakura frunció el entrecejo y de un rápido movimiento le arrebato a Shiki de los brazos. La hokage al ya no sentir nada en sus brazos empezó a buscarlo con la mirada y lo encontró cerca de la ventada siendo abrazado protectoramente por la pelirrosa.

-No lo abrases así vieja pedófila, ya sabía yo que algo se te debió pegar de Orochimaru.- comento fría Sakura haciendo que los demás les saliera una gota de sudor por lo celosa que era con él, menos a Sasuke que estaba con un aura asesina mirando al mocoso roba novias como él lo llamaba.

-Pero que celosa eres con él mocosa, ni siquiera a Sasuke lo celas un poco y eso que es tu novio.- comento burlona la hokage mientras se enderezaba para mirarla, Shiki abrió los ojos al saber que su hermana era la novia de ese chico pelinegro amargado pero rápidamente frunció el entrecejo y miro a Sasuke con mala cara el cual se le devolvía molesto, para luego mirar de igual forma a Sakura, la cual ni lo pelaba así que gruño y salió del despacho dando un portazo haciendo que todos miraran la puerta extrañados y otros sonriera con burla (Shiki, Kakashi y Yun) ya que se habían dado cuenta de quién y el por qué salió así.

-Si, lo que sea Tsunade, quiero que metas a Shiki a la academia y te informo que él, Yumi y Yuun vivirán con nosotros. Es todo así que adiós.- respondió contante mientras agarraba la mano de Shiki y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Espera ¿que no vamos a celebrar?.- pregunto triste la hokage.

-Lo dejamos para otro día, ya que quiero aprovechar para enseñarle su nueva casa y aldea a Shiki.- respondió indiferente saliendo de la puerta seguida de los demás excepto por Naruto inconsciente cargado por Sai (todavía esta así por el ataque de Sasuke), y kakashi.

* * *

-Bueno este será su hogar y vivirán aquí junto a Juugo.- dijo apuntando al pelinaranja el cual hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.- Karin.- apunto la pelirroja la cual levanto la mano.

-Oh como nosotros la conocemos zanahoria.- comento burlón Suiguetsu haciendo que Karin gruñera pero conto hasta diez para tranquilizarse, Sakura solo sonrió con burla.- y yo soy Suiguetsu.- dijo mirándolos sonriente.

-Bueno solo faltaría Sasuke que no sé donde se metió, pero es el pelinegro con cara de amargado.- comento la pelirrosa burlona haciendo que Suiguetsu soltara una carcajada.

-Pero Sakura-sama ¿donde dormirán ellos? ya que solo hay cuatro habitaciones y ya están ocupadas.-pregunto amablemente Juugo. Sakura puso su mano derecha en la barbilla con expresión pensativa.

-Bueno Sasuke puede compartir habitación conmigo.- comento tranquila haciendo que Shiki y Yun fruncieran el entrecejo.- ¿karin te importaría compartir habitación con Yumi?.- pregunto la pelirrosa Karin iba a protestar.- oh recuerdas ¿Quién salvo tu vida hace un año?.- comento Sakura como quien no quiere la cosa y la pelirroja soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-No, no me importa.- contesto entre dientes haciendo que Sakura sonriera triunfante y Suiguetsu sonrió con burla.

-Bueno Yun y shiki dormirán en la que era la habitación de Sasuke.- comento sonriente.- Juugo ayuda a Yuun a instalarse y cambia las cosas de Sasuke a mi habitación.- ordeno Sakura y Juugo asintió.- Karin tu ayuda a Yumi. Mañana les daré algo de dinero para que compren ropa ustedes dos.- dijo apuntando a Yumi y Yuun los cuales asintieron.- yo llevare hoy a Shiki a comprar sus cosas.-comento Sakura tomando la mano de Shiki y caminando hacia la salida.

* * *

Un pelinegro se encontraba acostado en el techo de la casa del ex hebi, los había visto llegar y había escuchado todo.

-Ha si Shiki esto y Shiki lo otro, no tiene ojos para nadie más que para ese niñato.- musito entre dientes molesto.- incluso le dio mi habitación a ese mocoso y al viejo.- comento indignado.- aunque pensándolo bien no esta tan mal, después de todo dormiré con Sakura.- comento con un pequeño sonrojo.- al menos escogió compartir habitación conmigo a con ese mocoso.- se dijo molesto. Y así siguió Sasuke haciendo su berrinche arriba del techo.

* * *

Sakura y Shiki ya habían caminado por varias tiendas de ropa y Sakura no había deparado en gastos comprándole ropa, calzado y todo lo que él quisiera. En estos momentos estaban sentado en una mesa de una heladería del centro comercial.

-Ya compramos la ropa.-comento Sakura metiéndose un poco de helado a la boca.- solo nos falta comprarte lo necesario para la academia y armas, creo que la tiendas de los Ama tienen las mejores, así que iremos ahí.- comento Sakura para después seguir degustando su helado.

-¿No es mucho gasto para ti? - pregunto el chico preocupado haciendo que Sakura le sonreirá.

-No te preocupes por eso, soy AMBU y me pagan muy bien, así que por el dinero no tengo problemas.- tranquilizo la pelirrosa.- además sabes que por ti haría cualquier cosa.- comento haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y volteara la cara.

-FRENTEZOTA.-se oyó que alguien gritaba.

-Shet. ¿Shiki dime si atrás de mi se acerca corriendo hacia nosotros una rubia de coleta alta con ropa lila?- pregunto Sakura aburrida y el niño asintió, Sakura soltó un bufido de aburrimiento.

-Frentezota ¿por qué no me avisaste que ya habías llegado de tu misión? y sobre todo ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias de compras?.- comento molesta al llegar a la mesa donde estaba la pelirrosa.- sabes que siempre te acompaño.- dijo mirándola indignada sin darse cuenta del acompañante de la pelirrosa el cual miraba extrañado, Sakura suspiro cansada.

-No sabía que tendría que avisarte lo que hago.- comento cortante sin mirarla comiéndose su helado.

-Claro que si frente de marquesina, sabes que cuando una mujer va de comprar necesita una segunda opinión y que mejor que una amiga.

-Y ¿desde cuándo eres mi amiga?.-pregunto Sakura mirándola con una ceja en alto haciendo que Ino se indignara.

-Pues para mí si eres mi amiga.- comento indignada.

-Lo que sea.- comento indiferente.- además no vine a comprar ropa para mi si no para mi pequeño hermano..- dijo apuntando a Shiki el cual miraba con varias gotas en la cabeza la escena, ahí es cuando Ino se dio cuenta de la otra persona y a la rubio se le iluminaron los ojos estaba a punto de abrazarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra abrazarlo, estrujarlo o lo que pensaras hacerle.- amenazo la pelirrosa mirándola con advertencia, lo cual Ino vio y asintió, ya que no le convenía hacerla enojar, sabía que la pelirrosa enojada era de temer.

-Pero según sé, mataste a todo tu clan ¿por qué tu hermano está vivo?.- pregunto extrañada.

-¿Qué te importa?.- respondió cortante, Ino ignorándola se sentó a lado de Shiki y llamo a un mesero para pedir un helado, Sakura suspiro derrotada al ver que el chicle de Ino no se iría y tendría preguntándole cosas hasta el cansancio se resigno y empezó a comer su helado tranquilamente.

-Hola soy Ino Yamanaka.- se presento sonriente al ojiazul el cual la miraba extrañado.

-Soy Shiki Senri.- contesto tranquilo.

-Pero que monada, que bueno que no te pareces a la frentezota, y por lo que se ve no sacaste su carácter aniñado o el de la faceta asesina.- comento con burla siendo ignorada por Sakura y que Shiki frunciera el entrecejo.-¿pero dime como es que tu hermana no te mato?¿y porque te apellidas Senri y no Ryu? No me digas que por que Senri se oye mas cool.- pregunto sin tacto haciendo que Shiki frunciera mas el entrecejo.

-En primera mi hermana no tiene la frente grande solo es un poco más amplia que las demás.- defendió haciendo que a Sakura le saliera una gota de sudor en la frente pero no quito su atención de su helado mientras Ino reía con burla.- en segunda mi hermana nunca trato de matarme solo me protegía, y en tercera me apellido es Senri porque así se apellida mi padre.- contesto firme

-Per…………..

-Ya cerda así se apellida y antes que lo pregunte si somos hijos de diferente padre.- contesto indiferente Sakura.- bueno nosotros vamos a la tienda de Tenten así que supongo que aquí nos despedimos.- comento Sakura parándose de la silla al igual que Shiki.

-Espera voy con ustedes ya que tengo que comprar unos cuantos kunais.- comento parándose y siguiéndolos.

-Solo ignórala.- le susurro Sakura a Shiki el cual asintió.

* * *

Sakura y Shiki entraron a la tienda de Tenten seguidos de Ino la cual no paraba de hablar, al momento de entrar a la tienda sonó una campanilla avisando la llegada de estos.

-Buenas tardes ¡oh! pero si son Ino y Sakura.- al decir el nombre de Sakura lo menciono con cierto desagrado el cual no paso desapercibido para ninguno pero igual lo ignoraron.- ¿Qué desean?.- Sakura se acerco indiferente al mostrador y miro los kunai y shuriken que se mostraban en este.

-Dame 100 kunai y 200 shiriken que estén muy afiladas, también dame tres paquetes de sellos explosivos.- pidió indiferente.- Shiki.- llamo volteado hacia donde estaba el ojiceleste observando varias espadas, Shiki al oír que lo llamaban volteo y vio a su hermana que se acercaba a él.-¿sabes usar la espada?.- pregunto con una ceja en alto el chico negó.- ¿te gustaría aprender?.- Shiki asintió, Sakura se acerco a las espadas y empezó a inspeccionarlas, agarro un par, las cuales se le hicieron perfectas.- bien, yo te ensañare, así que comprare dos, una para ti y otra para mi ¿te parece?.- dijo mostrándole las espadas, Shiki asintió emocionado. - estas espadas no son muy buenas pero para enseñarte están muy bien, ya después te mandare a hacer una especial para ti, pero me esperare para cuando aprendas a manejarla a la perfección.- explico Sakura haciendo que Shiki la mirara con duda.

-Pero ¿Qué diferencia hay?.- pregunto curioso.

-Estas espadas no están hechas de muy buen materia y aunque estén filosas se romperían fácilmente, por eso te mandare hacer una más resistente y mas filosa con un cerrajero que conozco, el cual hace muy buenas espadas, aparte esa estará diseñada para que a ti se te facilite mejor manejarla.-explico Sakura pero al ver que su hermano no entendía muy bien.- no te preocupes por eso cuando te enseñe como usarla y te muestre la espada de Sasuke comprenderás la diferencia de estas espadas y una hecha especial para cada persona.

-¿las espadas son diferentes para cada persona?.

-Bueno todo espadachín o el que tenga conocimientos de espadas puede usar cualquiera, pero cuando una espada está hecha especialmente para las habilidades de uno, puedes usarla con todo su potencial.- explico Sakura, Shiki la miro sin entenderlo del todo.

-No te preocupes que pronto lo entenderás.- consoló Sakura sonriéndole y volteo al mostrador donde estaban Tenten e Ino platicando, se acerco y puso las espadas en el mostrador.- dame estas espadas también y quiero que me muestres los estuche para shuriken y kunai, también muéstrame cintillos.- ordeno cortante Sakura, Tenten bufo molesta pero igual fue por lo pedido. La castaña le empezó a mostrar varios estuches y cintillos, Sakura le dijo a Shiki que eligiera el cual obedeció y escogió los que más le gustaron.- envuélveme todo.- ordeno cortante y Tenten asintió de mala gana.

-Neecha ¿le caes mal a esa chica?.- pregunto inocente, Sakura miro de reojo a Tenten y vio que este se acercaba a ellos así que sonrió con burla.

-Lo que pasa es que esta celosa de que su cejotas este según él enamorado de mi.- contesto Sakura con burla haciendo que Tenten se enojara.

-Toma.- gruño mientras le entregaba el pedido.- lo que pasa es que Lee es tan buena gente que le ve el lado bueno a todo incluso a una asesina la cual mato a todo su clan.- comento con desprecio haciendo que Shiki frunciera el entrecejo e Ino mirara intranquila la escena.

-No hables así de mi hermana sin siquiera conocerla.- defendió molesto Shiki. Tenten lo miro sorprendida y más por haberla llamado hermana.

-Hn de seguro eres un estúpido asesino como tu hermana para defender a una asesina.- comento déspota, haciendo que Shiki bajara la cabeza con tristeza. Cuando Tenten termino de decir esto un kunai paso a lado de ella rosándole la mejilla haciendo que esta sangrara, Ino, Tenten y Shiki miraron la dirección de donde vino el kunai y vieron a Sakura con otro kunai en mano examinándolo.

-Muy buenos kunais, por lo que vi son muy filosos.- comento despreocupada observando el kunai que traía en manos.- una cosa Tenten.- dijo Sakura volteando a verla con una mirada asesina la cual causo miedo a los tres.- no me importa lo que digas de mi y mucho menos me importan tus escenas de celos sin sentido por estar ardida, solo te advertiré esto una vez, insulta a Shiki aunque sea mínimamente y me encargare de matarte lenta y dolorosamente.-amenazo la pelirrosa viéndola con una mirada asesina y sonriéndole macabramente.- ¿quedo claro?- Tenten asintió temerosa.- toma.- Sakura le aventó un fajo de billetes y tomo las cosas para después salir de la tienda sin importarle el cambio, seguida de Shiki el cual cargaba varias bolsas.-quiero que sepas algo.- hablo de repente Sakura al salir de la tienda y deteniéndose haciendo que Shiki parara atrás de ella.- se que en tu antigua aldea te insultaban y molestaban pero déjame decirte que estando a mi lado yo no permitiré que te falten al respeto.- comento con voz dura la pelirrosa sin voltear a verlo haciendo que Shiki abriera los ojos sorprendido, Sakura empezó a caminar sin voltear a mirarlo seguida por Shiki.

* * *

Sakura y Shiki tenían 3 horas que habían llegado a casa y ya habían arreglado sus nuevas cosas en su ahora habitación, en estos momentos Shiki estaba jugando videojuegos con Suiguetsu mientras que Karin ayudaba a Yumi a preparar la comida, Yun estaba dormido y Juugo estaba en el patio contemplando la naturaleza. Sakura estaba sentada viendo como Suiguetsu y Shiki jugaban mientras comía un ponte de palomitas, después de un rato la pelirrosa suspiro cansada y sin que nadie se diera cuenta salió de la casa y subió al tejado, ahí vio a Sasuke acostado viendo el atardecer.

-¿no piensas entrar nunca?.- pregunto la pelirrosa sentándose a su lado.

-Baya al fin te acuerdas de mí.- contesto indiferente sin voltear a verla y Sakura levanto una ceja para luego sonreír burlona.

-¿No me digas que estabas aquí haciendo berrinche esperando a que yo viniera por ti?- se mofo con burla la pelirrosa, Sasuke volteo su cabeza a lado contrario para ocultar su sonrojo.- ¿o es que también estas celoso de que le hago más caso a Shiki que a ti?- Sasuke al oír eso ensancho los ojos para después sonrojarse todo pero no volteo a verla.

-Sí, estoy celoso.- admitió Sasuke haciendo que la pelirrosa ensanchara los ojos ya que no se imaginaba que el hombre más orgulloso lo admitiera.- sé que no debería de estarlo ya que él es tu hermano y debería entender que tienes diez años sin verlo y lo único que quieres es estar cerca de él, también sé que a él lo amas y a mí no pero.- izo una pausa.- te amo demasiado que no me gusta compartirte, no me gusta que nadie se sonroje por ti, tampoco no me gusta que alguien te abrase y te toque, mucho menos me gusta compartirte con nadie aunque sea tu hermano.- termino de decir Sakuke sonrojado y sin mirarla en ningún momento mientras que Sakura sonreía. La pelirrosa de un rápido movimiento se sentó en su estomago y tomo su rostro entre sus manos para que la mirara.

-Lo sé Sasuke.- comento sonriéndole tranquila.- y amo eso y todo lo demás en ti, pero también amo a mi hermano, ambos son las personas más importantes en mi vida, se que nunca te lo hago saber y ni te lo digo.- comento Sakura haciendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos sorprendido ante la confesión para después sonrojarse y tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Sakura acercándolo para besarle los labios dulcemente y la pelirrosa le respondió igual, al terminar el beso ambos se miraban directo a los ojos con sus mejillas sonrojada y sus frentes juntas.

-Dímelo de nuevo.-susurro Sasuke cerca de sus labios.

-¿Qué?.- susurro igual la pelirrosa.

-Que me amas

-Te amo.- Sasuke sonrió tranquilo a ver la sinceridad en los ojos de la pelirrosa y la volvió a besar.-¿Por qué pensabas que no te amaba?.- pregunto la pelirrosa al terminar el beso sin despegar su frente del moreno, este ante la pregunta frunció el entrecejo, pero su sonrojo no desapareció.

- Porque nunca eres dulce conmigo, ni tampoco te celas cuando otras chicas se me acerca.- contesto avergonzado volteando levemente el rostro, Sakura soltó una carcajada y Sasuke volteo a verla indignado.- estoy hablando enserio.

-Lo sé,.- respondió tratando de dejar de reír.- solo que se me hizo muy infantil tu respuesta.- contesto haciendo que Sasuke frunciera mas el entrecejo.- mira Sasuke no soy dulce contigo porque siento que no me queda, ósea no me nace ya que nuestra relación es mas pasional, por si no te has dado cuenta ya que ambos somos un poco fríos con las personas ya que nunca estuvimos acostumbrados a la muestras de cariño, de hecho creo que ahora acabamos de ser dulces ambos sin darnos cuenta y no creo que se repita mucho en nuestra relación por el momento.- Sasuke se sonrojaba mas con cada palabra de Sakura.- y con Shiki me nace ser dulce ya que así era con él cuando era pequeño, aparte que me recuerda a mi madre eso hace que me nazca el ser dulce. Además si soy dulce contigo delante de todos creo que te daría pena, en lo personal a mi no, pero el chiste es que me nazca, pero siendo sincera contigo me nacen más cosas pervertidas que dulces.- aclaro sin vergüenza Sakura haciendo que Sasuke pareciera tomate por lo rojo que estaba.- y con respecto a los celos, si me pongo celosa cuando una mujer se te acerca pero soy muy buena asiéndome la indiferente respecto a mis emociones, aparte veo que tu ni las pelas y eso me tranquiliza ya que se que tu eres solo mío como yo soy solo tuya.- aclaro la pelirrosa para darle un beso en la mejilla, luego en la coronilla del labio y cuando estaba por besarle los labios una gran explosión se oyó en la entrada de konoha haciendo que los dos se separaran y voltearan a ver.

-Es un ataque.- informo Sasuke y Sakura asintió.

-Debe ser Akatsuki, escucha Sasuke aprovecha el ataque para buscar a los ancianos del consejo y los matas yo me encargare de distraer a los demás, los matas rápido y te nos unes a la batalla.- Sasuke dudo pero al final acepto.

-Cuídate.- dijo antes de irse mirándola preocupado.

-Tu igual.- contesto con una sonrisa.- ya sabes que siempre estaré contigo.- dijo Sakura para tranquilizarlo, el moreno asintió y se fue del lugar. Sakura bajo rápidamente del tejado y entro a la casa topándose con todos listos para salir a luchar.- Juugo, Karin y Yun lleven a Shiki y a Yumi con Iruka, él los ayudara a esconderse del ataque.- los tres asintieron.

-Pero hermana y………..

-No Shiki obedéceme probablemente sea akatsuki quien este atacando y si Madara te ve te matara sin pensarlo.- informo cortante la pelirrosa.

-Pero yo sé pele…….. Sakura no lo dejo terminar ya que lo durmió con su Ryuukoseei y lo cargo antes de que callera al piso.

-Lo siento pero no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarte.- le susurro Sakura, la pelirrosa camino hacia Juugo y le se lo entrego con cuidado.- te lo encargo.- le susurro a Juugo el cual asintió. Sakura se corto un poco el dedo con los diente eh hico unos sellos.- Kuchiyose no jutsu.- enfrente de ella aparecieron Rin, Kin y Kirin los tres hicieron una reverencia enfrente de Sakura.- quiero que los protejan.- ordeno apuntando a las cinco personas los dragones asintieron.- cuando lleguen con Iruka ustedes tres protegerán a todos hasta cuando estén resguardados, no quiero que se separen de Shiki y Yumi en ningún momento hasta que yo diga.- ordeno fría y cortante los dragones asintieron y así los ocho partieron.

-¿Lista para la diversión Sakura-chan?- pregunto emocionado Suiguetsu.

-No lo dudes por ningún momento.- respondió igual de emocionada.- me imagino que buscaras a kisame.

-Si, andando.- comento Suiguetsu enérgico empezando a saltar los tejados seguido por Sakura. Ambos saltaban a una velocidad sorprendente dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el ataque y de pronto vieron una gran ola de agua ambos aumentaron su velocidad y cuando llegaron al lugar vieron a kisame peleando contra un mal herido Neji y tenía en una burbuja de agua a Tenten y Lee. Suiguetsu no lo pensó dos veces y con su espada detuvo a samehada la espada de Kisame la cual iba dirigida a un mal herido Neji.

Sakura rápidamente con el Ryukoseei vio el punto débil de las burbujas de agua y las desciso liberando a ambos, pero como estaban muy débiles empezaron a sumergirse en el agua, Sakura rápidamente los tomo de los brazos y se coloco a cada uno en el hombro mientras ambos tosían tratando de recuperar la respiración, Sakura camino hacia Neji.

- ¿estás bien?- Neji asintió.- bueno vamos a una superficie de tierra para que los puedas cuidar.- dijo señalando con la mirada a ambos cuerpos el Hyuga asintió y comenzó a pararse con dificultad. Sakura miro a Suiguetsu el cual peleaba contra kisame.- ¿necesitas ayuda?- pregunto burlona.

-Never.- contesto igual de burlón mientras detenía con su espada arriba de su cabeza la espada de kisame.- ve con ellos que yo solito me trueno a este.- contesto burlón mientras trataba de golpear con la espada el estomago de kisame. Sakura asintió y salto unos cuantos tejados seguida de Neji, se paro en uno y tiro ambos cuerpos al piso, Neji se sentó a lado de estos.- te curaría pero necesito mi chakra al máximo para la pelea, pero te mandare a un ninja medico.- Neji asintió pero cuando Sakura estaba por irse Madara apareció enfrente de ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo Sakura-chan?.- saludo irónico.

-Hola Madara, agradezco el tiempo que cuidaste de Shiki.- respondió indiferente, Madara frunció el entrecejo tras su máscara.

-Te di muchas oportunidades mocosa ya que me caías bien, pero te has convertido en la sorna de mi zapato así que esta vez te matare y luego matare al estúpido de tu hermano.- dijo con coraje, Sakura en ningún momento cambio su expresión y de un rápido movimiento golpeo a Madara en el estomago alejándolo de Neji y su equipo para después seguirlo saltando los tejados.

* * *

Sasuke había aprovechado el jaleo para matar a los del consejo sin que nadie se diera cuenta en estos momentos buscaba a Madara para matarlo ya que le debía unas cuantas tanto por su hermano como por lo que le hizo a Sakura hace un año. Sasuke brincaba entre los tejados en eso vio a Neji junto a su equipo a unos tejados más adelante así que paro un instante.

-Hyuga ¿has visto a Sakura?.- pregunto cortante.

-Se fue hacia esa dirección para pelear con un akatsuki de mascara naranja hace una media hora.- contesto serio apuntándole la dirección, Sasuke sin pensarlo fue hacia donde le había indicado ya que sabia quien era ese akatsuki.

Sasuke saltaba a todo lo que daba tratando de sentir el chakra de la pelirrosa hasta que lo sintió y acelero su paso, al llegar al lugar vio a Sakura un poco herida peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Madara. Vio que Madara le dio una patada a Sakura alejándola a unos metros de él para después lanzarle el Amaterasu.

* * *

Sakura sintió como Madara le daba una patada mandándola varios metros lejos de él cayendo al piso, la pelirrosa se levanto rápidamente y al mirar al frente vio una gran oleada de fuego de color negro que venía hacia ella. Sakura sabía que ninguna de sus técnicas de defensa funcionarían contra ese ataque, lo único era esquivarlo pero estaba ya muy cerca así que se cubrió el rostro con sus codos esperando el ataque pero al sentir que no llegaba quito sus brazos y vio a Sasuke delante de ella lanzándole la misma técnica solo que en forma de garras para evitarla. Cuando el fuego se extinguió Sakuke la miro de reojo.

-¿estás bien?.-pregunto preocupado, Sakura asintió.

-Te tardaste gatito.- dijo con burla.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.- contesto sonriendo demedio lado.- ahora descansa que yo me encargo de él.- Sakura asintió sentándose cansada en el suelo y rápidamente Sasuke corrió desenvainado su espada contra Madara, ambos empezaron a pelear usando taijutsu ante la atenta mirada de Sakura. Después empezaron a pelear ejerciendo jutsus.

La pelirrosa ve como Madara mete a Sasuke en Tsukuyomi , el cual mete la mente de Sasuke en un mundo imaginario creado por él. Madara aprovechando que Sasuke no puede moverse ya que esta dentro de su mundo tratando de salir con su propio shiaringan aprovecha para concentrar el chidori nagashi en su brazo derecho (si le copio la técnica a Sasuke) y va dispuesto a enterrárselo en el cuerpo pero no conto con que Sakura se pusiera en medio atravesándole el pecho a esta con el brazo y haciendo que la electricidad le corriera por todo el cuerpo, Sakura miro a Sasuke a los ojos y con su Ryuukoseei lo saco de Tsukuyomi .

Sasuke recobro el conocimiento y al enfocar su vista vio a Sakura con sangre en la boca y mirándola con el Ryukoseei, agacho un poco más la cabeza y vio horrorizado que la mano de Madara le atravesaba el lado derecho del pecho y la pelirrosa sangraba a mares incluso algo de sangre lo mancho a él.

Madara saca su brazo bruscamente del pecho de Sakura haciendo que esta callera pero es sostenida por Sasuke, el cual la miraba preocupado mientras Madara los miraba con asco.

-Bueno me ahorro el trabajo de matarla después.- dijo déspota, Sasuke ni siquiera lo miro su atención estaba en Sakura.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?.- pregunto preocupado.

-Si gatito ¿olvidabas que se jutsus médicos?- contesto tranquila para después toser sangre.-

-No hables.- Sasuke la cargo y a una velocidad impresionante la llevo a un árbol un poco alejado de donde esta Madara.

-Ve, y mátalo yo me curare por mientras.- contesto tranquila Sakura empezando a sacar un chakra verde de su mano y colocándolo en la herida, Sasuke asintió y se fue, en el momento que Sasuke se fue el chakra verde dejo de Salir.-(_shet ¿a quién quiero engañar? no me queda el chakra suficiente como para reparar el pulmón, costillas y músculos que me destruyo, pero al menos pare el sangrado, espero que Sasuke no se enoje por haberle mentido_).- pensó manteniendo las fuerzas necesaria para no cerrar los ojos y no apartar la mirada de la pelea.(_ lo siento gatito pero de esta no la libro)_

Sasuke estaba muy molesto con su Magenkyou sharingan invoco el Susanoo creando una creatura esquelética que progresivamente se convirtió en un enorme ser llameante de demoniaco aspecto, y el pelinegro le ordeno que atacara a Madara el cual se había distraído con un katon que Sasuke le había mandado antes y cuando fijo su vista en Sasuke vio al enorme Susanoo que venía directo a él sin siquiera poder esquivarlo quemándolo y matándolo al proceso.

Sakura rio orgullosa al ver lo bien que pelo Sasuke pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas y cerro sus ojos.

Sasuke corrió hacia Sakura y al llegar se espanto al ver a la pelirrosa aun con la herida abierta y con los ojos cerrados, rápidamente la abrazo y sintió sus respiración muy suave sin pensarlo dos veces la cargo y comenzó a correr para buscar a Tsunade.

Llevaba corriendo a una gran velocidad buscando a Tsunade por todos lados, estaba desesperado ya que la pelirrosa casi ya no respiraba se topo con Kakashi y Naruto los cuales estaban sentados en el piso cansado y delante de ellos estaba Pein muerto pero los ignoro siguió corriendo tratando de encontrar a Tsunade hasta que la hayo en la entrada del hospital dándole ordenes a los ninjas médicos, rápidamente se posiciono enfrente de ella la cual lo miro sorprendida pero al ver a Sakura se alarmo.

-Cúrela .- rogo con los ojos nublados, Tsunade la checo y frunció en entrecejo al ver lo grave que estaba.

-(_demonios _).-pensó tomando a la pelirrosa de los brazos de Sakuke para entras al hospital rápidamente seguida del pelinegro el cual tenía la cabeza agachada.- Shizune, Ino necesito su ayuda, rápido.- ordeno Tsunade al entrar al hospital con el cuerpo de Sakura. Ambas chicas reaccionaron rápidamente y unos enfermeros llevaron una camilla donde la acostaron. Tsunade en el pasillo empezó a cerrarle la herida con chakra, mientras Shizune le reparaba las costillas, Ino mantenía su corazón latiendo con chakra, todo ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

-Tsunade-sama su corazón está dejando de latir.- grito Ino alarmada sin dejar de bombearlo con su chakra, Sasuke al oír eso se acerco a Sakura y le tomo la mano.

-No mueras, maldición, prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo.- gritaba Sasuke la borde del llanto, ante la atónica mirada de Shizune e Ino.

-No se distraigan .- le grito la hokage a Shizune e Ino.- y ustedes llévenselo de aquí.-le ordeno a unos enfermeros los cuales trataban de llevarse a Sasuke pero este se negaba a alejarse.

-Tsunade su corazón dejo de latir.- grito Ino alarmada haciendo que Sasuke dejara de forcejear con los enfermero y callera de rodillas al suelo, viendo hacia la nada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

**Continuara**

**Si lo sé muy corto. Y Sakura con su afán de interponerse en los ataques verdad, espero este capi haya sido de su agrado……………………les tengo una gran sorpresa pero se las informare en el siguiente capi…….jojojojo………………soy muy mala……………jajaja……………..**

**También quiero aclarar que shiki nunca fue malo solo se había dejado llevar por el coraje de no saber nunca la verdad, el es igual de dulce que Hana, pero como vieron que cuando critican o insultan a sus seres queridos saca las garras……………………..a mi en lo personal me encanto el lado sobreprotector de sakura y no la culpo si yo tuviera a un hermanito como shiki lo enserraria en mi recamara para que nadie lo viera jojojojoj.**

**Hehehe espero no me maten por el final del capi..**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**bexox**

**kriss**


	22. No Me Dejes

**hikari higurashi haruno:** este capi esta especialmente dedicado a ti.... bexox

* * *

**No me dejes**

_Siento mi cuerpo muy ligero, el terrible dolor que sentía hace unos minutos desapareció, abro mis ojos y veo todo blanco me levanto para inspeccionar el lugar con la mirada más no veo nada, pero eso no me asusta al contrario me tranquiliza._

-Sakura.- _oigo una voz suave y conocida, que me llama atrás de mi, volteo y ensancho los ojos sorprendida al ver una mujer hermosa vestida de blanco, su cabello color plata, lo traía suelto y le llega hasta la cadera, sus hermosos ojos celestes brillan con dulzura_.

-Oka-chan.- _susurro suavemente al salir de mi impresión, veo como la mujer sonríe asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Siento como mis ojos me pican, subo mis manos para tocarlos y los siento mojados ensancho enormemente los ojos al darme cuenta que son lagrimas, dejo caer mis brazos pesadamente en mis costados. Después siento que limpian mis lagrimas y veo a mi madre limpiándolas con una suave caricia mientras me sonríe con su dulce sonrisa que tanto extrañaba._

-Me alegra limpiar yo tus lagrimas por primera vez.- _me dice sonriendo y yo le sonrió igual de dulce._

-¿estoy muerta?.- _pregunto tranquila._

-No, aun no .-_ me responde frunciendo un poco su entrecejo._

-Uff, menos mal ya que me imaginaba el cielo lleno de dulce, helado, pockys y las nubes hechas de algodón de azúcar, así que me decepcione al no ver nada de eso.- _bromee un poco consiguiendo que mi madre soltara una pequeña risa divertida.- no ya hablando enserio.- digo cambiando mi expresión a una seria_.- si estuviera muerta no creo ir al mismo lugar donde tu estas, si no, más bien iría al infierno, si es que existe.-_ comento haciendo que mi madre cambiara su expresión divertida por una de tristeza y eso me hace morderme la lengua por hablar de mas. Genial, de niña nunca hablaba más que para lo necesario y ahora hablo de más._

-No digas eso hija..- _exclama con dolor._

-Nah, seamos sinceras madre, he matado a mucha gente inocente o no tan inocente en el pasado, ya sea por obligación o diversión, pero el chiste es que los mate, incluso algunas las disfrute mucho. Aparte siempre he sido una egoísta.- _comento indiferente restándole importancia, pero al ver a mi madre derramar unas cuantas lagrimas me dieron ganas de cocerme la boca. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? nunca suelto la boca de mas y en este lugar digo hasta lo que no, seguro esta hechizado para que uno no diga mentira, maldito lugar blanco con poderes verídicos._

_-_Lo sé hija y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de no poder haber hecho algo para evitarte esa vida.- _dice mi madre con culpa._

-Tú no tienes la culpa madre.- _comento limpiándole las lagrimas tal como lo hacía antes y como lo hizo ella hace una momento.- _Uno tiene la vida que le toca, además tu trataste de sacarme de esa vida y terminaste muerta, yo debí de haber hecho una vida diferente después de eso, pero no me deje dominar por el odio y la ambición, así que esos errores son solo míos, tú no tuviste nada que ver y si me toca ir al infierno por eso lo hare.- _hable haciendo que mi madre me viera con sus ojos muy abiertos de la impresión_.- además te aseguro que el Diablo cuando me conozca me sacara a patadas de ahí ya que no creo que me aguante.- _bromeo un poco para quitar la tensión del momento y lo consigo haciendo que mi madre sonría divertida._

-Siempre has sido muy madura Saku y también has cambiado, eso me alegra ya que fue para bien.- _comento mi madre recobrando su dulzura y yo le sonrió de medio lado.- _pero déjame aclararte que todavía no estás muerta y que aun no es tu momento.- dice tranquila haciendo que yo la vea interrogante.- tienes que ser fuerte y volver, ya que hay un par de personas que te necesitan en especial cierto pelinegro.- _comenta mi madre con cierta burla la cual hace que me sonroje de vergüenza y mi madre lo nota así que sonríe con más fuerza haciendo que mis mejillas enrojezcan mas. ¡Demonios! que tiene este maldito lugar que hasta hace que me avergüence, yo nunca me he avergonzado, vuelvo a maldecir mentalmente este lugar del demonio, es muy sagrado para mi gusto_.- no te avergüences hija se que lo amas y eso me alegra, ya que por él has cambiado, ya no matas a gente por diversión si no para proteger.

-No estoy avergonzada.- _digo entre dientes volteando mi cabeza a un lado molesta haciendo que mi madre sonría mas. Maldito lugar me está haciendo quedar como una boba y me está quitando mi reputación, ahora sé lo que sentía Sasuke cuando lo ponía en vergüenza adrede. Dios si me sacas de este lugar te prometo no meter a Sasuke en momentos vergonzosos apropósito, aclaro que solo apropósito ya que no me hago responsable cuando no es mi intención._

-Bueno hija aparte de tu "gatito" esta Shiki el cual acaba de conocerte y te ha agarrado un gran cariño, si te perdieran sería un gran golpe para ambos.- _comento más seria mi madre para después tomarme de los hombros y empujarme.-_ se fuerte.- _oí que me dijo y la vi sonreír mientras caía._

Fin pov Sakura

-Tsunade-sama su corazón dejo de latir.- grito Ino alarmada haciendo que Sasuke dejara de forcejear con los enfermero y callera de rodillas al suelo, viendo hacia la nada y con lagrimas en los ojos. De pronto Sasuke reacciono y frunció el entrecejo, se paro y aventó a Shizune para ponerse a lado de Sakura, la agarro de los hombro empezando a estrujarla.

-No, no mueras maltita sea, eres una mentirosa dijiste que te curarías..- gritaba Sasuke fuera de sí, mientras estrujaba el cuerpo de Sakura sin que sus lagrimas dejaran de salir. Tsunade, Shizune y varios enfermeros trataban de quitarlo pero este era muy fuerte y no se movía.- maldita sea despierta.-dijo ya más calmado sin estrujarla haciendo que varias lagrimas cayeran al rostro de Sakura.

-¿Tal vez despertara si me estrujaras mas fuerte?- se oyó débilmente una voz rasposa y cansada la cual hablo con sarcasmo ,haciendo que todos miraran con los ojos muy abiertos a Sakura - aunque creo que sirvió mas el que la cerda no haya dejado de bombear mi corazón.- todos miraron en el pecho del lado izquierdo de Sakura y vieron la mano de Ino la cual no dejaba de mandar chakra al corazón de la pelirrosa, levantaron su cara asombrados hacia la rubia y en ese momento Ino cayo desmayada por el cansancio. Shizune salió del shock y corrió ayudar a su alumna, haciendo que la hokage también saliera del shock y se apresurara a atender a Sakura dejando a un Sasuke anonadado.

-Vaya mocosa sí que tienes suerte.-comento alegre la hokage mientras trataba de cerrar la herida, Sakura cansada y con los ojos entrecerrados sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Cuándo crees que reaccione?.- pregunto con dificultad y cansancio apuntando con la mirada a Sasuke el cual estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y en blanco mirando la nada. Tsunade rio con diversión.

-Tal vez en un par de horas o tal vez se desmaye antes.- cuando termino de decir eso se oyó como un cuerpo cayó al piso ambas voltearon y vieron a Sasuke desmallado.- bueno te llevare a una habitación para curarte mejor y poder vendarte, también limpiarte toda esta sangre. Lo mejor es que duermas para recuperar fuerzas ya que aun estas grave.- explico Tsunade tranquila mientras Sakura asentía para después cerrar los ojos y dormir.- alguien lleve al Uchiha a una habitación, que también necesita descansar.-ordeno Tsunade antes de rodar la camilla de Sakura a una habitación en ese instante un par de enfermeros cargaran al inconsciente Sasuke para llevarlo a una habitación.

* * *

Sasuke comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero la luz del sol que entraba por la ventano le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo, de pronto abrió los ojos y se levanto como resorte de la cama quedando sentado, checo con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba, al ver camillas con pacientes a su alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en un hospital, , en la camilla a su derecha encontró a Naruto acostado con un globo de moco saliendo de su nariz haciendo que el morocho hiciera un gesto de asco.

_-(¿Qué paso?).-_ se pregunto_.-(Sakura).-_ pensó recordando lo sucedido y se paro rápidamente de la cama para buscarla provocándole un pequeño mareo el cual ignoro. Camino con un poco de dificultad hacia la puerta pero al momento de acercar su mano a la perilla esta se abrió.

Suiguetsu seguido de Karin entraron a la habitación y al mirar a Sasuke despierto abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos. Sasuke inspecciono a Suiguetsu y vio que este estaba vendado de los brazos y varias gasas en la cara, vestido con una bata de hospital, volteo hacia Karin y esta solo tenía unas cuantas curitas en el rostro.

-Al fin despiertas amigo.-comento burlón Suiguetsu.

-¿y Sakura?¿como esta?.- pregunto exaltado agarrando a Suiguetsu del cuello de la bata, Suiguetsu primero lo vio sorprendido pero al oír su pregunta su rostro reflejo tristeza para después voltearlo a un lado evitando la mirada de Sasuke.-¿Qué paso?.- pregunto alarmado por la reacción de Suiguetsu.

-Sakura después que te desmayaras entro en coma y esta mañana le dio un paro cardiaco.- explico Suiguetsu con dolor haciendo que Sasuke ensanchara los ojos.- en este momento están arreglando su cuerpo para el entierro.- comento con tristeza.

-¿Dónde?.- susurro con tristeza el pelinegro soltando a Suiguetsu.

-En la habitación 422.- respondió Karin. Sasuke ni lo pensó dos veces y corrió por los pasillos buscando la habitación, al hallarla dudo un momento en abrirla pero después de un rato finalmente lo hizo, quedando anonadado por lo que vio.

-Wizzzz gatito.- saludo Sakura sonriente con una mano en alto. La pelirrosa estaba sentada en la cama, Shiki estaba a su lado sentado en una silla dándole de comer a Sakura en la boca mientras a su lado Yumi pelaba manzanas y Yun estaba acostado en una cama al otro lado leyendo una revista play boy.

Sasuke estaba incrédulo y no reaccionaba haciendo que los que estaban en la habitación lo miraran extrañados. De pronto se oyó una carcajada atrás de Sasuke haciendo que todos volteara y que el moreno reaccionara para también voltear, vieron a un Suiguetsu inclinado agarrándose el estomago con un brazo y con el otro apuntaba a Sasuke sin dejar de reír, a su lado estaba Karin sonriendo divertida.

-Hubiera jajajaja visto jajaja tu cara.- comento entre carcajadas Suiguetsu apuntando a Sasuke, el cual comenzaba a emanar un aura asesina y sus ojos no se veían ya que eran tapados por su flequillo. Karin al ver eso se alejo con miedo de la escena.

-Corre cara de pez.- grito Karin empezando a correr, Suiguetsu levanto la mirada hacia Sasuke viendo a hulk con rayos azules y palideció.

-Quiero a mi mami.- grito mientras corría por los pasillos siendo perseguido por hulk digo por Sasuke. Los que estaban en la habitación miraban la escena con barias gotas de sudor, a excepción de Sakura la cual sofreía divertida ya que se imaginaba por que Sasuke se había puesto así.

-Shiki dame mas helado.- pidió Sakura con voz melosa, el ojiceleste asintió, agarro un poco de helado con la cuchara y se la dio a Sakura en la boca ya que la pelirrosa no podía mover su brazo izquierdo por la herida y el derecho tampoco porque se lo había lastimado en la pelea.

* * *

Después de tres horas de una larga carrera, Sasuke finalmente pudo atrapar a Suiguetsu y le había dado una gran paliza que Karin tuvo que llevarlo de vuelta al hospital. A Karin no le hizo nada ya que esta se excuso diciendo que le había advertido a Suiguetsu sobre la broma pero este no había hecho caso, aparte que había perdido una apuesta con él y no podía desmentirlo porque había apostado el que ella hiciera lo que él quisiera por un par de días, así que Sasuke se la paso, aparte estaba muy cansado como para darle una paliza a Karin.

En estos momentos Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos del hospital en dirección a la habitación de la pelirrosa, al llegar abrió lentamente la puerta, frunció el entrecejo al ver a la pelirrosa sentada en la cama y a Shiki sentado en la silla con su cabeza recargada en las piernas de SU pelirrosa dormido mientras esta le acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo.

Sakura volteo hacia la puerta al sentir una mirada penetrante y vio a Sasuke mirando a su hermano con entrecejo fruncido haciendo que la pelirrosa sonriera de medio lado, Sasuke levanto su mirada para ver a la pelirrosa y vio que esta lo miraba mientras sonreía con burla.

-Shhh.- Sakura puso un dedo entre sus labios en señal de silencio mientras Sasuke se acercaba y arrimaba una silla al lado contrario de la cama para sentarse.

-¿Y los demás?.- pregunto con voz baja mientras agarraba la mano de la pelirrosa y la llevaba a sus labios para besarla y después ponerla en su majilla.

-Se fueron hace una hora a descansar, pero Shiki se quiso quedar conmigo.- respondió igual de quedito, sin quitar su mano de la mejilla del moreno mientras este la agarraba y con la otra acariciándole el pelo a Shiki.

-¿Cómo te siente?.- pregunto preocupado.

-Cansada y adolorida.- contesto sonriendo de medio lado.

-Entonces descansa yo cargare al mocoso para acostarlo en la cama de alado.- dijo soltando su mano para inclinase y besarle levemente los labios, pero la pelirrosa lo agarro con una mano de la cabeza y lo acerco a ella para profundizar el beso y el pelinegro no se negó.

-Hey mi hermana necesita descansar así que no la besuquees aprovechado.- comento una vocecilla.- Sasuke y Sakura se separaron y vieron a Shiki el cual miraba a Sasuke con el entrecejo frunció.

-Maldito chamaco.-se quejo Sasuke entre dientes respondiéndole la mirada matadora al hermano, Sakura veía como los dos tenían una pelea de miradas, suspiro con cansancio para después encogerse de hombro y acostarse a dormir.

-Maldito aprovechado.-insulto el pequeño mandándole rayitos por los ojos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste mocoso?.- pregunto molesto Sasuke también mandándole rayos por los ojos.

-Aparte de amargado y aprovechado eres sordo.- comento con burla haciendo que Sasuke gruñera enojado.- no sé cómo mi hermana se fijo en ti, seguramente también eres un hechicero y la embrujaste.- sonrió arrogante al ver como su contrincante fruncía mas el entrecejo.

-Mira mocoso con pelo raro.- dijo Sasuke acercándose a él para agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa y levantarlo a su altura.- a mi me respetas.- gruño Sasuke mirándolo molesto.

-Mira quién habla de pelo raro, el tuyo parece la cola de una gallina.- comento con una sonrisa burlona y mirándolo desafiante.- yo te digo como quiera, aparte no te conviene amenazarme o si no…...

-¿Qué harás?.- interrumpió Sasuke amenazante.

-Oneechan.- llamo el pequeño mientras sus ojos se llenaba de lagrimas Sasuke se alarmo ya que si Sakura ve que lo hizo llorar lo mata, ambos miraron hacia Sakura y la vieron profundamente dormida haciendo que Sasuke suspirara de alivio.- esta vez te salvaste pelo de gallina.- comento amenazante el niño mientras se iba a costar en la cama de alado para dormirse.

_-(ese niño es el demonio y no el angelito que todos piensan,).-_ pensó el moreno mientras lo veía dormir como un angelito, Sasuke bufo y se sentó en la silla para después acariciarle el pelo a la pélirrosa sin dejar de mirarla.

* * *

Sakura abrió sus ojos despertándose intento mover su mano pero sintió que alguien la sostenía, volteo a su derecha y vio a Sasuke sosteniendo su mano mientras dormía recargando su cabeza a un lado, Sakura sonrió de medio lado y con cuidado quito su mano entre las de Sasuke y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Oneechan.- volteo hacia donde había oído la voz de Shiki y se encontró a un adormilado ojiazul el cual estaba sentado en la cama mientras se tallaba su ojo izquierdo con la mano.

-Buenos días Shiki.-dijo Sakura mirándolo sin expresión en su rostro.

-Buenos días neechan.- contesto mas despierto sonriéndole, luego bajo su mirada y vio a Sasuke dormido con la cabeza recargada en las cama de SU hermana y frunció el entrecejo, se paro rápidamente de la cama y se acerco a Sasuke para luego darle una patada en el tobillo al pelinegro haciendo que este se parara alarmado y tirara la silla todo esto lo miro Sakura y solo sonrió burlona.

-¿Qué te pasa mocoso?.- pregunto molesto al darse cuenta que paso y quien lo despertó.

-Es tu culpa por dormirte a lado de Mi hermana, ¿que no te das cuenta que esta lastimada pelo de gallina?- reclamo molesto.

-Yo solo tenía mi cabeza en la cama, no como tú que ayer tenias tu cabezota sobre las piernas de MI novia mocoso consentido.- se defendió Sasuke haciendo que el ojiceleste lo mirara más molesto.

-Wolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos.- exclamo Suiguetsu contento entrando con los brazos abiertos y sonriendo con alegría, recibiendo un par de miradas asesinas y una contenta. Suiguetsu ignoro las mirada molestas y se acerco a Sakura contento.-¿Cómo te sientes Sakura-chan? Aquí tu amigo Suiguetsu vino para consentirte y apapacharte.- comento sonriente recibiendo un par de miradas celosas las cuales Suiguetsu ignoro.

-Que felicidad Suiguetsu así que abrázame.- comento Sakura emocionada pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la maldad, a Suiguetsu se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Claro Sakura-chan hay mucho Suiguetsu para ti.-dijo emocionado mientras abría los brazos para abrasar a Sakura pero fue detenido por Sasuke el cual lo agarro del cuello con el brazo y Shiki aprovecho para darle un rodillazo en los gumaros a Suiguetsu al cual le salieron lagrimas en los ojos, Sasuke lo soltó mientras sonreía arrogante y Suiguetsu cayó al suelo mientras se agarraba sus partes nobles.

-Hasta que haces algo bueno mocoso.- felicito Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Lo mismo digo pelo de gallina.- contesto el pequeño con la misma sonrisa.

-Malditos maniáticos celosos.- dijo Suiguetsu con voz de pito sin pararse del piso y sin dejar de agarrar sus partes, mientras Sakura lo picaba desde la cama con un bastón, preguntando a cada rato si estaba vivo.

-Como esta mi mocosa favorita.- entro Tsunade alegre con sus brazos en alto y en ambos traía botellas de sake, Sakura la miro emocionada y dejo de picara Suiguetsu con el bastón mientras que Sasuke y Shiki se preguntaban si nadie sabía tocar la puerta.-traje sake para celebrar tu recuperación.- a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos al oír eso pero de pronto llego una pelinegra la cual le arrebato las botellas a la hokage.

-Sakura-chan está tomando medicamento y no puede beber alcohol, debería saber eso Tsunade-sama.-regaño la pelinegra haciendo que Tsunade y Sakura bajaran la cabeza con tristeza y que a los demás le saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza (si incluso Suiguetsu quien estaba en el suelo sentado medio recuperado y con una bolsa de hielo en sus partes, que no sé de donde saco).- aparte usted tiene cosas que hacer.- dijo la pelinegra agarrándola del brazo arrastrándola hacia afuera.

* * *

Entre peleas, bromas, escapes de Tsunade para ver a Sakura y celos había pasado una semana y Tsunade ya le había dado de alta a Sakura. En estos momentos era de noche y todos en casa ya estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Sakura estaba acostada boca arriba y a su lado estaba Sasuke acostado de lado con un brazo flexionado apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, mirando a Sakura mientras que con su otra mano agarraba un mechón de su pelo.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así.- comento Sasuke asiendo que Sakura sonriera y volteara su rostro levemente para mirarlo.

-Sabes.-hizo una pausa.- vi a mi madre cuando estuve inconsciente.- Sasuke le sonrió y se acerco para besarla en los labios mientras se posicionaba sobre ella y comenzaba a acariciarla sobre su ropa, las carisias incrementaron haciendo que sus cuerpos subieran de temperatura, Sasuke metió su mano en la blusa para acariciar uno de sus pechos sobre el sostén, en eso se abre la puerta haciendo que ambos volteen y vieran a Shiki parado en la entrada viendo molesto a Sasuke, el cual saco rápidamente su mano de la blusa de Sakura.

_-(qué bueno que entre o el pelo de gallina le hubiera hecho cosas malas a mi hermana).-_ pensó recordando lo que le había dicho su padre.

Flash back

Estaba Yuun sentado en la cama y parado frente a él se encontraba Shiki mirándolo atento.

-Escucha Shiki, tienes que ir a dormir con tu hermana ya que no queremos que ese Uchiha le haga algo pervertido a la pequeña Sakura y le quite su inocencia.- informo el pelirrojo muy convencido con los ojos cerrado y brazos cruzados.

-Está bien oto-chan yo protegeré a neechan del pelo de gallina.-contesto muy decidido el ojiceleste, para después voltearse y caminar hacia la puerta ante la mirada traviesa de Yun.

The end flash back

-¿Qué haces aquí Shiki?.- pregunto Sakura alejando a Sasuke de ella haciendo que el moreno gruñera y se sentara en la cama.

-(_genial, debí de haber cerrado la puerta con seguro_).- pensó soltando un bufido.

-Neechan tengo miedo, me dejarías dormir contigo y Sasuke-oniichan.- dijo con voz dulce y ojos llorosos mientras por dentro se burlaba de la cara del pelinegro.

_-(está mintiendo lo sé).- _Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.- ¿que no duermes con el viejo? despiértalo y seguro te cuenta un cuento para que te duermas bebito.- comento con desdén.

-Ya lo intente pero no despierta.- dijo mirando a Sakura como perro mojado, la pelirrosa lo miro y palmeo su cama.

-Claro Shiki, ven.- comento la pelirrosa sonriendo traviesa.- Sasuke dormirá en el piso ¿verdad?- el pelinegro la miro molesto pero al ver sus ojos de cachorro, este gruño y asintió, para después pararse e ir por una cobijas al closet y tenderlas en el piso mientras Shiki corría feliz acostarse a lado de Sakura.

-(_maldito mocoso roba novias y arruina momentos candente_s) pensó molesto Sasuke acostado boca arriba y cerrando sus ojos.

-Sé que fue una jugarreta tuya y de Yuun, así que espero no se vuelva a repetir.- susurro la pelirrosa en el oído de Shiki, el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido porque lo descubrieron pero luego le sonrió travieso a su hermana y se acurruco en el pecho de la pelirrosa, haciendo que Sakura lo apretara en un abrazo protector.

**Fin**

**les aclaro que termine el fic aquí ya que el tema de la historia ya estaba resuelto así que ya no tenía más cosas por ponerle respecto al tema. Pero eso no significa que acaba aquí tengo pensado subir otro fic donde saldrá la segunda parte y se tratara más de la relación sakusau, será un fic cómico, romántico y sobre todo habrá lemon…………………………………………………ojo no habrá batallas………………………decidí hacerlo así ya que este fic se basaba más en la historia de saku. El otro se basara más en su relación como pareja(sasusaku100%)**

**RESUMEN: sasuke quiere realizar su segundo objetivo y ese es restablecer su clan solo que hay un pequeño problema sakura su hermosa novia no quiere, alegando que son muy jóvenes (16 años) asi que sasuke hace de todo para embarazar a sakura, incluso obedece los consejos de naruto y kakashi……………………………………pero también tiene que Hallar unos cuantos momentos a solas con su chica ya que shiki el hermano menor de esta se dedica a interrumpirlos……………. Pero cuando el pelinegro logra su objetivo tendrá que tratar con una pelirrosa con cambios hormonales, antojoS, y una gran apetito sexual los cuales harán que nuestro pelinegro se las vea negras.**

**Esta será una continuación del fic SIEMPRE ESTARE A TU LADO y se llamara RENASCAMOS NUESTROS CLANES espero que le guste ya que tengo una ideas muy divertidas y locas en mi cabeza así que esperen uno o dos días y este nuevo fic aparecerá.**

**gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo..... pido disculpas por la mala ortografia y defectos que tuvo el fic....(se que fueron varios, pero culpen a mi pereza por no querer corregirlos) espero sigan el otro fic que es la conti**

**bexox**

**kriss**


End file.
